Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage!
by Prodigy Of War
Summary: Smart Naruto, No character Bashing, mostly canon, with slight twists leading to a new future. New bloodline for Naruto. NaruHina with off side pairings eventually. Currently being rewritten.
1. The First Step Of A Long Journey REVISED

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**The First Step Of A Long Journey**

As the sun rose over the mountains, Naruto put his plan into action. From the moment the light began to shine over the peek to the time the sun's rays no longer reflected off the mountain, was all Naruto had to put his... 'prank' into action. Exactly seventeen minutes, twenty two seconds. Though, at about sixteen minutes, anyone really looking would be able to spot his handiwork. Hopefully, the half a dozen or so decoy pranks he had set around the town prior would keep everyone looking elsewhere.

He darted over the rocks and leapt for the stash of equipment he had hidden on the Fourth's head, grabbing it as he arched through the air. He quickly tightened his anchors, wrapped the rope into his harness, and tied the end around the handle of a bucket of paint. Leaping off the side of the mountain, he braced for the pain he knew he was about to feel. He felt the rope jerk against his waist as he reached its end, swinging him toward the mountain side. He turned and placed his feet out in an effort to decrease the damage the rocky surface would do to his body. His feet slammed into the unforgiving stone, and he let his legs crumple to spread the damage. He heard a small cracking noise, and knew his ankle was going to be out of it for the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow morning.

Roughly fifteen minutes left to complete his mission. He tore the lid off the can and started his work. When he finished up on the Fourth's head, he climbed up and did the same thing to the other three, quickly finishing what it would have taken others hours. He, however, did not have hours, only minutes. And he was running out of them quickly. He moved onto the last head –the Firsts' – and continued his paint job. Just as he was putting on the finishing touches, people started yelling from below. That was his cue to leave. Unfortunately, he just couldn't leave the mission undone, so he quickly went onto the last design, laughing as he did so.

Soon people took notice of his maniacal laughing and began to yell up barely distinguishable threats and insults. Naruto could, of course, not leave without giving at least one response to his critics.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! NONE OF YOU GUYS COULD DO SOMETHING THIS HORRIBLE! BUT I CAN! I AM INCREDIBLE!" He yelled haughtily, a triumphant grin spread across his face. And yet another of a series of unfortunate events that seemed to plague Naruto's life occurred.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' DURING CLASS TIME? GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" And, with that, Naruto knew his time was up. The only person who ever caught him after a prank was Iruka. Sure, sometimes they would have proof that he did it, but they wouldn't catch him until he decided it was time to see the Hokage. He knew the city too well after years of dodging drunkards. Iruka seemed to always know where he would be hiding out, a task that most Anbu couldn't accomplish with a hand drawn map. Naruto knew because, once, he had actually left one at the scene of the crime, and the Anbu still couldn't catch him. Still it was time to get the hell out.

Naruto began to climb the rope as several ninja begin to run up the mountain face, a few others circling around. Just as he made it to the top, he cut the rope with a rusty kunai, letting the paint bucket drop onto the approaching Anbu. The Anbu, of course, dodged the bucket, but they couldn't do anything about the surprising amount of paint that the bucket carried. Not a single one made it past untarnished, and a few of the more unfortunate ones were hit in the face, paint covering their mask and hair. This had the dual purpose of blocking their sight, and since a haircut would become a necessity, it would give him a clue of just who was in the Anbu corps.

Naruto kept moving and quickly managed to outmaneuver the several Chunnin and higher ninja that had made it onto the mountain. It was only after he had just finished masking his trail and misdirecting the chasing ninja in town that he felt a presence hit the ground behind him.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto spoke quietly, "Okay, Iruka, you caught me, shall we settle this with the usual?"

A trademark smirk formed on Iruka's face. "I think we can both assume I will win, you haven't beaten me yet." The teacher taunted, enjoying his pupil's seemingly ceaseless determination.

Naruto turned. "There's a first time for everything Iruka-Sensei."

They both took stance. He brought his fist down three times in quick succession, revealing an open palm when the dust cleared. Iruka smiled, his index and middle fingers were spread out with the other three curled into his palm.

"Scissors beats paper, Naruto." The blonde haired boy grumbled as he Iruka let tie him up.

"One of these days Iruka-Sensei." Naruto swore.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the floor in the middle of the class room. He put on his 'stubborn idiot' face and waited for Iruka's lecture to commence. He didn't have to wait long, of course.

"Tomorrow is the Ninja School's Graduation Exam. You have failed the last two times. Even with your early admittance, if you fail this time, you will be behind your peers…Is that what you want? This is no time to be causing trouble, moron." The scarred teacher remorselessly smacked the blonde head.

Naruto just scoffed "Yeah, yeah".

Iruka frowned, unhappy with his pupil's apathy. "Time for a review test on the "Henge No Jutsu," better known as the Transformation Jutsu in the field. Everyone line up. Transform into me. Perfectly." He said, staring straight at the boy on the floor.

The students stood and lined up and began to transform one-by-one. Naruto waited his turn as he ignored the insults and blame directed his way. When his name was called and his turn came, he walked up and began the Jutsu. There was a surge of chakra that surprised even Iruka, and then a cloud of smoke. From its depths, a provocative and older female version of Naruto emerged. With a giggle and wink, Naruto blew his sensei a kiss. Iruka inadvertently unleashing the closet pervert buried within, momentarily, forgot what had occurred; a dazed look spread across his face. It was at that time Naruto chose to dispel the Jutsu. Naruto's laughter filled the room, as Iruka regained control of himself. "I call it: Sexy No Jutsu"

Iruka, in a futile bid to regain some dignity, yelled "YOU DUMB-ASS! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!" As he launched into another lecture, Naruto zoned out, and calling it a day in his head.

* * *

Naruto scrubbed the monument in a circular motion, erasing the marks of pain he had left from his former prank. Iruka stood watch over him. It he didn't, the boy would escape and wreak havoc on another part of town. "I won't let you go home until all of it is clean. And I mean all of it." Iruka threatened the bored boy hanging from the mountain side.

Naruto froze at those words before dipping the brush he had been using into the water pale and scrubbing even more profusely then last time. "Like I care, it's not like I have anyone to go home to." He replied, bitterness underlining the usually cheerful voice.

Iruka paused for a couple moments, thinking over a few things as Naruto continued to work. "Naruto."

The boy glared glared at Iruka with piercing blue eyes and spoke angrily. "Now what?"

Iruka paused a moment more, "Well... umm... If you clean all this up, I'll buy you some ramen tonight." The man sighed, relenting.

Naruto immediately brightened up. "Okay! I'll work hard! I will!" With that he pulled a vial out of one of his many jumpsuit pockets, poured it into the water, mixed it in. He began to scrub much faster, the paint almost flying off the mountain's surface.

Iruka only smirked and mumbled, "if only you showed this much forethought in class."

* * *

Later, at Ichiraku's, Iruka spoke as Naruto filled his mouth with scrumptious miso ramen. "Naruto?" Taking the muffled grunt as an indication the boy was listening, he continued. "Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

Naruto swallowed and stopped eating momentarily. "Of course! Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest in the village, right? And among them is the Fourth, a hero that saved the village from a fox demon."

Naruto dug back in again as Iruka took a turn at speaking. "Then why?"

Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Iruka "One day, I'm going to get the Hokage name, and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokage! Then I'll make the village recognize my strength!" Naruto paused before looking beseechingly at his sensei. "By the way, Sensei, I have a request"

Iruka looked on in surprise "What, you want seconds?"

Naruto looked for a moment like he had a conflict raging within himself before continuing on. "No, can I borrow your Leaf head protector?"

Iruka grinned over at Naruto and touched his headband."Oh, this? No, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get on tomorrow."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Stingy!"

Iruka rubbed his chin. "So that's why you took off your goggles." It was then that Naruto demanded seconds, and a small fight broke out between them. However, Naruto did eventually get his seconds.

* * *

**A/N So my lazy beta finally got off her butt to write this, and I got to say, the improvement i****n just how good it is, is pretty depressing. I almost want to run off a cliff.**

**Due to the fact that it doesn't change my story, only improves it, I will be replacing the chapters. I will keep the originals for myself, so I can look back and cringe. I take credit for the ideas, but my beta must have much credit for the simply amazing things she brought to the grammar, spelling, and visualization.**


	2. Graduation REVISED

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Graduation**

Naruto sat in the back of the class, a soft murmuring enveloped the classroom. He could hear people talking, but all he could do was continue to spiral into an abyss of uncertainty. '_What if I don't pass this time? I don't want to be left behind again! Next year I probably won't have Iruka-Sensei either, which means I'll once again be sabotaged by those assholes... At least when I act dumb, they let me stay in the class room...'_

'_But I usually can't keep focused when in the class. It's so STUPID! IF THEY AREN'T HOLDING ME BACK, I AM! Calm down man, just keep calm...'_

'_Okay, written test: failed, but not by too much a margin, I can make that up in the kunai and the Shurikan Test. I got that in the bag. Taijutsu, I can handle that, I won't score highly, but I can pass it. Genjustsu: failed, but the stealth test will redeem that. For the student specialty test, I'll show off my traps. That should help me balance anything else I need to do. Ninjutsu, it's gonna be make or break, no doubt. I can handle the Replacement Jutsu, even pass the Transformation Jutsu, but the Clone Jutsu will be my biggest obstacle. If I'm right, and I score how I think I will, it's all or nothing on that. I'll still be dead last, put I'll finally be a Genin, where hopefully I'll actually be taught something.'_

The written test went just as Naruto planned, if he failed, it was just barely. In the Kunai and Shurikan Test Naruto hit every target they asked of him even if it wasn't always a killing blow. Taijutsu he kept inside the ring for the requisite three minutes, even managing to hold out for an extra one. During the Genjutsu, he managed to break the one cast on him... after being trapped in it for thirty seconds, and his didn't even form, let alone distract the instructor. Throughout the Stealth Test, he managed to stay hidden in the target ground for ten minutes, as well as sneak up on the instructor three times. In the Student Specialty Test, he managed to set up three traps in the two minutes; they allotted him. It would have been more if Naruto hadn't gone with quality over quantity.

So it all came down to the final test. They all filed back into the classroom as Naruto once again got very nervous.

"Everyone will be called one at a time into the backroom where they will perform the academy three. Wait your turn, and when you hear your name come forward." Iruka began to call names, and it quickly his turn approached.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Come forward." Naruto walked into the room and waited for his instructions.  
"Perform the Transformation Jutsu, followed by the Replacement Jutsu, and finish up with the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto formed the hand-signs and transformed into Iruka, it wasn't perfect, but he was pretty sure he passed it. He replaced himself with one of the chairs in the room, and he knew he passed that one. '_Please, let me get this one. Come on; I got this. BUSHIN!' _There was a gust of smoke, and the clone appeared for a second, before exploding in itself in another whisp of smoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Failed."

Naruto felt like he had been crushed. Even Iruka didn't think he had it in him.

"Iruka-Sensei, this is his third time, and he did technically create a clone, we could let him pass." A dim light shone before it was cruelly snuffed out by the next words to pass his Sensei's lips

Iruka let out a sigh and spoke. "No, Mizuki-Sensei. Everyone else was able to divide into three clones; Naruto only created one, and it was useless. I can't let him pass." Naruto glared at Iruka. The feeling of betrayal lurched in his stomach; he quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

The crowd of people who passed quickly formed outside the school. Naruto walked through them swiftly and went to sit on a nearby swing. It was only a second later when he began to feel the glares of some of the adults in the crowd staring at him. He put his goggles down and, in a gust of wind, disappeared.

On his way home, he ran into Mizuki-Sensei. "Naruto, come here for a second."

Naruto walked over and answered the lean, white-haired man. "Yes, Mizuki-Sensei?"

Mizuki began walking. "Follow me. I have something important to tell you."

Naruto sat on the balcony outside of a house beside Mizuki, as the odd man explained things that the blonde haired boy was not sure he should know. "Iruka-Sensei became a serious person when his parents were killed while he was young. He had to do everything himself."

Naruto scrunched up his face as he took the words into consideration. "But why does he only pick on me?"

Mizuki spoke softly. "He probably sees himself in you. He probably thinks that he wants you to become strong the right way. He wants you to earn what you want, without people just giving things to you. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents."

Naruto looked down onto the people passing by. "But I still wish I had graduated."

Mizuki smiled "Well then, I'll tell you a special secret. I have been authorized to give you the Practical Test. You are given a basic mission, and you must complete it in the next three days. Your goal is to steal a scroll from the Hokages' house; you must get past any defenses they have put in place. It is then you will go to this clearing and master one of the Jutsu from the scroll. You will have a few hours to master the technique, before I show up. Once you perform the Jutsu, you will have graduated. Understand, Pass or fail, you will have to hand that scroll over to me once I come. Are you willing to accept this test?"

* * *

Suffice to say, Naruto promised to complete the mission that night. He outlined his plan, infiltrated the location, had a skirmish with the Hokage, which Jiji let him win of course, got the scroll and got out. He could taste victory, all he had to do was get there, master the Jutsu, and wait for Mizuki.

Naruto breathed in heavily, barely able to stand. His limbs were sore and he was exhausted, but he had done it. He had mastered a Jutsu from the scroll. Just in time too, if he judged the sound of the footsteps correctly. Someone was getting closer.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" Iruka waited a second before speaking once more. "Hey-" He was cut off by Naruto's loud voice.

"OH! I FOUND THE CLOSET PERVERT!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully.

Enraged, Iruka responded angrily. "IDIOT! I FOUND YOU!"

After a few moments, when they had both calmed down, Naruto started to speak. "You found me." He sighed. "I only learned one, but that's all I needed."

Iruka blinked in surprise. "You're all beaten up. What were you doing?" He asked, confusion and concern evident in his voice.

Naruto was beaming. "I had to complete the Practical Test, of course. So I mastered a Jutsu from this scroll Mizuki-Sensei told me about! He said if I performed one for him, I'd graduate!"

As smart and talented as young Sensei was, he was unable to place all the puzzle pieces together in time to save both him and Naruto. The sound of kunai split the air. The choice was obvious. He pushed Naruto out of the way.

Kunai after kunai hit him, he blocked what he could, and a few missed, but six kunai still connected with their target, lodging themselves in the teacher.

"Nice job finding him." Mizuki smirked, a mocking tone obvious in his voice.

Through the pain, Iruka could barely manage to talk. "I see, so that's what's going on." The young Sensei's eyes lit up with understanding.

Naruto blinked in confusion before getting it himself. "Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki spoke in a commanding voice and waited for the other to comply. Iruka pushed off a nearby tree and stood next to Naruto, barely maintaining his ability to stand.

"NARUTO! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL, EVEN IF YOU DIE! That is a dangerous scroll -"

"Save your strength Iruka-Sensei; I just figured it out." Naruto interrupted.

Mizuki grinned. "Is that so, then I guess I'll tell you the truth."

Iruka's complexion grew paler than his injuries should have accounted for. "NO DON'T!" He yelled out, desperate to stop the other from revealing a secret that could destroy all that had been sacrificed.

Mizuki pressed on, despite the interruption. "Twelve years ago," he began, "you know about the Demon Fox being sealed, right? Since that Incident a new rule was created for this village. However, Naruto, that rule was never meant to be told to you."

Naruto was silent as his brain hurled through the possibilities at faster and faster speeds than it had ever done before. He started noticing details and recalling information sooner than he would have thought plausible. He quickly figured out that whatever this rule was; it involved him, the Demon Fox, why the villagers hated him, and whatever had happened twelve years ago. The Fox had attacked on his birthday, so it must also involve his birth.

"The rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Demon Fox."

His heart stopped. It all made sense, the hatred, the infrequent attempts on his life, the reason he couldn't go outside on his birthday, everything in his life suddenly made sense… '_But if I was the Demon Fox, I wouldn't want to earn their respect; I'd want to kill them all. I'd have the power to kill them all. I wouldn't have to struggle everyday to survive.'_

Mizuki continued his tirade, aware of the emotions that easily played across the young blonde's face. "You are the Demon Fox that killed Iruka's parents and attacked the village."

Iruka yelled for Mizuki to stop, but he just went on.

"You were sealed by the Hokage you admire, and you have been lied to by everyone."

Iruka continued to shout for Mizuki to stop as he watched every word hit Naruto like an assault on his very being.

"Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ACTUALLY HATES YOU!" And, with that, Naruto snapped as he felt a power well inside of him. "NOBODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU! THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU!" A Windmill shurikan flew out of Mizuki's hand.

Naruto noticed the speed and trajectory of the shurikan; it would hit his face unless he did something, unless he moved. But did he even want to dodge it?

Iruka moved in front of him, ready to take the hit. Naruto jumped, pushing down on Iruka's shoulders as he easily executed a handspring, smoothly flipping over his Sensei. The shurikan passed over Iruka, too closely for his preference and only just underneath Naruto. As he completed his landing, he continued to run forward as fast as he could. Just as he hit maximum speed, he leaped at Mizuki.

Mizuki stood where he was, assuming Naruto wouldn't actually make the height needed to attack him. He was correct, in a way. Naruto pulled out two kunai, and, just as he sailed underneath the tree limb, plunged them into the tree. He used the momentum to sling shot himself around the tree limb, his feet colliding into Mizuki's back.

They both fell towards the ground; each moving their bodies so they would land feet first. Suddenly, they sprung towards each other. Naruto began to block and counter attack perfectly. He could see Mizuki's moves almost before they happened, and everything he had ever read or seen done came to him clearly now. He was able to use this knowledge to block and counter against the enemy.

It wasn't enough though; he just didn't have the strength or the speed to keep up, no matter how fast his brain was moving. "You have gotten strong Naruto, but even if there were a hundred of you, you still couldn't beat me!"

Naruto broke their contact, jumping away from Mizuki. He began to form hand movements rapidly. "Yeah? How about a thousand of me?" He shouted, finishing the Jutsu.

Smoke filled the area between and around the trees, and, suddenly, there were hundreds of blonde haired, blue-eyed, and particularly annoying clones. Though his newly developed skill told him he had overshot by a few dozen, Naruto was at least still able to continue. Mizuki paled and went still.

"What's the matter, one too many of me? Well, I guess I better start things off." Mizuki would not be feeling too well when he woke up inside his cell in a few weeks.


	3. Bloodline Talks REVISED

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Bloodline Talks**

"Hey, Naruto, come here and close your eyes for a bit." Normally that would be Naruto's queue to start running, but, since Iruka had tried to shield him from death, the least Naruto could do was humor him, if only this once.

A soft weight settled itself onto Naruto's head. "Sensei, may I open my eyes now?" He heard a soft chuckle.

"Yes, Naruto, you can open your eyes now. Congratulations, you are a official Genin." Naruto was too stunned to respond. "To celebrate this, I'll take you out. We can go for ramen!" Naruto tackled the still injured Iruka, happy to have finally graduated.

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office as the man stared deeply at him. "Naruto, would you mind telling me what happened? In your own words, of course."

Naruto stood equal to the Hokage's stare, unflinchingly looking back into his Jiji's eyes. "Well…it pretty much happened like Iruka-Sensei told you: Mizuki-Teme tricked me, I took the scroll, Iruka-Sensei found me first, Mizuki-Teme tried to kill us, and beat the crap out of him using what I learned from the scroll, ironically enough."

The Hokage hesitated for a moment. "I'm more concerned with how you were able to keep up with a Chunnin's every move for a while. The difference in skill between a Chunnin and a Genin is almost as vast as the difference between an academy student and a Genin. I would never have bet on the academy student who failed three times, at least, not until you unleashed the Multi-Shadow-Clone Jutsu."

Naruto looked down and shifted uncomfortably. "You'll think this is nuts."

The Hokage put his pipe in his mouth. "Try me." He said encouragingly.

Naruto looked back up. "It seemed like…well it was kinda…I think it was…okay." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My brain was just able to give me all the information I needed. It's not like time slowed down, more like I sped up. I was remembering things covered in class that I wasn't even paying attention to; I was able to perform things I had just seen Chunnin do in spars. It's like I knew what was important to take notice of, or what I needed to disregard. I was able to tell what Mizuki-Teme was going to do, just by the start of the move. I wasn't seeing the future. I was just reacting perfectly to his every move." Once Naruto started talking he just couldn't stop. The Hokage listened to Naruto go into great detail about it all, but when he started repeating himself, the Hokage decided to interrupt.

"Naruto, that's enough. I think I know what happened, now be quiet, and please, do not interrupt me until I finish."

Naruto nodded, noticing the seriousness of the Hokage's tone.

"I think you've inherited your father's bloodline. And no, I will not be revealing his identity to you as of yet; you will have to wait until you are older, just as we discussed before." The Hokage interrupted himself before continuing. "Now, the bloodline usually doesn't activate until a time of great mental stress. I think learning the Shadow-Clone Jutsu, as well as learning about the Demon Fox, is what set it off.

Your bloodline allows your brain to function much faster than normal speeds. This grants you better memory, reflexes, perception. If it has to do with the brain, your bloodline lets you do it better than the average untrained civilian. However, those are just the passive benefits. As far as I know, your father never moved onto the active version. Nor did he ever tell me what that would entail. The passive effects will happen more often as it is called on more and more. Eventually, it will remain on…permanently.

On a side note, this means you will never be able to date a civilian. They won't have the capacity or the training to understand you in any way. Even so, this is a great boon to you, as it means you'll have a Jonin, if not Kage, level processing speed eventually. Most would take many years, if not decades, to get to that point. That is…if they ever do."

Naruto sat, stunned. Such a deluge of information, and what could he say? What could he possibly say to this? So he simply sat. A stunned look on his face as his thoughts tried to take it all in.

'_This is…simply enormous…from this point, everything changes for me…' _A though suddenly dawned on the young boy. '_THAT SNEAKY OLD MAN! HE DUMPED THIS ALL ON ME WITH THE INTENTION OF FURTHER PUSHING MY BLOODLINE!_

"That's low Jiji…"

The Hokage merely smiled and continued to smoke on his pipe. "Ninja," was his one worded response.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage leaned forward. "Go home, rest, and remember to be on time to your team assigning tomorrow."

As the tired boy got up to do just so, a kid burst into the room, throwing shurikan and rushing forward. "OLD MAN! FIGHT ME!" He only made it two steps before tripping on his own scarf. Neither Naruto nor the Hokage moved an inch as all of the shurikan missed.

Naruto, of course, had been able to see every detail of the attack through the effects of his bloodline. Noting the amateur behavior, the Hokage's embarrassed and bored expression, and the sound of approaching feet, he realized there was no threat. The bloodline faded away the second this was understood.

The child groggily returned to his feet."DAMN IT! Who set a trap?"

A man rushed towards him. "Are you alright? And there isn't a trap anywhere…"

Naruto got up to leave. "I KNOW! YOU DID IT!" The kid pointed at Naruto and closed in on the older boy, pervading his personal space.

Naruto didn't take kindly to the accusation, grabbing the kid by the collar of his shirt. His anger at the village and the Hokage had finally found an outlet. Whether it be positive or negative, who cared? "YOU JUST TRIPPED ON YOUR OWN YOU IDIOT!"

The man started to panic a slight bit. "Hey, Naruto, let go of him. That's the Third Hokage-Sama's grandson!"

The kid merely grinned evilly at this, not knowing he had mistakenly challenged Naruto with such a smirk. "Go ahead and punch me." He further dared the boy holding him high above the ground by his shirt collar.

Without hesitating, Naruto pulled back a clenched hand and let go of the cloth, allowing his fist to collide with the boy's face as he screamed his frustration at the boy in front of him. "YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN, MORON?" The kid fell backward as Naruto strode out of the room, angrily stomping around the corner as he began to make his way home.

* * *

That kid was really getting on Naruto's nerves. First off, he was following him, and badly at that. This normally wouldn't have bothered him, only this kid seemed to be Iruka-Sensei's apprentice or something, because Naruto had lost him seven times only for the kid to find him again five minutes later.

"Stop following me. What the hell is this? You aren't fooling anyone, idiot." The kid grinned as he lowered another poor attempt at hiding.

"Impressive, to see through this, the rumors about you are true." Naruto stiffened. "Hey, I'll let you be my boss, and in exchange…TEACH ME THAT SEXY NO JUTSU YOU DEFEATED GRANDPA WITH! PLEASE? Please, boss?"

Naruto thought about it. "Alright."

* * *

Soon afterwords, they sat together on a log beside a nearby spring. "By the way, why are you going after your grandpa so much?"

The kid sunk down on the log depressed. "Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. I'm named after the village. But even though everyone is used to that name, nobody ever calls me that. Whenever anyone sees me, all they see is the Hokage's grandson. Nobody sees me as me, and I'm sick of it. That's why I want the Hokage name now."

Naruto dwelled on that thought for a few seconds before speaking. "IDIOT! Who would acknowledge a punk like you? The Hokage name isn't so easy that a brat could take it. It's not that easy moron. Hokage, Hokage. If you want it so much…THEN KICK MY ASS FIRST!" Konohamaru's response was cut off by a sudden arrival.

"AHA! I have found you." Needless to say, Naruto was not too happy by his arrival. "Now young master, let's go home."

He slowly walked over, but Konohamaru had enough. "NO, I'M GOING TO DEFEAT GRANDPA AND GET THE HOKAGE NAME RIGHT NOW! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" The man continued to walk forward, slightly angry now.

"A Hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja and a leader. You must know over a thousand skills, when and how to use them. And then finally…" He never got a chance to finish as Konohamaru summoned a burst of chakra, and transformed into a strikingly voluptuous woman.

"What a vulgar low-class skill! Such a Jutsu will never work against me! Young Master if you hang out with the likes of him, you'll just turn stupid. Just do what I say. I am your easiest shortcut to becoming Hokage. Now let's go home!"

Naruto had had enough. With the Jutsu he had mastered prior, he used the chakra within his body to form a swarm of clones and surrounded the man. The older man's scoff and retort were ignored by the blonde child. He simply moved closer and began his second Jutsu, and in a move that would have defeated any living male, turned every clone and himself into a harem of women who all promptly began to rub themselves against him and each other, calling out very suggestive things to him. As the man turned into a puddle of blubbering idiot, one of the clone women hit him over the back of the head with a kunai, knocking him unconsciousness. The clones were then dispelled, disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

"DAMN IT! I COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT MY TUTOR! I REALLY WANT A NAME THAT PEOPLE WILL ACKNOWLEDGE! Why?" The youngest cried, anger and sadness overflowing in his voice

Naruto slapped the back of his head. "It's not that easy, dummy. This is the Hokage name, the name of the greatest ninja in the village. With so many bad things happening, I was often lost." Naruto said in a comforting voice. "I finally found someone that would accept me. That, by itself, was incredibly difficult. You better prepare yourself, if you want an incredible name like 'Hokage,' that everyone will acknowledge. There aren't gonna be any shortcuts."

Konohamaru turned away from Naruto. "You're right, but that means we're both rushing toward the same goal, doesn't it? From now on were rivals. Starting tomorrow, I'm taking my first step as a ninja. But one day, I'll fight you for the Hokage name."

Naruto grinned as Konohamaru turned back towards him. "I'll be looking forward to it, Konohamaru."


	4. Love Holds No Shape REVISED

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Love Holds No Shape**

Naruto chose in a random seat in the classroom and sat down, too excited to notice the familiar head of black hair sitting beside him. He had done it, and now the world was going to see the latest Hokage kick ass and take down enemy ninja before taking his rightful spot as leader of Konoha. In short, he was giggling like a little school girl, a little schoolgirl sitting next to her crush…

"Hey, Naruto. What the hell are you doing here? Only those who pass are supposed to be here." Still caught up in his daydreams, Naruto responded in his Hokage voice.

"Henchmen number 274, YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR HOKAGE?" Needless to say, this was completely ignored by everyone around him. "I got the headband, don't I?"

"Hey, will you let me through?" Sakura was speaking to him; clearly she wanted to sit next to the future Hokage! "NARUTO MOVE YOUR ASS! I WANT TO SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU!"

Completely crushed, Naruto glared at his rival. '_Not that I could call him that, considering in a full on fight, I would completely demolish him.'_

"What?" Sasuke's cold voice squashed Naruto…Well that or because Sakura jumped on his back, slamming his face into the table.

"Sasuke-kun, may I sit next to you?" Sakura asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Sasuke's silence was taken as consent, and Sakura got off of Naruto's back taking the seat beside him.

'_Her eyes say it all…What's so good about him? Is he the rookie of the year? No, they liked him before that. He's part of a clan? No, they didn't flock to him so much before a year or two ago…Did they all hit adolescence at once? Nah, then they'd be all over a couple different people, not every single one on the same guy. They seem to like him as much as they hate me...That must be it; their parents are telling them good things about him, while they rant about me. Maybe they'll grow out of it. Maybe Sakura-chan will realize I'm better then that Uchiha bastard.'_

It was this thought prompted Naruto to get in Sasuke's face and glared at him, engaging in a battle of wills; who would look away first?

"WOW, REALLY?" The kid behind Naruto knocked his head back in wonder, knocking Naruto forward. Naruto's brain went into overdrive as he realized just what this would do considering his close proximity to Sasuke. He was already leaning on his toes with no way to stop himself. Calculating trajectory and force, he pushed himself off the table as he leaned his head down. The top of his head collided with Sasuke's face, causing the duckhead a nose bleed, but saving them from a potentially horribly embarrassing situation. His feet continued their arc, and he landed, standing on the table behind Sasuke and rubbing his head.

"NARUTO! YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke tried to stop the flow of blood as Naruto felt a great number of stares overflowing with Killing Intents (KI) filling the room.

"It…It was an accident! I SWEAR!" The malignant stares continued to increase.

"Naruto... YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Sakura proclaimed, as she leaped up to beat him down. Although normally, Naruto would of just taken the beating from his Sakura-chan, as it was the closest he ever got to attention. Attention, in his mind, equaled love, and he had seen couples in the street argue, even though he knew they still loved each other. But not this time.

His bloodline activated as the stress of the hateful stares grew too much. Sakura threw a right cross. Naruto calculated the force such a punch had had in the past, with everything he had ever read, and decided, in the end, it just wasn't worth it to take this beating. After all, it would just put him in a bad spot when he met his team and Sensei. He side stepped the blow and watched it go by. As she swung around, with her left fist aimed at his stomach and her right arm locked in an arm swing, he simply ducked under both and let her body follow through the swing. Taking a step forward put him on the left side of her body, another step, and then one to the left put him back to back with her as she tried to swing around to attack.

That continued for a few moments, Naruto was simply too close for her to get a good angle on. For every step she took to get into a good angle, he took one that would negate the strike. This made her own shifting momentum unbalance her. She started to fall off the table, a small sound of fear escaping her throat. Naruto caught her, wrapping an arm around her waist as one hand prevented any damage from resulting from what the stop in momentum would do to her neck. This of course put them in a very romantic looking embrace. He looked away from her, still holding her in his arms. He took stock of the room and noticed that out of everyone in the room, there were only three people who looked upset by this turn of events.

It wasn't any of the fan girls, as they had long since turned their attention back to Sasuke. It wasn't any of the guys, as most had stopped watching the second it was clear the fight was over. Thanks to his bloodline recalling everything he knew about reading a person's mind through body posture and facial expression, not to mention simple psychology, he figured out quickly what everyone was upset about.

He was upset because he had almost hurt the closest thing he had to love. Yes, he loved, Sakura, the girl, who only took the time out of her day to beat him up for doing something stupid, was pathetic. But she was still one of the very few people who took time out of their day to pay attention to anything he did. That put her very high up in his list of precious people.

Sakura was upset because she felt embarrassed about how easily Naruto had handled her. She was also a little impressed and dare he say it…turned on, by how easily he handled her. His close proximity didn't help her blush either. Still anger became the overwhelming emotion in her mind. She would act on such impulse by sucker punching him in the chest. Naruto would never allow harm to come to any of his precious people, so he, of course, made sure to fall backward, allowing his own momentum to pull Sakura back into a stable position as he fell off the table.

The third expression, he only observed only on the way down, just as his bloodline faded away. He saw a few hints of envy, rage, hurt, and concern, all at once on her facial expression, while her body posture revealed no confidence and even a fear of being hit, someone who had almost given up. But her posture didn't look broken yet, just withdrawn. But the psychology part of that analysis never came, because even as fast as his mind was going, he was too devoted to her and distracted by what had taken place to notice the positioning of tables and floor. The speed and angle of his own momentum and body spread meant that his head was going to have a very unfortunate accident with the edge of another table. Very luckily for him, he was falling in just the right way to prevent any permanent damage, while the Demon Fox would fix the concussion and force him to regain consciousness in a number of moments. Unluckily for him, it wouldn't put the headache very high on its list of things to fix. With one final thought of Hinata, he welcomed the darkness.


	5. Sakura's Feelings Revealed! REVISED

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Sakura's Feelings Revealed!**

Naruto's return to the world was quite quick; he was only out for about twenty seconds from what he could judge. It was very important that he be able to regain conscience quickly, who knew what would have happened in the time he was out; anyone could do something. Naruto had gained that ability after many years of being knocked into unconsciousness by many "accidents". As it was, he was back up and running just as Iruka-Sensei walked into the room.

He quickly sat his seat, and took stock of his surroundings. He noticed some blood on the edge of the table, as well as a sticky, wet sensation in his hair. He could feel the bleeding slow though and begin to clot. It appeared that no one either noticed or cared about his accident. Though Hinata had left her seat running for something…She seemed to hesitate, come to a stop and then turn around and head back to her chair.

'_That was strange…' _As he continued to think about what that was about, he realized he missed Iruka-Sensei's speech and just barely noticed his name being called.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Due to Sakura's great degree of happiness, and every other fan girl's misery, he could only assume they had all been put on a team together.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?" Iruka sighed and drew in a deep breath.

"Sasuke's grades were first among twenty-seven. Naruto, you were the worst. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?" Sasuke scoffed and continued to look dead ahead.

"Dead last, just don't get in my way." Naruto refused to take that lying down – from anyone.

"What did you call me?" Sakura's annoyance was made clear to him quickly.

"NARUTO! GIVE IT A REST!" She then proceeded to pound his skull.

'_Stupid bloodline... What If I wanted to dodge that one?'_

"Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin Senseis. Take a break until then."

* * *

Naruto sat on a rooftop eating his lunch. '_So what now? Unless my bloodline comes on when I actually have the time and prompting to discover how Sakura-chan really feels, I'll have to keep guessing…If I could just figure out what she likes about me, I could make those things more prominent, and down grade the parts she doesn't. If she just gave me a chance, I think she'd accept those parts of me too. Anything she can't accept isn't important enough to keep anyway. But what about the Demon Fox?'_ He paused, lost in thought about what exactly that would mean._ 'I'll burn that bridge when I come to it!'_ He decided, digging into the lunch he had prepared for himself that morning.

* * *

Ambushing Sasuke-Teme was easy, he always underestimated him, and the bastard thought he was so good, he could do anything he wanted without concern for his well being. That was probably why Sasuke-Teme was leaning against a window opening – granted the draft was a good reason also – but no ninja should ever allow unnecessary risks to his mission or person.

He went down without a fight. Once Naruto got behind him and had that rope around the unknowing black haired boy, it was quite simple to prevent any hand signs while over powering the bastard.

* * *

Naruto leaned against a tree staring at his Sakura-chan, the warmth in his eyes plain for all to see. Most people who saw that kind of warmth would have been surprised, because he was currently disguised as the Uchiha Heir. Sakura-chan finally looked up, and then blushed. Naruto took that as his cue to approach.

"You sure have a charmingly large forehead. Makes me want to kiss it." Her stunned look made Naruto melt. He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "That sounds like something Naruto would say." He said, looking away before he could gather enough courage to ask his next question. "Sakura, there's something I want to ask you…What do you think of Naruto?" Sakura looked down, and pondered before speaking.

"He's always getting in the way of my love. He enjoys seeing me struggle. Naruto doesn't understand a thing about me, he's just annoying. All I want is for you to acknowledge me. I'm serious. I would do anything, because I like you." She leaned forward to kiss him, as the stress of the situation got to Naruto, causing yet again, his bloodline to take over.

'_I think I finally understand why I love her. But I don't think she'll ever understand me. She's way too twisted by her parents. At this point, all my attempts to make her see me would only push her further away. My only chance is to let her go, and perhaps hope she finds happiness... one way or another... But just this once I'll choose to be selfish, and take her first kiss…'_

He wished he could have called their first kiss magical, and in a way it was, what got in the way was she thought she was kissing another person. That bittersweet feeling would forever taint the memory for Naruto. They finished their kiss as Naruto pulled away first.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for this kind of thing. I want you to pretend this never happened, even when we're alone. Maybe someday, I'll be ready to try this again, but for now... It's just not possible, understand?" Naruto felt crushed as he covered his tracks, and prevented Sakura from getting crushed by Sasuke. "In the meantime, get stronger, become the woman who can stand by my side."

Sakura's mood nosedived. "I understand, Sasuke, and I will become that woman…I promise."

Naruto walked away not breaking character. Just as he turned the corner, he ran into Sasuke-Teme. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sasuke let out a triumphant smirk. "Ninja can untie ropes. Remember that, Dead Last." Sasuke treated Naruto to another sucker punch, the second that day, before walking away.

'_Must have been part of the classes I was always kicked out of. That might also explain a few of the damaged sections in my textbook or why on some days I was called to the principal's office BEFORE I did anything. Of course they wouldn't want me to learn that skill. That's the first thing I'll ask my Sensei about, untying ropes.' _The though dispersed in a jumble as Naruto's head, once again, made contact with the floor.


	6. Introduction And NARUTO STRIKES BACK R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Introduction and NARUTO STRIKES BACK**

Naruto paced up and down the front of the classroom waiting for their new Sensei to arrive. Having had to have to wait two hours had already set him on edge, and it was a bit of an old habit to not stay in one place for too long. At least in the academy they were always switching between classrooms and the training grounds and constantly on the move. That was so on the days he attended anyway. This location was too open, had no safeguards, and he had already been stuck there for two hours. It was really making him lose his restraint.

"Naruto stay still!" It appeared that his pacing was getting to her.

"Why is the Sensei of our team SO DAMN LATE? All the other teams have gone off with their teachers; even Iruka-Sensei has left." It was then that an idea struck the young trouble-maker, on one hand, he could get revenge against his teacher, and on the other hand he could test his Sensei's skills…So Naruto went ahead and ignored the possible raminfications a prank on his Sensei could have for his well-being.

"HEY, NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto had started the set up of his trap. He had at first settled for the old eraser in the sliding door trap. But it had too many chances to fail; the teacher would have to open the door just right while sticking his head in. It just wasn't fool proof enough. So then he settled on a water balloon launcher with a simple trip wire system. But it just didn't seem like enough, so he added in multiple angles of attack.

The next person to open the door would have to dodge the numerous and well thought out trap. But this guy was a Jounin, right? So he would be used to dodging multiple projectiles like it was nothing. Maybe if he took them out of his line of site it would be more effective. So he hung the launchers from the roof! Finally, just for added effectiveness he sat himself a few feet away from the door, so as to set himself up as a momentary distraction.

"That's what you get for being late."

Sakura was both impressed and a bit disturbed by how effective a simple prank trap had suddenly become. But even then, she wouldn't take the fall for Naruto. "Geez…I'm not involved!" She put her arms on her hips and waited as Naruto just sat there, grinning madly.

Naruto spotted a hand opening the door as the man stepped in. The man looked straight at Naruto as he stepped forward, and set off the tripwire. Naruto had a fleeting impression that his new target was rather impressed, and though his muscles tensed he didn't move as the five launchers went off; each firing three balloons. The man was completely soaked, and though he was slightly annoyed, he just stood there.

Normally Naruto would have started gloating at this point, but he had the feeling his Sensei had let himself get hit…

"I'm so sorry Sensei; I tried to stop him but Naruto, but…" Sakura faded off as she noticed her Sensei had simply put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm…How can I say this…My First Impression is…I don't like you guys! Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that, he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions."

Naruto wasn't the only one to hesitate, but it was Sakura that ended up breaking silence first. "What do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." Once again, Naruto wasn't the only one to hesitate, but before he could take the initiative, Sakura beat him to it again. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Sakura nodded

"Yeah…you look suspicious." The blonde muttered suspiciously.

Their Sensei just looked bored. "Ohh, me? My name is Hatake, Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmmm…Well, I have lots of hobbies."

It was almost needless to say that none of them looked happy with that introduction. "Now it's your turn, from the right."

Naruto gave a small smile "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I like cup ramen. What I like even more is Ichiraku's Ramen. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream…IS TO SURPASS THE HOKAGE! AND THEN HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE! Err…I guess pranks are my hobby." Naruto had only given information that was irrelevant or already known, having followed his Sensei's example.

"Next." Kakashi said, pointing, instead, at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word 'dream.' I have an ambition: The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Throughout his little speech, Naruto began to get a bad feeling that still clung to him even when Sasuke stopped speaking.

"Okay, then…And lastly the girl." I'm Haruno, Sakura. The thing I like is…Well…the person I like is…Umm, should I say my dream for the future?"

Naruto could tell she was very excited about whatever her dream was.

"The thing I dislike is Naruto. My hobby is…" Naruto stopped listening at that point. It was one thing to decide to give up on a girl, it was another thing for her to bad mouth you so soon after the fact.

"We will start our duties tomorrow. First, we are going to do some survival training, just the four of us." Sakura looked a bit confused by that part.

"Why is our duty training? We did enough training at the Ninja Academy." Kakashi continued to give off the feeling that he was bored out of his mind.

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakashi started laughing at that, immediately setting Naruto on guard.

"What's so funny Sensei?" Clearly Sakura wasn't picking up the same danger signals Naruto was.

"It's just that when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip. Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent." Naruto began to freak out; he hadn't even passed the actual exam. "I told you, you'd flip. Anyway, tomorrow you'll be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast; you'll throw up." Naruto trembled as he continued to think about all this.

'_I can't fail here. I'll have to kick Kakashi-Sensei's ass and have him recognize my true strength. That's the only way.' _

"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late." He handed them two printouts before leaving. Naruto scanned his before handing it over to Sakura before getting up and leaving. His strategy session began now.

* * *

Naruto paced around his apartment deep in thought.

'_What do I know about Kakashi-Sensei? He was late meeting us and when he was hit by my prank he was momentarily surprised. But he seemed ready to move almost instantly. Even though he definitely saw and reacted to the prank faster than I expected, he didn't make a move or even the beginning of one. So he definitely chose to allow himself to get hit…I have no idea why though. He is definitely devious._

'_He didn't tell us a lot about himself. Either he's a private person, or he expects us to fail his exam therefore making our knowledge of him irrelevant…He was also really lazy. All the other Sensei's took their students away from the academy; he couldn't even be bothered to leave the building. He also was under prepared…he only brought two fliers…Maybe he didn't know I had graduated until today, but wouldn't they have told him first thing? So the fact he only had two makes it more likely because he's lazy._

'_I bet he won't even survey the grounds before the test! I can go out there now and prepare ahead of time! But someone might get caught in one of those traps, and the last thing I need is someone getting trapped overnight…So I'll bring the gear out tonight, stash it in a safe location, and I guess I'll just have to work quickly once the test starts._

'_The printout told us not to eat beforehand, but he's lazy so whatever he does probably won't be too strenuous…I'll pack myself some food and keep it in my bag just in case…I can even bring some for Sakura, but I'll make sure hers is large enough for two people, since she'll probably give some to Sasuke-Teme anyway…That's everything then…All I really have to do is show up now._

* * *

"Hey, guys, good morning!" Kakashi had seemingly appeared out of nowhere; this however did not prevent Naruto and Sakura from seamlessly making their disappointment known.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi just walked over and placed a clock on the stump and activated the timer.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take one from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon, get no lunch. I'll tie you to one of those stumps and eat right in front of you. You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person who doesn't get a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. And I'll even let you use your shurikens. But remember, you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

Sakura began to freak out over the very thought of having to kill her new sensei. "BUT, YOU'LL BE IN DANGER!"

Naruto laughed at that, but not for the reason everyone would assume. It was laughable to think that he would really get hurt, or that anyone could get a bell without his permission. It was obvious that the bells would only be given if they suitably impressed him.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say…"

Naruto had taken more than enough, he quickly drew his kunai, spinning it to add inertia as he flicked his arm, stopping the kunai's rotation and transferring that speed into forward momentum. Almost faster than he could see, Kakashi snatched the kunai out of the air and disappeared from sight. Naruto's arm was pulled behind his back as his own kunai was held against his head, while the man's other arm had a grip in his hair.

"Slow down, I haven't said 'Start' yet…Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you must have finally acknowledged me, huh? I think I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay, let's get going. Ready, set… 'Go.'"

"The first step of a Ninjatsu is to hide yourself, blending into the darkness so that no one knows where you begin and the shadow ends."

The words hit Naruto like a brick. His sensei was right, and he was going to mess with his head. Creating a shadow clone to engage the Jounin, and one to take Sakura-Chan her food, he sat down to eat his own meal nearby. He watched Kakashi-Sensei fight his clone, analyzing everything the Jounin did. The clone had tried to antagonize him, which had been a failure. But then Kakashi-Sensei had pulled out a book, which completely infuriated the clone, causing him to quickly engage in battle. As he thought, without his bloodline he'd never get close to the Jounin.

Watching the clone get caught from behind was embarrassing, considering it had all of his skill and the same mindset as him. It was like getting a chance to watch what you were going to do before it happened. With his clone destroyed, Naruto had a brief feeling he had just seen the whole scene from the clone's perspective, including the pain it had suffered from that last Jutsu. But instead of letting it bother him, Naruto just brushed it off as him having too much an active imagination. Still the anger of that bore into him, and he threw two shuriken from his hiding place. Knowing that it would do nothing but reveal his hiding place, he quickly moved on without waiting for the result.

Naruto made a few more dozen clones and had them begin to encircle the clearing before he joined them himself. Kakashi didn't even look up as he continued to read. Naruto darted through the clearing and jumped into the air, using gravity and speed to increase the force of his punch. Kakashi caught his fist as though it was nothing, throwing him into the river. When Naruto hit the cold water, it was like the freezing liquid jumpstarted his mind. Grinning, he created more clones and crawled from the river. Feigning a cough, he stayed on his hands and knees. Kakashi would be his.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, you won't have lunch…You know, you sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

Naruto just sat there waiting. Kakashi drew a bit closer, bending down to look him over._ 'I'm going to make him acknowledge me. I must become a ninja.'_

Seven clones jumped from the water, all from a different angle. As the attacked, Naruto secured the man's legs, preventing his movement, or escape. Naruto noticed when Kakashi cast the replacement Jutsu just in time. He grabbed the clone's shoulders, using him as a springboard, and pushed both his clone and Kakashi off balance. His clones split up, four jumped into the air, while the other two darted away from the group, drawing kunai as they looked for a good angle. Kakashi hit the ground just as the four airborne clones neared the ground themselves. The clone held by Kakashi dispelled himself, four fists continued toward his face.

Kakashi proved his worth of the Jounin title as he pushed himself off the ground and into a handstand, his feet dispelling two of the clones. The other two hit the ground, already trying to tackle Kakashi. The Jounin merely performed a simple back hand spring, distancing himself just as two kunai whizzed past him, hitting the two clones that were occupying the space he had just been. More clones jumped into the clearing, and Kakashi had to put his book away as clone after clone filled the clearing.

Naruto got the feeling his clones had all had the same idea to create a dozen more clones, which lead to the massive wave of orange that was now heading towards Kakashi. He did a quick count; a number of 156 clones, plus himself, all moving towards Kakashi's location from every angle imaginable.

Kakashi threw eight shuriken, dispelling the closest clones. Naruto's bloodline saw the blur speeding out of the encircling cloud and quickly left the clearing himself as the remaining clones met in the smoke. they began to fight one another in the thick smoke…At least that's what Naruto imagined was happening as he was supplied with images of the smoky clearing with dozens of shady figures fighting it out. He was imaging injuries he wasn't getting; the pain felt real, in a way like he was recalling old wounds…His mind brought the image of the forbidden scroll to focus and the force of the memory made him come to a stop.

'_I'm not imagining what was happening in the smoke. I can see the memories from the clones who are still fighting!'_ Naruto created a clone then dispelled it, getting the message across to the few remaining clones.

Naruto heard the sound of kunai rushing through the air. He ran ahead to see Kakashi hanging upside down from a trap he had prepared earlier. With the prior pain gone, he was unable to resist gloating as he ran over to Kakashi. The words began to pour before he could stop them.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, who could have placed all these traps all over the forest…I mean it's not like any of us had THREE HOURS TO DO WHATEVER WE WANTED!" He was laughed manically when he noticed a small glisten. Upon further observation – mostly looking down – he noticed one of the bells had fallen off Kakashi's belt. Elated, Naruto went forward to retrieve it. But just as he reached for it, Naruto recalled Iruka-Sensei's lectures on traps and how if it looked too good to be true, it probably was.

Naruto created a clone to grab the bell for him. The result was disastrous as the clone ending up strung right next to Kakashi. Then the man disappeared in a billow of smoke. A fist emerged from the ground, and if it hadn't been for Naruto's bloodline, he would have been completely knocked unconsciousness. As it was, Naruto barely pulled his head back and out of the way. Too late, he realized, Kakashi was also throwing a kick straight into his gut. Thrown back into the trees, Naruto decided that enough was enough; he was going to need help, and he needed to catch up to his team mates. Limping away, he slowly started in the direction he had seen Sakura heading last.

**A/N Much thanks to my lazy beta for finally getting the chapters to me. After fixing one or two things she missed, here is the improved version!**


	7. End Of One Path, Start Of Another R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**The End Of One Path, Start Of Another**

Naruto was currently going the long way around the clearing, closing the distance between him and Sakura. He heard a girlish scream, causing him to falter as he awkwardly ran towards the source of the cry. Just as he stumbled upon Sakura, she sat up.

"Where am I? SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto quickly worked backwards and came up with a couple of conclusions as to why she was scared for the Uchiha and how she ended up where she was.

'_Okay…Off the top of my head I can see three options…One: the Uchiha and her were working together when they were attacked by Kakashi…Hell no, Sasuke would never accept help from Sakura-Chan. Two: having seen Kakashi attack Sasuke, she rushed in to help, before getting caught in the crossfire…Nah, she has too much faith in the Uchiha to ever think he'd need her help. Three: she got caught in a Genjutsu…He is a Jounin, so he probably knows quite a few that Sakura-Chan would fall for.'_

"Sakura-Chan, I think you were in a Genjutsu…I'm pretty sure Sasuke-Teme is fine…" She gave him an indignant and disbelieving look. "Okay, we can both search for him, and then maybe we can all work together to get those bells…" But by the look on her face, Sakura clearly didn't trust him.

"When we get them, maybe you should give me the bells Naruto-Kun. Kakashi might try to reclaim them, and he would never think to check me. In the end, we can all share the bells to graduate." Sakura gave him her best award winning smile. And if it wasn't for the fact that his bloodline was still active and what he had heard yesterday, he would have easily believed her.

Naruto grimaced, surprised by how fast she had taken advantage of his loudly proclaimed love for her before stabbing him in the back… '_If it makes her happy,'_ he sighed._ 'I've tried so hard, and I've gotten farther than ever…Another year with Iruka-Sensei wouldn't be so bad…'_

"I promise you, Sakura-Chan; I'll give you the bells."

They both worked their way to the clearing, hiding on its edge. They watched Sasuke launch a giant fireball. When the flames died down, Sasuke could be seen buried up to the neck in the ground. Kakashi turned northward before rushing off in that direction. Hurrying into the clearing, Naruto created a few clones to start digging the black haired boy out.

"Sasuke-Teme, all of us have faced him alone and failed. If we all use our own strengths to attack him together, maybe we could get the bells." He suddenly felt much slower and his leg flared up in pain. He must have stayed still too long and his bloodline was gone. "Sakura-Chan, Iruka-Sensei said you had the best written scores…Maybe you should make the tactical plan."

"We only have ten minutes. LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto charged toward Kakashi's last known location with the other two following him. He didn't have to look for too long as a kunai barreled out of the trees hitting his non-injured leg. He dived forward as the two behind him jumped, disappearing into the forestry. He made it behind a tree as he heard a thudding sound and fell the tree shake. His mind immediately jumped forward, going straight into equations as he figured out Kakashi's general location. Taking a deep breath, he made a few hand signs and suddenly he was somewhere else.

Ignoring the pain in his legs, he darted toward Kakashi, determined to succeed no matter what. He dived under a kunai, rolling into a running start before throwing his own kunai and jumping towards a nearby tree. Kicking off its trunk, he managed to find cover and advance closer to Kakashi. Creating two more shadow clones, he used them to throw him onto a higher tree branch. All three rushed forward, the clones on the ground lasted a few seconds more before one was hit with a kunai and the other with a punch to the face.

Naruto dropped from the trees, he didn't notice the kunai in time to avoid it and fell onto the weapon; he felt himself almost black out. Holding himself together, he grabbed Kakashi's arm, as the other two finally showed up grabbing his legs. Kakashi's eyes opened in horror as he focused on where his kunai had plunged into the blonde's chest.

Naruto grinned weakly before Sakura and Sasuke dispelled their Jutsus, showing themselves to be clones. The real Sasuke rushed out from behind some trees and went for the bells as the real Sakura did the same. Kakashi didn't even notice, still focused on what he had just done. Naruto spasmed, grinning one last time when he noticed that they had gotten the bells. He let the dark take him as he let out his final breath.

LB!

Naruto awoke a little while later still leaning against the tree, his head throbbing as the memories returned in a rush. That was honestly the first time he had ever felt himself die, instead of simply just disappear after a solid hit. It was disturbing, even if his goals had been accomplished. Apparently, his bloodline allowed clones to hold themselves together for a little longer if they so wished. He had accomplished what he could; there was no more time for him to see if he could steal a bell from one of the other Genin, even if he had wanted to. He simply let his eyes close as the exhaustion took him.


	8. From Zeros To Ninjas R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**From Zeros To Ninjas**

Naruto awoke to find Kakashi standing over him. Attempting to draw a kuani and gain some distance from Kakashi, he rolled sideways, coming into a defensive stance. Unfortunately, this only further aggravated his ankle. After the last week of abuse his ankle had suffeed, his leg just couldn't handle it.

His leg gave out underneath him, and he hit the ground, hard. "Naruto, come with me, you need to go to the hospital." Naruto merely scowled and tried to get up again. "Stop, you're only doing more damage to yourself, the test is over. We need to get you off that ankle and to a medic-ninja." Naruto merely gritted his teeth, and continued his attempts. Kakashi walked over to the stubborn blonde, and without another word scooped him up like a child, and carried him back to the Heroes Memorial. "Fine, we'll go back to plan A. Since you were the only one not to get a bell, you will be tied to the log and forced to watch as your teammates eat. We can talk about the results then."

* * *

Naruto didn't resist as he was tied to the log. He did, however, glare at Kakashi the entire time. Sasuke and Sakura calmly ate their lunch while watching Naruto; both had smirks of accomplishment, as the bells wrapped around their wrists jingled with their movements.

"Well, there is no need for you guys to go back to the academy." Naruto simply waited, not believing what he was hearing. "All three of you should be dropped from the program." Stunned silence and angry glares were all aimed at Kakashi. "All of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke tried to attack Kakashi, but in a move that was too fast for anyone to see, Kakashi was sitting on top of Sasuke, pinning him down effortlessly. "That's why you're a punk"

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she berated Kakashi. "DON'T SIT ON SASUKE-KUN!"

Kakashi glared at them. "Sasuke, your arrogant and uncaring methods will not get you anywhere but far, in fact, it will only lead you and your fellow leaf ninja to an early grave. You only allowed them to help you once it was clear you were going to get something for your effort. And then you only gave what was necessary for the plan to work. If it hadn't been for Naruto, you would never have gotten a bell, and yet even when I, a trained Jounin, failed to see that Naruto was a clone, you ignored his fatal injuries, and, instead, continued toward your own objectives. Your selfishness and arrogance is only going to get you and comrades dead in the next year if you don't change.

"Sakura, you were useless throughout the entirety of the test, you only went up against me when I sought you out directly, and you fell for one of the lowest Genjutsu's in my arsenal, even though you should have had the easiest time dispelling it. You only looked for Naruto once you were sure you and Sasuke had finished what you had set out to do, and by then, it was too late. Naruto's clone was dead. You both had your bells and let Naruto die for the two of you to become Genin. And what if he wasn't fatally injured, just incapacitated? Would you leave him behind to finish the mission?

"As for you Naruto, you left yourself in such a state that you couldn't have even defended yourself against a squirrel. If I wasn't an accomplished tracker, you could have been out there for several more hours, and the blood on your clothes could have attracted the wolves, bears, and mountain lions, that reside out here in the woods, you might have died before anyone found you.

"Look at the numerous names carved on this stone. These are the ninja who are recognized as heroes of the village. They all would have been ashamed that brats like you would have even tried to be ninja…I'll give you all one last chance, and only because you at least showed you were able to work together to retrieve the bells. I won't be taking it easy on you guys this time. Eat up. You'll need your energy. Because Naruto didn't get a bell, he can't eat. Anyone who tries to feed him will immediately fail. I am the rules here, got it?"

Naruto didn't even ask. He just closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree. Even when his stomach growled, he tried to ignore it, he would eat after the challenge was over.

"Naruto, here." The blonde looked down to see Sasuke handing him his food. "You'll need to pull out all the stops if we're going to get that bell."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke before handing her food over as well. Naruto couldn't understand why they were doing it, but a happy feeling spread through his body…Right before a KI the size of the Hokage Mountain hit each of them. Kakashi appeared in a flash of smoke, his anger clearly shown in his eyes.

"YOU ALL…Pass."

They all just sat there, looking at him blankly.

Sakura recovered first. "PASS? But why?"

Kakashi simply chuckled. "You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see beneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and the codes of the ninja world are called trash, but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

Naruto couldn't help but feel inspired, he would take those words to heart and never let them go.

"Well, that ends this training. All of you pass! Right, starting tomorrow Team Seven will begin its duties." He promptly turned and left as Sakura and Sasuke trailed behind him. Naruto worked the ropes, gradually drawing his hands closer and closer together, until he could form the hand signs of his favorite Jutsu. The clones he created freed him, and he dispelled them before heading off to Ichirakus with the good news.


	9. The Start Of Something Beautiful R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**The Start Of Something Beautiful**

Naruto walked out onto the training grounds and looked around. He noticed he was the first to arrive. He waited a few minutes before starting to stretch and prepare for the day's training. Just as he finished he saw Sasuke arrived, followed only shortly by Sakura. They just sat down, or leaned in Sasuke's case, while they waited for Kakashi to arrive.

The blonde continued warming up by going for a short run around the training field. Feeling rather good and refreshed from the run, he went ahead and did four more laps. Coming to a stop in front of his teammates, he noticed once more a distinct lack of his Sensei. Faced with the choice of either training himself, or wasting his time, he chose to train. He started with physical training and soon lost himself in the varying exercises. He always pushed himself, trying to get just one more rep, one more pound of weight, or five more seconds then what he did previously. He hadn't failed to do so since he first started. It wasn't always easy, but he did it, and that was what counted to him. Kakashi had arrived sometime later while he was training, and he became aware of this when a kunai went flying past his head.

"Naruto, it's time for the real training. Get over here." Naruto stopped what he was doing and walked over to Kakashi, noticing the distinct lack of Sasuke and Sakura. "Today we are doing some individual training. Fixing weaknesses and gaining strength. Out of the three of you, you are the one who most needs to fix his weaknesses. Your fighting style is ugly and useless pre-bloodline; you have piss poor chakra control and absolutely no ability to use any Genjutsu and barely any ability to detect it; your Ninjutsu knowledge, is basic, if that, with the exception of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Your strengths are your endurance, physical strength, speed, cunning, stealth, traps, and a diehard-never-give-up attitude. These strengths are good, but with your weaknesses it might as well be a candle against a typhoon, you might last a few seconds if you're lucky, but eventually you will be snuffed out."

Naruto was not happy with this judgment, but seeing as it was more or less accurate, he kept his mouth closed and his comments to himself.

"We don't have the time to make you decent, it would take months that we don't have. You need to be up to speed and now, or you'll just be a burden. I've thought about it, and the best way to do this, is to get your bloodline to activate given a certain stimulus. So I've called in a few favors, and seeing as I don't really want to get in the middle of this," Kakashi puffed away in a cloud of smoke, exposing that he had, in fact, been a shadow clone the whole time.

Naruto looked around for a few seconds before a creepy feminine laugh washed over him. "Oh yum, yum, Kakashi-Kun left me a rabbit. He knows me so well…Actually, that will work well. Your codeword will be rabbit, got that Rabbit-Chan?" For the remainder of the day, screaming and laughter could be heard from up to a mile away. Unfortunately for Naruto, it would just start all over again when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

Naruto toiled during those first few weeks. When he wasn't getting mauled by the crazy snake lady, he was doing team exercises, when he wasn't doing either of those he was doing D-rank missions, which he sort of liked because it gave him time to relax and rest after what he had had to go through.

He hadn't even seen his house in the last few days. The first morning he woke in his room, he had almost missed the code word entirely. Then in his panic, he almost died from the kunai launcher he set off, and, from there, the traps had only gotten worse every morning hereafter. He finally had had enough and started to set up camp in random training grounds, in hope that he'd wake up without hearing that awful word. It was futile, as she always found him, but the hope it gave him every night was worth the effort.

Naruto picked the last piece of trash out of the water, as Sakura and Sasuke finished their ends as well. "Hey, want to get a bite to eat with me?"

'_Please do, then maybe SHE will leave me in peace today!'_

Sasuke merely grunted, but didn't walk away. Sakura nodded her head once, after seeing Sasuke wasn't against it. "GREAT! Err…Do you guys mind if we go to Ichiraku's, it's really good!" Seeing that they were not against it, he led the way to the greatest place on earth. This would be the first of many luncheons at Ichiraku's. And as much as Sakura and Sasuke would try to hide it, they were almost as much in love with it as he was…Okay maybe he wouldn't go that far, but they still did like it.


	10. Taking Out The Trash R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Taking Out The Trash**

A voice spoke in Naruto's ear, breaking the blonde's chain of thought. "What's the distance to the target?" Naruto quickly guessed the distance between him and the demon beast, the target was close, perhaps too close.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime." Naruto breathed into the headset as he readied his strike. Two 'Affirmatives' and a 'Go' command later, Naruto dove from behind the tree, Sasuke and Sakura on either side of him. The target ran away yowling. A couple seconds later, a figure dropped from the trees catching the target in a bear hug. "GOTCHA!" Naruto quickly ran forward, and grabbed the cat before it could dispel his clone.

"Ribbon on the left ear? Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Sasuke looked over and double checked their target.

For a few seconds there was silence before the response came back. "Yeah, we're sure."

"Good, 'Lost Pet 'Tora' Search Mission' is complete. Wrap it up and let's get back to the Tower."

* * *

Naruto took in the cats suffering with more than the normal amount of pleasure. But that was cut off as he heard the Hokage trying to figure out there next mission, none of the choices appealed to him. After three months of almost dying, teamwork exercises, and menial labor, he was done with this crap.

"What have we been doing since we graduated? WHAT WAS IT ALL FOR? Give us a C-rank Mission, we're more than ready."

"YOU IDIOT!" Iruka was not happy with Naruto's outburst. "YOU ARE JUST A ROOKIE! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up."

"I understand that Iruka-Sensei, but we are ready, gives us a chance." He looked at the Hokage pleadingly.

"Naruto, I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I guess I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. We actually do D-ranks at a very low price, something any medium-class civilian could afford, and offer them their money back if the Genin screw up. Why? Because these missions teach Genin a very large number of things." The Hokage paused before continuing.

"One, it gives us a chance to make sure ninja just won't bail out when things aren't going their way. We lose more than one third of all graduating Genin alone because they can't follow my orders and do the tasks they are given. Thankfully, your year is a little more motivated then most.

"Two, most D-rank Missions make you work muscles that are already tired from the daily training you do, forcing you to either persevere, or give up. Genin who simply choose not to accomplish their missions are monitored closely and will remain Genin until they quit or learn their lesson.

"Third, it gives you the ability to improvise. For example: When you first started out you were using clones to finish your work faster. That was very good. And then Kakashi forbade you from using them in order to prevent your total dependence on them, and help you figure out other ways to finish your work quickly and more efficiently.

"Fourth, as long as you maintain ten D-ranks a month, you can afford living costs, so long as you don't spend the money needlessly. This teaches one how to live without luxuries and how to conserve weapons. It also makes it easy for us to allow Genin a chance to live on their own, if they should so desire. As you can see, D-ranks are the foundation that makes a good ninja. Without them, all C-ranks would be hit and miss and our forces would have a much higher KIA toll. Do you understand, Naruto?" The Hokage finished only to notice the stubborn blonde sitting down and looking away from him.

Naruto, of course, couldn't miss the opportunity to cause trouble. "Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for…" A groan escaped from the Hokage, and Naruto turned to face him again. "I'm not the same brat I was three months ago, I am still a brat, of course, but I'm one who is ready for a C-ranked Mission." The Hokage and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the boy's words.

"Well…If you want it that much…I guess I could give you a C-rank Mission." The Hokage sighed, giving in much to Naruto's delight. "This is a Protection Mission for a bridge builder. Tazuna, please come in." An obviously drunk old man entered the room.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially that one dressed in orange, even I know that's just asking for trouble." Naruto had the urge to show the man just how much of KI he was suppressing, but having the old man run out of the room screaming was not ideal, especially on their first C-ranked Mission.

The old man bent over, falling easily into a pose. "I'm not a bridge builder. Such a term is too small to describe me. I am a Super-Builder, the craftsman of over two hundred buildings and bridges. THE LEGENDARY TAZUNA!" The man yelled before continuing in a lower voice. "And I expect you guys to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete my legacy." Naruto couldn't help but think he'd be hearing a lot of that kinda thing in the future.

* * *

Naruto stood just outside the gates; he was trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably."Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Naruto shot a glare at the man but continued to lightly bounce on his toes, waiting to leave. Kakashi shot Naruto a laugh before chuckling quietly.

"Well, I am a Jounin, so don't worry."

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe just how quickly everything had gone wrong. A couple clicks outside the village and in a blink of an eye, Kakashi had died. _'Sensei's dead…No; it can't be…I refuse to believe I couldn't protect one of the few people precious to me. It can't be…'_

The two ninja attacked again, but this time Naruto's bloodline sung in his ear. He saw the chain coming, and he knew he had to move. But he couldn't think past what had just happened. He kept replaying Kakashi's death in his head. He was already on the twenty-second replay, but the cycle of doubt and remorse would not let him move.

Sasuke threw a shuriken and jumped into the air where he threw a kunai that hit dead center, pinning the chain to the tree. The combination of shuriken and kunai were too much for the two Chunnin, and Naruto ran a few calculations on how much force they would need for the chain to break free – well he went through the thirty-fourth viewing of Kakashi's death.

Sasuke landed on the trap gauntlets, grabbing them as he kicked his legs back, smashing them into the ninja's faces. The ninja managed to ditch the chain as he bolted forward. Sakura darted in front of Tazuna, blocking the ninja that had dashed towards the unguarded man. Sasuke tried to interfere, but Sakura didn't need any help. She performed a simple flip, driving both of her legs into the ninja's skull. Naruto felt the ninja's weapon drive into his arm before he finally noticed the wood in front of him, cutting off the replays at the sixty-fifth run through. Naruto spun his driving his elbow into the back of the ninja's head.

Kakashi grabbed both ninja as they fell away from the children, knocking their heads together in a single movement. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't help you out, but I didn't think you would freeze like that. Nice job breaking out of it though, try not to cut it so close next time. Anyway, nice job Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked his usual annoying grin. "Hey, you alright, scaredy cat?" Naruto simply took in the shame of his actions, knowing he deserved it.

"Save it for later guys." Kakashi said, drawing the attention of the members of their small group. "Their claws are soaked in poison. We need to remove it quickly. Open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much, or the poison will spread. Tazuna-San, I need to talk to you." Kakashi paused as her turned to look directly upon the 'Super Builder,' "These look like Hidden Mist Chunins. Their Shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

The ninja regained conscience, before looking at Kakashi. "How did you read our movements?"

As usual, Kakashi smiled with his one good eye. "I don't think I'll be telling you that. Suffice to say, I knew you guys had been following us since eleven clicks outside of the village."

Tazuna looked at him in shock "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?"

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly but…There was something I needed to find out. That is, who these two were after."

Tazuna didn't display any of the classic signs of nervousness, but to Naruto's current level of attention, it rolled off of him in waves. It was in how his breathing was slightly heavier; how his eyes would flick from one ninja another, then toward wave country, then to Kakashi. "What do you mean?

"Well, they could have been after one of us; it's not unheard of for Shinobi to wait outside enemy villages to get rid of promising Genin before they become a threat later on. I also have a substantial bounty on my head.

"Yet after they took me out, instead of focusing on Sasuke who had already engaged them, they went after you and Naruto. At the time, Naruto was their way, and they needed to make sure he didn't interfere. We were not told that there would be Shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has become, at least, a B-ranked Mission. We were supposed to simply protect you until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-ranked Mission. As it is, you're lucky that the Hokage informed me that things might not be on this level and that I would want to keep a higher awareness. I assumed you had pissed off some civilian, who would hunt you down himself. Not ninja. We will have to return to the village and get help for Naruto."

Naruto looked toward Tazuna, his bloodline still active. What he saw was remorse and fear, but it wasn't for himself. The builder looked towards his home, like he didn't care what happened to him, but that it was critical that he keep going, as though it was the people of his village who needed help.

The blonde looked toward his hand before wipping out his kunai and plunging it into the back of his hand. He was whispering to himself, like the importance of his statement could not be kept inside of him. "I will never again freeze when my friends need me. I will never back down or run away, I swear it on the pain in my left hand. With this kunai, I'll protect the old man." He looked over to Kakashi. "With your permission Sensei, I'm going to continue this mission."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Naruto, that was cool and all, but if you lose anymore blood, you'll die from blood loss." Kakashi grabbed his hand to wrap a bandage around the injury before he paused. The injury had begun to heal already. Naruto caught his sensei's eye, before nodding himself, signaling that he already knew what his sensei had just noticed.


	11. Zabuza, Round One, FIGHT! R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Zabuza, Round One, FIGHT!**

The boat rocked softly in the waves as the mist surrounded the small ship on all sides. Naruto sat in the swaying boat, bored out of his mind. He had known that there were ninjas who specialized in water assaults, but he knew that if any of those ninja had chosen to hide in this fog…Well, let's just say they'd be lucky if their bodies were found. So what was there to do but wait? He fidgeted anxiously; the wait was getting to him.

"What a thick mist." Sakura was clearly not up to date on how bad a situation this was for them. Kakashi sat up like he was going to say something but then dropped back into his seat. Maybe it wouldn't matter if she kept silent.

A few minutes past before the boatman gave them a heads up. "We should see the bridge soon…Wave Country is right on the other end of the bridge."

When the bridge came into sight, all the Genin let out a gasp. The bridge was huge, clearly a masterpiece of architecture. Naruto looked from the bridge to Tazuna, before breaking the silence. "This is your work?" The boatman shushed him, apparently now they were too close to be talking.

The boat man breathed out his next words "We'll be there soon. It looks like we've been able to avoid detection, Tazuna. But just in case, I'll take us around to the other side, they won't be expecting you from the east." They went through the village, the mist covering them with the help of the vegetation. When they arrived on the other side, the boatman pulled up to the end of a small dock. "This is it for me, goodbye and good luck."

Tazuna turned to look back at the man. "Thanks, I owe you one." And with that, the boatman let his boat drift away from the dock.

"Just finish the bridge, and we're even." The boatman turned on the engine, and quickly vacated the area.

Tazuna turned back to the ninja before barking a command. "Okay then, get me home safely."

Kakashi gave the bridge builder a look that said it went without saying.

* * *

Naruto focused through the journey, now he had an adversary he could fight; this was his kind of terrain. They crossed a good amount of distance in great time; even Tazuna was moving himself with a measure of hurry.

A twig in a nearby bush cracked, without thought Naruto hurled a shurinken into the shrub. There was a 'thunk' and upon closer inspection only turned out to be a bunny. Naruto turned away as Sakura squealed at him. "NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU HARM THAT RABBIT!" Naruto felt his mind speed up; Skaura had said the code word. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the rabbit was a snow rabbit. His mind flew into a flurry of thought.

'_First off it's in the wrong climate. As far as I know, snow rabbits were exclusive to the colder areas, not humid mist creating water villages. Not only that, but the snow rabbit is white, not brown, in the middle of spring. Its fur should have been brown by this time, unless it's been kept inside for most of its life. So what is it doing out there?'_

His mind reached the only suitable conclusion; it had been used for a replacement…

A slight slicing sound was heard in the air, too big to be a kunai, WAY too big.

Only two seconds had passed since Naruto had thrown the shurinken, and he was already regretting ever asking for a C-rank. He tackled Sakura before Kakashi even finished his train of thought. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Sasuke knocked the bridge builder, following him to the ground in a flurry of blue and black. The sword came into sight, moving faster than Naruto would have thought possible. Just as it reached Kakashi, he dropped underneath the blade. The sword continued past their sensei before hitting a tree. A man appeared from out of nowhere, standing on top of the handle of his sword. Naruto readied a kunai and charged forward, determined not to let their foe retrieve his weapon.

Kakashi reached out his hand in front of Naruto, stopping him in his path as the blonde realized the meaning of the signal: to stand back. The older man smiled underneath his mask before speaking to their newest enemy. "Well, well, if it isn't one of the many Hidden Mist Missing-Nin…To what do we owe the pleasure Momochi, Zabuza?" Kakashi spoke in a slow drawl, like he was stalling for time. Naruto almost hit himself over the head, of course he was stalling. Having figured out Kakashi's plan, he placed a hand behind his back, sending hand signs to his team mates.

The man, Zabuza, did not say anything as he flared his KI. Naruto wasn't impressed, but it seemed to have an effect on Sakura and Tazuna. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke didn't even blink.

"Everyone get back; he's on a whole different level from you guys." Kakashi pulled his headband up over his eye. Naruto didn't know what difference that was going to make, but he trusted his sensei.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…Sorry, but the old man is mine." The words surprised Naruto, and he struck up a new vow to read his copy of the _Bingo_ book when he got home…If he got home.

Kakashi spoke in a tone that allowed no argument. "Formation one, ROE **(1)** seven, understood?" He slipped into his stance as Naruto backed slowly towards the others, where hopefully they were ready for the plan.

"I already get to see the famous Sharingan; I'm honored." Zabuza jumped away from the tree, one hand grabbing the blade as he kicked the base of the tree. As Zabuza covered the area in mist, Naruto made it back to the others and created clones and which were soon transformed into copies of themselves, using the combination of mist and smoke to hide that Sasuke had, instead, pulled the four of them into the ground with a variant of the Headhunter Jutsu.

They could hear the sounds of fighting and feel the release of a Jutsu from above. Naruto hated waiting, but this was the only way to truly keep them safe. As long as no one used any massive earth Jutsus, they would be fine until Naruto's clones dispersed with the all clear signal. One of the clones barely managed to make another clone before it got destroyed by a well aimed attack.

That rush of information hidden as memory was very hard to notice, after all it's very hard to remember something you don't know happened, but Naruto was getting particularly gifted at it. Seeing his sensei trapped in a prison of water was a hard thing to see, especially knowing that he would die when he ran out of breath.

Naruto was faced with what for many would be a hard choice: Let his sensei die and hope Zabuza lacked the sensor abilities to find them underground, or go up top and try to save his sensei's life. However that choice was very easy for him. Without saying a word, Naruto replaced himself with a clone of himself and created a few more, together they bum rushed the Zabuza water clone. Unfortunately, they got their butts handed to them. Clones went flying everywhere, most dispersing upon impact. The real Naruto went soaring backwards, and as he crawled to his feet he realized he had lost his headband in the impact. His mind went to Iruka as he watched his old sensei give him his headband, the symbol that he acknowledged Naruto. There was no way was he going on without it; he rushed the clone and dove forward, barely gabbing his prize before getting his face, followed by the rest of him, kicked halfway across the field.

It was then that he noticed Sasuke had followed him up. With back up, Naruto decided that now was as good a time as ever for a speech. Kakashi only had a little bit of time left, but he needed to communicate with Sasuke. "Hey, you eyebrowless freak! Put this in your book. The man who will one day become Hokage... IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" After he had tied his headband around his head, he formed hand signs telling Sasuke to throw a transformed clone of himself at the real Zabuza. "Now, Sasuke, let's get wild!" Naruto yelled as he smiled cockily in Zabuza's direction.

"That's a lot of arrogance. Do you really think that someone like _you_ could even stand a chance?" Zabuza let his KI run free, but it bothered neither Sasuke nor Naruto.

Zabuza's clone blurred forward and it was only Naruto's bloodline that allowed the boy to get his hands up in time. But even then, he still ended up flying through the air, but the plan had already been set into motion. Forming a hand sign out of Zabuza's sight, he tossed Sasuke his clone. Sasuke twirled it behind his back while drawing the real one before throwing both of the shurinkens with undeniable skill. The rotation of the shurinkens let them spin back towards the real Zabuza. However, the man was too skilled to be caught unaware; he caught the first one, and gracefully leapt over the second. Naruto's clone waited a few seconds more before transforming back into himself and throwing a kunai into the dead-zone**(2)** of his back. With Zabuza already in the air, there was no choice for him to do anything other than take the kunai, or release the Jutsu.

Unsurprisingly, he dropped the Jutsu. In his rage, Zabuza threw the shurinken, killing the clone. Kakashi used the time to throw a kunai striking the man in the side. However, even injured the black haired male still managed to knock Kakashi far enough back to begin preparations for a new attack. In a flash, Kakashi was right there beside him. Water Dragon met Water Dragon, forcing Sasuke and Naruto to dive underground again as Naruto's clones was destroyed by the waves being thrown by the two clashing dragons. The feeling of the Jutsus being thrown around like it was going out of style faded away. Naruto replaced himself with a branch that had fallen off a nearby tree and took notice of his surroundings just in time to see Zabuza go down with two senbon in his neck.

* * *

**A/N I unfortunately had to cut out much of the following chapters, as in my mind, Ninja don't talk about their pasts or their Jutsu, it gives to much chance to show a weakness. Doing that only gets people killed. Also, I figured Kakashi would have taught Sasuke an Earth Jutsu or two, as he's the Ninjutsu Specialist on the team. I figured the intelligent thing to do would be to hide underground. Naruto and Sasuke are just too impatient to stay under there, especially when their Sensei is dying. The whole fight seen is less than three minutes in my mind, and Kakashi is a ninja, so he could probably hold his breath that long, maybe even longer.**

**(1)** = Rules of engagement

**(2)** = That very hard to reach area on your back, if he got struck there, I think there would have been at least some damage to the spine, maybe something critical.


	12. Level Up! R

**Naruto: Journey Of The Sixth Hokage**

**Level Up!**

Silence fell over the clearing as the Tracker-Ninja stood with a grace only an experienced killer could hold. Kakashi appeared over the fallen Zabuza, where he quickly knelt down to check his pulse. When Kakashi announced that Zabuza was dead, Naruto knew that they had serious problems. There were three strikes that clearly meant that someone was about to be the odd-man out.

One, the Hunter-Ninja had had plenty of time to strike when Zabuza had been holding Kakashi prisoner. Zabuza had been distracted and, therefore, forced to remain in one location. Zabuza was distracted. Two, Senbon had notorious level of silence while flying through the air. And last but not least, ZABUZA HAD BEEN DISTRACTED! If he had waited that long to strike he could have waited for Kakashi himself to finish Zabuza off.

That lead to strike two, which was that the ninja clearly didn't want Zabuza dead. This could be backed by both one and the use of senbon needles in the first place. Which finished up on three…Kakashi was too close to chakra exhaustion to think straight. Now someone was about to die and Naruto had about five seconds to decide who it would be.

The Ninja appeared behind Kakashi, already quickly moving to stab a tired Kakashi in the back. Naruto knew he wouldn't reach his teacher in time to stop the Ninja's attack, and there was no way that the man would have enough energy to properly react to the attack; which left two options.

Option One: Try to avenge Kakashi.

Option Two: Do Something stupid.

Naruto forced his mind to move faster, willing himself to think past the many obstacles his plan had. Time slowed down to the point Naruto was thinking over a hundred different Jutsus and how to modify them into a plan to save Kakashi. By the time a fourth of a second had past, he had chosen the Replacement Jutsu. Moving quickly, he covered the basics of said Jutsu.

Step One: Grab object using chakra.

Step Two: Pull object to self, which had the side effect of pulling his self to the object. A simple flare would pull both, allowing them to simply switch locations – provided the ninja didn't smash himself into the object as it went past.

Step Three: Make object look like self with use of a Genjutsu.

Simple really, but the complications of trying to target something that already had a currently working chakra system was not.

However, Naruto was not bound by such small limitations. Using the Kyuubi's already volatile chakra to temporarily overpower Kakashi's chakra would do the trick, as long as he didn't use too much, which would kill Kakashi, or too little, which wouldn't carry out the Jutsu. Naruto activated the Jutsu off just before the senbon needle broke the skin on Kakashi's neck.

Twisting his body a few degrees, he tried to match the angle and entry point that the senbon had gone into Zabuza's neck, praying he would wake up after this. The last thing Naruto felt was a sense of satisfaction before the light of the world abandoned him into darkness.

* * *

Naruto stood in a dank sewer; it was dark and lonely with a few beams of light that brought a small amount of illumination into the space. There were five large beams of light and eight tiny beams that added to the room, none of them quite reaching Naruto. However, if he inched toward the beam, it would be just beyond his fingertips. Shadows were everywhere, the ground in front of him so dark it was impossible to see if pitfalls occupied in his path. There were no exits from this long hallway. No ways out. All he had was the path in front of him and where he had come from.

A sound rumbled from the darkness in front of him, almost like deep chuckling as it shot vibrations through his body. Moving forward, his eyes began to focus on what laid ahead. A cell soon came into view, as cell that held something in an even deeper darkness. A red glow seemed to emanate from inside the cage, a soft blue glow lighting its bars that appeared so small that red seemed to almost devour it is a fierce kind of fury.

This disturbed the blonde deeply; he had long since figured out what that cell held. Wherever the red chakra touched the bars they would rust, causing blue chakra to rush toward it, enveloping it as it neutralized the red chakra and repaired the bars before they could collapse completely.

_Like what you see kid? In your current state, I will soon be released…You are no longer generating enough chakra to hold me back, as it is, you're barely alive. _

The Kyuubi was lying just on the other side of the bars, just barely in sight. One of his tails playfully smacked the bars of the cage, filling the air with a loud groaning sound was as the bars bent outward. The Kyuubi stood and bent to pound at the cage.

_I can't say it hasn't been a good rest kid; lots of entertainment too, seeing as your pitiful life is plenty of punishment for daring to even try to hold me. When I get out, I may just let your village live; they almost did me a favor on a number of occasions. But they did dare to think that you were me, and that insult simply cannot stand._

Blue chakra started to flare up, flooding into the bars of the cage.

_WHAT? NOOOO!_

The Kyuubi threw himself at the cage, widening a hole in the metal. His right foreleg came through, tearing at the bars and the rest of the sewer. Naruto fell over as he felt a massive pain explode in his brain. Lying on the ground, he barely noticed the Kyuubi being forced back into the cage as the bars turned a bright blue before hissing as they turned into an even brighter, almost white, light. The Kyuubis screams of rage could have shattered any glass occupying a five mile radius.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened but refused focus; only a few blobs of color filled his vision. He would have bolted up if it weren't for the fact that his whole body was too heavy to move. He heard sounds that his brain wouldn't interpret. He tried to speak, but no sounds came out. He was trapped in a useless body that would no longer support him, and, worse, the searing pain he had felt in the sewer had followed him.

An hour or so passed as the blurs gradually moved around him. Finally, the pink blob walked toward him, still moving slowly. The sounds he heard were higher in pitch and soon grew in volume.

Naruto didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't move. He focused on moving his arms, and, after a minute, his arm finally moved, if only slightly. As he continued to focus, his arm continued to move, inching its way in between him and the pink blob. Five minutes later the pink blob touched his arm, and the weight began to force him back until it had pinned his body. As his eyes finally began to focus, he began to notice that the shapes were humanoid. A few minutes later, if he could have moved his legs, he would have kicked himself. _Pink blob? Seriously?_ Sakura would have killed him had she heard that thought.

But why was she moving so slowly? She had her arms around him and was holding him tightly, her sounds still not making any sense to him. His eyes started to burn, and it dawned upon him that he hadn't blinked yet. He closed his eyes, only for it to take an entire minute and forty seconds before his eyes could finish the simple movement. It was then that he understood.

His mind was going at least a hundred times faster than his surroundings compared to the normal forty times when his bloodline was activated. Not to mention his bloodline normally sped up his ability to think, while maintaining a normal sense of time. It was like looking left and right at the same time. One part of him was moving quickly while the other part was keeping up with standard movement of time. There also appeared to be a bridge with communications between the two, keeping them synced. Of, course, this was all theoretical, he could only learn as he went, diagnosing the problem with what he thought might be an answer. In other words, 'you can learn a lot about something when it breaks.'

Every time he issued a command to his body, it was like turning the light switch on and off really fast. Though the communication was getting through, there wasn't enough time to actually get anything done. The Kyuubi must have done this when he was trying to claw himself out of the seal, damaging his already boosted pathways. And when the accelerated healing had kicked in, they had made the pathways stronger, perhaps they would fix the other half of his bloodline soon and he would be able to control his body in the time and space everybody else occupied. Until then, he could only wait.


	13. Something To Prove

Naruto was soon able to get a better understanding of what was going on around him, given enough time, though only a few minutes had past for his fellow ninja, hours had past for him, and he had not let that time go to waste. Being forced to sit still with no measure of control over even the simplest of functions teaches much about one's self. He guessed this could be construed as a form of forced meditation, Naruto was teaching himself how to control his body in new ways that many people could never have attempted. He was just lucky he didn't have to learn how to keep his heart beating, or how to breath, or millions of other vital processes. Else he would have died a few hours into his paralysis.

He resolved to study more of those subjects, as well as the many other aspects of his body. He sensed that if he ever figured out how to purposely enter this state, he could abuse the hell out of his body. It would bring new meaning to the word precision. A ninja able to react in milliseconds, able to adjust within the millimeter of his target, able to comprehend and destroy any target in the blink of an eye for regular ninja.

But that was a lesson for another day, for now he had to work on figuring out a way to contact his team, he didn't have the necessary control or understanding to form words as of yet, moving ones vocal cords is a learned process, and committed to memory, he was just sending the commands to fast for his vocal cords to respond, his attempts to do so were getting him know where. He tried to form hand signs, but either they weren't paying attention to his hands, or he was going through them way to fast, and they simply thought he was spasming. He tried to use Morse code with his blinks, but that was taking to long, and he didn't think they were getting it anyway. Worse, he couldn't understand them, as they were moving so slow he couldn't even try to figure out the ways their lips were moving so he could attempt to read them. His brain certainly couldn't put the sounds he was getting together as sentences. This was getting very frustrating.

Of course the second he ran out of options was the exact time his brain finished repairing the bridge as well as the opposite side. He suddenly was thrust back into the world, and his sensei's conversation hit him. "Out of commission, we need to get him back to the village, who knows what kinda damage has been done to him." Naruto bolted up, surprising everyone in the room, even Kakashi. Sakura of course screamed like a little girl, but who wouldn't when someone you think is brain dead suddenly leaps up into your face. It was a measure of how much she had improved over the last month that she didn't just faint.

"Sorry about that, couldn't resist." He gave one of his best prankster smiles, this fooled everyone in the room except Kakashi.

Thats when it got really dangerous, as the temperature of the room sunk thirty degrees in seconds. The room was flooded with the sent of fresh earth, and Naruto could of sworn their was a black cloaked man with a scythe just outside the room. Naruto did what any man would do in this situation, he made his peace with the world, laid back into his bed, intertwined his hands over his stomach and waited for death to take him. "Sakura, enough. Naruto, we will talk later. In the meantime, I'm guessing each of you have figured it out by now?" Each of the genin nodded, but Tazuna was still playing catch up.

"What? I think I missed something here, between that Hunter and Zabuza being dead, and this runts little jack ass prank, I'm lost." Kakashi, briefly looked out the window before dropping the bombshell on Tazuna.

"He's not dead, and the Hunter was working for Zabuza. We have a week tops before they try again." He stared at his genin. Naruto could feel himself being analyzed, measured, and found wanting, He was sure the others felt the same. "You will receive training." Nods all around, there was a pumped up feeling in the air, as they readied themselves for the next week. Until a little boy, not even six entered the room.

"OI, INARI! Where were you?" The kid's depression was seriously getting to Naruto.

"Welcome back, grandpa." Tsunami looked Inari up and down, making sure he wasn't hurt before proceeding to introduce him to the ninjas.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are the ninja's who protected your grandfather." Inari looked them over before looking back to his mother.

"Mom, they are going to die. There is no way they can win against Gato." Now the old Naruto might have made a big fuss over this, but he knew nothing he could say would change this kid's mind. He was just like him when he was younger.

"Hey kid, I understand your to much a coward to really get this just yet, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Just watch, I'm going to save this village, and then you can sit around being scared about something else." Naruto knew what was coming, but it still pissed him off anyway.

"What are you? Stupid? There's no such thing as a hero. If you don't want to die, you should just leave." He turned toward the sliding door, and opened it.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Inari took one last look at the occupants of the room.

"I'm going to look at the ocean from my room." With that said, he left. Naruto got up and followed him on a whim. Maybe it was to try and give comfort to the boy, maybe it was to teach the boy a lesson about talking down to Naruto Uzumaki, but in the end, all he did was stand outside the door, listening to the boy cry. It reminded him so much of himself back then, but he had learned over the years crying did nothing but waste time and energy you could be using to improving your situation. This kid might learn that one day, with the right teacher. In the meantime, Naruto had a job to do, and a village to save.

* * *

Standing in a clearing, Naruto had to ask himself what was so great about clearings, and why he was always in one. But alas, now was not the time to be making such thoughts. "Ok, we will now start the training. Welcome to hell, any questions?" Sakura made to raise her hand, but kunai flew from the trees all around them, forcing them to take evasive maneuvers. Naruto ended up getting farther and farther away from the group as he wondered when Kakashi had time to set all this up. Everywhere he looked there was another trap, if one didn't have Naruto's already extensive trap knowledge, he would have died a long time ago. As it was going, he was having a harder and harder time avoiding the traps. It was like they were starting to anticipate his moves, forcing him to adapt as well.

The last kunai trap left a scratch along his cheek as Kakashi appeared out of nowhere forcing him into a tijutsu fight where he was well out of his league. He put up a fair accounting for himself, but like with the traps, the longer it went on, the harder Kakashi went on him, forcing him to leap away. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he tried to make shadow clones, only for Kakashi to destroy each one on creation. He wanted to take the time to look through his memories to figure out how Kakashi was doing this in the injured state that he was, but he was too hard pressed. Trying to change the way the fight was going, Naruto, flipped himself, grabbing the bottom of a tree branch with his chakra. He fought upside down till Kakashi managed a roundhouse right into his face.

This broke his concentration and sent him spinning through the air, before he hit a tree. A kunai hurtled toward his face as Naruto struggled to get out of the way. His body was moving sluggishly, and he knew he wouldn't make it in time. His mind went finally sped up, allowing Naruto time to think things through. He brought his hand up to catch the kunai at a angle, but instead of catching the kunai, a force blew the kunai away. Like a very strong gust of wind. Naruto, no longer under threat of immediate death or severe pain, looked through his memories. That's when it occurred to him, how did he get there in the first place? He was at Tazuna's then he wasn't. He released the genjutsu to see himself still at Tazuna's house, on the pallet they were letting him borrow.

"Ah and there's Naruto. Ok, now that you have each experienced your biggest weakness, I want you to work on finding ways to improve or get around those weaknesses. Sakura, you need to work on your chakra and endurance, that is why I had you move those rocks, the more chakra you have, the longer you can boost your muscles to help with the rocks. The more endurance you have, the longer your muscles can sustain a chakra enhanced workload. No endurance, no chakra, no chakra, no strength, no strength, and your just a burden. Thankfully, this is the easiest area to fix. Sasuke, your weakness is your chakra control. While true it's not as bad as some members on this team, you don't have the reserves to be throwing it around like you do. That is why I had you do water walking while fighting a clone of myself today. This will help both your reserves and your control. Naruto, you've been in a genjutsu since this morning, if this had been a fight, you would have been dead so many times it's not worth mentioning. You need to work on being able to recognize and destroy genjutsu. While this is a rarer area that you will encounter, it's worth putting in the effort."

* * *

They had all sat at the table, Naruto devoured his food like their was no tomorrow, which in the life of a ninja, was actually not that far fetched. Sasuke had ate quickly as well, even Sakura had been eating at a quicker then usual pace, and not trying to adhere to some diet. Kakashi had eaten at his standard pace, which of course meant he had finished the second the bowl had been laid in front of him, no one having gotten the chance to see his face. Dinner past with some small talk, but it was what was after dinner that caught Naruto's attention. Sakura had asked a question about that torn picture on the wall. Kaiza was a amazing person in Naruto's opinion, one who died a hero's death, and worthy of remembrance. Naruto had thanked them for the meal, gotten up, and promised to prove that heroes did exist. He then told Kakashi, that while he appreciated the advise, he had to follow his own path to strength. This is how he ended up waking up in a clearing with a strange girl sitting next to him. His first gut reaction was to deliver a kunai right into her face, but thankfully, he was able to restrain that impulse.

"So is this the plant you want?" Naruto sat next to Haku, enjoying the simple pleasure of helping a pretty girl.

"Thanks for helping out" Haku had a small smile on her face. "So what were you doing sleeping out here?" Naruto gave an embarrassed grin.

"Well, I was training... Make that, I am training." Haku gave him a curious look.

"You are a ninja right? Your headband gives it away." Naruto merely nodded. "So why are you training?" Naruto took a few seconds to think about this.

"Because I have something to prove." Haku's expression was now one of shock.

"What do you have to prove?" Naruto stood up and prepared to leave.

"That I'm not a failure." Haku let out a small laugh at this.

"Oh, and what's so funny about that." Haku, didn't release her smile.

"There are only two people we need to prove anything too. Ourselves, and our precious person." Naruto, nodded his head.

"I understand this very well, however, I'm afraid I have a great deal of precious people to prove myself too." Haku nodded her head as well before she walked away.

"Then you shall become very strong. Let's meet again someday... Oh, and one more thing. I'm a boy." Naruto laughed at this and called after her.

"Nice try, but you aren't fooling me Haku-Chan." Naruto created his clones before assigning them tasks, before he could start on his part of the training, Sasuke walked into sight. They both exchanged a look before they exited the clearing together.

* * *

**A/N And we are moving right along guys, we've made it too chapter 22, something I thought wouldn't happen for quite a long time. It helps that so much of the dialog can be cut out as I am only following Naruto's POV. As well as the fact that ninja don't talk about their backgrounds, or that the genin are much smarter in this one.**

**Look I don't mean to whine or anything, but once again I got one measly little review, come on can't I get a simple, your doing a good job, or, I think your screwing this entire thing up, I'm not reading anymore? I'm going to hold my breath till I get another review! … … … OK FINE! Heres your chapter, I hope you suffer readers indigestion from it. ;P**


	14. Battle Of Five Breaths, War Of Attrition

Inhale, Naruto stood across from Sasuke, waiting for the appropriate chance to strike, as Sasuke did the same. Naruto pictured a rabbit, and launched into a new level of awareness.

Exhale, Sasuke struck, using chakra to boost himself right into position to break Naruto's stance, if Naruto hadn't been watching for just that, he would be seriously on the defensive. As it was, Sasuke could not achieve the speeds needed to catch him unaware.

Inhale, Naruto slammed his fist right into Sasuke's face, sending him flying backwards. Naruto quickly darted forward with a chakra boost to finish Sasuke off.

Exhale, Naruto watched Sasuke slam up against a tree, as the tree shook dangerously. Sasuke tried to recover, but Naruto was already on top of him. Naruto unleashed a combo of shots, a left fist into the stomach, a chakra boosted knee to the face, a spin kick to once again send Sasuke flying through the air.

Inhale, Sasuke was able to recover himself with enough time to get his hands in a guard position, unfortunately for him, Naruto knew how to get through a guard, and Sasuke simply wasn't fast enough to counter Naruto's powerful, but precise hits. Imagine a brick wall getting hit by a sledgehammer, in exactly the right place, time after time after time. The wall never stood a chance. Naruto, attacked with a telegraphed right hook, with Sasuke had the training and speed to turn to his advantage. Naruto just needed his hands out of the way.

Exhale, Naruto turned so that his body was at a ninety degree angle from Sasuke, pulling himself away from Sasuke, who did not let go of the captured arm, which left him off-balance, Naruto kicked Sasukes legs out from underneath him, and spun, leaving Sasuke flying through the air, as he wisely let go off Naruto's arm.

Inhale, Naruto rush forward, determined to keep the initiative in his favor, Sasuke did a back hand spring to recover, Naruto was already right there, hand cocked back to bring Sasuke down.

Exhale, Sasuke blocked him, this caught Naruto off guard, Sasuke in no way shape or form have been able to see that one coming. Sasuke brought his own fist into Naruto's. For the first time since the fight started four seconds ago, Naruto was sent flying through the air.

Inhale, Naruto looked at Sasukes quickly moving hands, Naruto flipped backwards, his hands touching the ground just as a huge fireball was sent toward him.

Exhale, Naruto pushed off the ground with all his strength, trying to gain altitude. Forming his own hand seals, he just crested the fireball before it went rushing by underneath him. He got one look at Sasuke's face, a face with two red eyes.

Naruto's made twenty four shadow clones all of them aimed for Sasuke, as it began to rain shadow clones, Sasuke easily demolished all the shadow clones. Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu whenever he would start to fall having a shadow clone push him back into the sky so he could continue to gets a birds eye few.

Watching the fight, he really began to see just how much better then him Sasuke really was. His taijutsu was clean and precise, even before he got the sharingan, now there weren't any openings Naruto could take advantage off, Sasuke was able to predict and take advantage of his taijutsu much better then Naruto could, easily sliding through Naruto's improved style like it was used by a ten year old.

Even the fact that at any one time he was outnumbered eight to one, sometimes more so if some of the shadow clones were making a aerial assault, was not seriously putting a damper on him. The only things Naruto had going for him was that one, Sasuke was not used to this level of fighting, nor fighting this many opponents, this meant occasionally a shadow clone would get a lucky shot in, and two, Sasuke, didn't have his chakra reserves, and at this point, the Sharingan was eating through his reserves like a wild fire through dry brush.

This however was offset by the fact that creating this many shadow clones was eating through his reserves just as fast, at this point and time he had already made one hundred shadow clones, not counting the ones he had made earlier to train. Splitting the chakra evenly among his shadow clones was really draining. Naruto still had more then enough for him to fight with, heck he really only needed a hundredth of one percent of his chakra reserves to keep his going, though usually at about five hundredths he lost conscience and at ten hundredths it became really difficult for him to move his body. He was currently somewhere around three fourths of one percent, having recovered a small amount of chakra from his dispelled shadow clones. He was really cursing Sasuke for coming to him AFTER he made clones for training. Starting the fight at only five percent of his normal reserves was a serious handicap.

It was time to come down and meet Sasuke before he ran out of shadow clone cover. He was down to his last twenty, which truly showed how skilled the Uchiha was. Granted, most of his shadow clones were only fighting at a quarter of one percent or lower of his total chakra total, which meant that they had to use chakra boosting sparingly, or as a last ditch suicide attack. Still, the fact he had already incapacitated Naruto eighty times was impressive. Make that eighty-two, as he smashed two clones heads together, knocking them out and making them lose their form.

The rest off his clones jumped back, gaining some space and hoping to make Sasuke waste a bit more of his chakra. Sasuke either knew they were stalling, knew he had to finish quickly, or just was feeling like he had the advantage, rushed forward into a group of five clones, engaging them and destroying each within six seconds.

His clones started to attack in small groups, hoping to keep him distracted while the original worked on a plan that didn't involve stalling for time, as Sasuke looked he had another minute in him, when this fight would be over in twenty seconds if Naruto didn't do something. Running away or hiding wouldn't do, Sasuke would take it as Naruto was afraid of him, something Naruto wasn't willing to allow. Not to mention Naruto knew he could win without the use of such tactics. Attacking hand to hand was out, he'd get taken apart right now. His clones were just getting destroyed, and even though Naruto could take hits that would destroy them, he couldn't take very many of them. Defending would do the same thing, he'd last a little longer, but Sasuke would still win. Kakashi-Sensei AND Anko-Sensei had both told him never to do what he was about to do, but it was his only option. He was going to use one of his unmastered jutsu in a battle.

Where as it was necessary to become Hokage to have learned a thousand jutsu, there was not a span of time long enough, a person strong enough, or a genius smart enough to master a thousand jutsu. Mastering a justu required knowing it inside and out, being able to use said jutsu in dozens of different situations and be able to tweak it to fit each one, it also helped if you could do it with few or no hand-signs. A unmastered justu was like using a sword you just picked up, it might work against a untrained opponent, but anyone who knew what they were doing would just pick you apart. It drained to much chakra, took too long to use, and made the jutsu weaker then it should be.

So as Naruto flipped through the hand-signs, Sasuke let out a grin and worked on destroying the last of Naruto's clones. Naruto over powered the jutsu, using every bit of chakra he had left except for what he was using to keep himself standing, and fired off a water whip that sailed through the air heading at a ninety degree angle from Naruto, building up speed, when it had gone as far as it could, intstead of coming to a stop, it swung toward Sasuke using the speed it had just built, accelerating even faster. Sasuke destroyed the last of the clones, a look of victory on his face, the cloud of smoke from the shadow clone enveloping him.

Sasuke emerged from the smoke just before the whip reached it. Sasuke was running, and as the whip neared him, he dived into a roll, letting the whip roll by harmlessly. Naruto let the jutsu go, and tried to defend himself, but it was too late. Sasuke knocked Naruto down with a right hook to the face, forcing him to the ground. As Naruto layed there unable to move, Sasuke smirked, even Naruto had to admit that it was well deserved, handicap or not. Sasuke pulled a kunai out from his pouch and placed it against Naruto's throat. "\You may just be worth something after all Dobe"\

"\Just you wait Teme, next time you won't be so lucky"\ Grins were placed on both their faces. "\Er... Sasuke... I kinda can't move anymore."\ Sasuke stood next to Naruto, watching the sun set. "\To be honest, I could probably use a break myself. Sasuke walked over to a tree before he sat underneath it, Naruto looked to the sky, and watched it turn from orange, to pink, to purple, before it settled on black. The stars came out, at first just one or two, but more quickly filled the sky. Naruto had never seen so many stars, and he could only think that maybe just maybe, his nights wouldn't be so dark anymore.

* * *

**A/N A Big thank you to Fan Guy, anonymous though you may be, your review was both helpful, and greatly appreciated. Though, honestly, It wasn't intentional for Naruto to come out like he was on NZT, but the similarities are to much to ignore lol. I was probably subliminally effected by that movie. Though I bet the book was very good as well. Only difference is that Naruto's bloodline doesn't give him crazy ideas, just lets him do math and remember things much quicker. Though I can totally see Naruto ending up with some Jack Sparrow escapes in the future. Ah, a pranksters return to Konoha... I can't wait.**

**A slightly smaller, but not by much, thank you to DragonMan, DragonBard, and Nightbreeze for their reviews. Not much else to say except that I'm struggling with what to do with Sakura for the bridge fight scene. She's never seemed like the genjutsu type to me, aptitude or not. So thats out, for this story at least. She doesn't have a good enough speed or taijutsu to really help against Zabuza or Haku. Holy crap, Just by righting this note, I just figured out whats she's going to do. AWESOME!**


	15. If It Doesn't Work, Make It Bigger

Naruto was dragged along by Sasuke, as he barely had the strength to move his legs, let alone walk. As they drew ever closer to the house, Naruto had to reflect upon just how much stronger he had gotten. He had gone from dead last, who couldn't even use two of the basic three jutsu, to a rival of the top rookie, in less than three months. Not forgetting the fact he only lost because of his lack of control when it came to the Kage Bushin jutsu. He knew what he needed to do to get stronger. He needed to prefect the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he had to learn whether or not the Hyper-Time mode was possible or not, and he had to continue to make his body stronger. The first was only a matter of time, the more clones he created, the better his understanding of the jutsu would be. The second was a if-then statement. If it was possible, than Naruto would figure it out eventually. The last was also a matter of time, so long as he didn't slack off. So it could be said it was only a matter of time before Naruto became Hokage.

Naruto noticed they had reached their destination right as Sasuke pushed open the door. "Oh. You guys are finally back. You guys look super dirty and worn out." Naruto looked to Kakashi, who was looking them intensely, as if measuring their strength.

"Alright, starting tomorrow, you can join Sakura on protection duty, if you've recovered enough from your... Training, to do so." Naruto would of gave a whoop of victory if he hadn't been so tired, as it was he smiled and thanked Sasuke when he finally made it to the table.

"I'm also worn out from today's bridgework. At any rate, the bridge is almost complete, and when it is, nothing Gatou can do will change the future of my village. Thank to my super architect abilities, it would take a force of nature... No, it would take an act of god, to destroy it." Naruto knew better. Unless these people grew a backbone, and soon, it didn't matter how great the bridge construction was, Gatou, or some other force would just seize control of the bridge, and then they'd be in the exact same position.

"Naruto-kun, Father, don't over do it ok? It won't help anyone if your to sick to do your jobs." Naruto grinned, before laying his head on the table. He looked over at Inari, and saw the gears turning in his head. This caused the gears in Naruto's head to start turning, deciding against trying to activate his bloodline, he watched Inari more closely, seeing if he could figure out his line of thought without it. He got the sadness, that was easy to tell from Inari's watering eyes, so what was he sad about? He was sad about his father figure's death, but it was more than that. Perhaps fear of loosing more of his family? No, that should of given him some sort of motivation, Inari just looked ready to roll over and die. A brief flare of anger, that grew until it seemed to have consumed what was left of the sadness.

Inari jumped up, slamming his hands on the table. "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU ARE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK, WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" Ah, so it was hopelessness. How long had it been since Naruto had fought that enemy? Was it when he had failed the graduation exam for the third time? It felt like such a long time ago... Still, Hopelessness was a enemy that he had fought many times in his life, and may have to fight many more times. But he had the key to defeating it, the question was, should he give this kid the answer, or make the kid figure it out for himself? No, he couldn't be the one to do it for him. True strength came from within, not from others. Because if you leaned on others, when they were gone, you'd fall again.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you anymore" Inari, continued to rage and cry, which was really wearing on Naruto's patience. He needed to figure it out, the sooner the better.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY AND YET YOU ARE BEING SO NOSY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! YOU ARE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!"

"So it's Ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? Just keep on crying forever you idiot. You little sissy." Naruto left, ignoring everyones reactions to what he said... It simply wasn't important, Naruto would prove to Inari that Heroes did exist. He'd go for a walk, to get his head on straight, grab some sleep, and make sure that nothing happened to Tazuna tomorrow, it was all he could do.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning to notice his team was already gone, he grabbed his hear and was out the window seconds later. Naruto was moving fast, so fast he startled a rabbit, then he started noticing some significant things. Saplings that had been cut down, branches laying on the ground, clearly cut from the trees they had been hanging from, even a freshly killed boar, it had been cut so many times it was hard to even figure out it was a boar. Some of the branches still oozed tree sap... All the fresh ones were in the direction of... NO!

* * *

Inari was charging towards the Samurai Wanna-bes, if it had been the right time for it, Naruto would of grinned with pride and cheered him on. Of course it wasn't the right time so he moved in for the save with a well timed Replacement. Unfortunately, it was too well timed, and Tsunami fainted believing her son to be dead. Naruto caught her, layed her on the ground and tossed two shurikan behind him, really not even bothering to aim them. Even as bad as these guys were, they still dodged the two barely aimed shurikan. Before they could spit out some sort of attempt at witty banter, which poor fighters such as they were would do, the two shurikan puffed into clones, they landed and quickly jumped back toward the two, knocking them out with a quick chop to the back of the neck. It's was a shame they fell for that trick, they probably would have been a good workout judging by how fast they could draw, strike, sheath their swords. "Sorry about that Inari, The hero always arrives at the last second. Now before you say anything, I got something to I need to say. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, what was true at the time is not true now. You are strong Inari, and someday, you will be a hero like your father." Naruto had placed a hand on Inari's head during the speech, he choose this time to ruffle the kids hair.

Inari was trying very hard to keep his tears from falling, his face was scrunched up with the effort. Inari took a step back and started to rub at his eyes. "Damn it, I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore. You're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby." Naruto grinned at this statement, place his hands on his hips and began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Idiot, It's alright to cry when your happy." Inari looked at Naruto, before tackling Naruto and squeezing his midsection tightly. He cried into Naruto's jacket while Naruto rubbed the back of Inari's head and hugged him back. When Inari had finished his tears. Naruto let him go and stepped back.

"Well, if they attacked here. The bridge is probably going to be attacked soon, if it hasn't already. I can count on you here, right?" Inari nodded, but didn't say anything. "I'll be back with your grandfather soon.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of a tree that had a great vantage point of the bridge. Even though the fog was thick, he could hear the rumbles and see the flashes of light that usually accompanied explosive notes. Judging by the distance between each one, either Kakashi or Zabuza and changed tactics, the hunter ninja was using notes with his senbon, or one of his team mates was throwing kunai with explosive notes attached like they thought they would go off at any second if they didn't get rid of them. Naruto moved closer, keeping himself as hidden as it possibly was. When he had made it to the bridge, he moved onto the side of the bridge, used his chakra to attach himself to the side, before crawling toward the sound of fighting. The closer he got to the bridge, the more the mist had thinned. He then understood the kunai throwing, and who was doing it.

Only Sakura would of thought to use heat to thin the mist, this had the added effect of reducing enemy movement and keeping them distracted. Having to keep track of all the kunai Sakura was throwing, figuring out which ones had notes, and avoiding the deadly concussive force and heat of said kunai was keeping them pinned to the areas where there were no kunai, which were only the areas his teammates and sensei were. This kept them from disappearing into the mist, or taking a long range approach to their assault as neither Sasuke or Kakashi would leave them to their own devices. Leave it to Sakura to come up with a solution that allowed her teammates to fight with strengths, while neutralizing the enemies advantages. Naruto peaked his head up over the side, taking a quick glance to note enemy positions. He created five clones, had four of them as well as himself henge into kunai, and had the clone throw them into the air. One of the clones undid the henge at the top of the jump, grabbed the four remaining kunai and hurled them back to earth, before flipping through hand seals of his own.

Naruto dropped his henge when his first clone dispelled, the information that their was some kinda giant ice doom directly underneath him changed the game up quite a bit. The clone that was ahead of him had done the same, when it slammed into the top of the dome, major cracks appeared in the ice. Naruto arrowed his body, and let his feet slam into the dome, confident that it would shatter before his might. He was right, but it still hurt like hell. Naruto landed next to Sasuke, wobbled quite a bit, before striking his stance.

He spared a glance to Sasuke, who already had his Sharingan activated, and was flipping through hand seals. Apparently he was taking advantage of the very shocked and jaw dropped Haku, whose Image was in every block of ice somehow. Naruto grinned, at least someone had the proper reaction to his entrance. The two clones that had gone after Zabuza had poofed when Zabuza killed them, minor annoyances that they were to him, still they had given Kakashi the message, he would get Sakura and Tazuna out of the target zone in time. That wasn't going to happen for him and Sasuke if this dome had anything to say about it. Sasuke got his jutsu off, but the effect of the mirrors was not exactly a confidence booster. Haku had recovered and launched her attack, however with both Naruto and Sasuke ready bloodlines blazing, they were both able to keep track of him, as well as block or dodge all the senbon. Time was running out, and by running out, I mean it was already too late.

Naruto blocked the last of the senbon before pulling. Sasuke down. He covered him with his body, every inch of his body that was touching bridge he tried to circulate chakra to so he could stick to the bridge. A huge waterfall struck the bridge, the waterfall had been made from his second clone, who died when he ran out of chakra. It was only the third jutsu he had managed to get Kakashi to teach him. It too was a unmastered technique, but all it required was a lot of chakra and a bit of time to form the hand seals. It wasn't up to Kakashi's level, and it too was forbidden for him to use until he mastered it. He could kiss jutsu training with Kakashi goodbye, but it was worth it. The sheer weight of the water was nearly crushing Naruto, who had prepared for it, their was no way the ice, or even Haku had made it uninjured. Naruto could only hope it hadn't killed her. The same hope could not be said for Zabuza.

The waterfall had only lasted for five seconds, but even so all the mirrors were gone, destroyed by the pressure the water had placed on them. Naruto got up and held out a hand to Sasuke, who took it. Both were standing, breathing heavily, trying to regain the air the water had forced from their lungs. Naruto was very surprised by the bridge, apparently Tazuna hadn't been kidding about the act of god, the bridge looked like it had only suffered a light rain. Naruto found Haku up against the side of the bridge a good fifty feet away. She looked very fragile lying there, mask missing, clothes mostly ripped away from her body, what left soaked and clinging to her body, Naruto couldn't resist going over to check on the kind girl who had met him in the forest. Sasuke, walked behind him, guard still up, clearly believing this to be a ruse. Naruto bent down to check her vitals, and surprise over took him when her eyes flashed open.

Bloodline or not, he wasn't fast enough to react to the quick stab of the senbon Haku had hidden in her hand. If it wasn't for the already prepared and superior predictive abilities of the sharingan, Naruto would be dead, or at least in a death like state if Haku had still showed mercy. As it was, Sasuke only had time to push Naruto out of the way. Naruto followed the momentum of Sasuke's push, and rolled back into a combat stance, quickly turning to face Haku once more. What he found was that Sasuke had become a pincushion in the two seconds it had taken for Naruto to regain his footing. Sasuke coughed blood, before falling over, possibly dead... No, the amount of needles in his body, all in areas around vital organs, meant that the chance Sasuke was still alive was slim to none. Surely at least one of those needles had struck something that had killed him. Haku could of put Sasuke out for the count with only two, or even three needles, this many left no doubt of Haku's deadly intentions. Even though her face showed such overwhelming sadness, the eyes still showed the determination to protect and obey her master.

Rage flew through Naruto, his head pounded, his heart quickened, the faint sound of a foxes howl could be heard echoing through his mind. But rather then accept the deadly power that was being sent through out his body, Naruto pushed with his mind, and watched as Haku slammed against the bridge with such force that Haku was knocked into unconsciousness on impact. It wasn't enough, not even close to satisfied, Naruto turned to where his Sensei and Zabuza were still fighting, before charging over. Zabuza wasn't shocked to see Naruto, what he was shocked by was the sudden change in wind speed, and the force was actually pushing him backwards, it caused him to stumble right at a critical moment, creating a opening. As surprised as Kaskashi was, he didn't need to be told to strike while Zabuza was weak.

Kakashi turned toward Naruto, he kept a kunai up in case of a need to defend himself. This was at first shocking to Naruto, but then he figured out that Kakashi wasn't sure who had control of his body. "It's ok Kakashi-Sensei." Well, that was a lie, it very clearly wasn't ok, as everytime Naruto took a step, the very air in front of him was pushed away with a magnified force, that even Kakashi was had to make a effort against. Every breath of Naruto was like a D-rank wind jutsu. Every exaggerated motion of his hands, every step he took forward was like a C-rank, and when enough of these actions coincided, and were aimed at the same area, it was like a A-rank wind justu had just been shot off. Naruto felt a slight drain and a ever building headache with every movement he made, but for now, it wasn't too much to handle. Even with Zabuza down, it wasn't enough. Something had to pay for Sasuke, something to make his death meaningful. This countries freedom would be worth his sacrifice.

Naruto started laughing, and Kakashi put himself on a higher guard, before stepping between him and Sakura and Tazuna. "I don't even have to go looking for you" Kakashi braced himself, prepared for the worst. Naruto charged forward, and the huge burst of wind cleared what was left of the mist on the bridge. At about the halfway mark on the bridge stood a huge mob of thugs, with whom was gatou. Naruto was charging right for them.

* * *

**A/N I hope this was worth the wait, I was thinking about going further, but I have plans for the next chapter that require their own level of concentration.**

**And were back down to two reviews, we were doing so well! Alright, it's still better than none. Thanks to Roshane and dragon man.**

**Though FYI FIGHT SCENES ARE NOT BORING! (Sniffle) You probably won't think much of this one either.**


	16. Tieing Up Loose Ends

By the time the bandits even knew they were under attack, Naruto was on top of them, he jumped just barely arcing over the top of the swords, as he flipped through the air, a almost visible wheel of air followed his movements. He landed about a third into the crowd and struck his hands out to the sides of him. A giant vortex of air rushed away from him on both sides. Most of the bandits on either side of him were sent flying through the air, the few who were able to use chakra were sliding away from him, the force too great for them to do anything but prevent getting hurled off the bridge. Naruto ran the calculations of the bandits that had been thrown over the sides of the bridge chances of survival. It wasn't pretty. Naruto had probably just had his first sixty-four kills. Even if the water was choppy, which would increase their chances upon impact of water, their chances would decrease of making it back to shore. Between the fall, hypothermia and the sheer distance this bridge spanned, they had a zero point twenty two chance of survival.

Naruto clapped his hands in front of him, creating a line of air that rushed through the bandits directly in front of him, they were lucky enough to avoid death, but they wouldn't be getting back up from the sheer distance they had been thrown away. Eighty seven down, two hundred thirteen left to go. Naruto stood in a loose upright position, not even trying to defend himself. He brought on hand up in a come get me manner. A few idiots took that invitation, rushing forward, Naruto was ready for them, mercy not even on his mind. When the first bandit reached him, he tried a horizontal swipe. Naruto ducked under the blade, drew a kunai, and plunged it into the bandits leg, as the bandit fell over, Naruto caught the bandits swords hilt. He spun the wielder, who let go just in time to be thrown into another bandit. Naruto slashed with the sword, and watched in satisfaction as those in front of the slash went flying. A quick survey again, he had about one hundred seventy nine left. Make that one hundred forty three, Kakashi had just joined the fight, he had emerged on the other side of the crowd of bandits, his kunai covered in the blood of bandits.

Naruto laughed again, the dark laughter clearly affecting the bandits. A few turned to leave, but Naruto wasn't having any of that. He shushined over to the other side of the bridge, and flicked his sword again, anyone who hadn't been working to find a way to anchor themselves down went flying. He briefly saw Sakura holding Tazuna and Sasuke against the side, trying with what was left of her chakra reserves to save all of them. Kakashi had somehow tied Haku and Zabuza against a pillar sometime while Naruto was fighting, so they remained on the bridge. His last slash had completely destroyed the ranks of the bandits, only the most dangerous, the ninja drop outs even still stood. A few of the smarter bandits had tied themselves to the railing, one had even managed to hold onto Gatou, keeping him from joining the ranks of those who had flown off the uncompleted edge of the bridge. Naruto wanted him dead, but his head felt like it was trying to be split apart, and he was so tired, just so tired. Still, he charged forward, toward the last fifty. He had to be more cautious, they were alive because they could use chakra, were smarter then the others, reacted faster, and kept their heads. One or two might even have been missing-nin of genin rank.

Not that it bothered him any. They were going to die, either at his feet, or... No they were going to die at his feet. Right now. Naruto darted forward and was intercepted by four of the drop outs, they fought well together, and made it difficult for Naruto to reach his target. Naruto jumped over one kunai slash, only to nearly get impaled on another. The sword was simply hindering Naruto now, so he threw it behind him, getting one of the reinforcements. Now their were seven on top of Naruto, who was having a real hard time remaining focused on the task at hand. He saw a opening and killed one, only for six kunai to find openings in his defenses. Naruto felt someone lean against his back, and he heard six thuds. "I had this Kakashi-Sensei"

"Apparently, you did not, calm down Naruto, and let me handle this" Naruto let out a feral growl and darted once again for Gatou, three tried to get in his path, but Naruto waved his hands and they slammed against the side of the bridge. Kakashi had been busy while Naruto wasn't looking, the numbers had thinned quite a bit. It was much easier for Naruto to make it to Gatou, who had two bodyguards with him.

They looked a lot stronger then the pair he had fought earlier. One slashed high, one slashed low. Naruto dived forward, he went just under the top slash, and just over the bottom slash. He tried to throw them away, so he could be alone with gatou, but they didn't even move a inch. Either his new power was gone, or they were a lot stronger then he had thought. A slash struck at him both sides, and Naruto barely got kunai into his hands in time to defend himself. Once again they had struck high and low. Naruto had them both blocked, but he could feel his strength draining away from him. A thunk and then a thud, and one of the two died. Naruto threw the kunai from the freed hand, which also led to a thunk and then a thud. He had Gatou, but he needed to thank Kakashi for the save, turning, he found Kakashi occupied with finishing up the last few stragglers. He spotted Sakura with a stricken look on her face, her hand still extended.

Naruto looked over to Gatou, who had somehow mastered genjutsu since the last time he looked at him. There were three of him now, no four, wait it was back to two. He had to strike now before Gatou did anything worse. His head felt like it was about to explode, but he managed to bring the kunai up, but then the earth tilted, upsetting his balance and making him fall over. Gatou, coward though he was, quickly grabbed Naruto's fallen kunai, and raised it. A crossbow bolt appeared in Gatous throat, and Naruto knew no more.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in bed, and unlike his usual energetic self, he was feeling very lethargic. He loved the warmth of the blankets that surrounded him, and seriously considered living out the rest of his days in that very bed. Alas, someone had noticed that he was awake, and this brought serious questions whether or not Naruto was awake. "\Dobe, about time you woke up, I was getting tired of waiting."\ Ok, so it was either a dream, he was dead, or this was a near death experience. Naruto pinched himself, the pain felt real, so he figured he'd eliminate the dream option. This left dead or near death.

"\Got anything wise to say to me Teme?"\ Sasuke, got out of his chair, strode over to Naruto, and pulled the blankets off of him. Naruto immediately curled into a ball. "\Ah. That does explain things."\ Naruto smiled at Sasuke, before leaping out of the bed, fist already moving to intercept Sasuke's face, as this occurred someone let out a low cough.

"\Nice boxers Naruto-Kun."\ This made Naruto lose focus and tumble off the bed, landing directly on his face. He looked over to see Haku tied to a chair and sitting in the corner of the room. Naruto grabbed the blankets Sasuke had taken from him, quickly covering his lower half. "\Er, yes... I'm glad you like them Haku-Chan"\ Naruto looked around the room, before finally found his jumpsuit on the floor near Haku. "\Sasuke, may I have a quick word with you?"\ Sasuke nodded, they moved as far away from Haku in the small room as possible, and conversed quitely.

"\I'm guessing you were not killed by Haku-Chan, Haku-Chan was not killed by me, and I was not killed by that cowardly piece of Inuzuka dog shit Gatou, Right?"\

"\That about sums it up Dobe"\

"\That's what I thought. Haku and Zabuza are currently being held in separate locations as our prisoners, You guarding Haku, while looking after me, Kakashi has Zabuza, and Sakura is taken care of the mission?"\ Sasuke merely nodded this time. "\Fan freaking tastic. Any idea on what we are going to do with them when the missions over?"\

"\There is a Retrieval Squad on their way here to escort them back to Konoha. After they get here, they are no longer our concern."\ Naruto grimaced, but nodded his head.

"\I want to hang here a while longer Sasuke, you go spread the good news of my return to the world of the living."\ Sasuke gave his signature grunt before exiting the room. He probably had gotten fed up with sitting their brooding anyway.

"\So, I'm guessing you heard all of that Haku-Chan."\ Haku nodded

"\We will probably be escorted to holding cells, interrogated for all we know, and either become prisoners for the remainder of our lives, or be turned over to Mist for political favors. If you weren't Konoha nin, Zabuza could look forward to being experimented on, and I forced to have one child after another for the rest of my life."\ Naruto nodded in turn, before looking Haku deep in the eye.

"\So, when do I have to look forward to an escape attempt?"\ Haku gave a sad smile to Naruto.

"\You won't need to. You already provided the opportunity when you woke up. Good Bye Naruto-Kun"\ With that, Haku melted away, the chakra biding cuffs still covered in a inch of ice. Naruto jumped out the window to go find and warn Kakashi, but he had a feeling that Zabuza and Haku would be long gone by the time he found him.

* * *

"\Thanks to you we've completed the bridge."\ Kakashi nodded and shook Tazuna's hand. Naruto smiled, tears forming in his eyes,

"\Thank you for everything."\ Kakashi stepped away, and Naruto stepped up.

"\Don't worry, we'll come back someday."\ Inari was fighting his own tears if Naruto wasn't mistaken.

"\You... You better."\ Naruto grinned at that.

"\Inari your sad right. It's alright to cry."\

"\I'M NOT GOING TO CRY! But Naruto, if you want too, you can."\ Naruto spun around, no longer sure if he could hold in his tears. He waved his hand to the people of wave, continuing his journey home.

He was ready to continue his climb to the top. He had learned much from wave, lessons he would take with him the rest of his life. For the first time in the history of the team, the silence was comfortable, each understanding the other's unspoken feelings.

* * *

**A/N So after this I was thinking about going straight into the waterfall, reviewers, please put aye or nay whether or not you want this. I am only doing waterfall to give them a slower character development. Waterfall will probably be two-three chapters long before I get into the chunnin exams. Once we hit the chunnin exams, it's gonna be hit the ground running development in both character and strength levels. **

** The next paragraph may contain a small spoiler to the upcoming chapters, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT **_**MAY **_**BE INCLUDED!**

**DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Not to mention my favorite character will begin to show more prominently in my story. Though if Kishi makes it so that Kabuto was working for the third the same way Itachi was, I will have the biggest told you so on my lips for years to come. Kabuto is my favorite character, despite how vilified he is, I've always seen him as someone who has to walk a tight rope while balancing three different objects. He's always seemed like a good guy pre-orichimaru being put in his body. Even the sannin battle could be considered a act to maintain his cover. I mean, who says Tsunade was really going to try to kill him, I think she didn't make her decision till Kabuto forced her too, and made it so Orichimaru wouldn't trust her anymore. Of course, Kishi was probably just being a ass, but for me, thats the reasoning and I'm sticking to it.**

**Oh I guess that is the spoiler, Kabuto will be a good guy in my fic, go read something else if you dislike that fact.**


	17. Heroes or Just Plain Ninja?

"\Ah, Team Seven, your timing is impeccable. I have another C-rank to assign you, think you are up for it?"\ Kakashi looked toward his team, and Naruto grinned his approval, while Sakura and Sasuke nodded theirs.

"\Right, Hokage-Sama, we accept."\ The Hokage nodded and gave a quick briefing.

"\Your client is Shibuki-San, leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village. He needs safe passage from bandits and the like. There should be no ninja interference, but it wouldn't hurt to remain cautious... Kakashi, make it there and back as quickly as possible, we are going to need you for a jounin meeting tomorrow. I give you permission to split off from your Genin team should it be required to do so. We will send a hawk should anything change. Dismissed."\

They walked out the door and down the hall, before entering a room for vip clients. Shibuki sat in the corner of the room, and had a look of apprehension when they entered the room. "\Shibuki-San?"\ Shibuki hesitated before nodding. "\Would you like anything else before we go?"\ Shibuki shook his head, put down his untouched drink, stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked to the door. They hadn't even left the building yet and Shibuki was already standing in the middle of the ninja's formation. Either he was way to used to this sort of thing, or he was paranoid to the extreme.

The trip was quick, as Waterfall was only a days journey away from konoha for ninja, even walking. Shibuki kept the pace they made, not once complaining. It was accompanied by the usual silence that ninja journeyed by. Something that was noteworthy in Naruto's mind was that where as Shibuki had no obvious signs of fear to a civilian, to a ninja it was like a neon sign was over his head proclaiming that he was afraid. Every little noise made his muscles tense, every breaking of a twig would send all the blood in his face rushing away, every time one of their kunai shifted in their pouches he flinched. Cowardice seemed to be his middle name, and it was giving all the wrong warning signs to Naruto, despite assurance from the Hokage, he couldn't help getting flashbacks to wave.

"\SHIBUKI! SHIBUKI!"\ Two kids came running over, clearly happy to see their leader.

"\Now now, show a little respect to your leader, at least in front of foreigners."\ The kids looked abashed and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"\Yes Shibuki-Sama. Mother wants us to clean up the trash near the shore."\ The kids look at him pleadingly. And Naruto could feel his stomach falling as he figured out just what was about to happen.

"\I see, well I brought a little help for you, I'm sure these kind konoha ninja wouldn't mind helping you."\ He looked to Kakashi "\I'll discuss payment with your Hokage of course."\ Kakashi smiled before glancing at his genin, nodding his head in the direction of the kids.

"\I'm sure there won't be a problem then."\ Kakashi, moved over to the rocks and sat down, while his genin glared at him for a second, before they got to work.

"\THANK YOU VERY MUCH GREAT NINJA!"\ Great, now they had graduated from picking up trash in their own village, to picking up trash in other villages.

* * *

Kakashi had left about half way through the job, apparently things had indeed changed at home, and it was up to the genin to finish up on their own. The last of the trash collected, they met up with Shibuki. "\Thank you for your help, you can go on home now."\ The genin nodded, saying their good byes. Naruto had just turned to leave when a large sense of foreboding hit him. He glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, who nodded as well. Each of them casually reached for their kunai pouch, Wave having made them a little more likely to reach for their weapons in times of stress. A woman came out of the trees, pale and moving as though she was injured, she made it a few yards before collapsing a few feet away from them. Instead of making the leaf ninja lower their guard, it only heightened their awareness and reaction time. Sasuke activated his sharingan, while Naruto spared a thought about rabbits. Shibuki and the kids went to the woman, while Team Seven put a few feet between each other. Naruto darted forward and around the civilians to complete their triangle, everyone keeping their eyes and ears open.

"\THE WATERFALL!"\ Sasuke barked out, four kunai scrapped out of their pouches, and were on their way before the figures even finished emerging from the waterfall. Three ninja were caught completely by surprise, one dying from a hit to the heart, another to the throat, and the last took one in the eye. The leader blocked the kunai, hesitated only for a moment when he landed, before disappearing once more into the waterfall. "\Sakura, take the civilians to a safer location, administer first aid once you get to a good spot. Naruto and I will escort Shibuki to his village. We might be able to warn them, if it isn't to late."\

Shibuki hesitated before speaking. "\Most of our ninja are on missions, we leave most of our defense up to the natural barriers, and it's secret location. If they know where the village is, I'm afraid our defenses have probably been defeated. I want this clear, in the event I decide to take you into my village, you keep anything you notice to yourselves, no telling anyone, understood?"\ Naruto and Sasuke nodded, as Sakura picked up the wounded woman, and began to walk quickly into the forest, the children following her.

Shibuki took them under the waterfall. "\I hope you know the way to increase your lung capacity, this is our foreigner entrance. It is only used as such, because thanks to the rapid flow of the water, every few weeks the path changes. Rest assured, you will never be able to use this entrance safely again, so please don't make me have to return your bodies to your village someday."\

Shibuki dived into a pool of water, as Naruto and Sasuke quickly followed. Shibuki hadn't been joking, due to the heavy current and large number of tunnels, Naruto wasn't even sure he could complete this journey safely, let alone future attempts. He followed Shibuki closely, and three minutes later they surfaced, inhaling deeply, but alive. The water was quite calm on the surface of this lake, probably thats to the shelter the walls of the mountain gave from the wind.

Naruto immediately noticed the lack of villagers in the small village in front of them, as well as a lack of shinobi encounter. If the guard had been in place, they would have been noticed by now. Naruto looked toward Sasuke, who shook his head and got out of the water. Shibuki dropped below the surface, as did Naruto a second later.

He followed Shibuki under the tree and was surprised to find the roots gave off a faint glow. They took turn after turn inside the shifting maze the roots had created, the light barely enough to see by. Just as Naruto thought they would run out of breath, they emerged inside the tree, which had been hollowed out. Just like the root maze, the inside of the very small cavern was faintly illuminated by the wood. Shibuki motioned for Naruto to stay put, as he entered a shrine. Shibuki emerged a few minutes later with a jug of water, which obviously carried some importance to him. Naruto just followed shibuki as they went inside a small passage, which then led to another maze. It must have been expanded repeatedly over the course of the Village life time, one would need a guide or be seriously lucky to make it out of this three dimensional maze. The natural defenses of this village could of allowed two to three ninja to hold off entire armies. For ninja to have made it into their village, there must have been a traitor who sold them out. Probably took out the guards too.

Shibuki finally stopped near the top of the tree, where there was a opening that looked down on the entire village. Naruto could barely make out who was who, but he after a few minutes of observation, he felt he could safely make a call on who was enemy and who was ally. Sakura and Sasuke had both been taken prisoner, as had all the civilians. Judging by the small pile of bodies a fair distance away from them, there were no waterfall ninja captured. A few burnt bodies showed that Sasuke had put up quite the account for himself though. Only seven enemy ninja left, A leader, probably three squad leaders, and the last squad they hadn't taken out yet.

Shibuki finished observing the situation and collapsed against the wall of the wooden tunnel. Naruto could see the indecisiveness that was keeping him frozen. He kept looking to the strange water jug he had brought with him. He uncorked it, and started to tip it over, before stopping himself, a few seconds later he brought it too his mouth, and a few seconds after that recorked it without drinking any. He repeated this motion a few times, before Naruto went back to observing the enemy. The lone female summoned a water whip, and flicked it at the children, only for what he thought was Sakura to push herself in front of the children, taking the blow. When the woman brought it up again, Sakura moved in front of the blow again, and again, and again. This was agonizing to watch.

"\We can't just sit here, those people trust you, what are you going to do with that trust?"\ Shibuki stared at Naruto, still frozen with indecision. Naruto waited a few moments, before he decided he was doing this alone. "\When people ask you about this day, what do you want to be able to tell them? With that, Naruto jumped, when he landed on the branch, he created a shadow clone who went off to create a distraction. Naruto found a branch that led directly over the ninja he wanted to take out, and signaled his clone. Creating seven more clones, he waited. He could just hear the pompous speech his clone had started making. Feeling the attention successfully diverted, he chakra climbed under the branch, each clone lining up with a ninja to attack. The diversion clone swung from the tree on a vine, and let go at the right time to land in the water, with none of the ninja looking upward, it was time to dive, each of the clones launched, while Naruto flipped in the air, locked his ankles and crossed his arms. The diversion clone was destroyed when one of the ninja threw a kunai into it. By that time, only the squad leaders and their master had time to avert disaster, as they quickly and instinctively jumped out of the way. The clones aimed at them dispersed upon hitting the ground, where as the other three successfully dispersed upon impact with their targets. The fodder wasn't getting back up anytime soon. Naruto hit the water, swimming quickly back up to the surface, hoping that the attack had bought him more time. He didn't appear to have been noticed, but Naruto quickly made for cover anyway.

Once on land, he quitely moved through the bushes slowly, being very careful to only move when the four remaining ninja wern't looking in his direction. He made it just behind Sasuke after a short amount of time. He tossed a kunai, angling it so that it would land hilt side in Sasuke's open palm. Sasuke caught the kunai, turned it around and began sawing at the wire that held him. A few seconds later, Naruto had made it close to Sakura, and waited for the proper time. The traitor apparently had enough waiting, and grabbed one of the children, Sakura bit into his leg. "\DAMNIT GIRL! GET OFF!"\ He kicked Sakura off of him and closer to Naruto "\SHIBUKI AND FRIEND! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GIVE ME THE HERO WATER AND SURRENDER OR I WILL KILL THIS GIRL! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO DO SO!"\ Naruto waited till he got to the count of one before making his move.

He darted past Sakura, dropping a kunai into her hands as he went past. The traitor moved to kill the child, anticipating the rescue attempt, but Naruto got their first, grabbing the mans hands and forcing him to drop the child. Naruto felt the quivering of a thrown kunai in his back, and felt the strength flee from his limbs. He fell as the traitor broke his weakened grasp, kicking Naruto away from himself. "\NARUTO!"\ the little girl he just saved screamed, but if he didn't stall for more time, she would be screaming for other reasons.

The capped shinobi picked him up. "\Kid you just don't learn do you. What kind of hero are you now?"\ Naruto gnashed his teeth and decided to engage in macho bluster.

"\As soon as I catch my breath, you'll find out."\ Naruto would have bit the man, but he wisely kept his limbs away from Naruto's teeth.

"\Enough, this is only wasting our time. Come here girl."\ The girl struggled and cried out, as Naruto's fury built.

"\Lets see how tough our hero really is."\ The capped ninja's fist buried itself into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying.

The female ninja stepped up to Naruto. "\Wait a minute, this is the one who was with Shubuki, maybe he can tell us where he is hiding if we're persuasive enough."\ Naruto grinned and tried to pick himself off the ground.

"\Lady, the only way I'd ever tell is if you are better in the sheets then you are at being a ninja."\ A kick into his back sent him into the perfect position for a counter attack, if his team mates ever got off there lazy asses.

The ninja with the armbands laughed, and approached Naruto. "\This kid is all bark and no bite."\ He stepped onto Naruto, driving his back and face into the ground.

"\If you talk, I might just let you live long enough to answer your previous question."\ The lady whispered into his ear.

"\Ah Lady, it's better this way, you couldn't handle me anyway."\ She grabbed the back of his head and smashed his head into the ground.

"\STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"\ Finally, that must mean Sakura was through her bonds.

Another stomp on his kunai wound. "\Fuck, now I'm mad."\ The curse was a signal for his team mates to hurry up, as Naruto almost never swore.

"\Still playing the hero?"\ The capped man placed his foot on Naruto's head. "\You know how you spell Hero? F-O-O-L!"\ As he said each letter he ground Naruto's face further into the ground.

"\Pathetic, we won't find any heroes in this village. DO YOU HEAR THAT SHIBUKI! THE HIDDEN WATERFALL VILLAGE HASN'T HAD A HERO FOR YEARS! NOT SINCE YOUR FATHER DIED, RIGHT SHIBUKI?"\

The kids unwisely decided now was a good time to speak up. "\NO THAT'S A LIE!"\

"\THAT'S RIGHT! WE HAVE LORD SHIBUKI! HE'S A HERO!"\ The little girl's pitch was starting to give Naruto a head-ache, either that or the repeated face to ground motion was doing it. "\WHEN SHIBUKI GET'S HERE, HE'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"\

This made the traitor laugh, and if Naruto wasn't such a optimist, he'd probably be laughing too. "\Not the Shibuki I know! He's probably run away by now."\ Naruto missed the rest of the argument when Sasuke finally nodded his his head, Naruto moved his arms into position to give himself a chakra push-up to throw the capped ninja off-balance. Everything went down at once. Naruto pushed the man off of him, Sakura's ever accurate throw caught him in the throat, Sasuke let got off the wires he was holding onto, the remaining two squad leaders jumped backwards, Sasuke drove the kunai he had into the traitors arm, forcing him to let go of the girl, and Shibuki arrived with more chakra than even Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed the little girl and moved her to the side, while Shibuki engaged the traitor. Sakura and Naruto faced off with the two squad leaders, both of whom were clearly mid chuunin level. Two on two, with the enemy being stronger, faster, more experienced, and with the good guys already injured was not good. Sakura was skilled, but she wasn't ready for this level fight, heck, Naruto and Sasuke were probably not ready for a fight of this level. Sasuke had quickly regrouped with them, but even so the odds were not good. Things were about to hit the fan, and they could only hope Shibuki could handle the traitor.

Naruto started things off by darting forward, followed shortly by Sakura leaping backward. Sasuke started flipping through hand-signs. The enemy decided to stick together, and while one blocked Naruto, the other kicked his head from the side. Naruto watched as he flew through the air, grinning as he skidded across the ground. A giant fireball hit a wall of water, both creating a huge wall of steam. Three quick reverberations of explosive notes and silence. Sakura and Sasuke met up with Naruto, who had the unfortunate inability to even move his head anymore. "\It's a shame were always so underestimated, eh Sasuke?"\ Sasuke let out one of his rare happy smirks.

"\At this point in time, I'm kinda liking it."\ Sakura checking for any spine damage, slowly lifted Naruto's head onto her lap. From his new position, he saw Shibuki release his water sword, it turned into water and fell to the ground, carrying the traitors blood with it.

"\Looks like the good guys win... We don't have to go home yet right?"\ Sakura grinned at Naruto before shaking her head. "\Thats great, cause I really like where I'm at right now. He closed his eyes, content to sleep off yet another adventure. Kakashi would be back in a day or two to get them, for now, they would enjoy there hard earned R & R.

"\Hey Naruto?"\

"\Yes Sakura?"\

"\GET THE HELL OFF MY LAP!"\ Naruto eyes opened and fear for his life sent knew levels of strength into his exhausted limbs and he jumped to his feet cowering in fear.

"\Thank you Naruto."\ Naruto looked at her smiling face dumbfounded, tricked out of his well deserved Hero's coma. Now he had to actually help fix things!

* * *

**A/N OK much thanks to all the great people who posted a review telling me what they wanted. Without your guys votes, I would of remained indecisive about how I should go forever! Much thanks are due.**

**Yes, That was sarcasm. Though I do love the fact that I've broken 50 reviews now, and 10,000 views. This means that I'm getting one review for every two hundred visitors. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I spent much more time then I could have afforded today then I should have, but I think the final result was worth it! I figured Shibuki Deserved at least the right to defend his village, and I liked seeing Sakura play a stronger roll here. We also see Sasuke being a much bigger team player, as well as warming up to Naruto, as well as Sakura. Yes, she's primarily range support, using explosive kunai. Her aim is very good, Kakashi has the sharingan, he can tell Sakura exactly what she needs to do to hit a vital area, she will be diversifying as we go.  
**

**I ultimately decided against making it multi chapter, as I didn't really see any reason to stretch it out.  
**

**Also, this is like the tenth time I've had Naruto dive from above to bring death to his enemies. Sorry, that is one of my favorite tactics that has somehow become Naruto's favorite tactic. Deal with it.**

**Please review! I mean, really, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you in advance!  
**


	18. Decisions and Foreign Genin

Naruto was ready for the new day, a day full of kicking ass and taking names... Ok who was he kidding, he was going to do a few more d-ranks, get in a argument with Sasuke, get his butt handed to him by Sakura, have to wait three hours for Kakashi to show up to start it all off... That iss if this box ever stopped following him... "Ok, for the last god damn time, ROCKS ARE NOT SQUARE AND THERE ARE NO ROCKS BIG ENOUGH TO HIDE THREE KIDS ON KONOHA'S STREETS! STOP FAILING AT LIFE!" The box just sat there. Naruto waited a few seconds, when he received no congratulations for being such a top-rate ninja, he grew suspicious, but he also grew worried he had really hurt their feelings this time, so he crouched in front of the box and put a hand on it. "Hey guys, look I didn't mean... Crap."

The box had been making a very low sizzling noise, Naruto didn't even have time to jump away. The explosive notes attached to the inside went off. Naruto sat there with burnt eyebrows and a very pissed off look on his face, but on the inside he was beaming with pride. His students had taken advantage of his underestimation of them to take him out. If they had been set to go off with more boom, Naruto would be dead or seriously injured right now. "You know, this means war right, soon to be recently deceased corpses?" Naruto created three clones and assigned them their targets. As they jumped away, Naruto simply walked into a nearby building, used chakra to attach himself to the ceiling and waited for his pray to blindly fall into his trap. He didn't have to wait long either.

The kids soon came into the room before collapsing on the ground. Konohamaru crawled over to the window before slowly raising his head so only one eye could see outside. "I think we lost them, it won't take him long to figure out where we are, we need to move!"

Naruto grinned before dropping from the ceiling in the middle of them, his hands already in motion. He grabbed one of Udons hands and one of Moegi's legs before zip tying them together, he then grabbed one of Moegis hands and Konohamaru's and zipped tied them together, six zip ties later you couldn't figure out where one of the kids started and another one ended. "Lesson Two Hundred and Thirty-Six, if you enemy has every thing locked down except one location, chances are that location is a Trap. Especially when you know that one of your enemies is missing." Naruto hesitated before continuing. "Good job with the box though. Hmmm... Now what should I do to reward such enterprising behavior?" The look on Naruto's face would have made animals flee and children cry, as it was, it did make three children cry. And they kept crying while they were strung by their ankles from the Hokage Monument. Naruto left two clones there to keep watch and make sure they didn't accidentally get killed. He had a meeting to get to, and as it was he was two hours late. Thankfully, that meant he still had another hour.

Kakashi showed up on time, which meant Sakura had been waiting three hours, Sasuke had been waiting two, and Naruto had been waiting a nice fifty-four minutes. He had three forms with him, three forms that Naruto could tell had significant repercussions on their lives. "These, are chuunin exam applications. Filling these out are up to each of you, doing so means you are willing to risk your lives for the chance to take on even more life threatening situations. There are perks of course, but your decision should not rest on that. If you wish to continue, take the completed form to room three-oh-one by four pm tomorrow. That is all." And with that Kakashi was gone again. Leaving the three to decide themselves. Now if they were pre-bell test, or even pre-wave genin, they would have gone their separate ways to decide, as it was, they stuck together, walking toward Ichiraku's. The walk was made in silence, but each knew the other's inner struggles.

Naruto knew that Sasuke's struggle was over if he advanced, would he still be able to focus on his training, the answer was soon figured out, higher rank, higher pay, less missions, more training time. Sakura was fighting her own lack of faith in herself that being in a team with Sasuke and Naruto had only made worse. Yea she wasn't helpless, and she contributed solidly to the team, but if she was on her own, she didn't think she could handle the exam. Her answer soon came into being, if she didn't at least try, she didn't deserve to be on the same team as them. Naruto had both the easiest decision, and the hardest, his journey to the Hokage seat could not move forward unless he took the next step... But where he was right now was the funnest Naruto had ever had in his life, pissing off Sasuke and watching Sakura bloom, while they both acknowledge him in at least some way was truly worth more than almost anything Naruto could imagine. Naruto knew that time waited for no man, and that he couldn't be Hokage if he put himself before the village, and so if his Sensei thought he was ready for this exam, it would be selfish to stall. And so with each having reached a decision, they all continued forward into tomorrow...

Their journey into tomorrow was interrupted by a square box that looked kinda like a rock big enough for three kids. Naruto stopped, but his teammates advanced, the sound of the notes reached all three of them at the same time. Sasuke jumped away, Sakura tried to do the same only to slip on a rock. Naruto jumped forward, grabbing Sakura and covering her with his body, his movement brought his lips into contact with Sakura's, on instinct he deepened the kiss. First, the rock did not explode, second, Sakura realized who she was kissing, third, Naruto realized this as well. Fourth, Naruto jumped away running like hell, as Sakura followed fist already primed and ready to break Naruto into little pieces. Fifth, Konohamaru ran after them wanting to capture this on film.

Naruto turned the corner, darting down the street past two strangers. Sakura right on his tail. A thud and a cursing genin brought Naruto to a standstill as Sakura stopped next to him, fury temporarily put on hold. "That hurt you little piece of shit." The boy grabbed Konohamaru by the collar, lifting him into the air.

The girl looked bored by the situation, it showed in her voice as well. "Don't, we'll get yelled at later." Sakura and Naruto looked to each other, weighing their options. They needed a distraction, and soon.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes." Naruto charged forward, no genin should have been able to react to his chakra boosted speed, but even so, somehow Naruto felt something yank on his foot, causing him to fall on his face. "Leaf genin, are weak." Naruto worked backwards, trying to figure out what just happened. Naruto's head nearly burst into another headache, but he felt his brain speed up. So the genin was a puppeteer, Naruto would have to watch for that, the girl was obviously a wind mistress, their third had to be somewhere around here, not to mention their sensei. The third probably had a angle on them, which left the possibilities down to three places where a decent surprise attack could come from.

"Basically, I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude... Makes me want to kill them." Ok, time for thinking was gone, time for action! Naruto stood, his new angle allowing him to see three things. One, Sasuke had finally arrived and was waiting for the right moment to strike. Two, Their third was right behind him, and Sasuke didn't have a clue. Three, All hell was about to break loose.

"Oh well, I'm not involved." Yea... Right... Ok, Time to save the day. He signaled to Sasuke he had a enemy behind him, and prepared to move.

"Well after this one, I'll take care of the other annoying midget! A stone went flying through the air, Naruto rushed to catch Konohamaru, grabbing him just as the stone hit the genin's hand. He jumped over the fence, placing Konohamaru on the ground, he created a few clones, and had them spread out. Naruto jumped on top of the fence, leaving himself in between both groups of enemy genin, but also cutting them off from each other, and ensuring the wind mistress couldn't attack without hitting her teammate.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" The Genin looked like they were about to give a cutting comment, but Sasuke cut them off. "I know why you are here, but just what do you think you were doing to the grandson of the Hokage? If I were you, I'd think very carefully about my next sentence." Instead of warning the genin, it only seemed to piss him off more. This was not good.

"Hey punk, get down here. I hate show-offs like you the most." He took his burden off his back, probably his puppet. Naruto made ready to take him down.

"Kankuro. Stop it. You are a embarrassment to our village. Losing yourself in a fight. How pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village?" Sasuke palmed a kunai, Naruto followed suit. Sakura shook her head to say she wasn't going to pull a explosive tag this close to friendlies.

"Listen, Garaa, they started it and..." A powerful KI filled the area.

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you. It looks like we got here a bit to early, but we didn't come here to play around. Let's go." One of Naruto clones dispersed. Naruto waited for the three to leave, then he signalled to his team about the new arrivals. Today was not a very good day for dealing with other villages.

The three sound genin left after a few seconds, leaving Team Seven with a curiosity about tomorrow. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be boring. "Hey Naruto?" Sakura interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto turned to find a fist about to make contact with his face. He just managed to bend back far enough that her fist went over head. Naruto took of running while Sakura chased after him. This time, Naruto noticed a distinct lack of Konohamaru following with a camera.

**A/N Sorry for the long delay, crap happens. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm just sorry it took so long to get this out. I did say that I could only promise a new chapter every month. Ah well, I'm starting on the next chapter now, It will probably be out before Monday.**


	19. Not Adding Up, First Test

"HEY!" Naruto ran up to his team mates with his completed form, they had met up just a few blocks away from the test area, so they could arrive as one unit. The building was surrounded by foreign genin, with no hesitation they plunged into the crowd, slowly making their way to the door, they flashed their applications and entered. They formed a line and Naruto led the way, trusting the others to have his back should anything happen.

A stair case climb later, and Naruto looked for the correct class number. A crowd was in front of it, and Naruto was unsure what to do upon reaching it. Naruto hesitated a moment before a crowd of people. Sasuke tapped his back twice, and Naruto walked through the crowd, climbing another set of stairs. He signed his thanks when the signs showed once again they were on the third floor.

"I'm glad you all came. Now we can properly take the exam." So even that was a trick, still... It changed nothing. They were ready, and that's all they needed. Kakashi moved out of the way, and They nodded to him as they passed. Naruto opened teh door, and went through first, followed quickly by Sasuke and Sakura. If they thought the first few crowds were huge, they were mistaken.

Ino came flying out of the crowd. Naruto moved to intercept her, and she stopped short of them. Acting as though nothing happened, she continued her fan girl spiel anyway. "SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE LATE! I haven't seen you for awhile, so I've been waiting in excitement... Yes, you could say I'm very excited Sasuke-Kun." She gave Sasuke her best seductive look, and if she had aimed it at any other boy, he would have been putty in her hands. Unfortunately, that included Naruto. "Oh, Sakura, arn't you going to say anything Forehead-San?"

Naruto wondered if he should move out of the soon to be demolition zone. "What did you say?" Sakura's anger had gotten a lot colder and harder to read of late, and Naruto knew that if he didn't move or distract her, he was dead.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too?" Shikamaru and Chouji came out of the crowd, one of them dragging his feet and the other munching on chips. "Man this sucks." Naruto nodded his agreement, and decided to get a read on the people around him, upon thinking of rabbits however, his head exploded in pain, and if Naruto was a lesser man, he would of been put down, as it was, Naruto simply closed his eyes and clenched his hands.

"Found you guys." Kiba must have joined them, Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulders in concern, but Naruto simply waved her away. His greatest strength was gone, and this headache didn't look to be going away anytime soon. This was very bad news.

"Hello." Hinata had joined them, and if that faint buzzing sound meant anything, then so had Shino. Naruto opened his eyes a crack, his head felt like it was going to split open. Hinata, moved, hesitated, then moved foreward again. "Naruto-Kun, are you feeling well?" Naruto looked toward Hinata, nodded, and was surprised when she continued to move towards him. She grabbed his head, turned herself so none of the foreign genin could see her face, and activated her Byukugan. She looked, pressed her hand to his head, and then moved very quickly away, almost falling over as she did so. Naruto's head started to feel much better, though the headache didn't go away.

"So the gangs all here, I wonder how we will all do." Kiba looked around then stepped closer, his voice so low even their enhanced senses had a hard time hearing. "Maybe we should consider helping each other, three teams would have a much better chance at succeeding than one." everyone considered this before Sasuke shook his head.

"Non-Aggression pact, anything else will have to be worked out once we learn of the exams." Naruto nodded his agreement to what Sasuke said.

"It's good to see you havn't changed Kiba. Still looking out for the pack. Whether they need your help or not." Kiba nodded. "So it's agreed?" Everyone nodded again, though when Naruto looked at Hinata, she looked away, before meeting his eyes again. That behavior meant something, if only he could remember what it was...

"Hey, you guys should try to draw less attention to yourselves. There is a snake looking for young hatchlings in here. It would be wise not to draw it's attention, and to be on your guard." Though he was speaking softly, it didn't really seem he was speaking to them. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? This isn't a picnic." Naruto knew something was weird about this guys behavior, but he couldn't place it. "My name is Kabuto, and you guys should be more aware of your surroundings, take a better look around you." Naruto didn't need to be told that people were glaring at them, which wasn't a new situation for him. None of the rookies were shocked by this, as each had a decent level of awareness, at least high enough to figure out when people wanted to kill you.

"I see this doesn't surprise you much. Maybe you guys are worth a bit of my time. I deal in information, and I have been gathering quite a bit of information on this exam for quite sometime. If you have anything you'd like to know, I'll give each of you a freebee." Sasuke nodded to Naruto who figured out what he wanted asked.

"Do you have information on individuals?" Kabuto laughed and nodded.

"There's somebody or several bodies, you are worried about? Of course there is. Well, the Info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect, but I do have something on everyone. Even on you guys. That was your freebee. Next?" Sasuke nodded his thanks to Naruto before bringing himself forward.

"Garaa of the Hidden Sand." Kabuto shook his head.

"You know their names and village... That's no fun... Oh well, Garaa is feared even by his own village. I couldn't get a lot of information off of this years sand genin on him, even if they did give me more on his teammates, but from what I understand Garaa has some sort of bloodline that scares everyone away from so much as talking about him. No one wants to be near the "Sand Demon. Anyone else?"

Sakura took her shot at it next. "Is there anyone here who particularly worries you?" Kabuto nodded.

"Good question, the honest answer to that is yes and no. I have done seven of these exams and I havn't been killed yet, so I'm not worried about anyone killing me this time either. However there are many, many talented genin in this exam this year, so almost everyone here worries me at least a little bit. In fact, this might be the hardest exam in my four years of experience. Maybe the hardest I've ever heard of. It might be wise to worry about dying actually." Kabuto scratched the back of his head, looking very embarrassed." Naruto knew those words had affected Sakura, and she needed a serious prep talk. Maybe he'd take a leaf out of the pre-genin Naruto.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! GET READY TO GET YOUR ASSES HANDED TO YOU! PLEASE FORM YOUR LINE HERE!" If that didn't get angry and therefor less worried, he didn't know what would. Opps, his mistake, apparently there were three takers. Three Sound genin were darting towards them, using the crowd as cover. He signaled to his teammates, only to see everyone nod.

Naruto moved in front of the group, just as kunai were thrown from above. Naruto caught them as Sakura threw her own in response, pinning one of the Sound Genin to the ceiling via his clothes. Team ten got in the way of the girl, and she came to a stop on seeing herself outnumbered. Team Eight seemed to disappear, as they set up their reverse ambush. The third and final genin, stopped short, not willing to take on five on one odds with his team mates dealing with their own problems.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" KI and smoke filled the room, the chuunin proctors made a grand entrance, even Naruto was stunned into standing still. "Thank you. I am Morino Ibiki, The examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's First Test. This is as good a opportunity as any to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will be looked down on. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately, and those who I particularly don't like might not live long enough to find out you failed. Do I make myself clear?" Nods filled the room, and many people were shaking slightly. "We will now start the first test. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will each pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams." Yep... It was official, team seven was screwed and more to the point Naruto, was screwed.

"Naruto-Kun... Let's do our best." She had a nice smile, it was very warm and... NO! MUST STAY FOCUSED!

"Listen closely to what I'm about to say. Do not turn your tests over, we have many important rules that need to be explained first. I'll write them on the board while I explain, but question will not be allowed, so listen carefully. The first rule, you will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth one point. This test uses a subtraction system. That means that right now, each of you has a perfect score, but at the end of the test, for every question you miss, you will lose a point. Understood?" Not good... Not good at all!

"The second rule is this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial team total of thirty." Oh good, maybe Sakura and Sasuke could make up for my score... If they can't I'm so dead at the end of this. "The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave." Naruto caught that immediately. Maybe there was a chance he could salvage this. Maybe.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of chuunin, be proud ninjas. And The final rule, those that lose all their initial points during the test, and those that don't answer any questions correctly, will be failed along with their two teammates." Oh crap, that means I have to get at least three answers if I do decide to cheat, or else we all fail! SHIT! "The exam will last one hour... BEGIN!" Ok, so he just had to find one, just one question he could answer, and he could pass. Looking down his sheet, the same thought kept echoing in his head. Just one, Just one, Just one, **Just one, Just One, JUST ONE! **There wasn't one, they were all over his head without his bloodline, and that path might be a no go. If he tried to cheat, and failed, they'd lose. If he tried to activate his bloodline and it hurt so badly he couldn't do anything for the rest of the test, he'd fail. Cheat, and get three answers, or bloodline, and pray.

First, he needed to evaluate his options. Where there three questions he could just grab the answers for without needing to go into very much detail, or he could work backwards from if he knew the answers. No, at least not easily, as the ones like that were spread all over the page, it would be hard to grab them. None of his jutsu were very good for grabbing information, and neither Sakura nor Sasuke were somewhere they could hand sign that answers from. A kunai flew past his head, signifying the first team got eliminated. They wern't pulling any punches then if they were eliminating people this early.

"Naruto-Kun" Her voice cut through his thoughts. She pushed her test out in his direction so it would be easier for him to grab the answers. She gave him another smile. She was risking everything here, this could be considered a form of cheating for her too. For him, he needed to know her motivations! "Hinata" He breathed out "Why are you willing to do that?" She blushed and looked down.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She tried once more, before once again she was unable to get it out. "I" She tried again. "I... Don't... I want you to... continue... with... us" She had changed her sentence several times, but she had finally gotten something that Naruto understood out. Naruto was tempted, but he didn't want her to sink with him, so he decided against it.

"Hinata... Thank you, but an incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat. And I won't drag you down with me. Not you." He didn't understand why he added that last part, but it felt right. Naruto looked at the clock, five minutes till the tenth question. Well crap, isn't times like these that being a ninja is all about. There were stupider things to lay it all out on the line for. Screw it, He was going to nail the tenth question, and that was that. Decision made, it was time to play the waiting game.

"We will now start the tenth question. Now before we get to it, I'dlike to go over the added rules for this question." He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Nice timing... Was your doll playing beneficial? Just sit down. I'll now explain. These are the rules of desperation. First the Tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not." He hesitated there before moving on. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail, along with your two teammates. As for the other rule, if you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly, well, that person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again." He paused for that to go over in people's heads.

There was silence, a few people seemed like they were on the verge of saying something but wisely kept their mouths shut. Ibiki laughed before continuing on. "You guys are unlucky. This year, it's my rules. I am giving you a way out however. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it. There is always next year. Now let's begin the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." It was a minute later before someone raised their hand and declared their lack of confidence. It was very shameful that the first coward was a leaf genin. After that, people started fleeing in droves.

Naruto knew his team wouldn't back down, they could answer the tenth question no problem. But he also knew that Sakura or even Sasuke might forfeit to save him. That was admirable, but not what he wanted. He hand signed back to give no mercy, for they shall receive none. He thought that summed up the sentiment needed. Still, he felt it would be better to give a nice verbal speech and send a message to the dumb-asses in charge. He stood, and slammed his hand on the desk. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WILL NOT RUN! I'M NOT AFRAID! I'LL TAKE YOUR STUPID QUESTION! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER I'LL STILL BECOME HOKAGE!" Ah, that felt good, like scratching a itch. He remained where he stood, hand on desk, eyes trying to burn a hole in Ibiki.

Surprisingly, after that, people stopped quitting. A few seconds later Ibiki spoke again. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit."

Naruto smirked "I follow my unbending word. That is my Ninja Way." Ibiki surveyed the room before nodding his head.

"Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining..." Ibiki was really drawing this out. "I congratulate you on passing the first test." Even as well trained as this crop as genin were, even they couldn't hold back sighs of relief and sounds of confusion. "The tenth question is the take it or not take it decision. Would you risk your lives to complete the mission. The rest of the test was built to encourage cheating. To test your individual information gathering ability. The Questions on this exam were nearly impossible for genin to answer. I'm sure by the time you saw the last question, most of you knew you had to cheat in order to survive. We of course had people in here who already had the answers. You could have figured that out if you counted the number of people in the room. We are short one third teammate for these guys. Those that cheat poorly, fail of course."

He removed his headband and bandana. "Because, in times, information is more important than life. And on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy or third party notices you, there is no gareentee the info will be accurate. I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. In the wrong hands, it can be a powerful weapon against your comrades and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly seperated those that did not have the right abilities.

"Back to the tenth question, here is a example. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities, etc, is unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now do you accept the mission? Or do you refuse because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades to get hurt? Can you avoid the dangerous mission? THE ANSWER IS NO!" Naruto couldn't help but smile and feel inspired. "No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship. This is the ability needed to become a chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of, "There is always next year" and walk away from their chance... Those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices, don't have the right to become a chuunin. That's how I feel. Those who choose to take it, answered the tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the chuunin selection exams is now finished. I wish you guys luck."

The shattering of glass followed by a black bundle made more then a few people reach for the kunai. The lack of KI stayed their hands though many would later wish it hadn't. "YOU GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING BRATS! I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST! MITARASHI ANKO! NOW ALL OF YOU CHICKEN SHIT WILL FOLLOW ME!" She took a look around the room. "Ibiki, you left 26 teams? The test was way too easy this time."

Ibiki nodded. "This time there are a lot of outstanding ones." Anko snorted.

"Bah, That's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. I'm getting excited... I'm going to have to find my Dolphin-Kun later. I'll explain everything once we've changed places follow me."

**A/N One of my longest chapters yet, and very important for setting up future characters. As you can see, I think of Kiba as more of the wolf type, very loyal to the pack and more patient and intelligent than most people think of him.** **My Hinata's a bit** **more brave on certain things. I didn't get very much opportunity to set up the other four, or team gai yet, but it's coming.**

**NINJA KNOW BETTER THAN TO QUESTION THEIR SUPERIOR OFFICER! OR at least, I hope chuunin level ninja do. There is a difference between helpful suggestions, and insubordination. Besides, ninja should know that if you stay silent, some people will talk just to fill the void. And Ibiki didn't have to explain himself anyway, his word is law right now.**


	20. Second Test, Let The Games Begin

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena forty-four... Also known to us Konoha folk as the forest of death." Naruto was very familiar with this forest, and was not happy to be going back in, even without Anko being the one who was trying to kill him. There were things in their that were worst than Anko. At least Anko went easy on him, well, easy for Anko.

"This is creepy" Sakura had no idea how accurate her statement would be. The dense undergrowth and multitude of giant trees with branches that intertwined and ended suddenly, it would take a lot of luck to be able to see ten feet in any direction, it would take a miracle to see twenty. This test would slaughter any genin who didn't have the luck, skill, and will to survive. Maybe they could team up with the others this test.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death." Naruto nodded his head. Biggest mistake he had made since he had met Anko. "GAKI!" Anko's excited voice cut through him like a knife through butter, if he thought it would do him any good he would have fled immediately. Anko threw a kunai that moved so fast that Naruto wasn't even sure he could of dodged it had he been able to have his bloodline activated. He knew blood was dripping down his cheek, but he was a little distracted by Anko having her body pressed up against his. It was a mix of pleasure and fear, as he knew just what Anko's body usually hid. "Hello Rabbit-Kun." Naruto's head nearly exploded, and he couldn't help but fall to his knees. A few seconds later, someone was helping him to his feet.

Sakura gave him a very worried stare, still supporting him. He felt something touch his head, and a few seconds later, the pain subsided once again. He looked to find Anko moving back to the front of the crowd of genin, giving him a piercing look. He knew she knew he wouldn't fall to his knees over a bit of fear or blood. Still, he had to give his best, or they were all dead. Especially now that almost everyone would be gunning for them. He had drawn a giant target on their back, and he didn't know how to make it into their advantage.

"Now before we start the second test, there is something I have to pass out. You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one, and if I don't have you sign these, I would be held accountable for it." She passed them out, making sure everyone got one, when she came to Naruto, she stopped for a moment. "Gaki, this isn't going to be the same as when you and I played here, if you arn't at one hundred percent, you need to back out now before you take your whole team down with you." Naruto looked to his teammates, they just looked back, neither offering any insight into how they might feel about this.

Naruto looked back to Anko and shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm no chicken shit." Anko rinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"You better live Gaki, or I'll bring you back to life, and I'll make sure you regret making me go through the effort." She walked off, and quickly finished handing out the rest of the forms. "I'm going to explain the second test, you can sign those waivers if you decide to precede anyway. After you sign, each team will check in at that booth behind me. I'll now explain the second test. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival test. First, I'll explain the area this test will take place."

Holding up a map of the forest that Naruto already had memorized, she continued. Around practice arena forty-four are forty-four locked gates. You have to make it through the forest and it's many natural obstacles. Then you have to locate a tower at the center, from any gate to the tower is about ten kilometers. There is a river that cuts through the middle of the training arena." She closed the map and put it away.

"During the survival challenge, you have another objective you have to complete if you want to pass this test. You will have to capture another team's scroll while protecting your own." She held up two scrolls, one black, one white. "There are no rules in how you do this. In order to pass this test, you must reach the tower, with both a Heaven scroll." She held up the white scroll. "And a Earth scroll. There are twenty-six teams, half of you will get heaven, and the other half earth. There is a time limit, from the moment you enter the test at sunset, or eight-oh-five tonight, you will have exactly five days to complete the test. Though there is a possibility of thirteen teams passing, it is very unlikely that will happen. Between the amount of terrain you must cover, the enemies who will barely let you rest, and the time limit, I very much doubt there will be more than six, maybe seven teams who pass."

"Some of you will die, either from another team or the harshness of this course. Make sure you are ready for this. The last test talked about having the courage to risk your future, and it is indeed a very important quality of a chuunin. But on the other side of the coin, it is also important to know when the potential benefits are not worth the potential losses. Never bet what you are not willing to lose. Now, I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit, fail. Second, those who show up without all three members of their team, for whatever reason, fail. You won't be able to get out of this forest until after the five days have elapsed, even if you are disqualified or have given up, you will be stuck in this forest till the time has past. After that, it's up to you to make it out of the forest, either by making it to the tower with the scrolls, or by reaching any of the gates. I wouldn't try jumping the fence if I were you. One more thing, don't look inside the scroll for any reason, this will not necessarily disqualify you, but there will be consequences."

Anko stood watching everyone's reactions for a few seconds before continuing. "That's it for explanations. The exchange rate is three waivers for one scroll. After you have your scroll you can choose your gate. A final piece of advice... Don't die." Naruto signed his waiver and looked toward his teammates, they moved away from the crowd to talk.

"I think I got the beginnings of a plan, I was thinking on how we could exploit the targets on our backs and make our enemy come to us, I was thinking we could use the reverse ambush. I'll play bait."

They were the sixteenth team to grab there scroll. They got a heaven. Naruto tripped over the curtain, the scroll sliped from his hands and both to go sprawling in the dirt. He grabbed the scroll quickly, and Sakura and Sasuke both shook their heads in disgust. They went to a nearby gate still in sight of the booth to sit and wait. "I think that went well, don't you?" Everyone grinned, the target on their back had become much bigger, but the bait was set, now they just needed the right team to walk into it. Time past slowly, but eventually every team had gotten to a gate, and the time to begin had come. The gates opened in front of them, and Naruto and his team plunged into the forest, racing to find the right place before somebody found them.

* * *

Naruto stood in a clearing, talking to "Sakura" and "Sasuke" waiting for a team to stumble on them. One of Naruto's clones dispersed, telling Naruto of a rain shinobi. "Hey guys I got to take a piss, I'll be behind those bushes ok?" Quickly walking away, he unzipped his pants, and went ahead and took that piss. A clone sent another image of the shinobi sneaking up behind him, another dispersal showed him taking out a kunai. Naruto waited a few seconds more, for just the right time, before zipping up him pants, and smashing the heel of his foot into the shinobi's nose. Several Kunai took advantage of his stunned state to try and catch the shinobi, a few hit, but he managed to sink underground before anything fatal could hit. Naruto started to flip through hand signs only for his clones to start dispersing like mad, having never even gotten sight of what killed them.

"GUYS WE GOT A BIG ONE! A huge burst of wind ripped through the undergrowth, throwing Naruto who was still dealing with the mental backlash of all those clones dying, flying through the undergrowth, smashing his way through bushes until finally he hit a tree, mercifully ending his journey. Naruto barely had time to recover before a snake was on top of him. He knew that animals in the forest were unnaturally large, but something in their diet must have changed to get a snake that big. Naruto attempted to dodge the snakes head only to get smashed by the tail. Trying to dodge the tail he got hit with the head. He couldn't keep up with this snake. He knew it was a bad idea, but if he didn't he was dead anyway. He activated his bloodline and the pain overwhelmed him, the snake seized the moment and Naruto became dinner.

LB!

_**So, you have come into my domain again... You are dying you know, your brain can't handle my power, and it's killing you, that and the fact you are about to die in the belly of the snake that just ate you. I can save you from that you know, if you take this seal off, we'll both be fine, I'll be free, and you will live to die another day...**_

Naruto looked at the seal, tempted. "What guarantee do I have that it will be as you say."

_**I'm a demon king, we can't lie, if we did we'd lose or power. I even promise to leave your village and friends alone, I'll just leave and go see a new land... You have my word.**_

Naruto walked forward, and touched the seal, he looked into the face of the Kyuubi, and spit in it's eye, jumping backwards quickly as the demon howled and tried to get him with his claws. "I wasn't born yesterday Baka fox. If I believed everyone who told me they couldn't lie, I'd be dead by now. You'll have to earn my trust, or we can just die right now.

_**YOU INSOLENT CHILD! I WILL KILL YOU SOME DAY! YOUR BLOOD WILL BOIL AS I ROAST YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT! **_The Kyuubi continued to smash against the cage raging, this lasted for quite sometime actually, and Naruto grew tired of it after awhile. Hours later the Kyuubi finally calmed down.

_**You stupid child... Fine, take this, and I hope you die from it.**_ Red water oozed out from underneath the cage, Naruto wasn't sure if he should move away from it or not, when it touched him, he felt intense pain rush through his body, and his howl echoed through his mind.

LB!

Naruto opened his eyes, and started to claw his way out of the snake, blood flooding into the room, blinding him as he clawed mindlessly outward. Finally he broke the skin, he fell out of the already dead snake, blood flooded the area around him. Naruto inhaled his first breath of air in a few minutes, and it's sweet taste invigorated him. His body still hurt like hell, but it was a I can do anything kind of hurt. Like the pain spurred him on, he began to leap from tree to tree, the smell of his teammates blood and fear calling him.

LB!

** A/N Ok up next we got some serious buisness, Naruto vs Orochimaru, let it hit the fan!**

** Oh, and thanks again for all the reviews guys, my ego is well fed! 40,000 WORDS! Who would of known I could keep a story going this long? Not me lol.  
**

**I can't promise any more chapters for awhile, I'll definitely have one out in the next thirty days, probably in the next fifteen, maybe in the next seven, and unlikely in the next five. Sorry to leave you guys on such a promising note.  
**


	21. Back One Step, Forward Two!

Naruto jumped into the clearing a red blur to the inexperienced eye, claws slashing at the weird snake-like genin that twisted unnaturally out of the way. Naruto's feet landed and he pounced forward once again, raking his hands through the air, trying to hook into the snake genin, who once again was able to bend out of the way and leap backwards. Naruto's attack speed didn't let the genin get a attack in, but giving it all he had, he still couldn't hit the son of a bitch.

Naruto changed tactics, and on his next pounce instead of charging hands first, he dived, hands pushing of the ground, legs slamming into the snake genin's stomach. Naruto recovered first and wrapped his legs around the genin, already curling his body upward, striking with his hands into the genin's unprotected face. Only to find that not only was the genins face already out of range, but that he had some how slithered out of Naruto's grip in the half a second his eyes were off his opponent. A kunai slashed at his face and Naruto flung himself backward, his back hit the ground and his hands found a good grip on the ground. Swinging his legs upward, he managed to recover a decent stance, only to find once again he was under attack.

Naruto moved into the wide swept attack, getting to close to the snake genin to use his kunai effectively, while shortening the already small range Naruto's claws had to travel to reach his enemy. Naruto thrusted his claws up and under the genins ribcage, doing as much internal damage as possible. He looked into the genin's eyes only for the face to shift into rock. Naruto cursed as he could of sworn he felt flesh for at least the first inch. The genin was leaning against a tree, looking totally unscathed. "Kukuku" Naruto looked at his fingers and chest, and though he couldn't find any trace of blood anywhere on his person that would leave him to believe he had actually scored a hit, to his enhanced senses, he could detect the faintest hint of blood and burnt flesh, it was very, very, faint, but there.

Sasuke broke his line of thought. "Look, I will give you the scroll, take it and leave us alone." It looked like Sasuke, it even talked like Sasuke, but it certainly didn't act or smell like him. Something was very wrong here.

"Kukuku, you have grasped one of the finer laws of nature, the only way for pray to escape the predator, is to give it a different meal. I accept your deal, give me the scroll, and I'll leave you alone." Naruto could hear the implications in that statement. If you assumed the snake was being truthful, which was far fetched, he didn't necessarily guarantee their safety. He could do whatever he wanted before he left them alone, perhaps they would be alone in death, left to rot, or maybe he would get his jollies off of injuring them, maybe even permanently. And besides that,You could be singular or plural, he might leave Sasuke alone, but Sakura, or at the very least himself, would be a different story.

Sasuke threw the scroll to the genin, the strange chakra left him, leaving his woozy, but even so Naruto knew what he had to do. Naruto leaped and grabbed the scroll, touching down next to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto beat him to the punch. He did that by socking him in the face. "I don't know who you are, but you arn't Sasuke, the Sasuke I know doesn't act or smell like a scared child about to wet himself. So there's no way a coward like you, is my comrade. I may not know exactly how strong this guy is, but what guarantee is there that he will stand by his very vague and ambiguous promise? You are the one too freaked out to understand the situation.

A clapping sound came from behind Naruto, and Naruto spun, kunai at the ready. "Naruto-Kun, you are correct. Why give up my fun, since I could just kill you and take the scroll anyway without any consequences." Naruto nodded, the genin started running through hand-signs, Naruto knew instantly that it was a summoning Jutsu, Naruto darted forward to stop him. Naruto had really layed on the speed and was already right on top of him when the jutsu finished. A giant tail appeared in front of him that Naruto didn't even have time to get his hands up in time to block. It slammed into him, Naruto reinforced his back with chakra and forced some out behind himself to cushion the many branches he ended up smashing through. About fifty feet back he slammed into the trunk of a tree. He had at least four broken ribs and a punctured lung from the tail alone, his spine felt like it had been two more branches away from snapping in half.

He hadn't even rebounded off the tree yet and the snake was already on top of him. Before Naruto lost contact with the tree, he overpowered the chakra sticking jutsu by about a hundred times near his legs, he unleashed it with perfect timing to throw himself in the correct arc to spin through the air, upwards to the genin, who for the first time since the fight had started, face actually showed surprise. Naruto's forward backflip brought the front of his feet into direct contact with the underneath of the genin's chin. The genin went flying as Naruto finished his spin standing on the snakes head. Breathing heavily, he primed all the explosives he had on him, and attached them quickly all around the snakes eyes. He had just finished placing the last one, and primed the explosives, when a very very fast moving hand collided with his stomach, Naruto was sent flying through the air, his lunch leaving a trail behind him.

The snake exploded, leaving parts of the head all over the place. Naruto looked towards the remains only to find a glowing a very, very, pissed off shinobi standing almost exactly where he had been standing. Naruto knew the genin hadn't made it through that blast unscathed, but he couldnt figure out what had happened. Naruto once again hit a tree, rebounding off of it and hitting the floor a few short seconds later. Pain and nausea overwhelmed him, and he knew he had at best only seconds left to remain conscience. He looked back towards the genin, and found his vision blocked by the remains of a very charred and mangled hand. His mind couldn't connect the pieces as his mind spun. A thud landed next to him and a comforting warmth spread from the source of the thud. The shrieks and screams of metal flying through the air and colliding with more metal could be heard. Not that any of that mattered anymore... Darkness had taken Naruto's world.

* * *

I see, you have reached the crossroads, have may I be of assistance young one?

_Where am I?_

Where do you think you could be after suffering such wounds?

_Am I dead?_

Not currently, Data suggests that none of your injuries are enough to kill you, the fox has already dealt with the near fatal wounds and is working on the more hindering ones.

_Then I must be in my mind?_

That is one of the possibilities that corresponds with current data.

_So why are you here?_

To receive data and give information.

_Again, why?_

Insufficient data, to many possible answers.

_What are you?_

I am you. The only other possibility is something inside you, or else I could not be in your mind. The fact I am not trying to kill you states I am not something inside you, therefor I am you.

_Where are you getting your data from?_

I have six sources, each of which help me to interpret data and turn it into useful information.

_And they are what?_

Sight, Hearing, Smell, Touch, Taste, and Memory.

_Why am I here?_

Query Insufficient.

_Damn it, I mean why am I trapped in my mind?_

Damage of mental integrity and critical injuries have lead to a crossroads in the variables that decide how to avert the current crisis

_In English?_

We do not know who we are, and we are using the time granted by such injuries to sort ourselves out. If we had time, we would do this at a later point in the future, but current events are outside our control, and are in need of our influence.

_ENGLISH DAMN IT!_

If we do not act, our friends will die. How we act must be determined.

_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY WILL DIE!_

* * *

Sakura was crouched beside Sasuke and him, she was currently applying a wet compress to Sasuke's forehead, one was already places on his head. The three Sound Shinobi stepped into the clearing. "Up all night? Well it's no longer necessary, wake up Sasuke-Kun, we want to fight him."

Sakura reached for a kunai. "What are you talking about? I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! WHAT IS HIS PURPOSE? What is this weird mark on Sasuke-Kuns neck? You did this to him, and now you want to fight him?"

The three drew closer. "After hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and the Uchiha boy.

"Wait Zaku... You know, you are not very good. A recently overturned stone, different colored dirt, grass doesn't grow here, and you arn't trying to stall us or getting defensive. There is a booby trap in front of us isn't there?" There was silence "That is what I thought, well since we have no use for the girl, let's kill her." The trio jumped into the air, Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she cut a string. A giant log swung threw the air, in perfect trajectory with the sound trio. The one in the middle swung his arm and blew it up, only for the log splinters to blow up once again, as hidden paper bombs turned the already broken up log into a giant fragment grenade. The second guy brought his arms up, sending as much of the shrapnel away as he could, but all suffered minor wounds and were blown back away from Sakura.

Right back into the original trap, the ground beneath them collapsed and they fell into a spike filled trench. In they had suffered the full explosion, there was no way they would have recovered in time as it was, they managed to prevent getting skewered. Sakura, though exhausted was already on top of them, successfully bringing her fist down onto the opposing Konochi's head. The blow was more than enough to knock the girl out. Sakura tried to get to the other two, but they had already drawn kunai and attacked her from either side. They leapt to kill her, and Naruto feared the worse.

* * *

Bringing us back into deep mode, that was a scene of current events based on the data from Hearing, Smell, Touch, and Memory. As you can see, we are running out of time.

_What can I do to save her?_

As we are now, we can not even bring yourself back into conscience long enough to do anything of substance.

_As I am now?_

We have reached a certain point where our data center can be vastly improved. The permanent activation of our bloodline. However, in order to make the transition, we must write three pillars into our brain. These pillars will decide how much room we can give to data, deciding our processing and recall abilities. The pillars will protect what is essentially us. The better the pillars describe us, the smaller our self part can be, allowing the data processing to take up the rest.

_So I'm sacrificing part of myself to give me the power necessary to save my friends._

The sooner we have the pillars, the sooner our recovery, which is for the best. So now we must think, what describes us, three principles that will forever decide our future. They can be anything, but the weaker the principle, the less room we will have for data processing.

_I can give you the first one easily, I am a Guardian, my existence to protect my precious people._

Accepted, first pillar constructed.

LB!

**A/N Oh god I want to continue writing so badly, I have been waiting to get to this point for awhile now. Ok so it wasn't intended to start now, it was supposed to come during the finals while fighting Neji, in a attempt to defeat him, but I had the opening, the time and the incredible need to write it.**

**Also, to further explain, Naruto's injuries, the rush of information, and the power of the fox have combined to fracture Naruto's mental strength, leaving him in a meditative healing state. In this state, his senses have vastly increased, as well as his mental speed. He has subconsciously decided that he needs to be stronger, and his head has created a scenario that would allow him to do so.. He's currently condensing all that he can to increase his capacity to process data. Since his mind was already using almost all available space, the only thing left was the corner of his mind that is essentially him. His mind is essentially going to wipe out part of himself, and leave only the parts that have been defined as necessary to his survival, as if he is not himself, how could he live?**

**It might be key to note that I picture Naruto as partially insane at this point. Who else but a insane person would kill part of themselves to become stronger? I had originally wanted to give Naruto more time to show his insanity, but circumstances, desire, and a lack of ideas of how to show that insanity have all contributed to this decision.**

**Let it also be noted that he had achieved the permanent state when the kyuubi gave him chakra, I'm not sure that came across though. **

**There will be side effects from this event, of course.**

**Yes, in my story, this has happened to his father.**

**On a side note not relating to the actual story, Orea-With-Milk is my new beta, and her services are available so long as you pay her with story credit and a good PR in her favor. At least that's my deal with her. **

**Also, Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me!**


	22. Two Pillars down, Shifting Tides

_Alright! Two more... Two more... WAIT I GOT IT!_

Perhaps Ramen is the most epic thing in the universe, should not be your second pillar.

_I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT!_

It was merely a suggestion... Incoming critical data, patching it through.

LB!

Sakura fell, her body no longer able to support her weight, but not onto the cold ground, she rested her weight on something green, yes, but not grass. She was resting against the chest of Rock Lee, who still held captive the fists the sound genin had thrown. She looked up into his eyes, he who didn't look away from her the entire time. Despite the momentary struggles of the sound genin to regain their hands. They both reached for their kunai pouches, and Sakura was once again falling forward, only to be caught in the arms of Lee as he was once again their to stop her fall. The two sound genin had been thrown into the undergrowth by Lee a split second earlier. Lee had sent them spinning through the air by the grip he had on their fists.

Lee cradled her body into his arms, picking her up and slowly walking her back to her teammates. "Rest easy, your team has nothing to fear from me beautiful one. By chance, could I ask your name?" Sakura mumbled her name, but the warmth of his arms and the sense of protection he gave off clearly had a effect on her, she had fallen asleep within seconds of giving it. "Sakura-chan, I will protect you until the day I die. As it was for my mentor, so shall it be for me. This I swear." He lay her down in between Naruto and Sasuke, and simply watched Sakura sleep for a few seconds.

The sound genin came back into the clearing, a little worse for wear, but still maintaining complete confidence in themselves. "Zaku, you'll have to deal with Sasuke and pinky yourself. He will shortly be dead by my hand."

Zaku shot an angry look to his teammate. "HELL NO! That bastard threw me through a thorn bush, his ass is mine."

The gloved one just cracked his neck and pulled back his sleeve. "Fine, we'll kill him together." They both rushed forward, Lee smirked, before rushing forward himself. He darted between the two, his left leg already catching Zaku in the stomach, who was sent flying once again into the thron bush he just emerged from. Lee, had dodged the other genin's punch, only to seconds later fall over, throwing up his lunch. The other genin, slowly drew a kunai,drawing out the moment so he could taste the fear the Lee would surely give off from being incapacitated so. Well, that might have been his intention, but Lee ended that with a foot to the face, sending him flying into the air. Lee was gone in a rush of wind, already lined up with the sound genin.

Lee wrapped his bandages around the still dazed sound genin, flipping them head first towards the ground, He brought his legs into the small of the genin's back kicking off while pulling on his bandages. Lee flipped through the air while the sound genin simply accelerated towards the ground, rotating quickly. When he hit the ground there was a huge cloud of dust, that quickly blasted away from the impact zone. When it faded away, the sound genin could be seen getting up, it took him a attempt or two, and he clearly was much, much worse for wear, but he was able to stand.

Lee was breathing heavily, he was wobbling as he tried to walk towards the sound genin to finish him off. He made it a few feet before falling to the ground, his words spoken softly to himself. "The impact should of shattered his skull, the rotation should have destroyed his neck and spine."

Zaku, emerged from the undergrowth once more. "You forced me to use my jutsu in order to keep us in this exam, asshole. I will be making you pay for that." The first sound genin finally managed to remain standing and approached Lee.

"I'm not going to kill you right away anymore, now you are going to suffer. I'm going to kill pinky over there that you seem to care so much for, and I'm going to make sure you watch as her blood drains from her slit throat, right in front of your eyes. Then, I'm going to nuke your brain into mush, and hang your body by your guts right over her dead body." He drew a kunai and moved closer to Sakura.

LB!

_WHY DO YOU KEEP PAUSING IT WHEN SHE IS IN TOUBLE!_

Because if we don't do something now, she dies. We have to interfere immediately, because unless something does, the outcome is something we will not be able to handle. If you think the previous damage was serious, you have no ability to predict the catastrophic impact that kind of event would have on us.

_ALRIGHT! So I just have to pick any two words to interfere now right? ANY TWO?_

That depends on us. Do we want to end up like a imbecile who can only think about ramen, protecting people, and the current mission?

_It wouldn't be so bad, ignorance is bliss._

For how long? We'd end up dead eventually, we need this shift so as to survive.

_Then here's your next pillar. Hokage, and all that entails. I will strive to be the best I can be. I will be better than anyone else, but believe that everyone else had higher worth than mine. To make the right decision every time, to both learn and teach, to both love and protect, to sacrifice everything on the spot if it should be needed. To think before taking action, unless action is required immediately. To balance extremes, and look towards the future with dignity, honor, humility, courage, intelligence, and compassion. To weigh these six values and use them to always walk the path I must take._

Accepted, Second Pillar Constructed.

New data, interference confirmed, processing.

LB!

Lee somehow found the strength to dart in front of the sound genin heading towards Sakura, his leg already spinning through the air down towards the genin's head. The genin went to block only to get the surprise of his life. The weights attached to Lee's legs unwrapped, whipping around the genin's outstretched gauntleted arm, and crashing into his head. The genin fell, and didn't get up again. Lee, who had fallen just next to the genin, started pulling himself along the ground with one arm, trying to get over to Sakura.

"DAMN IT ALL! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KILL THESE GOD DAMN LEAF GENIN!" Zaku, was clearly enraged, and apparently didn't care for his team mates well being, just that this was taking to long. He brought both his arms up, pointing at the hollow of the tree. Suddenly his hands flew upwards pointed into the trees above himself, destroying every branch above him. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL!"

Shikamaru stepped out from the bushes, followed by Chouji and Ino. "That would have been very troublesome. Alright Chouji, lets go ahead and finish this." Chouji turned into a spinning ball of death moments later, and pulverized the last of the sound genin. They tied them to a tree from away from Team Seven, and went to inspect the injured parties. When they arrived they found three people. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee, who had somehow managed to leave his body directly in front of Sakura, so that all approach had to go through him. Of Sasuke there was no one to be found. That ended quickly enough.

A small bit of laughter and Ino managed a small scream before she was dragged under ground.

LB!

Third Pillar Emergency Activation, Interference level delta required for continued mental stability and survival. Data Processing capabilities enlarged by two hundred forty percent. Third Pillar put in stasis and code word activation required to reactivate the data processing capabilities after the crisis is averted. Until said time, data processing above normal parameters is forbidden.

LB!

**A/N A pretty short chapter this time, but Sasuke vs Naruto part one of three is approaching, and I need the next chapter to focus entirely on them. I think it will be one of the longest chapters I have ever written.**

As always, read and review please!


	23. Sasuke VS Naruto Round One

Naruto went straight from laying on the ground to bursting out of the hollow of the tree in the span of a moment. What he saw overwhelmed him. He wasn't just seeing what was important anymore, he was seeing everything. He knew that there were seven birds in the clearing, wait, make that eight. There were forty-seven trees of varying heights in the immediate vicinity. He could see every wound and scratch the other genin had, and figure out with high probability how they got them, and what kind of attacker they had gotten it from. He was pulling up equations he had seen on the boards in the rooms advanced classes used, that he had only seen for a fraction of a sec as he ran through them. He could tell what every flower in the area was, based off of what he hadn't conscientiously heard the girls in his class talking about. He had data coming from books he hadn't even understood and it was all making sense. He was taking everything into account, assigning a number value to it, and adding them all up to come to one conclusion. Sasuke could be stopped, but he had to act fast, or it would become a fight of contrition.

Chouji barely let out a sound before Sasuke smashed his fist into his throat. To Naruto he knew the force behind the punch was not enough to smash Chouji's throat into oblivion, but it would prevent him from talking or making any quick movements for days. Mercifully Chouji didn't have to deal with the pain for long as Sasuke had brought his leg up and around right into Chouji's head, Chouji might have remained conscience, if Sasuke hadn't kicked his face while he was down, sending him crashing through the underbrush.

Shikamaru was only on his third hand sign by that point, and Naruto ran the odds of him finishing before this much faster, much stronger, much more brutal Sasuke reached him. Naruto was still rushing towards them, but he knew it was in vain. Sasuke was already on top of Shikamaru, and a few punches later, it was over between them, Shikamaru did not have the endurance to take five chakra powered punches to the face and remain conscience.

With both of them down, and Ino likely running out of air, Naruto had very few limited options on how to proceed.

* * *

_Objective, stop Sasuke, protect friends, preferably with minimal effort and time._

_Obstacle, Sasuke was out of his mind, and was probably going to do his level best to incapacitate, but notably not kill, everyone around him. At least not yet.  
Obstacle, Sasuke was faster, stronger, had the sharingan, and much more fight knowledge to draw on than me, and probably moves he had never shown us._

_His Weakness, Sasuke could not hold this without considerable strain, all power comes with drawbacks._

_My weakness, I have to protect everyone in their weakened states, and my chakra control is fluctuating weirdly. Within my ability to handle, but it will take up precious processing space. The time I will be in this state is limited, I'm running on borrowed time._

* * *

Naruto stopped came to a stop, and began to examine Sasuke, crunching down how the fight would go.

_I charge forward, right jab to face, Sasuke deflects and jabs with left, I move head to side and step into the punch, left punch to kidney. Sasuke Takes blow and wraps left arm around neck, attempts to disengage fail, strangle hold engaged, loss of conscience shortly after. Conclusion, Loss.  
__  
__I Jump up, throwing kunai, Sasuke catches them and redirects them back towards me, Stalemate, if the initiative doesn't change, eventually we switch to explosive notes, conclusion, massive collateral damage, unlikely survival of bystanders. Conclusion, Don't.  
_

_Clones distraction technique. Conclusion, ineffective, sharingan prevents effective use of mobbing._

_Water jutsu, ineffective, countered with fire jutsu, with his chakra affiliation, it becomes a stalemate. Fog hinders us both, with superior speed and strength, chances of outlasting him are practically zero._

Sasuke was looking him in the eye, his own mind probably running through similar outcomes. The evil grin never left his face. He was content to watch Naruto struggle, well let him try this on, Ino was running out of time.

_In every scenario, he is able to hold onto his power longer than I can, I have a strict time limit, he can go as long as his body holds out. Conclusion, Inevitable Loss. Unless...  
_

Naruto Charged forward, creating clones as he went, Naruto slowed down and let them get in front of him. Naruto began to form hand signs once the clone screen blocked Sasuke's view of him. A cloud of smoke started to form as Naruto's clones burst from existence. Naruto dived forward, his jutsu ready to fly from his hands, all it needed was contact. He got a glance of Sasuke bringing his hand to his mouth.

* * *

Naruto was barely staying atop the surface of the newly created swamp his sensei made. Sasuke, the bastard, had already mastered water walking, and was practicing his ability to use other jutsu while staying on the surface. Naruto forced himself to move forward, to try to get out of the way of the upcoming pain. The fireball rushed towards him, and Naruto cursed as he cut the chakra he had been sending to the surface. The fireball heated the swamp water. Naruto burst out of the boiling water, and collapsed on solid ground, burns covered his skin.

Kakashi started towards him, but stopped after a few steps. Naruto knew why he stopped, the lesson he was trying to teach was that you couldn't always rely on someone to save your butt for you, and that you had to stomach the pain, and force yourself to keep fighting anyway. Naruto grimaced and stood, knowing that he had learned that particular lesson a long time ago. He grinned at Sasuke and motioned for him to come hither, as he slid into his stance.

* * *

Naruto's palms hit the ground and continues through it as the ground around him turned into swamp. His dive continued underneath the ground, seeing Sasuke not even sink a inch, while he released his fireball. The fire ball rushed forward, passing through Naruto had been seconds before. Naruto ignored the boiling water, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He swam down and grabbed Ino, who had lost to much oxygen by this point to do more than struggle feebly. He punched the water and released chakra at the proper point of the swing. The water exploded outward, creating a rain of boiling water and steam, adding more camouflage to Naruto's movements. He created a clone to take Ino and made his move. Naruto charged out of the mist, Fist in motion towards Sasuke's face. The stricken look Sasuke had made him hesitate. Sasuke used that hesitation to deliver his own punch to Naruto's face. Naruto used the momentum from the punch to handspring backwards. Landing a few yards away he surveyed the land.

"Let's play a game dobe, how many of your friends can you save hmm? And who will you choose if you can't save them all?" With that he drew kunai, all with explosive kunai, and tossed them towards the bodies that lay around them. Naruto ran through the calculations of speed, momentum, cause and effect, wind resistance, a dozen other factors before the kuani even left Sasuke's hands. He drew his own kunai, throwing them on intercept courses. Each kunai hit another, and sent the ones with notes attached spinning back through the air towards Sasuke, where they all exploded at the same time.

Naruto created a few clones take his friends out of the danger zone, and hopefully to a safer area. Sasuke just stood in a burning crater, looking for all intents and purposes untouched. Naruto took measure of Sasuke, looking for any weaknesses to exploit. Naruto watched as a muscle in Sasuke's arm twitched, Sasuke didn't even flinch. Naruto himself had burns, bruises, and a black eye.

"Sasuke, I wish I could go into this huge speech asking you why are you doing this, but I know why, that mark on your neck must be a seal that is effecting your mind somehow. Judging by the way your acting, that allows your muscles to bypass the normal standards. It also sending huge amounts of rage and endorphins into your brain, causing you to mistake anger for pleasure. This doesn't come without drawbacks. Your muscles are starting to rip, eventually they will shred themselves, and you'll be in too much ecstasy to notice. Your brain will get addicted to this feeling eventually, and your mental functions will come to rely on it. I very much doubt your really even conscience of what your doing. So I guess that means it's up to me to stop you isn't it... Let's start by you telling me about your child hood maybe?"

With those words, clone after clone after clone dropped from the trees, hoping to get the drop on him. Naruto darted forward, trying to use the distraction to land a decisive blow. Sasuke just ripped through his clones, as they didn't even phase him. His speed just to fast for the clones to do anything but block it, his strength to much for them to block without dispersing. They had to block, or else the near fatal hits would eventually mess up Naruto's timing, as death is not something even he could take lightly. Naruto ran in just under the cloud of smoke. Sasuke flipped through the air, slamming his feet into the back of Naruto's head. Naruto ate earth as Sasuke ground his face into the ground.

"I don't care loser. This power will give me the ability to kill Itachi, and it will someday help me to revive my clan. If you arn't strong enough to fight this power, than you are just a hindrance to me, just like you have always been." Naruto went deeper into his thoughts, trying to find the solution to this problem. He needed a chance to get the hell out of this situation. His hands slipped together underneath his body, running through hand seals once more. With a large breath, he blew up the earth around him with a fireball, the explosive last of the compressed fire sending them both flying through the air. Naruto was barely keeping himself conscience, and he had yet to land a decisive blow on Sasuke. He had been basically on the defensive the entire fight. His attempts at offense brutally destroyed before they even took off. He had too many things to look after, to protect, where as Sasuke only had to worry about killing him.

Time was up, he could feel his brain slowing down, maybe verbal communication used as other than distraction should be attempted. "Sasuke, stop this, we don't have time for this bullshit, your making us too weak..."

Sasuke face turned into one of pure rage, and he charged forward, smashing through Naruto's hasty attempt at defense and interrupting his chain of speech. He was too fast too dodge, even when Naruto could see what was coming miles away. Too strong for Naruto too block for too much longer.

"I MAKE YOU WEAK? YOU LOSERS HAVE BEEN HOLDING ME BACK SINCE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! I ...WILL... KILL... YOU!" He smashed through Naruto's defense, with every word a sledgehammer like blow to Naruto would be delivered. Shorty thereafter even Naruto couldn't sustain his defense. His stance was broken by the last punch, his body off balance, his back hit the ground, before he could try to recover Sasuke was already on top him. One handing holding Naruto by the collar of his jacket, the other smashing it's fist into Naruto's face once again, over and over again. Naruto flipped his legs upwards, sending them rolling over each, head over heals, through the dirt, as each tried to take the superior hold. Sasuke once again won, and Naruto took blow after blow. His vision was going dark, how could it be that even at his best, Sasuke was still winning. Was it a problem with him, was it just he who was too weak to defeat Sasuke? Why? The chain of doubt and remorse cycled through his head as he stopped trying to defend himself, and started attacking Sasuke. He punched Sasuke's left kidney. He punched it again. He punched it a third time and finally, Sasuke rolled off of him. Naruto regained his feet, and his eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke appeared in front of him, kunai drawn and heading for his face.

Three thumps landed in the clearing, and Sasuke got blasted away from him by a indigo colored screeching blur. "YOU WILL NOT KILL NARUTO-KUN!" Shino and Kiba watched with jaws dropped, as Hinata gave Sasuke a run for his money. Sure his muscles were in tatters and he was still recovering from the kidney shots, but no one expected shy Hinata to be able to fight so aggressively that even Sasuke couldn't get a shot in. Naruto had collapsed a few seconds later, his bloodline was receding from him. And his thoughts were coming back into his head. There was no doubt about it. He had lost, again, and this time it had been for keeps, without team eight, he would be dead. Why was he so weak... Why? He heard another thud hit the ground. Hinata had managed to send enough of her chakra into his body to destroy what little stamina he had left.

Naruto was so very proud, and so very shamed at the same time. Hinata had been able to defend her friends, but if Naruto had been able to, she wouldn't have had too. He had to get stronger, he had to work harder, he had to move. He rolled onto his side, and slowly crawled to his knees. He pushed off the ground, and gathered his legs beneath him and stood slowly. His strength faltered, he leaned to far to the right, gravity pulling him down. Hinata was there to catch him. Naruto smiled gratefully and wrapped a arm around her. It wasn't what he wanted, but maybe it was what he needed.

* * *

There was no chance for them to pass now. They had two heaven scrolls, one from the sound team and their original, and no way to get the tower. Worst, they had dragged team eight and team ten down with them. Team ten had no strength to get to the tower and team eight would never leave them to fend for themselves in this condition. Naruto didn't need to be a genius to know it would take a act of god to get them out of the forest alive, not to mention to pass the second exam.

"Hey there rookies! Any chance you'd be willing to work out a little deal?" Speak of the devil? Kabuto dropped into the clearing, his guard up, but his hands up and away from his kunai pouch.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto was curious, and he guessed so was team eight.

"I saw your dilemma as I passed by, and I have a bit of a problem too. I got separated from my team a few days ago and have been dodging ambushes and trackers since. I need some time to rest, and a safe place to do so."

"And in exchange?" Kabuto grinned at the question.

"The righteous feeling of helping a fellow Konoha-Nin? Not interested? Alright, I have two things to offer, One I can point you guys in the direction of a earth scroll, as I see you are in need of one. The second, requires a little more on the table. Give me your second heaven scroll, and I'll use every last inch of my medical training, to get you guys up, get the earth scroll, and to the tower on time." Naruto looked over to team eight, who simply shrugged. Wasn't their choice to make it seemed.

"Why do you want the second heaven scroll, doesn't that mean you have a earth scroll?" Naruto studied Kabuto looking for any sign of deception.

"I do and I don't. My team was given a earth scroll, but one of my team mates was the one to hold onto it. I don't know if they got a hold of a heaven scroll, or even if they still have our scroll, but it will give me major brownie points to show up with a scroll either way. I'll give you part one on good faith alright? I saw a wounded mist ninja heading towards the tower a few hours ago, I think he was going to meet up with his teammates. A little bird told me they had a earth scroll when we started this thing." Naruto grinned, as he knew who the wounded mist ninja was, and they definitely had a earth scroll.

"Deal, here is the scroll, but before I had it over to you, I want you to know, double cross us, and I'll make sure The Great Anbu Prank War look like a battle fought between girl scouts armed with water pistols. That I swear on my ninja way." Kabuto gulped and hastily nodded. Ah, good times.

* * *

**A/N That took longer than I expected it too, I couldn't get it out from my head onto the web, I'm not even sure I got it 100% right, its got the right feel and message, but I don't think I did it as well as I could have. It was also one thousand words shorter than I had anticipated :(**

**On sealing, I'm still going back and forth on it, I could fit it in, I just can't see any reason to do so besides the pure awesomeness. But that would make my story even more like all the other fanfics :(**

**I'M NOT A TEASER! AND I'M NOT MEAN! *sniff* I can't help but try to leave it with a bit too look forward too, if I just ended it solidly, it would feel to much like I didn't know what I was doing next.**

**Sasuke snapped? No, but he certainly has been bent out of shape. There's potential to bend back, but one touch of pressure more and CRACK! Down goes Sasuke the Emo with a Heart of Gold and Up comes Sasuke the Grouchy Rampaging Pyschopath.**

**I may just be throwing in words to up my word count now...**

**PINEAPPLE, ALGERBRA, ISAAC, FLORIDA!**


	24. EARTH SCROLL! Insert Victory Music

One punch. That was all it took to disable was three enemy ninja, that was pretty good even for Naruto. They arched through the air, and Naruto replayed the events that lead up to this highlight in Naruto's ninja career.

* * *

Walking was slow, and It was boring, but it was required to make sure the enemy they were looking for found them. Silence had been the only thing heard for a great part of their journey to the tower. The logic was that a ninja is only loud when he wants to be discovered, therefor, by being quiet, they were much more attractive as targets. At least, that was what Naruto was going for. The mist ninja had underestimated them the first time, they wouldn't do it again, unless they were sure that the leaf ninja were as weak and down trodden as they seemed. And so they walked apart from each other, all silent, none talking or even so much as looking in the direction of each other. More time passed, and daylight fell on the fourth night, less than twenty four hours left to get the earth scroll and make it to the tower.

A slight wave of disorientation was the first sign that they had been found. Naruto analyzed the genjutsu, and discovered it was a round table disorientation jutsu. You feel like your walking in a straight line, your eyes say you are, but what your really doing is walking around in a circle. It was a very simple genjutsu to see through, if you closed your eyes you would once again walk in a straight line It wouldn't feel like it, but you would be. Naruto debated inside himself on whether to see where they were planning, or if he should just break it now and save himself the potential mess that level of arrogance would leave him in. Deciding that arrogantly believing his enemies to be idiots was a mistake, he went ahead and broke it. "Hey guys, I can't go any further without some food in my stomach!" They all sat down and looked through their belongings for MREs, all the while Naruto narrowed down where the enemy was. If they were setting up for a textbook ambush, they would set up in a circle, equal distance away, and unleash their strongest moves before finishing off whatever was left.

Most genin wouldn't have any ninjutsu strong enough to use as a opening attack in a ambush, so the next resort would be explosive or gas bombs, depending on the specialties of the genin. If they were out of tags or confident in their skills a opening attack could just consist of a fast paced blitzkrieg attack into the camp, maybe they'd wait for their enemies to fall asleep and slit their throats if they were really cautious and willing to give up the ambush advantage. The most likely scenario from what Naruto saw of the skills of the genin was the last one, if Naruto hadn't already caught one of them sneaking up on him. So what would they do?

The best point of attack was when they were just about to dig into their food, the moral drop from the attack might be a deciding factor in he fight. Naruto brought his MRE to his mouth, his attention any where but on the food in front of him. As predicted, an attack was brought into play before he even finished biting down. Kunai leaped through the air as Naruto and the others jumped away. Clones emerged out of the woodwork. No, seriously, they literally emerged out of the wood around them. As well as other locations.

"Hehehe, looks at those faces, they look like trapped rats..." Naruto charged forward with no warning or cry, and punched the speakers face, only for his hand to go right through it like it was smoke. The clone reformed, only facing Naruto, and tried to stab Naruto from behind. Naruto side stepped the downward strike, only for the kunai to continue its arc, the clones arm bending in ways that shouldn't be possible. The clone released the kunai as it's trajectory matched Sasuke. Sasuke froze, but Sakura tackled him bringing him to the ground, crying out in pain as the kunai nicked her back. The grins on the clones all got larger, and Naruto couldn't help but think to himself what suckers these guys were.

The fight lasted quite some time in its pathetic nature, Naruto destroyed and destroyed and destroyed clones, but they just kept reforming, soon, Kabuto dropped to the ground, followed shortly by Sakura. Eventually even Sasuke couldn't stand any longer. Naruto was the last one standing, and shakily at that. The clones dispersed, the smoke wafting away in the slight breeze blowing through the forest as the mist genin came out of hiding. "Tired little babies?"

"A little, maintaining four of me for such a short time used to be so easy." Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto dispelled their transformations, turning back into Naruto, before dispelling themselves. Six kunai thunk as they hit flesh, pinning the mist genins feet to the ground. Naruto wasn't about to let others take his glory. He lined himself up and launched his hardest punch, putting his entire body into it, sending the lead guy into the guy behind him, and both of them into the last guy. Heads smacking into each other loudly. They hit the ground so hard they bounced before settling down. A few seconds later they had their earth scroll.

Kabuto dropped down next to Naruto. "Look like you got your scroll, do you need to rest or are we good to move out?" Naruto nodded and grinned.

"All thanks to you, however, don't think that means we'll take it easy on you during the finals." Kabuto laughed at that.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

LB!

Naruto had followed Kabuto to the tower, wanting to make sure he reached his teammates alright. What he wasn't ready for, was the sight of the Not genin leaning against the tower waiting for Kabuto. He tensed and prepared to fight to the last to protect his friend, when the Snake Genin only laughed. "How was the harvest?"

Kabuto responded with a tone of respect, which did not make Naruto happy at all. "It was above expectations, I've written down all the data I could get from the second test." He handed a card to the snake, and Naruto felt his heart drop. Kabuto was obviously a traitor.

That theory was confirmed a second later. "I want to know your opinion. As our spy, what did you think of the leaf's crop of genin? That's unnecessary, my opinion will not make a difference in your grand scheme, Orochimaru-Sama." That tone of respect for a missing-nin, one that was as evil as that one, was scary, considering how highly Naruto had considered him before.

"I like that intelligence of yours, and you are right, your opinion isn't necessary. However, the death of your tail is." Kabuto nodded and a kunai thrown far faster than Naruto was expecting ended his short life.

LB!

Naruto felt a load land on his heart, and uncertainty filled his mind. He let Sakura and Sasuke work out the next part of the test without him, as he tried to figure out the best way to deal with this situation. He had to tell someone soon, but until he finished this test there was no way he would be able to talk to... Sakura and sasuke through the scrolls away from themselves as smoke popped into the room. Leaving Iruka in their midst.

Naruto thanked every god he could think of, but especially sent praise to he god of convenient timing. "Looks like you guys had trouble, I'm glad I was lucky enough to be the next one on the summoning plate." He looked towards his watch. "Judging by the time you guys didn't have much room to spare either. All three of you pass congratulations. When were done here, I'll take you all out for ramen to celebr..." He was interrupted when Naruto tackled him, hugging him tightly. Iruka smiled and patted Naruto's head.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! YOUR TIMING IS PERFECT! I HAVE TO SEE THE OLD MAN IMMEDIATELY!" Iruka went deadly serious

"How important?" Naruto grimaced

"S Two triple seven Important." Iruka grabbed Naruto and they shushinned away.

LB!

The secretary took one look at their faces and was about to stop them when Iruka spoke quickly. "S Two sighting, triple seven reported, Hokage's attention required immediately. She stepped out of their way and Iruka knocked on the door.

"Enter" They entered to find the Hokage had paperwork piled all over his desk, and a relieved look that quickly went away. "What has happened." Iruka turned to Naruto and motioned for him to speak.

"One of my clones was killed after gathering critical information. It heard a conversation between Missing Nin S dash Three, Orochimaru, and one of the genin, Kabuto, who was taking the chunnin exam. It appears that S Two has at least three, if not more spies in our village. He was interested in information on the genin in the test. I theorize that he was looking for potential candidates to join him. He engaged my team in combat on day one, and at though I didn't realize it at the time, he was testing us. He has somehow managed to affect the brain of my teammate Uchiha Sasuke, with a seal of some sort. That is everything I know as of this time." The Hokages face had gotten darker with each word, and at mention of one the Sannin fighting a team of genin, he stood up and looked a window.

"Your dismissed Naruto, but be careful. Iruka, make sure Kakashi knows of this threat to his genin. Have T&I capture Kabuto quickly, tell them to proceed with D.A. Nine Proceedures. Anko needs to be brought up to date with this info, if she hasn't made it back to the tower yet, send out search parties... It may be that you'll only find a body."


	25. Prelims Times Five

Naruto stood in the crowd of chuunin candidates, of the original seventy-eight to make it to the second test, their were eighteen left. Team eight and Team ten had apparently made it too the tower safely, though they were a little more scuffed up then they were. Team Nine, or Team Gai, had made it through as well. Then even though he would never have bet on it, the sound team that they had beaten into the ground had made it through as well. The sand genin making it was not a surprise, but the fact that none of them so much as had a scratch, and their clothes were still pristine, was very intimidating. The Hokage stepped up, but he looked very distracted, not bothered, just distracted. "We have too many Candidates, I'm afraid there will be a series of preliminary matches to decide who is worthy of showing their strength an right to the chuunin title. Carry on." And with that he exited, short sweet and too the point, just as Naruto liked it.

A very sick looking man jumped into the arena. "Anyone not up for it, back out now... Alright, times up. One on One randomly chosen fights, victor moves on to the third test, loser goes home. Victory means knock out, death, surrender of your opponent, or I call it. Once I call it, its over. Cross this line, and I have the authority to end you. Everyone who's name is not called, get the hell off my floor." Naruto blinked, and started walking for the stairs, the others following him. "Uchiha Sasuke, Kin Tsuchi, your up first." Naruto leaned against the railing, and prepared for a good match, or maybe a short one. Sasuke stood across from Kin, Glaring at her.

"Hajime." Sasuke stared her in the eyes, activated his sharingan, and made a few handsigns. The last hand sign finished and Sasuke drew a kunai. He stumbled over to Kin, gripping his shoulder, gritting his teeth. A few seconds later, His kunai against her throat. "Victory to Uchiha Sasuke. Release the genjutsu." Did so, and let out a sigh of relief as Kakashi landed next to him, and they both disappeared in a shushin. At least he was getting medical care. "Aburame Shino, Abumi Zaku, get down here" He didn't have to wait long, both were on the floor pretty quickly. "Hajime

"Who's this loser?" Naruto could already tell this was going to end badly.

"If you fight here, you will be finished. Forfeit." Zaku started laughing. Then he charged forward. Shino blocked him, only to get a wall of air blasted straight into his face. Shino rolled sideways and regained his feet. "Interesting." Shino pointed behind him. "These are called kukuchi. They attack their pray in numbers and eat chakra... Mostly. If this many attack you, as I said before, you will be finished. I do not know what your reserves are like, but I guarantee that this number can eat what is left, depending on how much that is, you might still be able a ninja at the end of the day. If it's not enough, You'll be lucky to be able to move unassisted. If you don't want that, then give up. That's your best option. If you use that technique on me again, then the bugs will instantly attack you from behind, if you use it on the bugs, then I will have the opportunity to attack. Anyway you look at it, you can't pass here."

Zaku hesitated, but then started yelling. "OH YEA? WELL FUCK YOU!" One arm pointed towards the bugs and one pointed to Shino. "YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T TARGET YOU BOTH! I HAVE TWO GOD DAMN ARMS! EAT THIS!" His arms exploded. It took Shino half a second to finish off the forcibly retired genin.

"Victory to Aburame Shino. Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru your up."

Shikamaru walked very slowly towards the arena, as did Kankuro, they both arrived in the arena, facing against each other. "Hajime" Shikamaru groaned but continued to watch the sand genin. Slowly he raised his hand.

"SHIKAMARU! IF YOU GIVE UP I'M TELLING YOUR MOTHER!" Shikamaru flinched, his hand slowly lowered. Shikamaru continued to wait, for God knew what.

"Fine, I hate to be the one who starts things, but if you don't I WILL!" The sand genin dropped his bundle and ran forward. Shikamaru yawned and formed a handsign. His shadow raced forward, only to bypass the puppet.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS YOU IDIOT!" Ino had some lungs on her. Shikamaru acted like he didn't notice, and his shadow connected with the bundle the sand genin had dropped. The Sand genin immediately stopped moving.

"I have approximately ten minutes to figure out how to move your puppet, and force you to kill yourself with it. I'd advise you to surrender, because I'm not going to give you another chance. You have ten seconds to decide before I take away your full motor control." Five seconds later, the bundle made a very broken sounding voice.

"PRocTor, I ForFEIT" Shikamaru released his shadow and walked back upstairs. The sand genin very fearfully went back to is team, where he stood very quietly, fear showing even on his face.

"Victory to Nara Shikamaru. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, hurry up, we ain't got all day." Ino And Sakura jumped into the arena, And instantly the temperature in the room raised twenty degrees. The heat coming off of the two was visable. They two needed no words to announce their attentions. Both wiped off their headbands from their respective locations, before attaching them to their heads. "This one might actually be interesting. Hajime."

Sakura quickly called up two bushins and charged forward with more speed than Ino had apparently figured she had. One quick punch left the girl flying through the air. Ino hit the ground, rolling to her feet. She turned to face Sakura, witty banter already coming off her lips. "Lucky sho..It" Sakura connected a even heavier blow to Ino's face. Ino once agin rolling to her feet, this time she ducked immediately and swept her leg out. Sakura tripped over her, Ino pushed upward and slammed the already falling Sakura face first into the ground. "Want to play that way? Fine, we'll play that way." Ino kicked Sakura in the side, sending her rolling across the ground. She walked forward and tried it a second time. Sakura rolled just in time to miss the kick, and spun, kicking Ino's legs out from underneath her.

Sakura stood as Ino clutched her head. "We're Ninja, and stop thinking of this as a game, or a contest. IT'S NOT!" Ino rolled over and got to her hands and knees, only for Sakura to deliver a kick to her rib cage. "This is the Chuunin exam, people fight and they die, all for the right to earn a title that makes you go out and do it all over again on a daily basis. If you arn't going to be serious, you will die!" Sakura drew a kunai, and went to put it to Ino's neck. Ino let the blade rest there, looking Sakura in the eyes.

"What gives you the right to tell me that, you a civilian child, I'VE KNOWN THIS SINCE I WAS THREE!" Ino hands formed one of the signature jutsu of her family, Sakura missed it having focused on Ino's face and words. Seconds past, and Sakura dropped her Kunai. She rose her hand into the air, only to bring it back down on Ino's head, knocking her out.

"I've become a much stronger person then you realize Ino." Sakura walked away, not even waiting for the call that came shortly after.

"Temari vs Tenten, I trust you know what to do? Well then Hajime." Tenten jumped back, as Temari flourished her fan. Naruto looked away to see how Sakura was doing. He checked her for injuries that hadn't been apparent before. A rush of air followed by a concussive blast and just like that it was over. Tenten was lucky the timer went off before they got closer to her, or they'd be cleaning her off the floor. "Really? Alright then... Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee." Naruto jumped into the arena, only to find Lee was already down there.

"Let us have a glorious match Naruto-San, please show me your strength."

"Hajime." _Bunnies, fuzzy white rabbits, that rabbit I saw in wave... WHY ISN'T IT WORKING! _Lee disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. _OH SHIT!_

**A/N Ok Maybe I am very very mean. Oh well... **

**I know I said I'd be doing all the matches, but there are to many things that I wanted to do for the next four fights, Naruto vs Lee, Neji vs Hinata, Chouji vs Dosu, Garaa vs Kiba, it would be criminal to not devote my full attention to them... And my hands hurt lol.**

**TIME FOR WORDS FROM OUR SPONSORS! **

**…**

**I don't have any sponsors do I? Oh well, I guess I'll settle for praise and reviews.**

**AS always, please read, review, and tell your friends, family, co-workers, close acquaintances, and random people you meet on the street about this story!**


	26. Last of The Prelims, LET THE EPIC BEGIN!

Naruto took a arrow to the knee... wait wrong story.

* * *

Naruto took a foot to the face, sending him flying, literally flying away from the green genin who's sped was unreal. He waited for the secondary thud of a finishing blow, only for it to never come. He looked around to find the green genin was standing where Naruto had been a second before, waiting for Naruto to get back up. Naruto recovered his feet and spoke quickly, hoping to stall for time. "Just how the hell did you get so fast, it's like your four times as fast as you were two days ago."

Lee raised his hand in the air, clenched it and bellowed. "By the power of hard work, and the determination to always be stronger than I was previously. As to the speed boost, I didn't notice you witnessed my speed. However, I am unaware of any speed boost to speak, I might be a bit faster, but definitely not twice as fast. _Oh crap, last time I "saw" him move was in my mind, and the bloodline must have slowed it down for me. At this speed, and without my bloodline I don't stand a chance. _"I must thank Gai-Sensei for my strength, he saw potential in me when no one else would take me in because of my disability." Naruto inched for his kunai pouch, but knew the gesture was probably pointless. A second later, a kick to the face and a bone crushing collision with the wall told him not to try that again.

"Alright, no weapons, or distractions, I got you. Er wait, Disability? What disability?" Naruto rubbed his cheek, and knew that it was going to swell up later.

"I can not use chakra due to a birth defect. I can not manipulate it in anyway shape or form without intense pain." _BINGO! _

"Well, that sucks, but you really shouldn't have told me that." Naruto turned and quickly ran up the wall, till he reached the ceiling, he then walked to the center of the room and watched his opponents face. He only looked more excited, damn him. He didn't have any weapons, and no possible way of getting up here, why was he excited.

"LEE! TAKE THEM OFF!" _That sounds very, very, VERY, bad. _Lee reached for his feet, and tugged off some weights, he put them lightly on the ground before taking off the ones on his arms, those he dropped. The crater that formed on the floor a second later was not a comforting sight. Lee ran straight for the wall. _No that's impossible, there's no god damn way, I refuse to believe it. OH SHIT! _Lee kicked off the wall, instead of flying away from it, he flew upward. Once he reached the pinnacle of his jump, he kicked off the wall, spinning rapidly right towards Naruto. Once again, Naruto suffered a kick to the face, and flew away from the ceiling, smashing into the wall, before bouncing off and falling to the ground.

Naruto groggily got to his feet. He looked up to find Lee was hanging down from the ceiling, his feet implanted up to his ankles in the concrete roof. "LEE, WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU ABOUT THE LAWS OF PHYSICS! THEY FORGOT TO MENTION YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHIT!" Naruto went on to curse and rant and pace the floor while he thought up a plan. _Alright, I can't outfight him, I can't outrun him, I can't outlast him if this is any god damn indication. It would take a explosive tag to even put a scratch on this guy... I'm such a idiot. _"Alright Lee, let's finish this right, come down here and lets face each other like men. One last blow to decide the victor, if you can knock me out with the next hit, you win, if you can't I get a free hit on you, and we'll continue till one of us is unconscious, sound good?" Lee dropped down, and the ground around him began to radiate chakra.

"Deal, FIRST GATE OPEN!" Naruto quickly dug into his pouch for explosive tags, he started going through each of them, adding as much chakra he could into each. "SECOND GATE OPEN!" He set them for only a one second delay. "THIRD GATE OPEN!" Lee had turned red, and the floor underneath him was crumbling, disintegrating under the intense pressure Lee's chakra was putting out. "HERE... I... COME!" Naruto activated the tags, and just managed to drop them before he was sent through the wall into a second room. It took everything Naruto had to get up and go back through the opening in the wall, where smoke was still pouring out of.

"I have two questions... First how many people survived that?" The prelims judge landed next to him.

"I don't think you killed anyone, apparently you over loaded those tags so much that it couldn't convert it all into a explosive detonation, instead you got a whole lot of smoke and noise, very little destruction." Naruto nodded, grateful that his very obvious rookie mistake hadn't hurt anyone. "Actually, I suppose little is a relative term." There was a crater, about seven feet in diameter, and two feet deep, where he had been standing. Twenty feet from it, Lee could be seen standing in his stance, clearly unconscious, as he was still facing the hole he had sent Naruto through.

"That raises another question, is he going to be alright?" The man next to him nodded.

"The fact he is still standing states that his condition can't be too bad, but they will have to check him for a concussion and any other injuries that might have been sustained by that blast. Still, I wouldn't go to near him right now, let his Sensei get him, he might be able to fight while sleeping. It wouldn't be the strangest thing our ninja can do. Gai was doing just that, landing next to his student, he quickly checked him over, before pulling him onto his shoulder. He gave Naruto a thumbs up, before disappearing in a shushin.

"This brings me back to my original second question, did I win?" The judge hesitated a moment, clearly thinking it over.

"Yes, but only because we didn't put in a ring out option, sending you through that wall would have certainly been a victory for him if we had. But your awake and he's not, so you win. We don't really do ties here." Naruto nodded and walked away, on the inside giggling like Kakashi with a new book. "Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, step onto the field." Should he say anything, he might end up distracting her if he did so during the match, maybe he should give her some encouragement before it began.

Naruto passed her on the staircase, as she walked towards Neji, who was already waiting for her. "Hinata, you are going to do great, and I want you to know, though I won't be distracting you during your match, I'll be watching and cheering you on in my head." Hinata went a deep shade of pink and actually stopped moving. She looked towards Neji, who was scowling at her like he was going to kill her, then back to Naruto. She jumped into his arms like it would be the last thing she ever did, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, For everything." She then turned and ran onto the field. Naruto had been broken by that interaction. He couldn't figure it out, what had he done for her, she had been the one helping him. I_ have never done anything great for her, I had stood up to some bullies once or twice, but I have done that for a lot of people, as far as I know, all I had done was give her the occasional encouragement, and I really didn't even start noticing her until a week ago. So why that reaction, why why why!_

Kakashi was the one who got him moving again he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and brought him over to the railing. "You had better watch this, especially after that little interaction." Naruto nodded and kept his eyes glued to Hinata, who seemed to stand even more upright then she had a second ago.

"Hmph, I was going to try to give you the opportunity to back out, but after that spectacle, I don't particularly feel like it. Instead I'll leave you with this, People can not change themselves. Losers are losers, their personality will not change, because we are born who we are. You will not change from the cowardly little girl who needs to see someone else who is suffering to gain enough strength to live your miserable life. I know this because my eyes see all, and you can't fool them by your poor acting ability. When you walked into the arena, you had a slight bounce to your step, that quickly faded as you realized just how badly you are outmatched. You slowed down, trying to extend the time before you had to face me. When you came to a stop in front of me, you floated your eyes to the upper left. That is a sign that you are remembering past experiences, which we both know was painful. You then looked to your lower right, probably imagining all the pain you are going to experience this next match. Tell me I'm wrong."

Hinata took in a deep breath, and dropped into her stance. "You are wrong Neji-Ni-chan. My bounce faded as I realized I was about to have to fight my family, I slowed down, because I needed to clear my head or risk bringing unnecessary emotions onto the battlefield. I looked to the upper left because I was remembering all the good times we've had together, before your father died. I looked to the lower right because I was imagining the way this fight will further separate us. Now if we are done talking, I believe we have something that must be done."

The proctor who had been pretty annoyed up to this point finally stepped up. "Now if were done having our little mental pysch evaluation, we have a fight to begin. Hajime." Neji ran forward as Hinata stood her ground. Neji struck his hand for Hinata's face, she leaned backwards, cartwheeling back, her feet just passing without touching Neji. Neji struck for her chest which she deflected, as she countered, only for that two to get blocked. Soon they were exchanging blows so fast Naruto couldn't even tell if anyone had connected. Soon Hinata was being forced back. It was a step at a time, and only to just get out of range of Neji's attacks, but it was enough to see that Neji was the one who was winning. She was quickly approaching the crater that had been left from the tags Naruto had dropped. She stepped on the lip, and her arms stopped their exchange, circling above her head as Neji struck two blows to her chest. Hinata quivered, but brought her hands down, one hitting Neji's forehead, the other his throat.

"You lost... Neji... Ni... Chan" Neji struck her chest once again. Hinata took another step backwards, with no ground behind her, she started to fall backwards. But Neji wasn't satisfies, he stepped forward to hit her again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as pain welled in his chest, he jumped from the railing to get to Hinata, only to see their sensei's get there first. Kurenai stood cradling Hinata to her chest, a white cloth on the ground in front of Neji. Kakashi held the attacking arm. Asuma stood facing Kurenai, worry evident on his face. Gai had a arm around Neji's neck. The proctor stood back to back with Asuma, his finger extended a inch away from Neji's head, his other hand in a handsign.

"Hmph, more special treatment for the main family." The proctor shook his head.

"The white cloth is a special form of surrender, only allowed by the canidate's sensei. Once that left Kurenai-San's hand, the match was over, you a genin with blood signing in his ears, could not be expected to stop yourself. This was a precaution to prevent unnecessary bloodshed." Hinata coughed up no small amount of blood, and Naruto's heart twisted.

"GET THE HELL OVER HERE! HER HEART-BEATS ERATIC! WE NEED EMERGENCY MEDICAL TREATMENT NOW!" Medics rushed in and quickly put her on a stretcher before quickly running out, Kurenai right behind them.

Naruto ran over to the proctor looking for someone to blame for this. Anger was radiating off of him, as his chakra begin to get more wild. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL IT WHEN HINATA GOT HIM WITH THOSE KILLING BLOWS!" The proctor was clearly pissed someone was doubting his call.

"Because she didn't kill him with those, just because she could have killed him with them, does not mean she would have. Mercy is a luxury you can not afford to have on the battlefield. What if she had let a enemy ninja live long enough to blow himself up, killing her and her team. If he isn't unconscious or dead, he can still fight. The fight wasn't over until Neji's third blow, if then. It was enough to reduce her to a state where she could not possibly fight back, I would have called it a second later if Kurenai-San hadn't thrown the cloth." Naruto calmed down a bit, but only just enough to redirect his anger.

"You knew she won you asshole. Someday it will be just you and me. I'll make you a promise for that time." Naruto reached down and gathered some of Hinata's blood. "I vow to win Neji, and that means I will not be showing you the mercy Hinata has shown you."

"Let us continue the matches. Inuzuka Kiba vs Garaa. Clear the field."

Garaa Shushined onto the field ad Kiba jumped down with Akumaru. Garaa was giving kiba a thousand yard stare. Within seconds Kiba's face had gone pale, and he stepped backwards. "Hajime" Garaa's gourd turned into sand and rushed forward, Only for Kiba and Akumaru to jump out of the way.

"OH HELL NO! PROCTOR I FORFEIT!"

The proctor had also turned a bit paler, but he called it. "Garaa wins. Call of your attack." The sand continued forward, stopping just at the last second from reaching Kiba. Garaa Shushined back up to his team, clearly, very, very, angry. Kiba walked back up to the genin who still were still standing.

"Whoever faces him in the finals, forfeit immediately." Naruto looked Kiba in the eyes, and opened his mouth to say something. Kiba grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Listen to me now, and listen well. The entire area around him smells like fresh human blood, just human blood, almost nothing else. To get that level of saturation, you'd have to almost swim in blood. When his sand charged at me, I was originally going to fight on, but I got a split second look at it. His sand is a composition of grounded minerals and rock, which all sand is. However what differs from his sand and normal sand is that his has a much higher concentration of calcium, phosphorus, sodium... All of which are necessary to make human bones. At least seventy percent of his sand is made from human bones that have been grounded until they separated into their basic building blocks. To have that much sand means he would have had to kill almost one person a week since he was eight, there is no saying he didn't kill more. Every single last one of us would die a very horrible and painful death if we went up against him." Sakura threw up over the railing.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba in doubt. "How do you know all of that?"

Kiba snorted. "My family are to the last man tracking or hunter ninja, and have been since we first joined Konoha. You think five generations wouldn't have picked up a thing or two? I've been taught this stuff since before I could walk" Shikamaru nodded.

"Akimichi Chouji and Kinuta Dosu, bring on the last match." Chouji jumped into the arena, as did Dosu. "Hajime"

"Hmm, why don't you just give up... Fatso." Chouji exploded in anger, and his body swelled up into a giant ball of death that charged forward.

"I"M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASENTLY PLUMP!" Chouji slammed into the wall, creating a decent sized crater. Not enough to go all the way through it, but the wall was several feet thick. Dosu struck when the spinning motion stopped. For a moment it looked like it hadn't worked. Chouji shrunk and vomited out his recently eaten potatoe chips, and Dosu held a kunai to the genin's throat.

"Kinuta Dosu wins. We have our finalists. Everyone line up, and draw a number from this hat. Once everyone has a number announce it." The line went quickly, eight people drew numbers, and eight people called out their answers.

"Alright, this is what we got.

First Match, Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuuga Neji.

Second Match, Garaa Vs Uchiha Sasuke.

Third Match, Haruno Sakura Vs Aburame Shino

Forth Match, will be Kinata Dosu Vs Nara Shikamaru, who will then go on to fight Temari. Then the progression will go back to normal. You are dismissed."

Naruto had a conumdrum. Visit Hinata, which he really wanted to do, or Find Kakashi, which he needed to do if he was going to beat Neji.

**A/N OMG THAT WAS EPIC! Well except chouji, but there wasn't much I could do there. No mater who he went up against, I need him to lose to keep the finals I wanted, all I could have done was stall the inevitable. But now we actually have a third match! YAY!**

**I Really don't feel as though I did justice to Hinata's and Neji's fight, In my head it was awesome, but I couldn't get it out right, so I ended up scratching the whole thing and leaving you what you have. I hope you enjoy imagining your own totally epic fight scenes. ust know the fight was really really epic, and if someone thinks they can do it justice, please send it in, I'd love to put it up, with credit falling where it is due of course.  
**

**Due to the short duration between chapters I only got two reviews, so I went ahead and decided to answer them!**

**Ladygoddess8**:Uh Oh for Naruto. (did that rhyme?) I think his ability probably needs a jump start since it is trying to achieve the next level which will need more than just rabbits to activate.

Good Guess! But no, its like his is a computer, he can access most of the general files, but without the special administrator password, he can't get into the special functions. That password is the third pillar.

**Crzymnky666****:**Oh shit indeed. An interesting match as this is, I do wonder why, since you have been more or less following the canon so far, you have chosen Lee as Naruto's first opponent in the exam, and how the part with Orochimaru being found out this early will affect his battle with the Third. However, I trust your judgement, admire the character development, and eagerly await the next update.

One thing before I go: Your story seems a tad rushed. Namely, you have a large amount of short scenes with, as far as I saw, time-gaps that have little to no warning to them. Might I suggest you switch tactics on letting the reader know time has passed? Depending on how you did it, if at all, it could make your story flow better, and make it easier to read/follow.

cheers

Jacen  
**  
Guilty as charge, I rush to get to the good parts, anything I'm not particularly changing, I want to rush through to get to the parts I am. Finally! SOMEONE WHO THINKS I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! You think wrongly of course, but still! Jk, I do know where I'm going with this thank you all. I'll try to implement this, as it's a real good idea. If anyone feels I missed anything important, or that I didn't do a good job of this, let me know pronto so I can fix it.**

**As Always, read and review.**


	27. Day One

Naruto sat quietly outside a hospital room, he hadn't moved a inch since he had first sat down, over four hours ago. Where as that kinda stillness is required to be a top ninja, there was a time and a place. Once or twice a rookie medic nin had come over to check if he was in need of medical assistance. He did need assistance, but not of a medical nature. What he needed now was the knowledge that Hinata would be ok, she had to be ok, there was nothing on the planet that could stop her from being ok, right?

He could hear the beeps of the machines hooked up to her, the slight buzzing sound of many bugs moving in slight agitation, the slight whimpers of a dog, and the frantic pacing of one male, the occasional word was spoken by Kurenai to her team, calming them down, keeping them from totally losing their minds with worry.

If Naruto had been capable of recognizing other then the constant repeating of, 'its all going to be ok' in his head, he would notice the very slight jealousy he felt for their bonds. He would go to the ends of the earth for Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, but he really couldn't see any of them sitting for four hours or longer next to his bed, waiting for him to awake. If they had a choice anyway.

And so Naruto waited, waiting for what, he didn't know, all he knew was if he wasn't exactly where he was, he could not continue to do what he had to do.

* * *

Naruto was practicing a new taijutsu style, Made for direct front assaults via fists, and wide sweeping attacks with his legs. He was making it up as he went along, but hopefully it would take Neji completely by surprise, giving him the upper hand. He imagined fighting the agile Neji, who would flow around his attacks like water. A right Jab that was dodged, allowing Naruto to throw his body into a spin that brought his left leg around hopefully faster then Neji could counter. That too would miss, a jump from right foot to left foot, bringing the right foot towards the opponent, which to would miss. Having completed a 540 degree spin, dive forward rolling away from the counter strike. Use the roll to spin the body around, kicking out another sweeping blow. That combo was meant to keep Neji from getting to close, while playing to Naruto's, hopefully, superior stamina. Naruto watched the swaying of the leaves in front of him, and only felt disappointment in this combo. Still, practice would make perfect, and he set up to do it again... And again... And again, until he felt it was ready for Neji.

* * *

Naruto waited at training ground seven for Kakashi, who said he had news for him and Sasuke. Hopefully it was a strategy planning and training schedule, though he didn't know how that would work with both Sasuke and Naruto potentially fighting against each other. It could be that he simply assumed one of them would use in the first round. With Garaa being Sasukes opponent, Naruto did have reservations about Sasuke coming out alive, or at least completely intact. But Naruto had a feeling that maybe just maybe, Kakashi didn't think he could beat Neji. If that were the case, he'd just have to prove him wrong wouldn't he.

Kakashi walked onto the field right on time... Wait, what? "Naruto, we have much to talk about and very little time. I have found you a substitute teacher to help you while I personally train Sasuke." Naruto couldn't believe it, he was being dumped onto someone else like he was some unimportant task.

Still he tried to keep his cool, maybe his sensei could explain himself.

"May I at least ask why before I get left forgotten in the dust like spare change?" Keyword was tried.

"Naruto, you know, or at least even feel, that Sasuke as he is won't be a match for Garaa, if he fights him now, he will die, because he's to proud to surrender in front of people. With all those people watching, he'll have to defend the pride of the Uchiha clan, and he will not surrender. Garaa will kill him. I either have to teach him how to win, or teach him how to accept defeat. You tell me which one will be easier?" Naruto looked away from his teacher, not meeting his eyes.

He took in a deep breath and though his feelings of abandonment and the injustice of the situation did not disappear, he spoke anyway. "Teaching him how to beat Garaa. Even with the whole month, you might not achieve that. So unnecessary distractions, can not be allowed. I understand." Naruto still didn't look Kakashi in the eyes.

There was silence for a minute or two before Kakashi spoke again. "Thank you for understanding Naruto, and for what it's worth, I know you'll win against Neji, that is why I have a 10,000 dollar bet on you to beat him, at ten to one odds, you better not lose. Now, This here is Ebisu, he'll be your teacher for the next month, he'll be rounding out some of those rough spots I haven't been able to reach yet." Ebisu, the closet pervert, jumped into the clearing, pushing his glasses back towards his nose.

"Thank you Kakashi, I'm not sure what I can do with this material in a month, but I'll certainly do my best." And with the Kakashi was gone, not even a breath of wind from where he had been. Apparently he had been getting better, much much better. "Alright, For this next month, I am your teacher, I am your commanding officer, I am your god. If you don't like it, that's too bad, I'm not letting you make a fool out of teachings, so here we go. The greatest teacher you will ever have Ebisu, takes the field." With that he struck a pose, pointing into the sky.

"If you expect me to buy that load of garbage after I've seen what you did to Konohamaru, you got another thing coming. Just cause your my supposed teacher this month means nothing." Ebisu, smiled darkly.

"Where as I'll admit I had no experience dealing with brats of that age and level of importance, you have neither the protection of my boss, nor you age to protect you from my wrath. So here's the deal. If you can beat me in a spar, without the use of your... special jutsu, which I very much doubt will work on your opponents in the chunnin exam, I'll teach you my strongest fire jutsu, and walk away, for the rest of the month."

Naruto thought about it, shrugged and responded. "Sounds like a win-win, either I get freedom and your humiliation, or a good learning experience and a good teacher. I'm in."

Ebisu smiled and said "Well lets begin, I'll give you the first shot." Naruto shot forward, only to receive a foot to the gut. "Lesson one, never trust your opponent." Naruto circled him warily, trying to find a opening, a slight moment when Ebisu blinked gave him the edge. Darting forward, he struck only to feel the cloth turn to wood. A right jab landed on Naruto's cheek. "Lesson Two, simple is sometimes the best approach." Naruto kicked out widely hoping to get a hit, a second later Ebisu had a firm grip on it. "Lesson three, and the final lesson of the day. Anger is a tool that you must control, let it control you." Ebisu twisted his foot, forcing Naruto to spin through the air or risk braking it. Naruto landed on his back and let out a small groan. "And something like that happens. So endeth the lesson." And then Ebisu was gone, leaving Naruto to nurse a very bruised ego.

LB!

Naruto sat in a full clearing of clones, each making a fuse over the many, many different projects they had in front of them. It had been said before that a jack of all trades was a master of none. But this was the chunnin exams. Knowing a little about a lot would be a hundred times more useful to a chunnin then knowing a lot about a little. Every now and then one would dispel, sharing the new idea or trick it had learned. So far, Naruto had more of a headache then anything really useful, but if he kept the think tank going, eventually, something would result. Whether the result would beat Neji or not was a entirely different question.

LB!

Naruto stood in front of some hotsprings, with one of his greatest ideas ever. Where was the best place to practice fire jutsu? Some old forest, where the slightest mistake could burn down Konoha, or someplace with a lot of water, and where heat would just be added bonus. He was a genius of unparalleled proportions! Still, he had a job to do, as he started forming handsigns, molding his chakra the best he could, he built up, waiting to exhale, till the right moment! Some creepy old guy grabbed his head and pushed him into the hot spring, when he finally floundered back to the surface, his protests were cut off. The man spoke quickly and quietly. "Let me guess, you think you finally found someplace to practice your fire jutsu dumb ass. Well guess what, fire plus natural gas equals boom. You almost blew up half of Konohas luxury district." Naruto paled, and just nodded, and pulled himself out of the spring. "Well if that's the last of your bone headed ideas, I have some research to attend to." And with that, the man stated walking quickly towards the female springs.

Naruto took one look around, and then followed after him. "HEY CREEPY OLD GUY! WHO ARE YOU!"

The old guy spun so quickly, Naruto felt for sure a fight was about to go down. He bit his finger, slamming his hand into the ground as a huge smoke cloud erupted from the ground. "I AM THE GALLANT JIRAYA! SUPER PERVERT RENOWNED FAR AND WIDE!" Naruto had to admit, as cheesy as the moves he did were, it was outclassed by the toad bigger than a horse, leading to a very impressed if somewhat confused Naruto.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Jiraya jumped from the toad, landing in front of him.

"That is one of my greatest secrets, I don't tell them to just anyone, you must prove your worth!" Jiraya studied him closely, a strange look passing over his face. Naruto ignored it in favor of learning something that awesome.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO LEARN HOW TO DO THAT! Er... Almost anything." Jiraya grimaced momentarily, but put on a big grin.

"WELL THEN! I ACCEPT YOUR APPLICATION AND GIVE YOU THE FIRST CHALLENGE! FIRST YOU MUST PROVE YOUR DARING AND WILL TO LIVE! ARE YOU READY!" Naruto nodded quickly, prepared for anything. "THEN FLY MY STUDENT!" The toad shot his tongue out, wrapping around Naruto before throwing him towards the girls hotspring. "IF YOU MAKE IT BACK TO ME ALIVE AND MOSTLY IN ONE PIECE, I'LL TEACH YOU THE FIRST STEP! GOOD LUCK NARUTO!" Understandably Naruto was a little distracted and only barely registered what was said before he hit the water. Naruto plunged through the water, before hitting the solid ground underneath it. The impact hurt... It hurt a lot. Still he had to move on, and find the silver haired pervert. He managed to stand, his head breaking the surface as the rest of him followed. He grabbed his head and surveyed the area. It was one of the greatest and most fearful sites of his life. Sakura had been so stunned, she hadn't noticed her towel had fallen from her chest, and right next to her was Ino, he recognized a few more faces, and learned more about their bodies in that second then many men would ever learn.

"Why, rabbit-kun, I don't know what to say. It was getting close to dinner, and I'm very hungry..." Anko licked her lips and all hell broke loose.

LB!

**A/N Please note, no time is passing between breaks, Naruto is in multiple places at once, all but one are clones. You have to decide what Naruto's priority is, and which one is him... If any of them are of course! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**So the next few chapters will follow each perspective through their training, some days will have better results then others for each clone. There will be time jumps, I expect to get past these thirty days in the next five chapters.**

As Always read and Review.  



	28. Day Three

Naruto hadn't left the chair he had been sitting in the last forty-eight hours, and he had no intention of moving from his spot until Hinata awoke, or he died. He had been hearing good things about Hinata's medical status, so it was more likely the former. Though this was a load of his mind, it only allowed himself to think more deeply about other things. Today he was focusing on the shadow clone jutsu, and theoretically how to improve it.

Like the fact that any memories the original and his clones share merge without any brain power needed. As long as every clone he made dispelled another clone regularly, there was little to no backlash over it. Now he just had to figure out if this was a improvement he had somehow made into the jutsu, if he was just getting used to using the jutsu, or if this was because of his bloodline.

* * *

Naruto leapt through the air, his foot flung out in front of him in a very cheesy martial arts move. He yelled as he did so, hoping that would add some sort of intimidation/distraction into the mix of this move. The tree in front of him did not shake in it's boots, though it did appear to be entertained by him, he would see who was laughing, that tree would learn to respect and fear him before it came to the end of its life. He wanted to laugh evily, but there just wasn't time. He lined up and repeated the move. He landed and watched the tree in front of him intently. A leaf had fallen from the tree, it's attempt at sweat dropping apparently. Naruto would show it in the end, he'd show everyone! And so he lined up to deliver another kick.

* * *

Naruto was fighting eight Ebisu's at the same time, and he was loosing, badly. Every time he struck at one of the copies, they would replace themselves with a log, and attack from a new angle. "Stop, time for a different exercise." Naruto paused, and then dropped to the ground as a staff flew by over his head. "I see you have finally learned Lesson one. Apparently, you are have to much stupidity in you to figure out lesson seven on your own. So were going to try it again, this time, you will be blindfolded."

Naruto was pissed. "How am I supposed to fight eight people blindfolded?" Ebisu sighed and shook his head.

"Lesson seven, your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Naruto put on the blindfold, and waited for the eventual pain as eight people demolished him. A blow to the head set his world spinning, Naruto swiped with a punch hoping to get lucky. Unsurprisingly, he met only air."What do you see?"

Naruto knew this was a trick question. "Uh... I don't see anything sensei." A blow to his kidneys made his legs collapse under him.

"Then why do you insist on looking? Have you no other senses?" Naruto kicked at the voice and felt a connection.

"Good, you are learning. Blindfold off." Naruto took his blindfold off to see himself outnumbered eight to one again. "Begin." Naruto was immediately sent on the defensive, something was off though, and he couldn't figure it out. Naruto continued to avoid all eight, dodging around trying to put some space between him and his attackers. Naruto was more and more hard pressed. "What is it Mitarashi-San is always calling you? Rabbit-Kun? I think your more like a bunny myself, fleeing from me with your fear and fluffy tail right behind you." Naruto gritted his teeth, and went on the offensive. A right hook to the face, a left kick to the side, a spinning roundhouse kick to finish, and Naruto went flying always from Ebisu. "Still havn't learned lesson three?" Naruto stood to withstand the flurry of attacks once more. One dipped down and through dirt towards his eyes. Naruto closed them instinctually, only to realize what he had been been missing. He captured the fist that had been heading towards his chest and struck with his other hand. Ebisu doubled over, and the other seven disappeared. "Good." Ebisu was wheezing as he spoke. "Lesson eight, never start what you can't finish." The fist Naruto had captured grabbed his wrist and flipped him through the air, Naruto had learned this trick and landed facing away from Ebisu. "I believe you have some experience with lesson nine. Never turn your back on your opponent. Ebisu kicked out his knees and brought a kunai to the neck of the now kneeling Naruto. "Here is a sneak peak to lesson ten, Battles almost always escalate." The kunai fell from Naruto's neck and with a gust of wind, Ebisu was gone.

Naruto picked up the kunai and spoke into the air "I could do without the theatrics."

* * *

"HEY! IF YOU APPLY LOTS OF HEAT TO SAND IT GETS MELTY!"

Naruto slammed his hand into his forehead in frustration. "DUMBASS HE DOESN"T USE REGULAR SAND!" Lots of progress here...

* * *

Naruto dragged himself across the ground, he was hiding at one of Konoha's many waterfall locations, truth be told he didn't have much energy left. He could hear the faint sound of giggling, but he couldn't seem to make himself care. "AHA! MY YOUNG APPRENTICE RETURNS VICTORIUS! AND NOT A SCRATCH ON YOU! YOU HONOR ME YOUNG ONE!

"What the hell, Ero-Jiji, I almost died, or worst, they almost caught me. I don't even have the energy to yell at you anymore. If I hadn't spammed fifty clones and escaped in the resulting chaos, I'd be dead. I better get something good out of this crap." Jiraya started poking him with a stick. Naruto grumbled but didn't move to stop him. Jiraya's face took on a more serious look. He picked Naruto up and placed him against a nearby tree.

"Oh you will kid, trust me. On the plus side I don't have to teach you anything about evasion tactics. That one was pretty high on my list of very important priorities. In truth I planned on visiting Anko-Chan later tomorrow to recover what was left of you for training and possible medical treatment. We'll begin training tomorrow kid, in the meantime, get some rest." Naruto decided to take his advice and laid his head back against the tree, letting the sound of water falling and the occasional giggle send him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N! AH MY READERS! YOUR ENTHUSIASTIC RESPONSE DOES ME MUCH HONER! DUE TO YOUR MASSIVE RESPONSE AND MY LACK OF THINGS TO DO I HAVE DECIDED TO GRACE YOU ALL WITH RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS!**

Brown Phantom – I sure hope the Naruto in the hotsprings was a clone, or else that is going to hurt.

This story provided quite possibly the most reasonable reason for Kakashi to prioritize Sasuke this month, without using the cliched 'Kakashi likes Sasuke more than Naruto so there' motive, or the 'Sasuke sharinganed the chidori now Kakashi has to make sure he doesn't kill himself using it' idea either. Good way to be unique and fitting.

**It may be, It may not be. As to the second part, that has always been my reason for why in my mind. It was the only reason that made sense without thinking horrible things about Kakashi, well the only reason I came up with.**

Master DK - like it

did Naruto every make the third pillar?

**Very glad to hear it, and Consciously, no. But his sub-conscious did, so as to allow him the ability to protect his friends from Sasuke. Now his bloodline is locked until he can discover just what he made into the third pillar.**

Jayley - wow, it's very interesting that that was supposed to be at the same time! i definitely have no idea which one he is, although i'd guess the one who was supposed to meet kakashi as that one got kicked in the gut and didn't dispel...

**A very real possibility, but you forget that the hotsprings one hit the water painfully, that brings up the question, is hitting the water so hard it hurts the same as getting kicked?**

Rose Tiger - Please keep going.

**The Great Prodigy of war stops for no one and nothing. Well, no one except hot girls, and nothing but necessary functions to continue living with a partially intact sanity.**

Ladygoddess8 - I can't wait to see what happens next. If Naruto is properly taught by Ebisu as well as learning a trick or two from Jiraya and the vast amount of knowledge from his shadow clones, I think everyone is in for a big surprise.

**I hope this chapter surprised people, but the real surprise will come on day thirty one.**

Inuyonas - the one with hinata is the real one...or the one with ebisu...

but man oh man...this is awesome! hinata kissed naruto! and didn faint! shes pretty badass in ur fic...

I love narutos bloodline. does it have a name? if not u could call it "cerebrum" or "hyper drive" or "super mode" lol on the last one

**I believe I've said enough maybes to last till the end of this chapter at this time. Hinata is a bad ass person, when stuck in the right situations, she is just constantly stuck in situations that don't work well for her. I think a high likely hood of death can give you a liquid shot of courage. When I last answered your review, I said I didn't think it needed a name, but gave you one anyway. Days later, I realize that maybe it does. So from this point on, It will be called Overclocking.**

Dragon Man 180 - I'd say the Naruto in the hospital is the real one, if something happens with Hinata he would want to be right there, plus he's sitting and being calm, so he can keep track of all his clones. But Jiraiya's ambush of him at the hot spring argues that one was the real one. Poor Naruto, having all those kunoichi out for his blood.

**If I get one more review saying which one is the real one before the end of the chapter, I'll break down and tell you guys. Also guys, whether he's a clone or not, every male must feel some pain for that one's existence.**

Vallavarayan to many syllables dude - heh-awesome man!

though i felt that, sasuke really is not the leader type...

the few areas where you had him give orders...hes too quite and lone wolf to be the leader...

**Sasuke is Sasuke, sometimes he gives orders, and sometimes he goes off on his own. It's because he can't decide if he really does just want to be alone, or if he is actually a part of something bigger than himself. He can't make up his mind if his team mates actually help, or if they would just get in the way of Itachi, that and a over inflated ego of his own skill makes it hard for him to actually work as a team. Thankfully, Kakashi has partially slammed the importance of team work into his head.**

**Alright, Until next chapter guys.**


	29. Day Seventeen

**A/N I want you to let all of you know, I only write this chapter tonight because of the enormous amount of response I got from the time I went from bed to the time I got off work. To come home and turn on the comp and see so many responses, was really, really, amazing. Thank you all, and this next chapter is for you. Also, Day One and Three, Naruto was the one with Ebisu, it may not be so now. No his clones arn't stronger due to modifications. Their will to live is getting stronger, they hold themselves together through sheer strength of will at this point. It's not perfect, but it lets them last longer and stay together with less chakra needed. Yes Jiraya knew it was a clone both times, but wanted to see what Naruto was made of, would he take the shortcut and just dispell his clone, or would that clones will to live on be so strong that it would drive itself nearly to death to live just a little while longer. The measure of a man isn't what he will do when he has no choice, but what he will do when he has one.**

Day Seventeen

Naruto was sitting outside listening to the conversation between Kurenai and Hinata. They were talking about training and clothes and a hundred other small things, none of it really interesting. He figured they wouldn't mind seeing as Hinata had bigger problems to worry about and Kurenai would have put him in a genjutsu if there was anything they didn't want him to hea... Oh. Naruto analyzed the genjutsu on him, and found it to be a more subtle one than he expected. What it did is take what he expected to hear, and played it back to him, staying to the more casual girly things. It was quite complex actually, but the more complex it is, the easier it is to dispell upon recognition. A small jump to his system did it.

"Well looks like private time is up Hinata, there is a guest outside who really wants to see you, fair warning, he'll put a strain on your heart, think you can handle it." Naruto was struck with worry, would his visiting her hurt her more than help?

"I can handle it Kurenai-Sensei, but I wouldn't worry to much, Kiba has seen me twice already, whatever he's excited about now I can handle." A dagger strike of pain went into his heart, had he been a weaker person, he might have left crying from the hospital like some emo teenager. But he had waited this long to see her, he might as well go the whole nine yards and get what he had to say off his chest. Even if she apparently only did what she did cause she thought she was going to die. Maybe any guy who had something to her she would have kissed, just to say she had.

"It isn't Kiba, Come on in." Naruto put on his fake smile and entered, convinced that she didn't really like him or want to see him. Kurenai took one look at him, and her face quickly went into shock. "Er, I just remembered a lunch date I was supposed to attend, I'll leave you two alone." And she vanished, fleeing from the sure to be Naruto gets crushed by Hinata scene. Probably didn't want to be witness to the Hyuuga Heir dealing with some street kid with delusions of grandeur.

Naruto walked over to Hinata, and her face was so full of blood he thought she was going to burst, She promptly fainted. This led to more sitting around and waiting.

* * *

The wind blew through the trees in front of Naruto, but he cared not, focusing only on his techniques, attack, fall back, attack, fallback, make his enemy work to strike him. Force him to fear the strength of Nartuo's blows and the quickness they were delivered. As Naruto finished the last of his combo's he surveyed the land around him. The wind had grown to such force that not a single tree in the area had a leaf on it anymore. Naruto hoped that Neji looked like these tree's by the time he was done with him. He hoped he looked worse then these trees. He packed it up and called it a day, having achieved what he had come for. He would be back, and in greater numbers.

* * *

Naruto was sitting down Apparently, Ebisu broke everything needed in a shinbois training into sixty lessons. The first thirty were for the body, how to fight, how to react, what to use to your advantage and what to use to your opponents disadvantage. Now there were thrity rules on how a shinobi must think. He called it the art of fighting, without fighting. When Naruto had asked Ebisu to show him what that was, he merely told him he show him later. Naruto was still waiting for that exhibition. Now here he was, twenty four hours later, without even a single rule taught to him. It was pissing him off he had wasted a day of training to learn absolutely nothing. Maybe the first rule was patience or something like that. "If you are to master this training, you had better figure out the first rule. I have already wasted a day of my time teaching it to you."

Naruto sighed, having slightly expected this "Alright, I missed something here. You said you'd show me, and then you didn't... So what did I miss."

"The demonstration clearly. If I have to explain it to you, it is of no use. We will go back to the first three rules later, they shall become clear as you learn the others. Rules four through six are all learned easily by playing shogi. Patience, Forethought, and Strategic Value. You will learn how to wait for the right time to strike, You will learn how to plan ahead, and you will learn what the value of each unit is. You must combine all three together to defeat me. However, seeing as you don't have the months it would take to get into the right mindset. You are free to create twenty clones to split off into pairings against each other. You and I will play a game, by the end of the day, you must beat me at least once, or there will be a penalty. Let us Begin."

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of a sand storm. Every now and then a clone would pop, but by and by a majority of them were able to survive, time would tell, if this test of endurance would allow them to fight, blind and being slowly eroded away into nothing. This was not the only group, he had one set for each opponent. He had a clone watching shadows, seeing how they moved naturally through out the day. He had another group fighting a nest of honey bees. A group that was working on fighting sound deprived with ear muffs so thick no sound could possibly get through it. One group was striving against intense wind, while another dealt with intense heat. He couldn't prepare for Sakura, but he probably wouldn't need to. As for Neji, that was being taken care of. Clones were constantly disappearing and reappearing, as they were destroyed then recreated. The clone that had been watching the shadows had fallen asleep, maybe he could lure Shikamaru into sleeping as well, first to wake would be victorious! Alright that was complete crap, time to deal with the sand storm once more.

* * *

"Kid could you at least get one bigger than my hand this time, That last one was barely fully formed."

"IT WAS FULLY FORMED IT WAS A FULLY GROWN TOAD AND EVERYTHING!"

"THAT WAS A REGULAR TOAD! WHY THAT THING IS EVEN ON THE CONTRACT IS BEYOND ME!"

"ITS YOUR CONTRACT! YOU TELL ME WHY IT'S ON THERE!"

"MAYBE TO TEACH TALENTLESS LOSERS LIKE YOU HOW TO SUMMON!"

Naruto went for the man's throat, only to find himself flying through the air. Unlike usual though, he didn't land shortly after. No, this time he was falling into a very, very deep gorge with no bottom in sight. If he had a cartoon sign, or some way to defy gravity for a few seconds, he would have done so.

So he was left with a choice. Use the Kyuubi's chakra, which he really didn't want to do, continue to use his own pitiful attempts at summoning, which wasn't getting him anywhere, or die. Naruto didn't hesitate to pull upon the Kyuubi's chakra. The beast gave it to him, he flooded him with it and the struggle for control. Naruto knew he had to release it now, or lose that battle, and so he went through the hand signs quickly. He just wanted a big toad, but a image floated into his mind, it was dim, vague, but he saw a huge toad that carried a sword. One that inspired a sense of safety into him, and so he called out for that toad.

A halt to his downward momentum and a giant cloud of smoke told him his call was answered. "**JIRAYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME IN SUCH A DANK CRATER IN THE GROUND! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SUMMONING ME IN NON COMBAT SITUATIONS?**"

"Excuse me Mr. Toad, I'm the one who summoned you, thank you very much for responding to the call." Naruto thought being polite to something that could crush you beneath its feet without a second thought, was the smart thing to do. Especially if said thing was not trapped behind impenetrable bars.

"**WHAT MOCKERY IS THIS! THERES NO WAY A PATHETIC RUNT LIKE YOU COULD HAVE SUMMONED ME!" **Alright, that was just uncalled for.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID TOAD! I SUMMONED YOU HERE, NOT JIRAYA, ME, NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURE HOKAGE!"

"**PAH A PATHETIC KID LIKE YOU COULDN'T EVEN STAY ON ME FOR LONGER THAN A MINUTE, THERES NO WAY OU COULD HAVE SUMMONED ME BRAT!"**

"DAMN YOU STUPID TOAD! I COULD TOO!"

"**YEA BRAT? FINE, IF YOU CAN STAY ON MY BACK TILL SUN DOWN, I"LL MAKE YOU MY HENCHMAN, AND GIVE YOU FULL SUMMONERS RIGHTS! IF YOU CAN'T I'LL SQUASH YOU INTO THE DUST WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!"**

"YOUR ON YOU STUPID TOAD!"

* * *

**A/N Now we have reached a bit later in the day, it's still the same day, just a few hours later.**

* * *

Naruto watched Hinata as she slept, and her eyes began to flicker towards awareness. Some of the hurt had left him just watching her peaceful face, and so he had decided to sit and wait for her to talk to him. She talked in her sleep, mostly she mumbled. Every now and then she'd say a name he'd recognize, she had said his name once, but that had been practically breathed out it was so quiet. She had kept the Kun ending, so maybe she didn't hate him.

Hinata opened her eyes then immediately closed them. "Please Naruto-Kun, don't give me that look, any look but that."

Naruto didn't understand, most people liked his fake face, or at least, they didn't dislike it. He dropped the smile, still wondering what she thought of him. "Hinata... Please tell me, What am I to you?"

That was not what Hinata was expecting apparently. Her face flushed red, and her moyth moved but nothing came out. She tried again a few seconds later, and she managed to get a few sounds out, but nothing Naruto could understand. Finally she seemed to take hold of herself. "Your... My friend... and Someone I admire... and care very much for. I... Like you... a lot. Naruto-kun... I hope that someday, you might like me, as much as I like you."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be quiet and have trouble with his words. "I um, do like you Hinata-Chan... and maybe... um after the chuunin exams we could you know, go on a date perhaps?"

Hinatas face neared the shade of red it had been before she had fainted. "I would like that a lot Naruto-kun."

* * *

The sun was quickly disappearing below the horizon, and Naruto had lost almost all his strength. He would make it though, that he would. With one final hop, the toad flew through the air, the sun gone from sight, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and let go. As he flew through the air, a pair of hands reached out to catch him, but it was unnecessary, Naruto had run out of chakra, and it was time to go. With one final look at the rapidly darkening world, Naruto dispelled himself.

* * *

**A/N Once again, thank you all for your support, I had a great time writing this, and I hope you guys love reading it, If I get another massive response by the next time I check, I promise you I'll have the next chapter out by the end of that night, even If I have to lose sleep to do so!.**


	30. Day ThirtyOne

**A/N That which you have promised, you must preform. Even if your bed looks more inviting than your chair.  
I unfortantely did not manage to get it done last night, I tried very hard to do so, and I appologize that I couldn't make it happen.**

Day Thirty-One

Naruto surveyed the land around him. What had once been a very normal looking clearing looked like a tornado had landed on it and stayed there for thirty minutes. Not a single tree had maintained its position. Trees had been smashed into pieces and left scattered through out the clearing. There was not a single leaf to be seen. It was really quite disturbing really, if he had known thirty days ago what would happen to this clearing, he would have trained elsewhere. Still, it was great to know just what he could pull with thirty clones and a huge amount of disposable chakra. He had gone as far as he could with this particular area of training, he could make it perfect later, but for now, he had better things to do with the chakra.

LB!

Clouds circled above Naruto, bringing fears of rain interference with what he was doing. Ebisu would never call a halt to it based on rain, he would tell Naruto to ignore it. Naruto current form of training was extreme by anyone's standards, and he prayed to God to survive the day. He was playing five games all at the same time. He was playing, Shogi, Risk, Chess, Go, and Checkers. He had to make a move on each game one after the other with only a ten second interval for each turn. There were fifty ropes attached to a rather large bolder over his head. If he took too long on a turn, Ebisu cut one rope. Every time he lost a piece, Ebisu cut one rope. If he lost any of the games, Ebisu would cut ten ropes. When he first started this training, he had been fighting first year academy students. Now he was fighting third year genin in each game. The Boulder had started off a small rock when he first started this training, and had grown with each victory. Naruto kept a very confident face, but on the inside he was fighting panic. From the original fifty, he was down quite a few, he had no idea was left, and didn't dare look to find out. The games he had fought so far had been filled with sacrifice and daring, and victory was quickly approaching in each. He as he sacrificed a pawn, he heard the ropes strain as one of their number went slack. "Shit"

LB!

A small blue ball of immense chakra churned in Jirayas hand, it was so beautiful and looked so harmless. Then Jiraya rammed it into the ground. It created a domed cylinder in the ground, like a knife through butter. "And that gaki, is the next thing you will learn from me. So live to learn to make this little beauty. Deal?" Naruto could only nod astonished. "Then there is nothing more to say except to relax, and be ready for tomorrows match. If I may be so bold, maybe take out a certain indigo haired beauty out for a night on the town."

Naruto nodded, then froze. "How did you know about Hinata?"

Jiraya laughed. "Please Kid, It's my job to know. Don't worry, you won't be appearing in any of my books..." Naruto just caught the faint muttering of the word yet. "YOUR LUCKY I GOT PLACES TO BE OR I'D MAIM YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Jiraya laughed even louder than before. "I hear your bark little doggy, now lets see your bite."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "As I said before, I got places to be."

Jiraya nodded his head "You'll do well tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto walked away, his right arm raised giving Jiraya a thumbs up. On the inside though he was crying about the acknowledgment and admiring just how cool he looked. He turned a corner to find Jiraya in front of him. Before he could ask what was going on, Jiraya spoke first. "Before I forget..." And he slammed his right hand into Naruto's chest, knocking the air from him. "That should help with your chakra control. Almost forgot." Jiraya disappeared before Naruto could recover his air.

LB!

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument, looking down on the village watching as the sun neared the horizon. It was hard to believe just how much thirty days could change a man. He felt smarter, stronger, faster, and just better. Tomorrow would show the world the man he was becoming. He heard the sound of someone approaching, which was a very good sign for the rest of the evening. "Naruto-Kun"

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" Hinata sat down next to him.

"Naruto-Kun, not that I'm not happy to be here, I am very much so, but can I ask what it is you like about me?" Hinata was frowning, probably doubting herself.

"I wish I could say it was some big life changing moment for me, but really, its a dozen little things that I just didn't notice or at least didn't put together. Yea, a month ago let me put it all together, but eventually, I would have figured it out. It's not one quality that sets you apart form other girls, its everything about you. Your compassion, your courage, and your shyness just draw me in." Naruto placed his hand on hers.

"And what of Sakura-San." Hinata wasn't looking at him, though she didn't move her hand.

Naruto stood up and moved in front of her, before crouching down to look into her eyes. "Someone very wise once told me that Love is a leap." Naruto sprang into a back flip, righting himself just as he flew over the edge. Hinata had scrambled in a instance, throwing herself after him, grabbing his hand just as he disappeared over the edge. She anchored herself to the head of the fourth with chakra just before Naruto's weight reached the end of the line and would of forced her down with him. "Sakura never inspired me to jump, and I very much doubt she would have caught me if I did." Hinata eyes didn't leave his.

He pulled himself up to her level, bringing his face to hers, and then he kissed her. It was the greatest thing he had ever experienced, up until whatever was holding him up went slack, carrying both him and Hinata over the edge. Naruto just managed to bring his feet into contact with the fourths chin. He held onto Hinatas hand as she dragged him down and under the cleft of his chin. There they stopped, Naruto hanging upside down while Hinata dangled from their connected arms. Naruto tried to pull her up, but felt his grip on the cliff weaken when he did so. He knew if he moved his feet, he'd lose the grip he had, and they'd both fall to their deaths. His only real option was to wait for Hinata to wake, or someone to find them. "This is going to be a long couple of hours."

LB!

**A/N I was very close to getting this done last night, but I hadn't perfected the scene between Hinata and Naruto, and I hadn't finished the multiple game scene that ultimately got scrapped. I wanted to throw in famous games of each, with risk being made up with corresponding Naruto Universe points, but unfortunately, after two hours of tracking down the perfect games and reducing it to the last five moves of each, I found out that I couldn't get the real mood and image to appear in each. So after another two hours today of struggling with it, I decided to simply scrap it. It was much better visually then it would have ever been in written word anyway. Naruto has been with Hinata the last two, sometime after the invasion ark, I'll give you guys all sixty of Ebisu's rules, which I really did make. Mostly because they are my rules for war, how to beat any strategy game, not that they actually work for me :(**


	31. Chunnin Exams! Third Test GO!

Naruto let out a huge yawn. A look of disapprove came from the referee. Let him disapprove, Naruto had one of the greatest nights of his life, even if he had spent a majority of it hanging upside down. The referee wasn't the only one who noticed his tiredness, the wind girl seemed to huff and then stared at Neji like she was weighing him. Apparently she thought Neji had a easy match, and would be a risk to her brother. Not to much of one though as she simply smirked and looked back to the growing audience. Shikamaru let out a equal yawn, and Naruto shared a nod with him. Strangely, neither Sasuke nor sound guy had shown up yet. Sasuke was probably in the audience somewhere with Kakashi, being taught the art of a cool entrance.

"Alright, lets get this started. Rules are the same as in the prelims, you fight until one dies, surrenders or gets their lights knocked out. If I say a fight is over, it's over. Ok, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, stay in the arena, rest of you to the waiting room." Naruto glared at Neji, and prepared to kick his ass.

Too bad Neji had to go and interrupt his zen moment. "You look as though you have something to say."

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing that hasn't already been said."

The referee waved his hand "Hajime" As he leaped backwards, Naruto and Neji just stayed where they were.

"This will be fun, I cant wait to see you run into reality. When you shatter on it's hard unforgiving surface, I think I'll enjoy that moment most." Neji activated his byukugan.

Naruto grinned and replied. "There are some individuals that reality shatters for." Naruto sent out a left jab that hit nothing but air. But that was the purpose, a solid half sphere raced forward, Neji dodged by jumping over, arcing his body around the bubble. It collided with the wall behind him, sending a few cracks through the wall. The sheer wind that was created in the blow back of the technique still sent Neji flying through the air. Neji quickly recovered. Naruto watched as Neji landed and turned back to face him, a slight bit further back than he was. Naruto kept a eat-shit grin on his face. "I wonder if I'm one of those, tell me, when most people punch, does the air around their fist get laced with chakra, fly forward at about eighty miles per hour, and hit eight feet thick walls and create cracks?"

Neji glared at him and simply charged forward. Naruto began punching the air, sending more and more half spheres racing towards Neji. As Neji dodged around them getting closer, Naruto preformed a spinning kick, sending a ever growing ring hurling away from him. Neji simply slid underneath it, and engaged Naruto in hand to hand. Naruto went evasive, always just staying out of range of Neji's blows, trying to get away from Neji. Neji timed one so Naruto couldn't dodge, so Naruto was forced to burn a clone to take the hit for him. Naruto punched Neji's face, only to realize his mistake. Neji had managed to close the distance finally, and this was going to hurt.

Neji connected a hit to Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto felt it immediately lock up in pain. "So you learned a new trick, that means nothing" A second connection with his forearm on the other side. "You will never be more than a failure." Two more hits connected, sending jolts through Naruto's legs. "You will never be Hokage." A fifth hit connected with Naruto's chest, just below the heart. Naruto stumbled backwards as Neji let him go. "I can see it with these eyes, Talent is decided at birth, and you weren't born with any."

Naruto stood back breathing hard. "Your arrogance is your weakness" Two clones fell from the sky, there trajectory and speed dead on.

Neji span quickly. "Your faith in yourself is yours." A chakra shield spun around Neji as his clones seemed to disappeared into nothingness.

Naruto's clone in the crowd dispelled itself, as that trick wouldn't work twice.

"It's over, you are within my divination." Neji blurred from sight and Naruto felt two collisions with his body. "Two palm" Neji had appeared in front of him, but his hands blurred from sight again. "Four palm." Naruto was forced to take a step back as he felt four hits, he couldn't even tell which had hit first. "Eight palm." Naruto lost his balance. "SIXTEEN PALM!" Naruto could feel himself being forced backwards with the force of the blows. "THIRTY TWO PALM!" Naruto was lifted off his feet. "SIXTY FOUR PALM!" Naruto went flying away, crashing into the ground and rolling to a stop quite a distance away.

Naruto struggled to stand. "I have hit sixty four points on your body, your ability to even stand has been taken from you." He drew closer to Naruto "Is it painful? Stay on your knees before a power you can not change, can not fight, and has defeated you. Having your dreams come true through hard work, is a illusion. Realize that you are worthless, you have collided with the wall of reality. You will shatter." Naruto rose to his knees, as the images of Lee and Hinata and how they stood even in defeat rose in his mind. How could he fail those two, he had to win. Naruto got one leg underneath him, and was able to rise off the ground.

"You should give up." Naruto put his hands together, trying to make his chakra move.

Neji scoffed. "What nonsense, you are the one who should surrender."

Naruto growled at Neji. "Shut up, you asshole. You should give up." He could feel it, his chakra was working its way past the blocks, he had just had to keep trying. "ON ME GIVING UP!"

Neji glared at Naruto. "Why do you persist? WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!" Neji charged forward to stop whatever Naruto was doing.

Naruto whispered just loud enough for Neji to hear as he threw his strike. "Because people called me a failure. I'll prove them wrong."

* * *

I must simply pat myself on the back, We have uncovered the third pillar, are we ready to accept the power we are about to receive?

_Oh come on, I was in the middle of something there._

Oh alright. Lets do this, shall we? THIRD PILLAR ACTIVATED! DETERMINATION PROTOCALS ENABLED! BRINGING THE POWER GRID ONLINE! CHARGING THE CAPACITORS! READYING THE OVERCLOCK SUBROUTINES! FIRING NOW! GOD SPEED MYSELF!

_I could have done without the theatrics..._

* * *

Neji's angle of attack was very much the same as it had been for Hinata, he intended to strike my heart, probably disabling or killing me instantly. That simply won't do.

Naruto took a half step back, Neji's fully extended strike missed by a full inch, the chakra dissipating a full half a centimeter from Naruto's skin. Naruto struck at Neji's head, who bent backwards to avoid the blow. Naruto slid his foot behind Nejis, sliding it backwards and offsetting Neji's balance. Neji placed his arms behind him, flipping backwards. Naruto ducked underneath the rising feet, before kicking Neji's stomach, Neji surprised him by using the force of the kick to rotate himself vertically, the shield of chakra was created once more and sent Naruto flying backwards. Naruto back handspringed so as to avoid sliding through the grass and dirt. He stood facing Neji, analyzing his options. He was able to keep up with Neji's speed, but Neji could do the same. He could avoid Neji's attacks, but Neji could avoid his. They were even in almost every category, with Neji a slight bit above him, minus stamina which he had in spades. It was basically a stalemate, Neji would lose, but it would be a great show for the audience.

That was not acceptable, Neji had to pay for what he did to Hinata. He could feel the kyuubi's chakra already in his system, all he had to do was pull on more of it. And he did, he could feel the power start to flow, as he felt all the blocks in his system just disappear. He could feel his bruises healing nicely, and strength flowing into his wearied muscles. Naruto charged forward, Neji had just enough time to dodge backwards. Naruto threw kunai and shurikan towards his opponent. Neji spun through the air, catching them and sending them back. Naruto simply waved his hand as a expanding wall of air bashed them away. He charged forward roaring, the ground breaking underneath him as Neji tried desperately to get rotating in time. Neji succeeded, if just in the nick of time.

Both Naruto and Neji exploded as a huge cloud of smoke arose around their collision.

* * *

Neji stood over him, barely able to stand, but still standing. "Still confident in yourself failure?"

Naruto laughed. "I don't know, Are you still arrogant beyond all belief?" The original Naruto erupted from the ground and sent Neji flying. When he landed, he tried to get up and failed to do so.

* * *

Naruto watched as Neji gave up his attempts to get up. "How careless of me, I didn't check for your signature ninjutsu."

Naruto stood over Neji, ready to give the final blow if needed. "I failed the first academy graduation exam three times. No matter what I tried, I couldn't pass the ninjutsu part of the exam. There was this one jutsu I just couldn't get. Yea That's right. The jutsu I just couldn't learn was the Bushin. Because of my determination, I was able to learn the same jutsu to a higher form. The jutsu that both literally and figuratively gave me the power to defeat you. If I had just given up, like you have, I'd truly be the failure that you call me, instead of the one who just shattered your reality."

"Uzumaki Naruto wins, next match, Uchiha Sasuke vs Subaku Garaa. Clear the field." Naruto walked back to the waiting box as Neji was carried off by medics. Applause filled the stadium, Naruto was glad the ninja of the village were recognizing him. Hopefully someday, the civilians would get a chance to see him for who he was. He did however note the lack of one voice he particularly wanted to hear. He hoped she wouldn't hold his beating up her cousin against him.

* * *

"Alright, there has been a small change in things. Sasuke Uchiha hasn't arrived yet, so we will postpone his match for now. In the meantime, Aburame Shino, Haruna Sakura, come down here."

Naruto simply dragged one of the benches over to the balcony, so he could sit and watch at the same time. Sakura and Shino had just exited the stair well and were walking onto the field. He was able to read Sakura's lips as she wished Shino good luck. The Referee waved his hand, and Sakura charged forth, throwing a great punch at Shino, who did nothing to dodge. Sakura's hit shattered Shino, who exploded into a cloud of bugs. Those bugs went to attack Sakura, only for her to burst into a log.

Shurikan and Kunai flew from trees towards other trees, as they shook and branches fell. Explosives and yells of fury could be heard from inside the small treeline. Naruto shuddered imaging the hell the Shino was in right now. Minutes passed and the explosions slowed down, though the yelling never stopped.

Shino jumped back into the clearing followed quickly by Sakura. She was keeping him on the defensive, but Naruto could see bugs slowly starting to surround Sakura. She managed to connect a punch with Shino, whose glasses flew off. The bugs swarmed in,.

Sakura threw kunai in every direction, they neared the bugs before exploding. She then threw one at Shino, her body language demanded Shino's surrender. A few seconds passed, and Shino merely shook his head. Sakura went to activate the tag, only to faint. Bugs flew away from her back, returning to Shino. Shino bowed to the referee, then the audience, the he did a deep bow to Sakura. Reading his lips, Naruto could see that he thanked Sakura for such a good match, and apologized for taking her victory when he stalled for time.

* * *

Naruto could tell Shikamaru was only a second away from surrendering as well, and Sasuke apparently wasn't hiding in the audience somewhere practicing his cool entrances. That meant he needed more time. His eyes and Shikamaru's met, and he could tell Shikamaru was on the same line of thought as he was. "Naruto, that's just troublesome, why you got to do something like that man?"

"I truly am sorry it comes down to this my friend." Naruto said as he pushed Shikamaru over the railing. As Shikamaru fell, he recovered just enough so as to not break anything. Naruto hoped he wouldn't have to face Shikamaru later on, the vengeance and humiliation would be horrible to contemplate let alone experience.

Shikamaru was laying on the ground as Temari yelled at him, finally she charged at him fan swinging over head. Shikamaru grabbed two kunai planting them into a crack Naruto had made in the wall earlier. He then flipped his body his hands still on the kunai, he let go of them just as his feet landed on the kunai, He leaned against the wall as just Temari's fan had hit the ground. Naruto missed what he said, but It seemed to infuriate the girl even more. She cast her wind jutsu at point blank range, but Shikamaru was already gone, moving quickly into the trees.

Shikamaru was sitting just inside the treeline, Naruto could just make him out thanks to his shadow, he seemed to have his hands in a special position. Naruto had only seen him do that in board games, why was he doing it here? A great cloud of wind rushed into the trees as Temari attacked again. A few seconds later a shadow rushed out of the dusty cloud. Temari jumped backwards quickly trying to gain distance. The shadow stopped just short of catching her.

"I see." Naruto said as Shino nodded beside him. This would be a tricky fight for Shikamaru, but the factors were all in his favor. The longer the battle, the more of the arena would be occupied by shadow. Also, if there was one good cloud, to bring shade to the arena, she would have no where to run. Shikamaru had the perfect set of conditions, all he had to do was be patient and let her tire herself out. He didn't have to use any chakra at all, and she would have to in order to beat him before he got her.

"Are you following this Shino?" The Aburame looked over at him and nodded his head.

"Indeed. I'm guessing you and I are on the same page here Naruto-San?"

Naruto laughed "Drop the san Shino, and yea. I'm guessing you won't share a wager with me would you?"

The Aburame cocked his head to the side, but then shook it. "Unless you wish to bet that Shikamaru will win, no, I don't believe in throwing my money away."

Naruto looked back to the arena in time to see Shikamaru catching Temari with his shadow. HE had gotten her with the hole Naruto had made in the ground. Shikamaru then raised his hand and surrendered stating chakra exhaustion as the cause. Now why did he use that excuse, he could have just surrendered, but any ninja who knew a Nara knew that the shadow jutsu was not that chakra exhaustive, and Shikamaru had decent reserves for a chuunin candidate. That was just odd, it was like he was trying to fool people who were watching, but who would he want to fool?

"You catch that too Shino?" The Aburame was equally as puzzled.

"Indeed, Naruto, this does not bode well. I can think of only one reason to deceive people once you have surrendered. He expects to have to fight again today, and wants to have a ace." Naruto nodded.

He then whispered, aware that the sand genin was just on the other side of them. "Don't you think its odd how many sand and sound shinobi showed up today?" Shino nodded again, and they both went back to watching the arena as Shikamaru joined them.

"Hey Shikamaru, are you feeling ok?" Shikamaru caught his eyes and nodded.

"I'm just tired. You shouldn't read to much into what I say. I'm not very anxious, sometimes I overreact Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. He caught it, and it only took Shino a few seconds later. Naruto looked around and started picking out targets. He nodded towards Garaa and Temari, who had come up just behind Shikamaru. Shino and Shikamaru nodded back, they would be ready if it came down to it.

"Ok, Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Garaa, come on down. A whirl of leaves and a whirl of sand took place in the arena as Sasuke arrived facing Garaa, both of them ready to fight to the death.

And they started without even waiting for the hand wave, Sasuke jumped back forming handsigns as a wave of sand followed him. "That is a waste of chakra."

Shikamaru nodded. "Not even a proper diversion at this time, Sasuke has under estimated his opponent again."

A ball of fire erupted, that sand smashed into it and just kept on going, as the ball of flames disintegrated under the massive wave of sand that just kept growing. Sasuke charged forward, before leaping, the sand brushed the bottom of his feet, but he just twisted preventing it from grasping him.

Shino spoke next. "Trying to separate the sand from it's user, too bad Garaa kept quite a bit with him."

"Yea, Sasuke just trapped himself between a rock and a hard place." Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with what had been said so far.

Sasuke punched forward as sand rose up to catch his fist. Sasuke side stepped and twirled, leaving him just behind Garaa, who obviously wasn't able to keep up with the speed Sasuke currently was using. Sasuke slammed his fist into Garaa's face, only for sand to erupt underneath him, grabbing his legs and slamming him into the ground before throwing him away. Sasuke recovered and once again glided through Garaa's defenses, this time slamming a kick into Garaa's face in the exact same place his punch had landed. Sasuke pushed himself even harder, running circles around Garaa, the sand finally caught up with him and slammed down like a wave. Sasuke back flipped up and over, once again kicking Garaa's face. He punched with his entire upper body and this time he hit something other than sand armor. Garra collapsed as sand rushed in around him. Forming a huge dome that Saskue only just escaped.

Sasuke smiled and ran towards the wall. He applied chakra and ran towards the top of the wall. When he arrived he started forming hand signs. His hand exploded in blue lightning, and he charged down the wall. A furrow appeared in the wall as he ran, it cracked and exploded as he went faster and faster towards Garaa. "I give it even odds he breaks through. Though if he doesn't he'll shatter his arm."

Naruto grinned. "Five says he shatters reality." Shino looked at him oddly before shaking his head... The crowd started to quiet down more, as talking came to a stop. Naruto suddenly looked towards Shikamaru and Shino who nodded. Together they rushed Temari who had already raised her fan and jumped off the balcony. Naruto caught sight of Sasuke going right through the sphere like it was made out of air. They had bigger fish to fry now though. Feathers fell through the air, but the sounds of combat had already started.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, I got very sick there for awhile, I also was working with my beta on revising some of the earlier chapters. Trying to make it better visually, not to mention better grammar and spelling wise. There are still a few errors of character view point and other things me and my beta didn't catch, but I'll work on fixing that myself. In the meantime, please enjoy the chuunin exams.**

**LET THE CALL TO WAR BE HEARD THROUGHOUT THE FANFIC UNIVERSE!**


	32. Invasion Part One

When people say war is hell, they are clearly trivializing war. War is war, there is no other way to see it. The chaos inside that arena was unspeakable, people fought around the dead and unconscious, people would kill one opponent only to get stabbed in the back by another, there were no clear sides, certain areas had more population of one side or another, but there was no drawn lines saying this is us, and that is them. Naruto had a few moments to look around before his attention was drawn to Sasuke.

Sasuke was chasing Garaa and his siblings out of town, which was a stupid move on his part. "I have one of my colony on the wind user. If needed, I can track them down, Naruto-san." But Sasuke wasn't the only one who needed Naruto's help, he could see Hinata and Kiba were cut off and under attack, they were doing ok for now, but soon they would get over run. And then there was his Ji-Ji cut off behind some kind of barrier, Naruto was needed there. Let's not forget the civilians needed to be escorted to the safety of the bunkers. Not to mention the sheer number of enemy shinobi that needed to be dealt with, Naruto might be the one man army that could change the tides there.

Naruto had five choices, each of them equally important and deserving of his attention. For anyone else that would have been a problem, for him it was child's play. Creating four more clones splitting the power equally between them. Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Shino, and together they chased after Sasuke. A trio of sound shinobi jumped in front of them, only for a explosive kunai to take the three out. Naruto looked back just as he reached the edge of the stadium, Sakura was sitting on her butt awkwardly, breathing hard with exhaustion. Her hand was still out stretched from when she had thrown her kunai. Neji stood next to her, byukugan activated scanning for threats. Naruto went over the edge, landing on the nearby outer wall, before jumping down into the forest just outside Kohona. They had sand ninja to catch.

* * *

Naruto charged through shinobi battling across the stadium, one objective in mind. He threw kunai and shurikan, hoping to distract the enemy and give the defenders a chance to strike, but it wasn't his main priority. He had to get to Hinata at all costs.

One particularly big Sound nin got in his way, and that just wasn't going to fly. He jumped towards the man, landing both feet on top of the sound nins head he front flipped off and threw a kunai that landed with a thunk in the mans neck. He turned to find the rest of the stadium empty of all people. Quickly he dispelled the genjutsu he was in. He ducked underneath the kunai strike of the man he had previously thought he killed. Naruto smashed his fist into the Man's groin, drawing a kunai, he plunged it into the man's neck. He started to continue, only to notice the lack of sound in the arena. Quickly he dispelled the genjutsu... AGAIN! Naruto dodged to the side as the man threw kunai at him. "GOD DAMN IT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto punched as hard as he could with both hands and watched as the air waves connected with the man sending him flying through the wall. Naruto tried to dispel a genjutsu, to find none on him. "About time." Then he felt a sword flow through his stomach.

"Stupid brat..." A sound woman appeared in front of him, the exact opposite of the big imposing sound nin. "I hope you enjoy the afterlife." It looked like Kiba would have to keep Hinata safe, Naruto wasn't going to make it this time. She drew her sword out with a twist, and Naruto erupted in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto jumped onto the building, standing next to the anbu. "WHY ARN'T YOU HELPING HIM?"

The anbu merely looked at him, seemingly withdrawn from the situation. "Kid this is a level five barrier, nothing we do will break it, that thing has all six sides covered and the people holding it up can't be targeted from here. We aren't getting in, all we can do is wait and get in their when the barrier eventually falls."

Naruto looked at them like they were idiots. "Look, the barrier vaporized your man, but not the roof. If we can destroy the building, the people inside will have nothing to stand on, so either they get vaporized, the cube falls from the sky and breaks upon hitting the ground, or they dispel it to run away."

The anbu did nothing. "You honestly think we didn't consider that option, the two supports you need to take down on this building are fifth-teen feet thick chakra enhanced steel reinforced concrete, we could put a hundred tags on each one and maybe, if the spread was good, we might get a crack. This building ain't coming down."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Fine, do nothing, stand here while your Hokage fights to the death but I'm going to give it a shot."

The anbu looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Eagle, Boar, give this kid some cover, maybe his attempts will pay off." Naruto jumped off the roof as two anbu followed him. Naruto landed at the base of the tower, and he analyzed the situation. The tower was connected to the stadium by a common wall, but that was it. If he could weaken and crack the supports on his side, a severe blow to the top of the tower could conceivably knock the tower over. Lets see them hold that barrier up falling to certain doom.

Naruto Started his greatest forward combo, launching punches with devastating accuracy at the supports. He could see cracks starting to form on the two of the four main supports. He kept up the barrage the cracks soon became shallow dents, he pored more chakra into it, watching for the tell tale signs that he was getting somewhere. He could here people fighting behind him, once or twice a kunai flew past him narrowly. The anbu support was apparently a very nice thing to have. Finally he heard it, the sound he was listening for, The building let out a loud sigh, it tilted a little bit before stopping. Naruto stopped and charged toward the building before stopping in front of one of the pillars. He gathered about a fourth of his remaining chakra. He concentrated it in his hands, focusing on getting it rotating like the blue ball of death that Jiraya had shown him just yesterday. He sent the rapidly dwindling ball right into the weakened support and watched as it exploded under the assault. He could really see it now, all the building needed, was one final push from the opposite direct, and it would come crashing down into the hopefully abandoned nearby block.

Naruto ran outside and started running up the wall, having skylined himself like that, he could feel the killing intent in the area turn toward him. A sound shinobi landed in front of him, Naruto kept charging and saw a split image of a boar masked man running beside him. The shinobi in front of him suddenly flew away from building. Where he had been standing, Boar stood with fist outstretched. Boar turned in a instant, kunai flashing through the air, two flew past Naruto's head, a moment later, he heard to heavy thunks hit the ground behind him. Naruto had reached the top of the stadium, and now he Circled the tower, he focused what was left of his chakra into his lungs, all of it would be channeled into his next breath. A sand shinobi landed in front of him, kunai already slashing for his throat. A eagle masked man flipped over Naruto. He landed a ax kick on the mans head, only further accentuated by the knife sticking out of the mans heel. The sand shinobi collapsed and Eagle moved out of the way as Naruto released his jutsu. The building groaned and started to lean over, Naruto poured his will into making the air around him crash against the building. Finally, there was a cracking sound and the tower tumbled away from the building. The barrier disappeared and Naruto vanished with a job well done.

* * *

Naruto had snuck out of the horror that was the stadium, the civilians there were better off unconscious, but that wasn't so with the people in town. Naruto started by evacuating the area around the tower, just a few civilians hadn't heard the general alarm or were to stupid to heed it needed to be brought to the shelters. A few minutes later the area Naruto had just evacuated became home to a lot of debris that he himself had made.

Didn't matter ultimately, he had more trips to make, more civilians to get out of danger, more dangerous and frankly suicidal running through enemy held territory. Though this part of the job was both thankless and stressing, thanks to Naruto's great understanding of the streets and how to avoid pursuers, it would be without incident. It would be a little known fact that in Naruto's fifty six trips into the danger zone, he would personally save over a hundred and seventy eight civilians.

* * *

One mistake people constantly make is believing that the sum of the parts parts must equal the sum of the whole. This is untrue. Frequently adding up all the parts together comes down to a fraction of the true power, but sometimes, just sometimes, the sum of the parts is greater than when they are alone. That is how it works in the leaf village, and that is how it works for Naruto. Naruto is not just one man, Naruto is a army, a army greater than the sum of himself.

And so that is why the fifth and final of the original Naruto's found himself coordinating a massive counter offensive from the safety of the contestant box. He had created over three hundred clones, marshaled their ranks, and instructed them to take back the stadium. They had done it easily, after all, all it took was one Naruto to take on a chunnin level ninja, add in the multitude of leaf support and it was whole sale slaughter in the stadium. From there they pushed their attack on three separate fronts. He broke the assault on the Hokage's tower, managed to prevent the sabotage and destruction of the archives, and reinforce the walls which had been rapidly becoming undermanned for the size of the enemy being thrown against it.

He began to press his advantage spreading out from his three points inside the city. This was difficult as he couldn't afford to lose any of the three positions he held, but he couldn't keep his patrols undermanned either. This lead to a much slower than wanted progress on clearing the city of attackers. Even with support from his fellow ninja, they just didn't have the man power to keep control of everything they took back, which only lead to more attacks from behind, which meant the patrols were losing more and more men, men Naruto couldn't spare.

"Call them back, we have to abandon the walls." Naruto looked to his second in command, himself.

"There's got to be another way, if we lose the walls, there's no telling just what will happen!" There was a huge crashing sound and Naruto received the image of a couple of giant snakes breaching the wall.

"THE WALLS ARE ALREADY LOST! GET THEM OUT OF THERE AND BACK INTO THE CITY WHERE THEY MIGHT DO SOME GOOD!" Naruto nodded and dispelled himself, leaving Naruto to pick a new second in command. "One-Eight-Six, Congrats, you've been promoted from messenger boy second class, to messenger boy first class. Do you accept this promotion?" Naruto looked at himself.

"Hold on, doesn't that just mean instead of personally delivering the messages, I have to dispel myself if anything urgent comes up?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Glad to know your up to date on your duties, I wish you luck with your assignment." Naruto grinned at his own very annoyed face. It was fun pissing himself off.

Now where to stick the survivors from the walls...

* * *

**A/N Welcome to part one of the Invasion, I hope everyone enjoys it... I've also noticed a distinct lack of reviews from some of my favorite people, that makes me very depressed. (Not saying that I dislike those who did review, major thanks to the three [now four], especially inyu for supporting my call to war, though it was really just a reference to this, I can make it into a genuine call if I can think of a good enemy to fight... Maybe all those who stand against the greatness that is Pie...)**


	33. By What Does One Measure Resolve

Naruto hopped through the trees as they drew closer to Sasuke and the Sand genin, they were moving fast, even though Shikamaru and Shino weren't particularly known for speed. Shino was understandable, after all he was part of a recon and tracking squad, but Shikamaru? "Don't look so surprised Naruto, you think I get away from my mother by outsmarting her?"

Naruto let out a laugh, killing some of the seriousness in the situation, Naruto could see a far greater number of bugs around them than normal. To a chunnin or maybe even jonin level ninja, it wouldn't have been noticeable, but for Naruto it was laughably easy. Of course it was obvious to him it was Shino's doing, who had definitely been hiding another hive somewhere. There was no way this many bugs would have fit into Shino especially considering how many bugs had been destroyed by Sakura earlier. "Nine quick moving chunnin signatures quickly approaching from the rear. They will intercept us before we reach our target." The seriousness had returned.

Shikamaru looked at Shino before turning to Naruto, who had done the same thing only turned to Shikamaru instead. "There is only one option isn't there?" Shikamaru nodded before catching his hand on a branch above him twisting around and landing on top of the branch. Naruto and Shino carried on, fearful for Shikamaru, but knowing he made his choice. If Shikamaru died, Naruto would make sure Sasuke went through hell until he learned how to not do anything that stupid. Well, if he and Sasuke lived for Naruto to give him hell.

* * *

Naruto managed to pull the ninja from the walls back, but that had been a even worse mistake than leaving them there. Ever since they had left the walls the ninja under his command had been ambushed relentlessly, it was truly hell. What was most disturbing was the they were out thinking his every maneuver. They had to be, there was no way they had enough ninja to keep the pressure on his retreating forces.

There was only one situation. He needed more men, and he couldn't create any more. No, what he needed to do would definitely cost him, and it would cost him dearly. No matter what happened next, Naruto was pretty sure this would not end well for him. "Tell the archives to activate order sixty six."

Order sixty-six was the intentional surrender of a very important point. If all the ninja minus a few of Naruto's clones retreated from the archives, Orochimaru would order a full assault on it, even with the reduced defenders the sound nin would take massive casualties as the choke points and traps decimated the assault. They would have to get through four floors of subterranean tunnels, fighting past death and dismemberment to even get to the archive room. After whittling down Orochimaru's forced by a third in Naruto's estimate, a additional sixth would be trapped inside the vaults as the building self destructed on top of them. Whatever escaped would be on the brink of breaking, and very easy to mop up. It would even the odds, if not bring the numbers advantage onto Naruto's side.

Without the three to one numbers they currently had, there was no way they could continue there deadly harassment. It would give them a chance, if only a chance.

* * *

One of the Sand genin stood in front of them, it was the puppet master Shikamaru had previously beaten. Naruto looked to Shino who only readjusted his sunglasses. Guess this is his fight. "Naruto, good luck to you."

Naruto grinned and gave Shino a good bye thumbs up. "Hey, it's me. Take care of yourself Shino."

Naruto bounced through the trees, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he caught up to Garaa. When he did, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Order Sixty-Six had been successfully carried out, and the afterward ambush had taken care of the survivors. Just like that half of Orochimaru's remaining force had been destroyed. That meant they were only outnumbered one and a half to one. Great odds considering the strength of Konoha's ninja. If they could just lower their moral a little more, they would break. Naruto considered how to do this, when three toads were summoned just outside the gates. A loud booming voice echoed throughout konoha. "NEVER FEAR! THE GREAT JIRAYA IS HERE!" They toads destroyed the snake summons within seconds. "WARRIORS OF SAND! YOUR REASON FOR BEING HERE IS NO LONGER VALID! THE GREAT NINJA OF SUNAGAKURE SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING KONOHA! YOU HAVE BEEN BETRAYED! OROCHIMARU HAS KILLED YOUR KAGE! HE STOLE THE FACE OF YOUR KAZEKAGE AND THEN THREW IT AWAY LIKE TRASH! TO THE SOUND NINJA STILL ALIVE! YOUR LEADER HAS ABANDONED YOU! TEN MINUTES AGO, MY MASTER, THE THIRD HOKAGE, AND I AS WELL AS A KONOHA'S FINEST WERE ABLE TO DEFEAT YOUR MASTER! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, WHERE IS HE NOW! WHERE ARE HIS SNAKES TO FIGHT MY SUMMONS? YOU HAVE BEEN LEFT BEHIND LIKE WORTHLESS TRASH! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND WE WILL ACCEPT YOUR SURRENDER!"

That was what was needed. While it was true not every enemy would surrender or retreat, their moral had been broken. It would still be several hours of dealing with people who just don't know when it's over. But Jiraya had done it, now it was all mop up. A burning feeling entered into his gut, as Naruto feel over clutching his stomach. Every Naruto in the room was on the ground and he was sure it was the same all over Konoha as well. The pain grew and soon Naruto exploded from the inside.

* * *

Naruto stood a equal distance away from the three others in the clearing with him. "Sasuke, if you trust me at all, take the wind mistress."

Sasuke looked towards him and sneered. "I can handle this Naruto, this was my victory, this coward ran away when he should have just accepted he was going to be defeated by the Uchiha Clan."

Crap, time to try a different tack. "Sasuke, please, take the Wind mistress, shes a long distance fighter, I can't fight her and win, if you take her out first, I might be able to stall Garaa long enough for you to come assist me. Come on man, help a brother out."

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "FINE DAMNIT! DO THIS AND I'LL DO ANY ONE FAVOR FOR YOU! MY PRANKSTERS WORD ON IT!" Sasuke puzzled over it awhile, Naruto could see the thought process war in his head. "Defeat a psychopathy and bring a small amount of honor to the Uchiha, very small considering no one was watching or have Naruto owe him a favor.

"Alright dead last, you got it." Garaa finally stood up and pushed his sister away from him.

"What makes you think I won't kill you both... I want to taste both of your blood, but who first... Oh the blood I want the blood..." Maybe Naruto should of stuck with the wind mistress. Garaa sent out a wave of sand the both Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the trees to avoid, the wind mistress sent out a wave of wind towards them only for a wave of sand to jump in front of it. "MY PREY! STAY OUT OF IT!" And with that Garaa wrapped a sand lasso around Temari's leg and threw her against a tree. Without taking his eyes off of them, Garaa's sand began to wrap around his right arm.

"Er on second though Teme, you take this one." Sasuke didn't even glance at him, which was the right choice as suddenly Garaa was on top of them. Naruto and Sasuke jumped backwards, avoiding the very fast moving right arm of Garaa. Sasuke was going through the handsigns for the great fireball technique. Naruto dodged another punch as Sasuke released his jutsu. Naruto stood and breathed into the fireball, lending more of his chakra and wind to the jutsu. The fireball didn't grow bigger, like Naruto had thought it would, it exploded as his own move shredded the core of Sasukes. Next thing Naruto knew was he had hit a tree, he had hit it hard. He tried to move and found his back to be seriously injured, for him it would be trivial, all he needed to do was wait a few hours, but it meant he was out of this fight.

Garaa had grown a tail to join his arm, which was down right disturbing, he charged through the air as Sasuke only just managed to jump fast enough for Garaa's tackle to miss. Garaa turned around as his hand shot out, spreading in multiple directions before latching onto trees. The sand stretched like rubber, before speeding Garaa back at Sasuke. The full brunt of the tackle sent Sasuke spinning through the air. Even Naruto lost sight of him in the trees. Garaa stood there looking around as Naruto sought desperately to find something he could do. He had a few tags, but no way to deliver them, and a few kunai that he couldn't have thrown if his life depended on it...

Sasuke charged out of the trees, chidori fizzing out as he approached Garaa, who charged forward to meet Sasuke, the chidori died, and then reappeared as dots spread across the top left side of Sasuke's body. Garaa had temporarily lost his right sand arm, but it was already reattaching.

Sasuke fell to the floor, unable to move, as Garaa turned to face him. Garaa let out a roar and charged forward, and all Naruto could think was, I need to move, I need more strength, I need more POWER!

* * *

"**Insignificant bug, I see you have released you can't even fight a raccoon infected with rabies, that which should have been put down a long time ago. None the less your efforts so far have given me a small bit of pleasure, the number of lives you have personally ended today,, I will grant you a request... If it is the right request.**"

Naruto stared the beast down, appalled that in order to gain the power he needed to defend his home, he had to end lives. The lives he had ended were a tragedy, no doubt about it, but could he really let the blood he spilled be for nothing? No, he had no choice.

Not true, one always has a choice, one is simply to stupid to figure it out. If you continue along this path for much longer, there will be no turning back. You have choices, you must make them. Don't regret your choices.

Can't regret it if I'm dead, can I. No, I have no choice, even if me disagrees. "Alright, I use the blood I have spilled today to bargain for the power I need to defend my friends and home. Do you accept this deal?"

"**And that is the right request... Very well, just know next time, I will require more destruction to grant you such a favor. Much more, now go finish what I should have done long ago."**

* * *

Naruto watched as Garaa stopped right on top of Sasuke, his pray forgotten by the sheer amount of killing intent Naruto was giving off. Garaa and Naruto both exchanged roars, before charging at each other. Garaa grabbed onto Naruto with his arms, as Naruto bite into his neck, in the end, Naruto's momentum won as they flew out of the small clearing they had just been in. As they hit the ground they rolled a few feet before coming to a stop, both standing. Garaa punched Naruto off of him, sending him flying through a tree. "MUHAHAHA! THOSE EYES! THOSE ARE THE EYES I WANT TO SEE! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

Naruto ripped through Garaa, taking out his right arm, only to catch another punch that sent him through yet another tree. Naruto leaped out and threw Garaa into the air, Before jumping after him. Garaa sent Naruto plummeting to the ground with a hit from his tail. When Naruto hit the ground it created a crater. Naruto erupted from the ground just as Garaa hit it, sending debris everywhere, as they tore each other apart, both clawing and biting at the other, neither finding any effect.

Why damnit, I have so much damn power in me, and I can't beat him, do I need more?

Naruto slammed Garaa through a tree, before trying to bite Garaa's head off. Garaa slammed a punch into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying away. The clearing that had been pristine before they arrives was now completely destroyed, broken trees, craters in the ground, sand everywhere as well as chakra gouges, despite the sheer damage they were doing to each other, they wern't getting anywhere.

WHY, WHY! I have just as much power as him, maybe more, why can't I beat him. I have just as much to prove don't I?

A unbidden of Haku appeared in his head, her ghostly voice echoing in his mind. "You are a ninja right? Your headband gives it away." Naruto merely nodded. "So why are you training?"

Naruto took a few seconds to think about this."Because I have something to prove."

Haku's expression was now one of shock. "What do you have to prove?"

Naruto stood up and prepared to leave. "That I'm not a failure." Haku let out a small laugh at this. "Oh, and what's so funny about that."

Haku, didn't release her smile. "There are only two people we need to prove anything too. Ourselves, and our precious person."

A memory of Iruka appeared in his head, A man who tried to take a shurikan for him. He had acknowledged him hadn't he?

Next, came a memory of Sasuke came next, it was a bittersweet memory, a memory of Sasuke, the Sasuke, pushing him out of the way when Haku had faked being out for the count. If Sasuke had felt he was worth dying for, then clearly Sasuke acknowledged him.

Hinata, she stood even when Neji had it in his power to kill her, to fight back, and the mercy not to kill even when she could.

Lee, who withstood a dozen or so explosive tags at pointblank range and had stood up, even when unconscious.

They didn't have the kyuubi, how could they continue to fight. Had he really forgotten so soon, just when it was getting tough, he gave up and went home. What happened to it? Where did his strength go? Did it disappear when he accepted this fake strength, for fake it was. Garaa's and the foxes power, it wasn't real. Oh it was destructive, but real power isn't to destroy, it's to protect.

The Kyuubi's power faded away from him. He didn't need it, it was just a crutch. No he had what he needed, and he had the Determination to use it. Naruto summoned everything he had, putting it all on the line, a all or nothing gamble, ruled only by just how much he was willing to risk. And he was willing to risk his life, to protect Sasuke, and Konoha, against all enemies, Raccoon or otherwise.

"What are those eyes... Those eyes, they... THEY WILL BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET!" Garaa closed his eyes, and suddenly the earth rumbled as sand rushed towards Garaa. Naruto was carried by the current, still forming hand signs as it grew bigger.

A giant puff of smoke came as Naruto was carried away from the sand. " **You're kidding right? Shukaku of all things, seriously? Fine, at least it's really you this god damn time. You got a plan kid?"**

Naruto let out a grin. "Win."

The toad paused, before laughing loudly. "**I like your style kid, alright, judging by the kid over there, Shukaka can be defeated if we can wake up the bearer. I'll get you close, but after that it's up to you."**

"That's fine, I've got a plan. Something I've wanted to try for a bit now."

The toad quickly leaped across the land, not going upwards so much as simply jumping forward so fast that it was like he disappeared, even to Naruto who was standing on him, the tunnel vision was killer. Naruto's improved speed was fast, but it wasn't as fast as the Boss Toad, who apparently had been holding back during the test. Shukaka shot out a single blast of water towards them, The toad simply corkscrewed over the blast, yelling as he did so. "**NOW KID! LET GO NOW!"**

Naruto trusted the toad and disengaged the chakra holding him to the toad. He flew through the air, on a direct course for Garaa. He spun the chakra in his hand, ready to strike at Garaa. A sand shield flew up between them only to be shattered by the failing Rasengan. It dwindled to marble size just as it neared Garaa's face, disappearing just before contact. Naruto's open palm clocked Garaa across the face, but it wasn't enough to wake him. The momentum carried Naruto forward, even as sand grabbed onto his legs, trying to stop him from his objective. It wrapped around his hands as he neared, he was slowing down. He came to a stop, looking right into Garaa's closed eyes less than a inch away. Naruto cocked his head back. "WAKE UP BASTARD!" Naruto smashed his head into Garaa's.

Garaa's eyes flashed open, the sand holding Naruto crumbled. Even as the sand fell away, Naruto brought his right fist into Garaa's face. Then he switched to the left, and finished it with one last chakra infused will power blow with his right. The sand mountain rushed away, causing more destruction. Garaa lay, not unconscious, though defeated in what was left of his sand. Naruto stumpled over, before falling to his knees and crawling the last few feet. He looked Garaa in the eye, determination pouring through every cell in his body. He rose to his knees, then onto his feet before slowly, clumsily pulling a kunai out of his left holster. "Yield, or die. Your choice Garaa." Garaa looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"Why, why are you so strong?" Naruto grimaced.

"Because my strength has not been given to me, it has been earned.

* * *

**A/N My skill in fight scenes is degrading... I think it's a combination of how I can only see the ends of the fights now, and that I'm finding it more of a chore than a pleasure these days. I'm pretty much done here at the invasion, I want to get to the consequences of it all damn it! It's really, really good!**

**Also, I apologize for such a long period between chapters, I was going through meps and a bunch of other crap. Btw, I'm officially a future soldier. I will make sure I have enough chapters to get yall either to the end, or to last me through meps and AIT, that means, I will only be updating once a week from now on, so as to get enough to last me those seven months. Thats right, seven months. Count yourselves lucky I don't just short change you.**


	34. Aftermath most overused title ever

Naruto stood in front of the full council, well, except the Hokage, who was weirdly missing from this assemblage. Naruto had been woken up from a cell and rushed haphazardly to this room, not ten minutes ago. Naruto could of course tell that this could not mean good news.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you stand in front of this council accused of war crimes. These charges include but are not limited to, the destruction of a full city block, and much damage to the surrounding area, interference in a fight far outside your rank, failure to follow standing orders, destruction of clan property, deliberate abandonment of the defense of our walls, willful destruction of the village archives including all the knowledge contained inside and last but most damning, inciting war with Iwa. How do you plead?" Naruto blinked as the memories of the previous day... if it was just a day, flooded back into his mind.

The worse part of it was he couldn't even say not guilty to most of those charges. He did destroy a full city block, he did interfere in a fight between kage level ninja, he guessed he disobeyed standing orders to relinquish command to any higher rank ninja to appear. The fight between Garaa and him might, MIGHT, have happened in Nara or Inuzuka property. He had abandoned the walls, and he had destroyed the archives. That last one was from out of nowhere. So he might as well start with that... Wait, here comes the calvary.

The Third Hokage barged through the doors anger clear on his face. When he spoke, the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. "Am I to understand, that one of MY ninja, has been court marshalled, without notifying ME, and that this was to take place without my permission, without my knowledge, and under A-rank Protocols." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't pissed at him.

Danzo stood up and faced the Hokage. "Your injuries are severe, we considered that you deserve medical leave. This could not wait for you to return."

The Hokage glared at Danzo. "Thank you, such consideration is not needed, I will be taking care of my duties." Naruto watched as his Jiji circled the table, sitting at the head. "I will now hear the charges against Uzumaki Naruto."

Danzo read off the crimes once again. "Uzumaki Naruto, stands in front of this council accused of war crimes. These charges include but are not limited to, the destruction of a full city block, and much damage to the surrounding area, interference in a fight far outside his rank, failure to follow standing orders, destruction of clan property, deliberate abandonment of the defense of our walls, willful destruction of the village archives including all the knowledge contained inside and inciting war with Iwa."

Sarutobi nodded before speaking. "I will hear the proof of these crimes, starting from the first charge."

Naruto squirmed a little bit, maybe his ass was not as covered as he thought. "The destruction of the city block, as well as the interference in a fight outside his rank, are both linked. Anbu Squad Four's reports all mention Uzumaki having been the one to destroy the tower supports that eventually led to the collaspe of said tower. When the tower fell, it destroyed a city block, as well as much of the surrounding area. Another effect of this was the interference with your fight against the traitor Orochimaru." Naruto could see the wheels turning in his Jiji's head. As the Hokage looked over the report, he looked grim.

"I'd like to read a excerpt out of the captains report. Though Uzumaki's actions were rash, without his assistance, My squad and I would not have been able to engage the sound ninja. Though in the resulting confusion the enemy got away, it was only due to Uzumaki's actions that Orochimaru was forced to retreat. I believe that is enough reason to overlook the charge of interference."

Danzo face didn't change, but his voice sounded a little gleeful. "I don't think it's wise to imply that Uzumaki's actions helped you to defeat Orochimaru, surely you, the Hokage, the greatest warrior in our village, could of handled the missing-nin by yourself." Even Naruto could see that trap, if he had helped the Hokage, then it would say that he had needed the help of a genin to win, therefor bringing up the question, of his ability to defend the village.

"What is the proof of the next charge?" Naruto felt his heart sink, two charges had stuck.

"Failure to comply with standing orders. It is told that in times of war every genin should report to their sensei, and if unable to do so should retreat to the shelters to defend the civilians."

Sarutobi looked towards Naruto before looking back at Danzo. "Dismissed, not one of the genin from his generation followed that order. That's a failure to instruct, not a failure to obey."

Danzo, gritted his teeth before reading the next charge. "Destruction of Clan property, part of the Nara's sacred forest was destroyed."

The Hokage looked to the Nara clan head. When he said nothing, The Inuzuka matriarch nudged him with her elbow. His head fell off the stand his hands had created, and hit the table with a loud thunk. Apparently, he could sleep with his eyes open. "Do you have anything to say about the destruction of your property, Shikaku-San?" The Hokage and he traded looks for several seconds before the Nara nodded his head.

"The Nara clan would like to withdraw all charges, we were planning on demolishing that area anyway for a new deer pen. It was proving troublesome, so he actually did us a favor." The Hokage nodded before turning back to Danzo.

Danzo spoke slowly. "Destruction of property charge withdrawn. Next charge. The Deliberate abandonment of the defense of our walls during a full scale attack upon the village."

Once again Shikaku spoke. "I find the tactical judgment was justifiable, if not the best method. The walls could not have been held from an attack on both sides. We have protocols for what to do if the walls are lost, but nothing for if the attackers are already in the village. If he hadn't left the walls, they would have been set upon from both sides and butchered. With the information he had, I can't say many jounin could have made a better decision, in fact I know of quite a few who would of held position, fought very bravely, and died very quickly." Several of the clan head nodded at this, while the civilian members bowed their heads, submitting to the superior judgment of the current tactical leader. "I would like to answer the next charge as well. At the time of the destruction of the archives, in many places we were outnumbered three to one. Our forces were harassed and moral was reaching the breaking point. If the Uzumaki hadn't sacrificed the archives to the enemy, we would have suffered many more casualties then we did. Part of our victory actually owes thanks to this action."

Naruto bowed deeply before speaking. "Begging your pardon, I was able to save the archives, mostly. Its buried under much debris, but I have memories from a few of my clones hidden just inside the archive doors. The collapse happened before any sound ninja could penetrate the inner barricade. If we excavate the tunnels, a majority of the archives should still be intact, with minor damages to the structural integrity."

His Jiji beamed at him in pride. "Well done Uzumaki-San, in light of this new information, I believe we can drop that charge. And finally, I will hear proof for the last charge."

"Uzumaki Naruto is charged with inciting war with Iwa. He is charged so because as of this morning we received news from part of Jiraya's extensive spy network. Changes in Iwa's recruitment, mission acceptance, weapon production, promotions, leadership, and increased food production can only point to one thing. Iwa is preparing a massive mobilization of its armed forces. Seeing as it has three very injured targets to pick from, it is not hard to draw the conclusion that it will first devour sound, before turning it's sights on us." Danzo paused to glance around the room.

"It's choice in target is due to three things, a S-Rank secret is one. The second is that Sand left at least of a third of it's forces guarding for attack. Of the two villages, though Sand is worse off than us in many aspects, it still rivals us in it's defensive capabilities, maybe even surpasses us when you take into account the intact defense it will possess. And lastly, let us not forget what happened the last time Iwa tried to cross through the deserts of sand? They will not do it again lightly. It is due to this S-Rank secret that Uzumaki was so brazen in revealing that Iwa will be unwilling to be swayed from it's path, especially when coupled with the resentment they still feel towards a certain individual. By simply playing such a role in the defense of the village, he has in fact brought on the very possible threat of a Fourth Great Ninja War." Naruto was deeply confused, what S-rank secret could he have possibly revealed.

"Surely you are not saying Uzumaki is responsible for revealing a secret he doesn't even know yet?" Sarutobi exclaimed loudly.

"He is a chunin hopeful, had he been successful, he would have gained knowledge of such secret. Nonetheless, he should have the ability to look underneath the underneath, and figure out what that secret is. Ignorance of what he has done is no protection for him." Sarutobi let out a exhale before turning to Naruto.

"You have been charged with destruction of village property, interference in a fight outside you rank, and inciting war with Iwa, how do you plead?" After hearing all of that, it was hard to see himself being successful in pleading not guilty. He might get a lighter sentence if he just pleaded guilty.

"I plead Guilty, due to extraneous circumstance." His Jiji gave him a sad look before nodding.

"Due to the outstanding actions of this genin as well as prior service to our village, I will reduce the punishment. Uzumaki Naruto will be under six month probation, under the watchful eye of the Sannin, Jiraya the Toad Sage. He will also be ineligible for promotion for three years. Should more evidence of criminal activity come to light, he shall be dealt with severely. Until such time as Jiraya can be told of his new duty, Uzumaki will be confined to the holding cells. Dismissed." Anbu dropped from the ceiling, and Naruto didn't even have time to speak before the darkness over took him.

* * *

**A/N Every saturday night from now on, shall come with a update, I shall be trying to build up some more updates for you guys while I'm gone. I hope everyone liked the aftermath of Naruto's actions. Surely you didn't think he'd get away with destroying a city block, potentially screwing up Sarutobi's fight with Orochimaru, abandoning the walls, blowing up the archives, and being ****the village priah? Nah, he got lucky that his Jiji was there to save him. Who knows what might have happened otherwise? Cough, hint, cough, spinoff, cough, open to adoption, cough.**


	35. Three Missions

"Alright Naruto, time to get up." Naruto's eyes snapped open as he rolled of the bed and reached for his kunai pouch. Which of course wasn't there. "Calm down brat, I know genjutsu sleep sucks, get your bearings." Naruto shook his head and looked around, discovering a small cell. There was a cot that he had been sleeping on, a toilet and a very solid looking wooden door of reddish oak. There was a small seal on the door behind Jiraya. "Do you remember how you got here?"

At the mere mention of memory, the images quickly rammed into his skull. He flashed through the invasion and then the council meeting. He nodded. "I think I was sentences to have you as my probation officer."

"That's right. Good, your not suffering any lingering effects. I have a important mission, which means I have no choice but to take me with you while I _evaluate _your loyalty to this village. Actually." Jiraya double checked the seal on the door. "We have three missions. The first is to find Senju Tsunade, and request for her to come heal Sensei. The second is to convince her to become the fifth Hokage. It is there I think you'll have particular success. And finally the third and last. During the trial, Danzo overplayed his hand. We need to make sure that his little political stunt is the only power he has." Jiraya pulled the seal off the door. "If your ready, we have places to be, people to find, and a Hokage to appoint."

Naruto followed him out of the small cell. They went down a hallway before reaching some guards. "Code, Not A Frog." The guards nodded before opening a heavily locked door covered in seals, letting them out into the lower basement of the Hokage Tower. Jiraya grabbed a hold of Naruto, taking him out of the tower via shushin. Naruto stumbled away from the pervert, glad to be outside once again. The village had signs of hasty repair that were still being undertaken, so he couldn't have been locked up too long. "One week, it's been a week from the invasion, and it may have already been too long. Where as we can't hurry this mission, it is vital we start it immediately. I have your gear, and a few additional pieces of equipment on me." Naruto stood blankly before responding.

"I have someone I have to see before I go Ero-Sennin." Jiraya shook his head, sadness on his face.

"She's fine kid, still recovering, but fine. Sensei doesn't have time to waste, do you understand?"

Naruto hesitated before nodding his head. "Yes Jiraya-Sensei." Jiraya nodded before heading to the gate, Naruto looked towards the hospital, and then cursed himself a fool. A hand sign later and another one of him appeared, it walked off towards the hospital. Naruto's eyes lingered on the clones back, before he turned and followed quickly after Jiraya

* * *

Naruto wrote a letter to Hinata while he sat at her bedside. She was sleeping peacefully, which made Naruto's feel very content. He reached the end of the letter and checked it too make sure it was up to his standards. Hinata, I'm sorry to say that I have had to go on a trip. I don't know when I will return. Please be safe while I'm gone. Ok so he wasn't a great letter writer, but who is these days, it was short sweet and to the point. He added another sentence, I will miss you, and be thinking of you. He folded the paper before placing it on her bedside. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hime, sweet dreams my heart." Naruto made to disperse but was stopped by a sound. Hinata had let out a moan that had sounded an awful lot like his name. Maybe he could stay until he ran out of chakra. Naruto returned to her bedside, and held onto her open hand before laying his head down next to hers.

* * *

Naruto walked along side Jiraya, they had been traveling for quite some time by this point. "Alright, this should be far enough. Here's a few new pieces of equipment I had made especially for you. Before we get to that, what is your primary weakness Naruto?" Naruto opened his mouth to say genjutsu but stopped short. His mind could tell when he had a genjutsu on him, and it allowed his the control needed to break it. A replay of getting stabbed in stomach happened, alright, so it wasn't perfect, but it worked. So then what was it? "Alright, I asked the wrong question, how about this, what is rule number four?"

Ebisu popped into his head. "The Battle is decided from the first strike" Jiraya nodded and threw a scroll at him. "Whats in this?"

"A way to get the first strike." Naruto pulled it open to find several weights. "I won't go into the science behind it, frankly I'm not sure I understand it myself, but if you wear these, your body will have more difficulty moving and will be forced to use chakra to overcome it. It will train your body to unconsciously release chakra to allow you to move normally, when you release the weights, the same mount of chakra you were using to move normally will now allow you to move far faster than anyone can see. Normally it would take years of training or a Sharingan to achieve the results this training will give you. You have two advantages most don't. One, your body is already used to channeling chakra without conscience thought, and two, you have more chakra than almost any other genin on the planet. Your body will be able to use it to adjust faster without having to worry about running low on your reserves."

"The reason Rock Lee can move so fast is because he works harder than any other genin I have ever seen, and because he never touches his chakra. In a way, it's thanks to his defect that he can advance as quickly as he does. When Lee finally gets his form down, even a sharingan will have trouble tracking him. He'll just be too fast for it. Imagine Gai and Kakashi's challenges. The real ones are almost always a toss up." Jiraya tossed him a second scroll. "I've decided you earned this, so here you go, the secret resengan training." Naruto opened the scroll to find two types of balloons and several rubber balls. "Start with the water balloons, pop the balloon, and You'll..." Naruto popped the water balloon effortlessly "That was cheating brat."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Jiraya. "Rule Number Six, There is no such thing as fairness or cheating, only the victorious and the defeated." Jiraya slumped over before finally speaking again.

"Fine, here you go, stage two, this requires pure power. Pop... Alright now that's just garbage... To have mastered the first two stages in less than five minutes?" Naruto Shrugged.

"I've seen the completed version." Jiraya grimaced, Naruto choose to ignore that. "Thanks to my bloodline it was easy to tell the basics of it, I already had a rough version of it before today. As to power, thanks to Summon Training, I don't have to many problems releasing a lot of chakra. Its the third stage I'm worried about." Jiraya nodded.

Jiraya continued down the path as Naruto followed "We are going to combine these two training methods, you will start again from start. At first I wanted you to learn both separately, but I fear it will be to easy. A power you have not worked on, struggled with, fought for, is a power you will not respect." Naruto nodded before sitting down to put on the weights, Naruto quickly caught up with Jiraya a moment later.

"Are you sure these things aren't defective? It doesn't feel like its anymore difficult to move" Jiraya raised his hand with three finders, that quickly changed to two, before dropping to one, as the last finger went down, Naruto felt a huge weight settle upon his body and he dropped. Jiraya simply kept walking.

"Time waits for no man Naruto, and I'm afraid I don't either. The next village is ten miles down this road. I will be at the inn on the furthest side of the village, the Hare and Doe Tavern. You better start moving if you want to get there by nightfall." Jiraya just kept walking, and soon, Naruto had lost sight of him. Naruto struggled to get to his feet, he just managed it, feeling his heart strain against the effort it was putting out. Naruto took a step forward, and began his journey.

* * *

Jiraya was leaning against the Inn's outer wall as he watched Naruto approach, Naruto collapsed in front of him, exhaustion over taking him. "I bet it never even occurred to you to take them off." With that, Jiraya picked Naruto up. Naruto breathed in deeply before closing his eyes, in the morning he would kill his sensei, but for now, he'd sleep.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter I know, but next one will be all of Naruto's first mission. Besides, I'm trying to build a few of these up... Ok so maybe I shortchanged you a little bit this chapter, but what did you want me to do? Tell you what, to appease the trolls, I will answer your reviews for chapter thirty three and thirty four.**

Rose Tiger - Keep it up!

**I CERTAINLY SHALL!**

brown phantom - Sasuke's sure got an ego here, where he said Gaara was about to be beaten by the Uchiha Clan. He's just one person, not a clan, and the way he said it makes it sound like he feels he alone is equal in strength to his entire clan when it was around. He needs to learn some humility soon and about being proud credit for the right things, not simply pride by association.

**That's one thing I wanted to keep, is Sasuke's Ego and Pride. It's his deadly sin, and it's the one that now pushes Naruto away, oh he thinks Naruto is helpful, and not a waste of space, most of the time, but he can't accept that he can't do everything alone. He will learn it, or end up as Orochimaru's henchmen. At this time in the plot it could go either way. Of course, I know where he is going to be, but meh.**

BloodIronAngel - Just spent two straight days reading this fic. I want you to know i haven't read a Naru/Hina pairing in over a year (Way overdone and always shitty quality now-a-days). That right there should make you feel special lol. Ive been on this site for i think close to 7 years now, and i always get very happy when i can still find great quality fics. You just made my week. I cant wait for next chapter. You've made a fan of me.

what really impresses me is that you have an intelligent fic on your hands and you work yourself around all the cliches i see all the time. That and your grammar is smooth too. Shows growth.

Thanks for the pleasure,

Ryan

**I'm very happy to hear that. And I do feel very special, though more of in a retarded way. Finally someone appreciates my writing style! I might just have to fire my beta and stop rewriting earlier chapters. I think we'll actually stop rewriting them at one point, once I'm happy with my english in comparison.**

Mboz1018 - I really enjoy your story! I'm amazed you don't have more reviews. Keep up the great work!

**Frankly, so am I, I should be overrun with reviews. I guess since it's only my first story, I don;t have a lot of fans trying to track this one down and tell me how much they love it.**

Dragon Man 180 - Shukaku uses wind, not water. Some nice changes from the original fight, but I liked seeing Naruto's clone working on strategy and then Jiraiya breaking the morale of Suna and Oto.

**DOH! Yea, I screwed up there.**

**I'll do only five reviews from Chapter 34.**

jayley - huh, i guess he got off with nothing but a lack of promotion since he'd have been with jiraiya anway, but i think part of being a ninja is fighting and knowing what to do to best fight off an invasion, so in that regard i don't really think they'd be arresting ninja and putting them on trial. destruction is going to happen when you're fighting anywhere. and interfering in a fight seems a tad overstated when all of the anbu were similarly trying to interfere in the fight...so i don't really agree that any of that was truly something that should happen, though i agree that if you're doing a bit of council bashing then by all means it was done much better than anything i've ever seen

**The trial is the part I meant he wouldn't get off with anything. He did several actions that were negative to Konoha, even if they did help in the long run.**

He interfered in a fight outside his RANK, a genin, no matter how strong should ever interfere with a Hokage's fight, it's a little different for the Hokage's personal anbu.

Small scale destruction yes, destroying a entire city block? Conspiring to have leaf ninja Abandon the village walls? Bombing the village archives? It is only because they had such positive effects, he got off so lightly, otherwise any single one of those acts would have called for the immediate execution of him.

Yea, I bashed the council a little bit, but really it was more of setting up another part of the story. The whole thing has really revealed to Naruto, just how much Danzo should not be trusted. His first experience with him is during a war tribunal.

Dragon Man 180 - Given that Naruto also saved the village and showed tactical knowledge, he'd better get a Chunin vest in three years. And can a possibly Godaime Hokage overrule the prohibition if Naruto does something like kill a bunch of missing ninja that are S rank? Or what happens if the Fire Daimyo remarks, "I hope you gave that young man a promotion for saving all our lives?" and is told no? I just feel that the Naruto haters should have this come back and bite them in the butt.

**I won't deny the possibility of his getting the vest after the sentence has been fulfilled, but the Godaime can not. It would set a bad precedent, not to mention it would call into question her judgment and ultimately her ability to govern. Maybe without the council and without Danzo she could get away from it. Politics would eat her alive otherwise. As far as the Fire Daimyo knows, Naruto Uzumaki is just another genin, not worthy of any special treatment. The village survival could not be due to one genin, or else the strength of the village would be called into question, and that would be bad.**

Ladygoddess8 - That's a whole bunch of bull. Poor Naruto. But this could be a good thing in long term standing. This taught that his actions can have far more out reaching consequences. Hopefully Naruto will finely have the time needed to fine tune his abilities.

**He will learn it, though he has finally grasped the basics of that. Maybe he will, and much more likely he won't.**

Johnjohn – this chapter was meant to piss us readers off damn im pissed lol.

**Nah, it wasn't. I needed that chapter to set up three new interwoven arcs, as well as bring in two new characters that will be playing a major part in this story. Especially in following arcs. It also showed some of the consequences. For instance, the Hokage is alive, but injured, possibly badly. Second, that Orochimaru managed to escape, and if the Hokage is alive, it means he still has access to his arms. Naruto will be learning just how far the consequences of his actions go into his world. He won't get it all at once, but slowly he will discover just everything he made right, and everything he screwed over.**

Mrharris31 - i really love this story but i really hate the whole village counsel plot device but the awesomeness of this story just overshadows that

**Like stated in the previous review, I needed it to advance the story. Without it, one of my arcs would have just come out of nowhere, and I like to introduce main characters before they actually become so. If I give someone a name, its because at one time or another they will show up in the story again, possibly multiple times. Hint hint.**

**Alright and that's that. I hope you all enjoy.**


	36. Bandits?

Jiraya was leaning against the wall when Naruto awoke. "Time to go, I hope you like MRE's cause that's what your having this morning, and very likely for lunch and dinner too." Naruto stood up and stretched, barely noticing the resistance to his movements. "Seems like your getting used to it faster than I predicted. Good." Jiraya walked out the door, and Naruto was seconds behind him. As they walked down to the door, Naruto felt the resistance and weight grow again. "They will adapt as you get stronger, just don't forget every third day to take them off, you'll need to adapt to your new speed."

Naruto looked over the weight on his arm. It was like looking at a language he had once knew. He was getting maybe a eighth of what the symbols meant, just off of similarities between it and explosive seals. If he ever had time to study, it could become a great strength for him. Thoughts for the future. "So where we heading?"

"Tanzuki Town, there is good reason to believe that at one point or another, Tsunade will end up there. If she beats us there, we'll pick up the trail, if we arrive ahead of time, it'll be a waiting game." Naruto started to really feel the weight, his pace slowed down, as Jiraya continued onward. " The Antler Bar and Grill, you have till ten-o-clock to get there before I find myself a Inn. If you don't want to sleep outside, be there." With that Jiraya simply faded away. Not disappeared, not puffed in smoke, faded.

"I COULD REALLY DO WITHOUT THE THEATRICS!" Naruto could almost hear the faint sound of laughter. "Stupid Pervert." Naruto trudged onward, determined to make it before night fall.

* * *

Naruto had reached a crossroads when a interrupted occurred. "Would you look what we got here, a small rodent." Naruto's body was on the verge of exhaustion. "Oh, I scared it! Look here brat, all you have to do is pay the toll and we'll let you go, free to do as you please." Naruto shook his head and looked towards the voice.

"Which way to Tanzuki Town?" Laughter surrounded him.

"Now that bit of information will cost you a bit extra. Perhaps your whole purse should do." Naruto shook his head and reached for his kunai pouch. Two arrows swished past his legs, passing within a inch of his leg on both sides. "I wouldn't do that were I you."

Naruto smiled and took his hand away from his leg. "Good thing you aren't me then." Naruto dove towards the treeline, a trail of arrows followed him. He got behind a tree and heard the thunks of arrows hitting the wood. "Archers, I haven't had to fight those since... well ever."

"You'll find it to be a learning experience then young one." Naruto darted out of the way as arrows peppered where he had been leaning against the tree. "When fighting a archer, especially ones as good as us, it's typically best not to stay in one location... Actually, the best thing to do is just pay the toll, but you like doing things the hard way."

Naruto ducked as another arrow passed over his head. "Yea, but I'm beginning to regret that." Naruto threw down a smoke pellet and jumped into the trees. Arrows flew into the smoke cloud. The smoke slowly dissipated. Naruto nearly jumped as what he thought was a bush moved closer towards his last location. When it got closer, he found it to be a man in greenish brown clothing with sticks and leaves woven into it. Even to Naruto's keens eyes it was hard to tell it was a man when it stopped moving. The man's bow peaked out of material, the arrow was merely sharpened wood. Still a very deadly weapon in the hand's of a experienced archer. Especially at as close a range as these people were firing from.

The man was just beneath Naruto. Naruto dropped down behind the man, kunai held tightly to the mans neck. "I got one of yours, let me pass and he lives." Not that Naruto really believed that theyed give up over a hostage. Bandits seldom cared for their own. The simple truth was Naruto was out of options, he was too tired to fight a bandit camp, his reserves too depleted.

"How do we know you'll let him go, and whats to stop us from simply planting a arrow in your head right now." Naruto blinked before pushing the man away from him, he dropped the kunai and held his hands up.

"Will that do?" Five of what he had previously though to be bushes approached him, and two people dropped from the trees, their brown clothing having camouflaged them perfectly. Bringing the total to eight.

"Indeed it will, it's been a long time since we've had that hard a time with our prey." Naruto grinned and sat down on the ground. The men around him remained standing, but Naruto could see the grins on their almost hidden faces. Apparently they liked doing things the hard way too.

"To be fair, I'm not even on the top of my game right now. You are very good for civilians." The men turned grim instantly, they raised their bows and nocked an arrow.

"Ninja, Samurai, or Soldier? And who do you serve? What is your purpose here? Answer me quickly, as my patience grows thin." Naruto weighed his options before speaking. "I'm a ninja for Konohagakure, my mission is to find a certain woman and escort her back to my village." The men lowered their bows, but the arrows remained in their ready to fire position.

"I warn you now if you serve that piece of slim Motou, you will find know what it feels to take a arrow to the knee. If not, get out while you can, Tanzuki Town is about to become a warzone, get in, find the girl, and get out. Otherwise I can't guarantee your safety." The men moved silently into the forest, and within seconds Naruto had lost track of them. The sun was just setting behind the horizon, and Naruto still had a long way to go.

"At least it can't get any worse." Naruto stood and found his way back to the road. A knocked over sign pointed the way to Tanzuki. Dark clouds circled overhead and Naruto began to wonder if he should have said anything at all.

* * *

Rain poured upon him, making every step a miserable experience. Naruto could see Jiraya walk out of the bar. Jiraya spotted Naruto and then looked back into the bar. Jiraya just stood there as Naruto stumbled closer. The clock tower began to strike ten, and Jiraya turned to leave. Naruto powered what was left of his chakra into his legs and jumped the last ten feet before smashing into Jiraya, who had already turned around and positioned himself to catch Naruto. The clock struck the final note before silencing itself. "Looks like you made it, lets go find a inn." For the second time, Naruto let himself fall asleep in Jiraya's arms.

* * *

**A/N Small contest time, first person to tell me who the mysterious archers are gets a virtual cookie!**

**Also, I lied. I thought about it, and if I had tried to do that I wouldn't have made my one a week deadline, as well as made me feel much crappier.**

**Again, I'm very much aware of how small my chapters are, but I'm trying to space them out. You will soon have a conclusion to two of the plot arcs and the beginning of three more. I love the ripple effect. At first I had one, then it grew into two, then that grew into three, and now I'm hitting four different plots all happening at once. It's a nightmare to write when you can't show whats going on with the villains. But I made that decision from the start it would only be Naruto's perspective, and it would go against the principle of the story to do so... AGG! DECISIONS! Cause the scenes are so cool in my head, very Luke, I am your father kinda revelations! AGGGGGGGGGGG! Error does not compute, BOOOM!**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

Dragon Man 180 - Naruto with the weights is going to be super scary when he masters the Rasengan and can get into range to use it in an eye blink. Does this mean Naruto will be able to reach speeds where a Sharingan will have trouble tracking him?

And I just thought up an argument for the interfering in a fight above his rank thing. It won't get Naruto off it, but I want to hear if my idea makes sense. Say two Jounin A and B are fighting near two genin A and B. Genin A throws a kunai at Genin B who dodges just as Jounin B lands behind genin B. Jounin B is so focused on Jounin A that he never notices the kunai and gets wounded enough jounin A can finish him off and then eliminate Genin B on his way to fight someone else. Does Genin A get in trouble?

**Yes, if he keeps up his training. He will someday be able to eye blink rasengan people, but why waste the chakra when a kunai will do the same job. Dead is dead.**

No, but that is different from intentional interference. Naruto intentionally interfered, with no other intention then to change a variable in the Hokage's fight.

Malsyn- That was simply fantastic. I loved everthing about this storry. At first, it was feeling kina slow, bit then it all started speeding up, getting more and more suspensful. Which is weird, considering I was burning through each chapter like it was nothing. I just started readimg this last night, and I cant wait for the next update. Just reading this helps to fuel my inspiration, which I'll be using to finally do what i shouldve been writing for two years now, thanks.

**That is simply fantastic to hear. I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much. Though as of this release, I'm five chapters ahead of this, so I'm really giddy about the chapter after this one.**

Those were the only two I felt the need to specifically respond too. I want to say I hear you loud and clear on the council part, and believe me when I say that they are not a specific part of this story, and will only appear occasionally.

Thank you all for sticking with this story, and encouraging me to keep writing this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	37. ITS A TRAP!

Naruto jumped out of bed to find no one around. He had been awoken by the sound of knocking on the door. Naruto groggily walked over to the door before looking out the peephole. What he found scared the shit out of him. A fish guy and Uchiha Itachi. After first trying to dispell the genjutsu he was clearly under, in less than a second he had already figured out he was fucked. If he tried to ambush them with a jutsu, they'd rip through the door and kill his pitiful genin self faster than he could move the chakra. If he tried to jump out the window, he bet they'd be after him so fast it would look like they had been outside the whole time. Why did they want him though? Well since he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

Naruto opened the door. "Naruto-Kun, We'd like you to come with us please." Naruto nodded.

"Shouldn't be a problem, do you mind if I change into something a little more appropriate first?" Naruto moved to close the door so he could get dressed. The shark man stuck a finger out touching the closing door. It felt like the door had hit a brick wall.

"Come on Itachi, let's just cut his legs off it will be easier in the long run." Itachi looked to Naruto, measuring him. Itachi Shook his head.

"I think he understands just how bad this situation is for him, let him change his clothes, Kisame." The man moved his finger and Naruto closed the door gently. He very slowly threw on his clothing and cursed Jiraya for not being here. The damn pervert could at least be here in his time of need. After securing the last of his gear to him, he walked back into the hallway. Naruto stood in between them as they walked down the hallway, a familiar person turned the corner before they reached it. Within seconds the temperature in the room dropped substantially.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi simply looked him over.

"It's been awhile Sasuke." Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"I will kill you." It was said calmly, but there was hidden depths of rage in his voice. Naruto measured them both and as much as he wanted to trust in Sasuke, this was not the time. "I've wanted to say this for a long time. I've done as you told me too. I lived hating you, I've lived only to kill you. After today I'll have to find another reason." Sasuke charged forward but Naruto's keen mind had already arrived at the result, and it would not be pretty for Sasuke whatever happened, even as Itachi stuck his hand out, Naruto had already started moving. A bubble of air slammed into Sasuke sending him crashing into the opposite wall. Naruto chakra sprung towards him only to have both of his legs captured by the missing nin. Kisime had grabbed his left while Itachi had grabbed his right. Naruto's face smashed into the ground.

Sasuke had not expected the wind attack, he should be out of it for a couple seconds, in the mean time, Itachi had a struggling Naruto to deal with. Naruto looked towards Itachi and met a pair of fully activated sharingan. "Myangeko"

* * *

Naruto stood in the most complex genjutsu he had ever seen. He knew it was a genjutsu because the entire world was black and white, but it felt completely real. His mind had already accepted this as the real world, or at least part of it. Naruto tried to break it, only for Itachi to appear in front of him. "Welcome to the world of the Myangeko. For the next seventy-two hours, you are at my mercy."

Naruto glared at Itachi, "Yea I kinda figured that out after the first half second or so. Got any other bright gold nuggets of information you want to share with me? Like perhaps that the world is round, or that I'm royally screwed"

Itachi blinked at that. "A quick question before we begin this. You stopped Sasuke from attacking me, why?"

Naruto hesitated. "He was no match for you, I probably just saved his life." Itachi nodded.

"I have no intention of killing him, I want him alive. I was only going to teach him a lesson he would not soon forget. No instead all you've done is made yourself a obstacle to his vengeance. He'll never forgive you now." Itachi cocked his head to the side and drew his sword.

"No, I don't suppose he will." Itachi plunged the sword into Naruto. He did it again and again and again. Everytime bringing the sword into a previously uninjured area. The sword avoided everything fatal until every possible spot that wouldn't kill him immediately had been stabbed into. Then the sword leveled out in between his eyes. Naruto spat on Itachi, and the sword slowly entered his forehead as Naruto screamed for what seemed to be hours. After the darkness claimed him and a light hovered just out of his reach, he felt himself pulled back into his body as his body burned in pain. His injuries slowly reversed themselves, he felt the burning like his body was melting. His wounds seemed to meld together, before finally, he was as he was when he came in.

Itachi killed him in the most painful ways imaginable, Naruto would never again be able to look at certain weapons without pause. Naruto knew it wasn't real, and he had to find a way to distance himself from his body. He retreated into his mind, and just let the data processing take over.

* * *

"Congrats, you have a fantastic tolerance for pain, you have held it together better than nine tenths of the people who I have done this torture to. In fact, your even holding together better than Kakashi Hatake." Naruto could barely hear him, he was so deep into his own mind. "You now only have another seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds to get through, now what should we do next... Ah, you seem to have a love for a certain girl. For the next second, you will watch her die in a endless number of ways, while you can do nothing to stop it. We will start with all rape related deaths." Naruto couldn't help it, he emerged from his safe place.

"NOOOOO! TAKE ME! I'LL TAKE IT ALL! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE! NOT THAT!" Itachi looked at him before disappearing. Hinata appeared in front off him, she looked confused and she rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, who did this to you? I'll get you out of here, just stay with me." Naruto tried to warn her, but his mouth wouldn't move the right way, he couldn't get anything other than mumbling out. A man appeared behind her, and Naruto would never, ever forgive himself for what happened next, his failure to protect his love. Her screams would wake him from the deepest sleep for years to come.

* * *

"Were down to the last second, how do you feel?" Naruto didn't say anything, he had learned that sound was completely pointless, that resisting was pointless, that living was pointless, that death was desirable. "This is for posterity, so please be completely honest, how do you feel?" Naruto didn't even blink, his mind had removed all but the lowest functions to spare itself. "What, you have nothing to say? I have taken everyone you have ever loved, everyone you have ever liked, and committed unspeakable atrocities to them. I have killed you in millions of ways, brought you back, and then done it again. I have even enjoyed doing it. You still have nothing to say?"

Finally, Naruto took in a deep breath. His head lifted to look Itachi deep in the eyes. He communicated everything he needed to in that look. It was a look that promised that Naruto would wake eventually, and when he did, Itachi would suffer for everything he had done. "Dattebayo, asshole."

* * *

The flames of the Kyuubi's chakra exploded outward as both Itachi and Kisame jumped away from him. Naruto pulled himself off the ground as the hallway around him quickly changed into the inside of some creatures stomach. "Itachi, the leader won't be pleased with you. We were supposed to capture the Kyuubi, not set it free. I thought you were above such mistakes" And then the fish man laughed before lifting his sword higher.

"I may have miscalculated." Naruto roared before feeling something plunge into his back.

"HE IS MINE DOBE!" Naruto went to strike the gnat down, only for some wet appendages to grow from he wall and wrap around his legs and his arms. Something was placed on his forehead, the chakra quickly fled away from him, and he heard his arms and legs snap under the pressure the Kyuubi chakra fed weights. Without the will powering his body, it shut down.

* * *

**A/N There it is, the conclusion of one arc, the start and finish of a second. What will be the consequences of such things?**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**Not a lot of reviews I felt merited personal response. So let me just say that, where as I have found out I was mistaken, I will not be fixing that for the time being, for now until I catch up with the revisions, it stays tanzuki town. Arrows to the knee are my only source of happiness in this short and cruel life. Thank you all for the support, and I hope you love this chapter.**


	38. Choice! Live Or Die!

Naruto stood in a blank white abyss. Naruto felt no anxiety about this, just a deep calm that seemed to resonate from within him. Slowly, as though mist faded away, more of the area was revealed. "Where am I?" A voice spoke to him, one that he had never heard before.

"I don't know, what do you think?" The front of the bridge from wave entered his vision. Behind him was the road leading home.

"It looks like I'm about to enter wave." The voice laughed.

"I guess we all would like to revisit our greatest triumphs." Naruto looked for the source of the voice. He couldn't even find the chakra of it, it's like it didn't exist.

"Who are you?" The voice seemed to come from right behind him

"Someone who has always watched over you, though not in the manner I would have wished." Naruto darted away from the voice, hands coming up defensively. "Unfortunately, you don't know who I am, therefor, you won't be able to see me."

Naruto blinked but didn't drop his defense. "Why am I here?"

The voice took on a mournful tone. "I'm truly sorry to tell you this, but your on the brink of death. Your body took to much of the kyuubi's chakra into itself, and now you are suffering withdrawal. That combined with the stress the Tsukoyame put on you, and the almost destruction of your skeletal structure from such extreme weight, has put you in this state." Naruto blinked. "Your one of the few individuals who have a choice."

Naruto considered all the pain he had just experienced. "What choice?"

"If you wanted, you could simply cross the bridge. On the other side lays well, the other side. Or you could go back to Konoha, where anything could happen, but you'd be alive to find out." Naruto sat down and contemplated what he wanted. Hinata's face popped into his mind, but it didn't stop there, he replayed all that Itachi had done to her. A scream died in his throat, the calm inside of him was shaken, but not completely destroyed. Every time he thought of the people he was leaving behind, all he could think off was the evil Itachi had done to them, how could he even face them. "Don't let falsities confuse you from realities. It wasn't real, you can prevent such things from ever happening. Or was your talk of protecting them just that."

Naruto thought about it, and he felt new determination surge through him. The voice was right.

A series of sounds came floating from out of the treeline. "Please Hime, save him, please, I'll do anything, anything you ask, just save the boy." Why was Jiraya pleading so passionately for him?

"Your such a fool Jiraya, in the state he's in, he'd probably prefer death. Even if I do heal him, he'll only be a shadow of his former self. He'll never be a ninja again." That must be the woman they were looking for.

"You don't know that, your not taking account for his prisoner, and his determination." The woman laughed at him.

"You always were to softhearted for your own good. Fine, I will heal him, but the price is that you give up your precious research forever." No way in hell would Jiraya even consider doing that.

"Done, just help him." There was a pause. Naruto felt the great weight of what he was willing to do to heal him.

"You didn't let me finish, you'll join me in my travels, leave behind the leaf village forever." Impossible, just not going to happen.

Jiraya's next sentence held more pain than Naruto ever thought the man could feel "Alright... Just please save the boy." There was a gasp of shock and a cry of Tsunade-Sama.

"You... you'd do it for this boy Jiraya... Why?" Apparently she hadn't thought he'd actually do it.

"The why doesn't matter, I agree to your terms, NOW HEAL HIM!" The wind blew heavily as silence took over the area.

"It may be impossible Jiraya-Sama, you know why." A third voice had intruded into the conversation

"Shizune, stay out of it. This is between Sannin."

"Don't talk to her like that." There was a loud snapping sound

"Tsunade, are you going to let him die? LOOK AT HIM! DON'T YOU SEE IT?"

"I CAN'T DO IT JIRAYA! GET THAT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL! WHAT YOU WANT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" There was a moment of silence.

"I want you to become the woman I used to love, that is impossible. You healing the boy, isn't.

"If I do, you'll stay?" It was said very quietly.

"You shouldn't ask stupid questions Tsunade, or did you forget who I am, and just what I have endured for my word to stay unbroken."

There was a sudden silence.

"So what do you choose?" Naruto looked across the bridge, through the mist. He thought he could here the faint sound of laughter from the other side. Naruto sat and listened to the gentle sounds of laughter and happiness that crossed the bridge.

Naruto stood, staring at the other side. He slowly turned around. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't back down, I don't run away, and I certainly don't accept defeat." Naruto walked into the forest as a bright light lit up his vision. He heard one last sentence.

"I'm proud of you son."

* * *

Naruto was laying on a bed, Jiraya sat at his bedside, with red eyes and he let out a cry of happiness when Naruto opened his eyes. "NARUTO!"

Naruto coughed out a laugh as his voice struggled for the words. "I'm not that easy to kill Ero-Sennin."

Jiraya laughed loudly. "Your just to stubborn to accept that your dead!" Naruto laughed with him.

"So what's the damage?" Jiraya turned grim.

"I've called for a medic evac for you, when you get back home, it will take a few months before your back to operational status, possibly years before your back to where you were before." Jiraya looked away.

Naruto caught the reaction. "And our mission?" Jiraya shook his head. "I don't accept that." Jiraya looked back at Naruto. "She's the legendary sucker isn't she?" Jiraya nodded. "Lets find something she wants to wager for."

* * *

**A/N! That was fun to write. I can't wait for this to get released!**

**REVIEW CORNER! Again, not a lot of things I felt needed a real copy paste response. Thank you all for the encouragement. Also, Sasuke gets off scott free for multiple reasons, number one, Naruto struck first, even if he was trying to protect Sasuke, he still hit him first, making Sasuke's actions justified. Plus, Naruto had lost himself to the fox, even Jiraya wouldn't lie about that. So Sasuke get's off... For now. Trust me when I say that won't be forever. He will be held accountable.**

**I try to be more accurate with techniques, but there are times, especially when I'm just writing off the top of my head, that I will get things wrong. I appreciate it if yall would take it into your hearts and understood what was meant, not focus on what was wrote.**

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews! Next chapter I promise a indepth review corner.**


	39. How To Catch A Legendary Sucker

Naruto tried to leave the bed he was sitting on, only to collapse the second he shifted his weight from his butt to his legs. Jiraya caught him as he plummeted from the bed. "Easy now. Your legs were shattered by the weight of the weights. They were never designed to receive chakra as potent and as vast as it did four days ago. Your lucky the weights had mostly disintegrated by the time you lost the shroud. Otherwise you'd be a smear in the ground, whatever was left of you would not be pretty, and you would be very, very dead."

Naruto let himself get put back on the bed. "I get the picture, wish I hadn't. How do I get around until I recover?" Jiraya looked away from him.

"I'm afraid it's more of a if. Tsunade has done everything she could. However we've prepared a wheelchair. I'm afraid until your arms recover you're going to be reliant on others. Frankly I'll be happy if you can feed yourself... as well as a few other things." Naruto nodded as he figured out what Jiraya was alluding to. He would make absolutely sure on pain of death that he could at the very least go to the bathroom by himself.

"Alright, now what do we have the Tsunade could possibly want enough to risk having to go back to heal Jiji." Jiraya coughed before mumbling something that Naruto didn't catch.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto leaned closer.

"Uh... She wants you kid." Naruto blinked.

"Er, what?" Jiraya sighed and came to sit down besides him.

"Er how do I explain this... You remind her of a lost relative, a little brother of hers. She's gotten it into her head that we could be a family. Me and Tsunade.. Um... Well... She kinda wants you to get together with Shizune."

"WHAT? I'M THIRTEEN! I'M NOT ANYWHERE NEAR THAT STATE YET!"Jiraya nodded.

"Not now of course, Shizune is only seventeen herself. Tsunade is like all S-Rank shinobi, she's planning on the long haul. Rest assured she's not going to lock you and Shizune in a room until you consummate the marriage for a long, long time. Actually her current plan is to have Shizune play nurse maid for as long as possible, and she hopes that will jump start the beginning of your relationship."

Naruto was severely creeped out. "What's Shizune think about all of this?"

Jiraya shook his head. "She doesn't know, you have to know Tsunade like I know her to even get the slightest hint of her plans here. I have over forty years of understanding compared to Shizune's ten."

Naruto felt slightly better about all of this. At least Shizune wasn't a pedophile. "Alright, so I'm the bait in this plan. Whats the line?"

Jiraya looked towards him. "In this, the only thing she'll bet on is what she thinks is a sure bet. She personally told me that no matter what happens, you will not be using any jutsu for another month or two if not longer, Fox or not."

"Alright, So I have to make sure my body is strong enough to handle jutsu, any ideas on how to start my rehabilitation?" Jiraya nodded.

"It's here where the true genius of this comes in. She wants you and Shizune to grow to like each other, so she'll start immediately. She knows that if Shizune is always by your side, helping you to recover, subconsciously, you'll develop affection, brotherly or romantically, for her. So you'll have Shizune's full medical expertise to spur you onward. All you have to do is surpass the expectations of the greatest medical ninja of my time."

* * *

Naruto was crawling across the ground, the pain in his arms and legs enormous, but he would accomplish this or die trying.

"Would you look at that Shizune, a little boy playing soldier." If words could kill, her's probably will.

"I WILL TRAIN BAACHAN! I HAVE TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE!" Tsunade's face had a flash of pain before turning into a murderous grin.

"_Oh really now?"_Oh shit, oh well the dice were thrown.

"I WANT TO BE LIKE JIJI… I WILL BE HONORED WITH THE NAME HOKAGE!" Tsunade's face flashed painful again, a devastated look hit her face.

"That foolish dream again? All the Hokages were fools Gaki." Naruto felt a flash of anger.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I WILL BE HOKAGE!" Tsunade crouched down in front of him grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him to eye level.

"All of the Hokage's all died early Stupid brat. The old man is closer to dying of old age than you are to that hat." Naruto grinned inwardly.

"Guess I'll see you at my swearing in!"

"HA! A Hokage needs to know a thousand justu, you'll be lucky to be able to perform ten." Hook

"A MAN NEVER TAKES BACK HIS WORDS DATTEBAYO! I WILL BE HOKAGE! I'LL BE ABLE TO DO TEN JUSTU NEXT WEEK! BET ON IT!" Line.

"Hmph. I'll take that wager. I'll even give you two weeks to be able to do so. If you win, I'll go back to heal the old man, I'll even throw in this necklace. But if I win, you have to give me all your money, and quit being a ninja forever. I'm not heartless though, I'll let you tag along behind me, I do need a good laugh every now and then." Sinker.

* * *

Naruto Shizune helped Naruto walk into the water. They went to about waist height before Shizune slowly started letting Naruto support his own weight. It went well for a few minutes, until Naruto felt his legs give out underneath him, he fell forward with a cry on his lips. Shizune grabbed Naruto and pulled him back into a standing position. Naruto could not hold himself up, so Shizune pulled him into leaning against her.

His head was laying against something very soft, and Naruto knew instantly that Tsunade was a evil, manipulative, matchmaker of a woman. This was playing out like some cheap romantic drama! Naruto struggled to stand, but Shizune didn't let him go, continuing to hold him against her. He knew she was just trying to give his legs a chance to regain their strength, but damn this was not helping things. After some time of struggling to stand, Shizune let him go through the water. Not much was said, and though at first the silence had been comfortable, after the latest chains of events it was suffocating. Naruto slipped backwards into Shizune's arms, his legs burning in pain.

"Naruto-Kun, I think we've reached your limit today."

"No, I can keep going, I have to keep going."

"Naruto, the Sandiame wouldn't want you to hurt yourself for his sake."

"No but if the roles were switched he'd be doing exactly what I'm doing, I won't give up."

Shizune, nodded, then let go of him. Naruto lasted about five seconds before he collapsed into the water, his head just barely breaking the surface every couple seconds. "Naruto-Kun, I know how much you love swimming, but I think this is over doing it, won't you listen to your Shizune-Neechan and get out to dry?"

Naruto floundered for a few seconds before sputtering out a hasty agreement. "I'm so glad we see eye to eye now Naruto-Kun." Damn that woman. This meant war! If she wanted to play match maker so bad, Naruto would give her a taste of her own medicine. Jiraya and her would be together before they left Tanzuki Town, DATTEBAYO!

* * *

Naruto was being carted around town by Shizune, the living conditions were little better than wave during Gato's reign. At the very least the people weren't starving. "Now now, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them."

I man wearing a shinny star on his chest was talking to a obviously distressed woman. "But I payed my taxes already, please, I already gave all I had."

"There was a slight raise, now you owe five more silver, I'm sure you or if need be I can find it somewhere." The woman went pale at that.

"NO!" The man raised a eyebrow. "I-i mean I'm sure I can find it, you needn't bother yourself."

The man smiled evily. "Now shucks, I feel like I'm obliged. Lets go to your house and see what we can do."

Naruto struggled to help the woman as she was pulled away, Shizune was staring at the ground, obviously her hands were ties behind her back. Tsunade must have given her previous orders to keep a low profile. Naruto fell out of the chair as he tried valiantly to help the woman. Something shot through the air before twinging loudly. Naruto looked only to see the man's arm was pinned to the wall via a arrow shot through his clothing. A second arrow pinned the mans other arm. A third arrow cut the man's already bulging purse string, causing a few coins to spill out onto the ground.

It was a testament to the peoples fear that no one tried to pick up the rapidly scattering coins. "Now now, Sheriff. You haven't payed your taxes either." A man dropped down from the roof of a nearby building before heading over. One end of his bow picked up the fallen purse. "I think that should cover it." He pocketed he purse

The man tried to get loose from the arrows, only to stop struggling when the man from the forest layed a arrowhead against his adam's apple. "You'll pay for this you hoodlem, no one robs Matou of what's his."

The Archer slamed one of the ends of his bow against the sheriffs head, knocking him out. "If reclaiming stolen property is stealing, then I am as you say. I already go by so many names, why not add Robin Hood to the list" The man took one look at a wanted poster before walking towards the woman. Robin gave the woman several coins, before taking the rest with him. People finally broke free of their free and rushed the fallen coins, they didn't fight for them, even the quickest stopped after grabbing a few.

Naruto had been so concentrated on that situation he missed the fact the Shizune was crouched over him, trying to help him up. What she didn't know was that she was giving him a good look up her robe. DAMN TSUNADE!

* * *

Naruto had been doing his best for the past week, but for now he was laying on his back in a clearing, his wheel chair sitting next to him. At least he had won his freedom back. Even if it was only for hour or two. Not that Shizune was very far off, but at least she was giving him space. If he didn't have Hinata-Chan. Naruto broke off that line of thought immediately as he smothered a scream. Sweat broke out on his brow and he felt sick to his stomach. He would kill Itachi, he swore it.

A very familiar figure landed right in front of him. Naruto froze for a split second as recognition flooded through him, as well as very bad images. At least it wasn't as bad with her. He brought himself to his knee and shouted at the individual. "HAKU-CHAN!" He stood shakily before throwing his arms around her. Haku supported his weight while hugging him back.

"Naruto-Kun, it is good to see you, we must catch up. But first things first, your package." Haku held up a small brown box. Naruto's puzzled look stopped her.

"But I didn't order a package." Haku looked at him quizzically.

"I was hired for a very large sum by a man saying he represented you. He said that you were currently recovering from a bad accident and that this was your medicine. He told me to tell you this next part word for word. 'To protect, one must be willing to risk everything. This is your risk, are you willing?' He wouldn't elaborate on what that meant."

Naruto took the package and opened it carefully, it in was a simple vial of what looked to be blood. "Did this man have a name?"

Haku nodded. "Yakushi, Kabuto Yakushi." Naruto thought about it. One the one hand this was a confirmed traitor, giving him a suspicious liquid to drink. On the other, he specifically went out of his way on a trap that only a idiot wouldn't see, and Kabuto had to know that Naruto was no idiot. Naruto had spent thirteen years being judged without trial, he wasn't willing to do the same thing to another. And that message...

"Haku, I'm going to go with a gut feeling on this one. Would you hand me that vial please?" Haku handed him the vial, and Naruto opened it up, the first thing Naruto smelled was fresh, heavily chakra laded, blood. "Bottom's up." Naruto tipped the vessel and swallowed the contents as quickly as possible. He fought back the gag factor and felt the immediate need to vomit. As he settled his stomach, he could feel it, that the change was immediate. He could feel his arms and legs regenerating muscle mass, as well as the bones strengthening, regaining some of their lost sturdiness. The strength of the blood was slowly diminishing, a few quick calculations told him that where as Naruto wouldn't be at full strength, he would be much much closer to being able to walk then he had been five minutes ago heck he felt like he was at academy level again.

"How do you feel Naruto-Kun." Naruto grinned

"A bit more like my old self. I really needed that." Haku paused before moving closer to him.

"You know... All those years of being Zabuza's..." She paused and trembled a little bit, Narto wondered what had changed in this girls life. "Medic taught me a little bit healing, a couple of needles to the right places can bring phenomenal change. I too could contribute to your recovery." Naruto felt like kissing her, he would save his Jiji, thanks to the contributions of others, he would win this bet.

* * *

**A/N Originally I was going to split this chapter, but I just couldn't do it, both were just too short. It was driving me insane to try to lengthen them, so I had to combine them or go insane, big choice. I'm kinda worried about reaching my goal of having a chapter every week for you guys during boot and ait, it's not looking pretty considering my current progress. If worse comes to worse, I will definitely have at least one a month, if not every two weeks.**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

Derick - wow... ive stayed with this story for about half a year and i must say...way to go. this story is really really good. I think the only way it could possable get any better is if the chapters were more like chapters and less like scenes. however the fact that your posting so frequently kinda justifys it. If you want a writing tip i would suggest writing ahead. every day for a good hour or 2 ( all depends on your pace) write a bit of the story as a whole. then when your next chapter is due just cut out the section size you want to post and done. just keep on writing.

as for the chapter itself im a bit confused about why you would give naruto a choice. if it was because he was feeling responsable for so much pain, then you should have really pushed that sense of hopelessness and faliure. Going to the other side should have felt tempting. Im not saying your potrial is bad but i think it could have been much stronger if

naruto woke up apoligizing to hinata. after hearing the voice giving confused questions with emotional undertone. If he was arguing that he isnt strong enough to protect his precious people, that HE will put them in danger if he lives. and then insperation from the pillers, his teacher, or hinata. reminds him of his determanation and then the voice hardens it with a quote or a question or something.

lol dont be fooled im not tring to discourage you. i just think you need (and want) some constructive critisism. i look forward to your next update.

**Thank you so much, that was one of the better reviews I've received in awhile. You have been heard, and when my rewrites finally catch up, stupid beta withholding my chapters... ahem, when they catch up, don't be surprised if I do something like that. You will of course receive credit when I get that far.**

**Dragon brought up a interesting Idea about Hinata vs Sasuke, and let it be said in my story it happened, but not in a spar, Hinata wouldn't dignify him with a chance to show off, no she got him in the dark of night, and his screams were heard through out Konoha. Don't be surprised if Sasuke starts showing symptoms from this.**

**But Naruto hasn't heard about it yet so it's not written down. I'm actually toying around with the idea of a story about instances that happened outside of Naruto's sight, it would include the activities he's not privy to, as well as things that happened while he was unconscious, stuff like that. Review yay or nay, just remember every chapter I do for that, takes away from a chapter for this, unless I suddenly get really good at getting my chapters from my mind to the page.**

Once again, thank you all for sticking with this story, it really inflates my already massive ego.


	40. NINJA STANDOFF!

After a session with Haku, Naruto stood, and didn't wobble. He took a step, then two, then three. He had done it, it was done it through the efforts of his friends and a little help from a confusing source, but he had done it. He jumped and yelled his joy, only to collapse when he hit the ground. Perhaps it wasn't perfect yet. He turned back to Haku only to see her starring off over the horizon. Turning to see what she was looking at, his face went blank. A giant cloud of black smoke was rising from the town. A cry of horror fell from his lips and he was gone, leaping through the trees towards the town, Haku right behind him, easily keeping up with him, to Naruto's embarrassment.

They stopped short on the edge of a clearing, finding the epitome of stand offs. Tsunade held her fists out, both fingers ready to flick with deadly force against Kabuto and a another adult woman, a sword was against her neck, being held by Orochimaru. Kabuto held his hand against Shizune's neck, who had a senbon placed against Kabuto's heart. The woman had one hand holding onto Jiraya's arm and the other on his stomach, almost like she had frozen mid rub. Jiraya's restrained arm was holding onto Orochimaru's sword hand preventing him from cutting Tsunade, Jiraya also had on hand up in a one handed sign, which really was only a warning for all who knew of Jiraya's Ninjutsu Mastery. The pig was at Tsunade's side, taking a bite out of the woman's leg, who seemed not to notice at all.

Orochimaru's eyes flickered over to Naruto's location, and the stand off broke in a blink. Kabuto and Shizune both dropped, though it seemed like Shizune collapsed into unconsciousness. Tsunade let out her finger flicks, Guren took the full blow, flying off like a bullet where as Kabuto dropped under just in the nick of time. Jiraya exhaled a giant fireball that only just missed a quickly moving Tsunade. Orochimaru just bent at a unnatural angle, taking burns but no serious damage as it flew by overhead.

Tsunade charged right at Kabuto who barely got his hands up in time to block a punch, rather unexpectedly Kabuto didn't go flying. Kabuto kicked Tsunade in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet away. This revealed that Kabuto had stabbed Shizune's senbon all the way through his right hand, which had sent blood onto Tsunade. This must have been why she stopped. Fear of blood, for a combat medic ninja? What the hell. How'd did she heal him with something like that? Tsunade was crawling away from Kabuto, her eyes tightly shut. Kabuto charged forward, evil look on his face. Naruto quickly activated a shushin, which hurt like hell, but it worked. He caught Kabuto looking his way before the images he was seeing quickly changed. Naruto caught Kabuto's wrist, grin on his face. "That's one you old hag."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman stand up, some sort of mask breaking and falling off her face. It reminded Naruto of Garaa's sand skin. "Guren, I'll handle this, you deal with the girl." He heard the slightest of thumps as Haku landed besides him. The air was rapidly cooling around them.

"I fear I might be at a disadvantage Naruto-Kun, there isn't enough water in the air." Naruto grinned before a shadow clone appeared behind him.

"Leave that to me" Naruto charged his feet with chakra before flying off into the air, as his clone struck at Kabuto. "THAT'S TWO! Naruto flashed through hand signs before spitting a huge waterfall out towards Kabuto, It barely missed him, as he dove out of the way. Parts of it turned to ice and charged after Kabuto. Kabuto slipped on the newly made muddy ground, and Naruto grinned in triumph only for the ice shards to meet what looked to be a crystal wall.

Naruto landed next to Haku, before looking towards the sound pair. "I suppose it's true. A rat like you could never handle that little girl. I'll let you boys play." Naruto felt like if he had blinked he would have missed it, she had charged towards Haku who had jumped backwards, if Guren had wanted too, Naruto would have died in that next second, but she just charged right on past him. Naruto looked to Kabuto who only grinned and shrugged. Naruto raised his kunai as Kabuto simply made his hands glow. That couldn't be good.

"Before we start the ultimate fight, I got a question for you. Why did you help me?" Kabuto merely laughed.

"If I told you that, where would the fun be." Kabuto charged forward, hands aimed at his face. Naruto ducked underneath a blow, only to feel a slight tap on his arm. Naruto jumped backwards, when Kabuto didn't follow, he flexed his arm. There didn't seem to be any damage, if anything it felt better.

"Alright, since you didn't answer my first question, here's another. Why are you here?" Kabuto smirked.

"I have a few interests here, so I managed to tag along, Orochimaru-Sama and Guren are here to convince Tsunade to join them against Iwa. Failing that, they are going to take her hostage to force Konohagakure to help as well." Naruto blinked.

"That was actually helpful." Kabuto laughed and darted forward, Naruto jumped over him, he felt a few taps hit his knees. Naruto hit the ground in a roll, he spun around kick flying for Kabuto. He caught it, and Naruto nearly missed half a dozen taps that hit his captured leg. Naruto broke free, which surprised him, he shouldn't be strong enough to get free. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kabuto gave a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "It seems my jutsu is ineffective against you, which is very curious." Kabuto attacked, slightly faster than he was a few seconds ago, but surprisingly so was Naruto. A kunai flew through the air, Naruto replaced himself before using the henge to disguise himself as a tree. Kabuto looked around for a few moments before yelling out. "Very good, you have hidden yourself away. Your attempt to draw me away from our primary target is pointless. I may want to fight you, but I know what my priorities are." Kabuto pointed at Tsunade, who had curled up into a ball and was crying in the dirt. Kabuto moved towards her, which Naruto could not allow. Naruto threw a shurikan, hands flashing through the air as one became a hundred.

Naruto then rushed out shouting as he did so from behind the wave of kunai. "SIX!" Kabuto grabbed a kunai to deflect the ones in his path, but Naruto wasn't having any of that, he jumped forward, punching out with his hands, causing a ball of wind to rocket towards Kabuto, who now had to dodge the jutsu and much faster shurikan. Kabuto disappeared into the earth before reappearing underneath Naruto, who tried to jump away. Kabuto managed to grab him even as he flew, and Naruto hit the ground, he could feel chakra flooding his legs, he had to escape quickly. Naruto cast the first jutsu that came to mind. A puff of smoke before Naruto became his alter ego Naruko. "Please be gentle Kabuto-Kun."

Kabuto blinked but didn't let go. "Please, I'm a medic-nin, this is nothing I haven't already seen."

Naruko disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing in a nurses outfit. "Please let me assist you Kabuto-Sensei, I promise to get the patient up and running quickly." Kabuto flew away in a nosebleed fountain. Naruto reappeared. "Whether you like it or not old hag, that was jutsu number eight!" He spared a glance at Haku, who seemed to be winning against Guren, they were currently engaged in kenjutsu, a blade of ice smashing against a blade of crystal. Another hit and the crystal sword shattered. Haku paused, probably hesitating to kill her opponent. Guren used that hesitation to send a huge iceberg like block of crystal flying towards Naruto. He flashed through hand signs, praying he would make it in time. A wall of water began rising from the ground, as grass all around him died. Just as it reached as high as it was about to get, Haku threw her sword into it, causing it to freeze instantly. The wall of ice and the crystal block both ensured mutual destruction.

Naruto stood in the rubble in shock at the sight in front of him, a memory flashed through his head of a black and white Haku impaled upon a sword. She was smiling at him, showing she blamed him not for what happened. That was the difference between the memory and reality, in the memory, she had blamed him. Haku had a crystal sword through her chest, Even as he looked, the sword was pulled out, the area around it crystallizing. "HAAAAAKUUUUUU!" Naruto charged forward, even as Haku froze the area around her wound, preventing the crystal from spreading further. Naruto reached her just as she fell, backwards into his arms. Haku cupped his cheek, and one of her hands drifted past him. He turned to look and say Guren about to stab him as well. A wall of ice encased Guren. Kabuto stood off to the side, waiting for something. Naruto didn't care.

"Naruto... it has been a plea...pleasure knowing... you." Naruto shook his head and rocked her in his arms.

"No, Don't talk like that Haku, your going to be alright, I pro..." Haku cut him off, placing her free hand against his lips.

"Re... re... remember... Hokages never break... Their words... Remember... What is impor" Haku let out her last breath, as Naruto cried over her body. He failed... why did he always fail... he deserved to be called a failure.

"I will always respect her. Did you know that in all of her campaigns, all of her missions, every single last fight, she has never killed her opponents? Even now, Guren lives. She's going to have one serious case of hypothermia, but she'll live." Naruto shook with rage.

"She shouldn't have died... she wouldn't even be here without you." Kabuto shook his head.

"I gave her something to live for... Her master died finishing his vendetta, he and the third Mizukage killed each other in their last fight. Haku didn't know where she belonged anymore, I gave her a new master, someone to give herself too. It's a shame he was too weak to protect her." Naruto was battling his rage, but he knew Kabuto was right, he was too weak. With a deep breath, he expelled the rage, using determination that was as strong and cold as Haku's Ice, he would stop Kabuto, or die trying.

"Are you done? Let's just fight already." Kabuto quirked a eyebrow, before charging towards Naruto, who just stood there. Naruto caught Kabuto's hand,he gave Kabuto a glare as his other hand gathered chakra. A spinning ball of death formed, and Kabuto struggled to break free of Naruto's grip. "Ten." The ball slammed into Kabuto, sending him flying far away. Naruto fell to his knee's as darkness claimed his vision."

**A/N! Alright battle of the sannin went pretty much the same from this point on. Orochimaru had the use of both of his arms, but Jiraya wasn't poisoned, so it became a pretty even match again. The difference is this, Jiraya now has two sword scars where as Tsunade has none.**

**I'm debating about writing one shots of certain pieces that Naruto didn't see. The sannin battle, what happened to the leaf 11 during the invasion, things like that. Let me here what you think ****about that.**


	41. RUN NARUTO RUN!

Naruto opened his eyes to find Shizune dressed in her slightly revealing nightware asleep in the chair next to him, the bed for Jiraya hadn;t been slept in. So where was he? Did something happen? Naruto sat up and felt something slide down his neck before coming to a stop. He was wearing Tsunade's necklace, so at least she noticed he won the bet. Naruto stood up and got dressed quickly, he walked over to Shizune and slightly nudged her shoulder to wake her up. He landed face first into the bed with his arm behind his back, he had almost missed it, bloodline and all. Shizune pulled him up and hugged him tightly to her chest, apologizing profusely. Naruto didn't know if he was in heaven or hell, on the one hand, this was very nice, on the other, Hinata-Chan would kill him, and it would be another heaven or hell situation when she did. Naruto tried to speak, only to be thrown half way across the room, having flown over the bed and landing on the floor face first. Apparently Shizune had realized where she had been placing his head when he spoke. She let out a very shrill cry of shock.

Without even a second passing in between, the wall was broken down by a blanket wearing Tsunade and a boxer clad Jiraya. Naruto looked at them and went into shock for half a second as his mind tried to destroy his train of thought. A chibi version of himself stood on the bridge of a spaceship, dressed in black looking out the windows. "We've lost the forward deflector shields." Naruto looked at another chibi version of himself. "Intensify forward fire power, we can't have anything getting through." A ball of fire spun out of the darkness and starting turning towards the bridge. "I SAID INTESIFY FORWARD FIREPOWER!" The fireball only starting coming faster. "IT'S TOO LATE!" In a fiery crash, his train of thought violated his mind. Naruto didn't know if he should throw up or shout in triumph, so he settled for both. He jumped up and struck a pose. "HAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU MATCH MAKING BI-" Naruto cut off his own sentence and ran for the bath room.

* * *

A short while later Naruto emerged from the bathroom to find everyone fully dressed.

Tsunade cracked her hands. "Now what were you saying earlier?" Her face looked like she was merely curious, but Naruto felt a feeling of impending doom.

"LOOK! A TRAIN TURNING INTO A TALKING DUCK!" They didn't fall for it, but that didn't mean Naruto didn't take off into the metaphorical sunset while he had the chance.

"BRAT! I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Naruto turned to look behind him only to see Tsunade less than two feet behind him. Naruto screamed and ran faster.

* * *

Naruto rocketed from the tree line already yelling in pain. He flew through the air face first before crossing the gate threshold, then he created a furrow in the ground with his impact. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly moving. The guards were already in motion, the gates slammed shut and shadows seemed to move slightly before all quieted down again. "Hey kid, what exactly is coming?" Naruto finally pushed his way out of the ground, where he stood shakily holding his chin. A tree crashed in the woods.

"Something we can't stop." Another tree fell, the pair looked to each other before drawing spears from scrolls. They prepared to fight for their lives. A third tree fell. Silence for a few seconds before the gates groaned and were slowly pushed open. "WERE DOOMED! Naruto left a cloud of smoke as he ran towards one of the few truly safe places in Konoha.

He could hear the sounds of two people hitting the wall. Naruto only ran harder to the only safe place he could possibly imagine.

Naruto darted over the hyuuga walls as alarms sounded all over the place, he dodged past trap after trap using only his grace and speed to avoid some of the best traps Konoha had to offer. Not the best Naruto could offer, but not many could equal his skills. He made it inside in the five seconds he had before the Hyuuga cleared their own anti-byakugan seals. Naruto went straight for the most protected room in the entire estate, the clan scrolls had less protection that this room did. Barreleing through the door, Naruto darted underneath the bed. There he trembled as sounds of war and destruction could be heard throughout the estate, as battles were fought, and heroic Hyuuga were slaughtered in vain. He heard the door slowly open, and some sort of smoke enter the room.

A pair of slim legs walked over to the bed. Naruto tried to stay quiet, using all his ninja skills to make absolutely no sound. The legs stiffened, the sound of a kunai being drawn. Naruto quickly realized his mistake. The bed was flipped up and over and Naruto was paralyzed before he could blink. A body thumped to the ground just to the left of him. If Naruto could turn his head even a single inch he would see a sight he would very much enjoy. A very naked Hinata had found, paralyzed, and fainted in front of, Naruto, and she didn't even have the decency to give him a good view. DAMN THE WORLD!

The door Naruto came in from smashed open. "GAKI YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GE..." Loud laughter could be heard from just outside of his sight. "Oh, I think justice will be delivered shortly. Let me just go to explain to a certain clan head why I just incapacitated half his clan. Have fun Gaki." Naruto could only hope Hinata awoke and freed him before her father came.

* * *

Naruto twiddled his fingers, which was the first thing he had been able to do in the last five minutes. Naruto slid his hands in front of him, and began to slowly crawl for the door Hinata had came in from. As much as Naruto wanted to perv out, he couldn't deal with the paralysis and the nosebleed and make it out before a certain soon to be father in law cut off a very important body part. A low moaning sound could be heard from behind him followed by the sound of a breathless Naruto-Kun. He crawled faster as he strived to keep the images of why she would make sounds like that out of his head. He just made it into the springs area when the sound of a door being smashed open came from behind him. Seeing no other choice, Naruto crawled the last few centimeters from the spring, and pulled his body into it.

He tumbled into the water. Shouting could be heard from the room he just left. Though he couldn't make out the words through the water, he felt he was probably better off drowning than facing Hinata's father. The water had been enough jolt to his system to return some motor function. Very soar arms kept him anchored to the bottom of the almost too hot to bare spring. Minutes passed as Naruto dedicated every last second he spent down there in honor of the ninja who had forced him to learn how to use chakra to multiply the air in his lungs. As long as he kept exhaling occasionally, he could hold this for another ten minutes, though not one second longer. Sure enough, he felt the limit coming. Slowly, Naruto rose from the water, only the top of his head peaking from the water, his eyes scanned the room before he stood the rest of the way up.

A yell and a pair of feet colliding with his head let him know he had forgotten rule number... rule number something. Always check above you first. A very young Hinata look alike shot jyuken blows at him like it was going out of style. Even though water was hindering his movements, this girl had nothing on Hinata. This went on for a few moments, Naruto it the edge of the pool, without even looking he backfliped out of the water, nearly slipping but managing to make it look like he had merely shifted his stance. "It's not nearly as fun fighting a naked girl if she has nothing to show." A eep sound was followed by the girl darting underneath the water. Naruto walked outside and slowly made his way to the walls, careful not to set off any traps. He jumped over and thanked his lucky stars to have lived through today. "NARUTO!" A very pissed of Sakura stood behind him, and Naruto slowly turned around.

"I just want to say that I regret nothing." A blow to the chin made him rethink that speech, how had Sakura gotten so fast? Oh that's right, Naruto had merely gotten slower. Naruto hit the wall behind him and slid down it. "Right, on second thought, begging for my life sounds about right." Sakura grabbed him by the arm and dragged Naruto across the ground to the near by hospital.

* * *

**Its a shame when people say they dislike my story, or that they don't think I know what I'm doing. Thank you to those who are still here to read on.**

Thats really all I have to say.


	42. Reconnecting

Naruto brushed the dirt off his clothes as he watched Tsunade touch her hands to Kakashi's head, moments later he jumped before looking around. "So... What have I missed?" Sakura dived into him hugging him tightly.

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, he quietly asked Tsunade a question that he had only just managed to hide in the back recesses of his mind."Baa-Chan... How's Jiji doing?" Tsunade looked away.

"He'll live, but his days as a Ninja and Hokage are done. It's amazing he's held onto the job as long as he had. He's holding the village together, but things are slipping through the cracks. And don't you get it into your head to disturb him Gaki, he needs to rest after the operation." Naruto was depressed but relieved, he couldn't talk now, but their would be talks later. There was time for that now.

"WAIT! Tsunade-Sama, please, a... friend of mine is injured, please he needs your help." Naruto nodded to Kakashi who signed that he would be fine with some rest. Naruto blocked the view of the two women for a second as he past to him a small orange book. Kakashi quickly slipped it under his sheets.

"Alright, take me to him." Naruto followed after the ladies, but was surprised when Kakashi pocketed his book and followed after him. "So who's this friend?"

Sakura stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Sasuke-Kun... he went missing for a few days, when they checked his house they found him on the floor in his dojo. Apparently he was suffering from chakra exhaustion... But he hasn't woken up yet."

"Hmmm, stupid brats do that all the time, perhaps he just needs more rest." Sakura shook her head violently and tears flowed to her eyes.

"NO! The doctors said he should have woken up by now, that his chakra levels had stabilized." Tsunade nodded before they turned into his room. She placed his hands on his head and closed her eyes. A few minutes past in bated silence, well, except for the occasional sound of page turning.

"That's odd, it appears he's in a trauma induced coma, but he's not responding to the typical jump start. Hold on a minute, is this the brat that did that to your back Naruto?" Naruto nodded grimly, but didn't say anything else. The sound of a page getting slightly tore made everyone turn to Kakashi, who was just standing there with his hands in his pockets. The woman turned back to Sasuke. Kakashi pulled out his book, true enough there was a small tear on one of the pages. Naruto's heart warmed as he realized what had set him off. Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder "Jiraya said he didn't get hit with the Tsyukomi, but the symptoms all match, no physical damage, slow chakra response, No response to physical stimulus. Hmmm... The only thing that could wake him up is whatever locked him in there I'm afraid.

"Excuse me Tsunade, I have a small idea I'd like to try." Tsunade nodded and moved out of his way. Kakashi approached Sasuke before placing his face near Sasukes. "Naruto-Kun" Naruto looked around the room to see where Hinata was, only to be interrupted by Sasuke bursting from the bed, clinging to the ceiling like a very scared cat would. Sasuke sat there and trembled. Naruto quickly walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. He then fell over laughing, apparently Sasuke was afraid of his Hinata-Chan, though, maybe he wasn't that foolish come to think of it. Sometimes Hinata-Chan scared him too.

Naruto exited the hospital, determined to check up on the rest of his friends. But first things first he would find his Hina-Chan... The image of her naked legs popped into his mind, then the enraged Hiashi. Naruto faltered to a stop, and rapidly changed direction, moving away from the Hyuuga estate. Hinata would find him, in the meanwhile, he had to make sure he didn't die. So that left the other six rookies. He was going to avoid Team Guy. He was not going to get stabbed, beaten, and finger poked to death on his first day back.

Shikamaru was a safe bet. He'd be easy to locate, Chouji would be with him, and the worst that could happen is a game of shogi that he would ultimately lose. He was a fast thinker, not a premeditator. Ten moves ahead would always be beaten by a hundred, and that was when Shikamaru found it to be a boring game and couldn't be bothered to put any more thought into it. Naruto shuddered at how far ahead Shikamaru could think sometimes. One game of ninja tag with Shika had scared the hell out of Naruto enough. When he had found that piece of paper taped to his favorite hiding spot listing the next hundred places he would hide, and how that spot was flawed by such and such reason, Naruto just gave up. No one ever tagged Shikamaru again. Which had probably been his plan the whole time. Naruto climbed the stairs to the Nara proclaimed best bench in Konohagakure, he could hear the crunching of chips already.

As he crested the rise he just heard the muttering of troublesome. Naruto's face grinned madly. This was going to be fun. Chouji Stopped mid crunch and scooted over a little bit, leaving room on the end of the bench for Naruto. He should have known better. "Naruto, I'm warning you, don't do it." It was too late for that.

Naruto created a bunch of clones and yelled out his command. "DOG PILE!" They charged and piled on Shikamaru and Chouji, both of whom replaced themselves just in time. Naruto heard a woof before Akamaru and Kiba jumped onto the pile. The only indication Naruto had of his huge mistake was the whistling sound of a giant ball hurtling through the air. Naruto had the sense to replace himself just in time as Kiba and Akamaru both throttled out of the pile. Chouji hit the pile hard, his rotation completely destroying all the clones, and the bench underneath as well. Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba and turned white when they realized that, they all turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared at them for a few seconds before muttering troublesome. Then in his stubborn nature he went and laid in the crater. The trio piled in next to him.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto did not like Chouji's tone of voice. "How far have you gotten with Hinata?"

Kiba elbowed Naruto in the side. "Make sure you treat her with respect Teme, she deserves to be treated right." Naruto nodded.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell anymore than a ninja kills and boasts. But how about you guys, meet anyone special yet?" Naruto looked around only to hear a gravely voice speak up from just put of sight.

"Kiba has been meeting a Civilian for dinner every Tuesday night for the past month." Kiba balked and immediately jumped up, yelling in embarrassment.

"SHINO!" Naruto grinned and finally caught sight of the Aburame. Naruto couldn't read his expression, but he got the gut feeling that he was upset.

"Just get in here Shino." It seemed that made things a little bit better.

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer, I prefer to remain standing." Naruto shrugged but let it go.

"So this is where you boys got off too. Figures that boys would rather be laying down in the dirt than doing something productive with their time." Shikamaru groaned and opened his mouth. "Shikamaru, shut up, or I'll tell your mother your being mean to me." Shikamaru wisely returned to his clouds. "Chouji, front and center." Chouji quickly jumped out of the crater before saluting Ino. "I need a favor, would you mind help me pick up a few things?" Chouji grinned as Ino turned around and walked away.

"Later guys, I guess I'm going shopping." Naruto made a sound of a whip cracking. Chouji only grinned wider. "You have no idea what Ino's favorite thing to shop for is." Chouji walked away quickly, catching up to Ino.

"It won't be long now before we start hearing wedding bells." Naruto did a double take, as did Kiba.

Naruto just managed to choke out his next words "Ino, Duck Ass's most loyal fan behind Sakura, and Chouji?" Shino quirked a eyebrow, even he was having trouble with the idea.

"We had a mission go bad. Chouji took a kunai meant for Ino's body. It changed things." Naruto nodded. That would do it.

"Naruto-Kun, could you come here for a minute please." Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. Perhaps he should have let Hiashi kill him.

"Hey guys, I'll um... Talk to you later." Kiba started humming a funeral march. Naruto shot him a glare as he shuffled past, heading over to Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun, we have things to talk about, but they require a better setting. Perhaps over a formal dinner?" Naruto mentally cried out at how much smaller Gama-chan was about to become.

"Er... Yes Hinata-Chan, um where do you want to eat." Hinata nodded before entwining her hand in his. When did she become so much bolder? Her face did take on a small blush, but that was as far as it went.

"I have already made reservations at one of my families favorite restaurants." Forget small, Gama-Chan was going to be empty!

"Sounds great, should I dress formally?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Yes please Naruto-Kun." Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek. Hinat's blush deepened, but she seemed to be perfectly ok.

"Alright Hina-Chan, I'll pick you up at seven?" Hinata smile widened and she nodded. "Then I'll see you then." Naruto took off running to the only person who could remotely help him get ready. After all, what orphan had high class formal wear?

* * *

**A/N There will be at least one more Fluff chapter where I establish pairings and have Naruto hang out with his friends. Then we once again go into the breach of war and horror that Naruto's ****world is becoming.**


	43. Repercussions

Naruto had gone to straight to the one man in Konoha who was as good with woman as he claimed to be. "Alright kid, you were right to come to me." Jiraya didn't do his normal boasting and playing around, which showed just how seriously he was taking this. "Now, let's start with the basics. Every formal encounter with woman requires you to treat it like a mission. Be dressed to kill. Now as far as I know the Hyuuga's keep their formal engagements to the Nightscape. Anyway, so we'll start with the tux. Normally we'd go with something a little more ninja like, but when it comes to women, you need to show multiple sides. It keeps them confused and intrigued." Naruto followed Jiraya away from the hospital and towards the shopping district.

The thing is we're not trying for women are we kid? Your going for The Woman. The One, or at least that's what you hope right? Every woman is like a different jutsu. Do the right things at the right time while saying the right words can make magic happen. Of course some people can have greater effect than others with certain women."

Naruto had been focusing intently throughout this. True he wouldn't forget it no matter what thanks to his fully activated bloodline, but he couldn't afford to be careless when it came to his Hinata. They walked into a store. "Then the tactics have to change accordingly. Oh, I got the bill by the way. Just consider it a repaying of the dept. I don't know how you did it, but you got my Tsunade back to me." Naruto was getting measured now as they spoke. "He's gonna need one of your best, send the bill to the Senju Estate." Jiraya turned back

"Now, the strategy is to make sure that no matter what happens Hinata has a good time. That means you need to pull out your strengths kid. She likes you, God knows what she sees in you, but she likes what she seen. So play to that, be loud, be confident, be funny. Just remember to keep it in moderation.  
So now we have the equipment, the strategy, and hopefully a overall understanding of general tactics. Did you intend the classes on formal dining? Oh who am I kidding, of course you didn't." Naruto regretted it now, but seriously, who could have considered he'd end up dating the Hyuuga Heir?

"Believe it or not kid, I think this plays to your favor. It will provide humor in a tense situation and she will probably get a kick out of teaching you." They walked out of the shop, and he took Naruto immediately to the springs. He didn't even glance at the woman's side of the springs. He really was a man of his word. Naruto quickly undressed and entered the springs. Jiraya shortly followed "Now, know that there's a very high chance this is a trap for you."

"WHAT?" Jiraya just stared at him and Naruto calmed himself down before nodding to Jiraya.

"The Nightscape has very close ties with the Hyuuga family. By taking you there, Hinata has basically announced her intention to marry you. It's a huge step for her, and frankly that wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact I personally know the owner has an arrangement with the clan head. I guarantee you won't finish your dinner before Hiashi shows up. Be ready for that possibility. He'll probably use this as a chance to test your resolve. Because trust me, after tonight everything changes for you." Naruto nodded but Jiraya grabbed his arm.

"You don't get it. I'm telling you after tonight, nothing will remain quite the same for you. You are either going to be able to deal with that, or you won't. You are going to lose something no matter what you choose tonight. If you are given anything, and I mean anything, to sign, you read it over carefully. If it so much as suggests you'll take the Hyuuga name and lose the Uzumaki, you give me your word you'll turn it down." Naruto was slightly afraid now.

"I give my word that I will not give away my name. I don't understand what you mean, but I'll take it with me." Jiraya shook his head and laughed.

"No, don't do that gaki, it will taint the night. Be ready for it to arrive, but don't bring it with you." Naruto got out of the spring. "Hey Naruto, Good luck."

"Thank's Sensei." Naruto dried himself off, and regained his clothes. He went home immediately after, taking to the roofs to avoid anything that could put him behind schedule.

* * *

Naruto took yet another shower, scrubbing and trying to remain as clean as possible while he waited for his tux to arrive, as well as the fated time to get closer.

His thoughts were chaotic at best, he kept going back to why his Sensei was so vehement he didn't give up the Uzumaki name. What was the point? He might be the last Uzumaki, and where as it was important to him to keep his family's name alive, it wasn't as important as Hinata. She was the one, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. What was a name in comparison to that? Naruto could think of four hundred and seventy two possibilities, all of which with less than a five percent chance of being the real reason. There was one with six percent... But that was impossible, so best put it out of his mind.

A knock on the door stunned him out of his dreams. He approached the door to find a very unhappy Hyuuga standing next to a intimidated delivery boy. "You will come with me Uzumaki." Naruto looked at him before looking back at the delivery boy. He handed the kid a small tip and took his tuxedo inside. The Hyuuga followed him in, his mistake. "Hiashi-Sama requi-ARS!" Naruto put his tux in the closet before turning around to find the Hyuuga trapped in a net, dangling above the ground.

"Its rude to walk into someone's house without their permission." The Hyuuga simply glared at him.

"Hiashi-Sama requires your immediate presence." Wow they had a one track mind.

"Will I be done with him by seven?" The Hyuuga nodded, still glaring at him. "Fine." Naruto threw a kunai severing the load baring rope and the entire thing fell apart. The man landed on his feet, like he had been standing there the whole time. He had to hand it to them, they certainly were graceful. "After you."

* * *

Naruto was sitting inside the Head Hyuuga's Study. The man himself was staring at Naruto. Now most people would be unnerved by this, but Naruto simply stared back with the intensity of an Aburame. Normally he'd play the fool, but this was Hinata's father, he needed to take this seriously. But then... Something was off... Naruto couldn't figure out what it was, like it was just slipping away from him.

"Uzumaki-San... You wish to date my daughter, but you have not taken the proper steps." Naruto didn't even blink.

"I took all the steps that I felt were needed. If you have anything you'd like to suggest, I'd take it under advisement."

"You have failed to recognize that Hinata belongs to me, it is my decision who she is allowed to see."

"Hinata belongs to herself, and may see whoever she likes too."

"Boy, you do not understand the consequences of your actions."

"Then enlighten me."

That almost heated discussion brought a bit of silence before Hiashi continued. "If you do not meet my expectations or if successful in that do not sign certain agreements, Hinata will be the one who faces the consequences of destroying her purity."

Naruto blanched and stuttered and tried to speak. "Her um... purity... is um... still intact." Hiashi only got angrier."

"You misunderstand. Your lack of knowledge about clan traditions have contributed to your downfall. Hyuuga Girls remain untouched by men in anyway from the day they are born to the day they are married. You have sullied her through your romantic contact with her." Naruto thought it over.

"Well I'm going to be the one who marries her, I don't have a problem that she has been kissed before we were married."

If it was possible steam would have been coming from Hiashi's ears. He noticeably calmed down and tried a different tack. "Hinata's dream is to be the next Clan head and unify the clans. Where as I have no problem with this, many others are striving to discredit her and prevent this from happening. You have given them more weapons to harm Hinata with. They currently have enough votes that just one additional vote could tip the scales in their favor. Should it do so, you would take away her dream. There is one elder who has always just barely voted against such a course. But he's a big stickler for purity. The only way to disarm them and protect Hinata is for you to sign a betrothal contract." The man pushed a contract towards Naruto, the feeling that something was wrong increased. Naruto shook it off and tried to focus while looking through the papers.

Jiraya's words echoed through his head. "What would such a contract entail?"

"In short, you would join the Hyuuga Clan and submit to it's rules and Traditions."

"Should I accept?"

"You will lose all your names and become a Hyuuga, should Hinata fail in her dream you will both be lowered into the branch family. Which means your dream will die as well. No Hokage Candidate can have a loyalty seal on them. Should she fail, you will never be Hokage."

That was a blow he hadn't seen coming. He couldn't break his promise to Jiraya, and was he willing to risk his dreams for her? "And if I refused?"

"Hinata would be disgraced and lowered into the branch family. You be the one who shattered her dreams."

* * *

**A/N Up next is a date with Hinata, which will ultimately reveal Naruto's decision. Break a promise or break Hinata.  
**


	44. Trusting The Wrong Person

The Nightscape was all of what Naruto was expecting and more. It was a candle lit dinner in a ball room. There was only one table, set so that they had a unobstructed view of one another as the candles lit up each others faces in a slight glow. Light music that was pleasant but that didn't take away from the conversation drifted towards them from a classical group on the opposite end of the hall. Close enough to see if one wanted to without drawing away from the rest of the evening. The waiters had been polite, well spoken and quick about there business, even suggesting items when Naruto had looked at the menu blankly. The ceiling was a sight to see. It was of a night sky unobstructed by any clouds, the stars seemed to twinkle as the full moon bore light into the hall. If Naruto didn't know better he would have said it was the sky.

Hinata was very helpful, instructing him without saying anything. All he had to do was look towards her and she would instantly get his question and show him through example. Gama-Chan might never recover but Naruto knew this was a night he'd never forget. As dinner drew to a close they were led from the ballroom and brought onto what seemed to be a grassy hill inside the building. There was a blanket of silk laying at the peak for them. The sky was changing all around them, constantly changing into some of the most beautiful sights Naruto would ever see. Each moment was a completely different masterpiece all of its own. The conversation eventually died down between them and Naruto saw his chance.

"Hinata...I came a little unprepared to night, so please bare with me. You are the yin to my yang. The night to my day, the beauty to my beast. You are everything I ever dreamed of and then so much more that I didn't. If I had to die tomorrow, I would want to live the remaining time left with you. So Hinata, would you marry me?" He had expected many outcomes, including her fainting or her gushing with happiness, heck her even crashing into him in happiness. He wasn't expecting this.

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she tried to break a genjutsu. When that failed she looked at him confused. "What brought this on Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto backpedaled, and felt his heart take a heavy blow. "What?"

Hinata seemed to soften. "Why are you asking me Naruto, I know you. You may love me, but you would never have asked me to marry you so soon into our relationship without a outside source. What happened?"

Naruto hesitated, and then lied. "I just had a serious realization of how much I love you."

"Don't lie to me Naruto-Kun... never to me." Hinata was tearing up. Naruto went to hug her but she quickly got up and stepped away from him. "Why Naruto-Kun? Is it the same reason why you were late?"

Naruto thought about lying again, but saw the look on her face. "Your father summoned me today, he told me I had to marry you or he'd put you in the branch family."

"My father is very good at lying Naruto-Kun, but even if he was telling the truth, I wouldn't want you to marry me only to protect me."

Naruto lost his temper for a second."THAT'S NOT WHY HINATA! I MADE A PROMISE TODAY TO KEEP THE UZUMAKI NAME! When your father asked me to break my promise or lose you, the answer was simple. I'd break my promise a hundred times for you."

Hinata stiffened. "I would never let you break your word Naruto. Never. Don't you have any faith in me Naruto? Am I so easy to break?"

"No, that's not what I meant... Damn it Hinata your twisting my words."

"I won't let you break your promise."

"You know what, it's not up to you, the second I sign these papers it's done. I won't lose you Hinata." Naruto drew out his papers and quickly went to sign them.

"WAIT NARUTO-KUN DON'T!" Hinata was faster, she quickly hit a few pressure points causing Naruto to drop.

"DAMN IT HINATA STOP! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!"

"MY FATHER IS ONE OF THE LIARS IN KONOHA AND YOU BELIEVE HIM OVER ME?"

"I SAW THE PAPERS! I KNOW WHAT THEY ENTAIL!" Hinata looked over the papers before bursting into tears.

"YOUR WRONG NARUTO IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"

"BECAUSE I'M RIGHT! NOW GIVE ME THE PAPERS HINATA!"

Hinata stilled. Her tears stopped and Naruto know he had seriously just screwed up.

"If you can't trust me, or have faith in me Naruto, than I will not marry you, and I won't let you force me." Hinata tore up the papers and strode quickly away. Naruto knew he needed to fix this. He struggled, and managed to start dragging himself against the ground. Slowly making his way out.

* * *

Naruto limped to the Hyuuga estate, determined to catch up to Hinata. He would show her that this was right, that he had to protect her. The guards looked at him strangely. "I have to talk to Hinata, or Hiashi, which ever is more likely to talk to me."

"I'm afraid that Hinata-sama is still recovering. Hiashi-sama might be interested, I will send a runner. Himan" A hyuuga child walked out and wrote down the message before running into the building.

"YOU!" The Hinata look alike darted out and tried to attack him. The guards continued to stand there and smirk as Naruto dodged strike after strike. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! NEE-CHAN IS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto was shocked and took a hit. He went back to dodging.

"SHE CHALLENGED FATHER TO BE CLAN HEAD! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY! SHE'S ONLY LUCKY FATHER TOOK MERCY ON HER OR SHE MIGHT NOT BE STILL ALIVE!" Naruto dropped to his knees, the girl stared at him for merely a seconf before she took aim at his head.

"Hanabi, that's enough." The clan head himself had barked out that command, Hanabi stopped. She spat at Naruto before quickly walking back towards the house.

"My thanks to you Naruto. My daughter finally found some strength because of you. She even managed to land a few strikes on me. Granted our strengths were far from equal and I was going a little easy on her, but she was able to hit me. For that, I'll let you off with a warning. Approach my daughter again, and I will make sure you suffer."

Hiashi brought his head down to Naruto's ears. "A small genjutsu and slight of hand combined with a poker face that has fooled clan heads. If you had signed those papers, you would have become a slave of the Hyuuga clan in all but name. Hinata saved you, and she saved your dream. If she can put such strength of will into her efforts into the future, maybe she'll be worth something."

Naruto watched as Hiashi strode back into his estate. He was still so stunned, how could this have happened?

* * *

**I posted this early cause dragon got close and I was desperate to find a reason to do so. Please remember this is NaruHina and set backs are just that. This is the last time I was enginneer events to go against Naruto. From now on he passes or fails on his own merits.**

A little depressing but again necessary to the storyline. Naruto and Hinata will get past this, but it's another obstacle. I'd like to reiterate for all that this is not a harem and that NARUHINA FOREVER!

**The next chapter has two paths, both end at the same place, but one brings in a story arc I wanted to include but couldn't and the other brings in Naruto's birthright. One brings only mysteries that will have to be answered, the other answers questions that probably shouldn't have been asked.**

**Which to take? I think I've made my choice as of this publishing. NJOTSH will return bringing with it a chapter of unusual length for me.**


	45. What The Hell?

Naruto ran, he ran far and he ran fast. He didn't even know where he was going, just the he had to get away. What was it worth anymore? He was a failure. He couldn't tell when he was being manipulated. He chose to break his word. He couldn't beat Sasuke. He had gotten Haku killed. He had hurt Hinata, and may have just destroyed her dream. The village was no closer to acknowledging him. What was it all for anymore? Where was the part where he did something right? He couldn't take this anymore.

**Then don't... Release me, I'll take away all the pain... You remember the village in wave? Wouldn't it be nice to go back there again? No one will accept you here, you will only continue to cause pain and death to those you love most. It would be over so quickly for you, all you have to do is come into your mind, and break the seal. Such a simple action and it could be over for you. You'll never find happiness here... Never. **

Naruto tried to silence the voice, but it was gaining strength, it was blocking all of his thoughts, all he could hear was the voice of the Kyuubi, constantly reminding him of his failures, and how he was doomed to forever be lonely. That even those who did accept him would only get pain in return. Naruto kept running, he didn't even notice he had fallen to all fours and had long ago left the village. He just kept going and going. He stopped short, his mind picking up a familiar scent. Something he wanted to wipe off the planet entirely.

"What do you know, he came to us Itachi." Naruto could feel the power seep into him, and he lost himself in it. He had something he could take out his anger on now.

"Careful Kisame, this isn't the same game as last time."

"Yea, Yea. Let's just get him already." Naruto shot forward and slammed his fist into the big fish, and though his hand hurt like hell, Kisame still disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving furrows of ground where his heels had been.

"Uzumaki, surrender or I will resort to... a different tactic." In response Naruto simply closed his eyes and gathered chakra to his ears and nose, he then darted forward ready to destroy the only man Naruto had ever truly hated. Sasuke would have to get over it.

Naruto met something hard blocking his way. It was sucking the chakra from him. "Now now, play nice."

Naruto tried to shove past whatever it was that was blocking him, but it stood firm. "That won't happen again little fox." Naruto drew more deeply on the power in his stomach, two tails went around what was blocking him, flanking the man, trying to pierce the arrogant bastard.

His tails pierced through it, but instead of flesh and blood, they hit water. Freed to advance, Naruto burst forward. Naruto once again slammed into the same barricade that had stopped him before, quick as lightning his tails flashed forward, once again they hit water. Naruto charged forward but when he hit the barrier the third time he simply vaulted right over it. He hit the ground as his tails hit the unprotected back of the clone. He zigzaged towards Itachi, who stayed just one jump ahead of him, Naruto felt bite after bite upon his chakra, but since it was simply a flea bite he kept on ignoring it.

Naruto roared and increased his speed finally his teeth hit something solid. "I've had enough of this game." Naruto tried to bite through the sword only to feel a hundred thousand volts course through his body. Screeching in pain Naruto jumped backwards, and this time he could tell he was being chased. Naruto avoided the sword as it stabbed towards him quickly. Naruto's back hit something that didn't budge. His tails tried to hit the clone, only to find they disappeared before hitting the target. As the sword plunged into Naruto's side, he could only roar in agony. A roar that quickly changed into a raw ball of power. Looking towards Itachi, he swallowed the ball. As the chakra signals fleed away from him, Naruto unleashed the bomb and vaporized the entire landscape of their general direction. The chakra signatures were wiped out, completely destroyed beyond all human comprehension. Naruto roared in triumph. A sword emerged through his chest as he roared in pain again.

"Nice timing on that Itachi, if that had been aimed at us, I'm not sure Samheada could have offered any protection.

Naruto felt something tugging in the back of his mind, without thinking he pulled back. Naruto felt himself disappear, much like one of his shadow clones did.

* * *

Naruto lay on something soft. He didn't know where he was, but it was warm. Cold wet stuff fell on his face, which made him second guess that. Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself laying in a fur coat on a bank of snow. A film crew stood next to him, eyes blinking in surprise. Naruto quickly and discretely checked himself for weapons and found nothing. He was also tied up, with chakra wire. This was not a good situation. Naruto supposed it was to late to feign sleep. "Can I ask why I'm tied up? And why for that matter we are on what appears to be an iceberg?"

A slight crunching of snow was all that alerted him of a ninja landing just out of his sight. "Only if I can ask why you were unconscious and almost completely buried in the snow. If you hadn't had almost the biggest reserves I have ever sensed, you'd be dead."

Naruto frowned and spoke without thinking. "Might have been better that way." Where'd that come from?

"Why do you say that?" Naruto grasped at the memory, but it faded away, eluding him, just out of grasp. That was a first.

"Um. I'm not sure."

"Alright... Yea, that works for me. Now tell me, which one do you carry?"

"What?" Naruto waited to long too respond, and the voice suddenly became more gleeful and... feminine? A face popped into view, a very confident and majestic face.

"Leaf... Your the Kyuubi aren't you?" A young woman with a Kumo headband looked him in the eyes.

"NO! NO MORE THAN YOUR THE... THE WHATEVER YOU CARRY!"

"Observant bugger aren't you, figured that out pretty quickly."

"Well I try."

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" Both froze and looked towards cameras that had mysteriously pointed towards them. "Excellent, raw emotion, write them into the script and find them a reason to do this."

"YOU BASTARDS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" They both turned towards each other in shock.

"STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"NO YOU STOP!"

"STOP THAT!"

The kumo ninja got right up in Naruto's personal space as that argument happened, Naruto would have returned the favor, except he was still tied up to the point he could only slightly move his head.

"CUT! EXCELLENT! WORK IT IN!" Naruto came way to close to putting a resengan into his side in an attempt to destroy the wire holding him. The Kumo nin didn't have that problem. She disappeared and reappeared next to the camera ready to destroy it. But looking into the camera she suddenly stopped, she grinned and smoothed her hair. Naruto would have sworn she looked like a cat getting the..

"YOUR NIBI!"

"Don't start that again."

Naruto rolled over and started worming away from the camp. A kunai thudded in front of him. "And where do you think your going?"

"Home, Hinata-Chan needs me." A flash of pain shot through his mind and Naruto could swear he was forgetting something.

"Who's this Hinata-Chan, your girl friend?"

Once again Naruto spoke without thinking. "No." And suddenly it burst out, that whole night he had tried to block away. It hurt. It hurt so much.

An explosion showered ice down towards the crew. Naruto payed no attention as a huge wall of snow rushed down the mountain. A wall of blue fire rose to meet it.

YOU BELIEVE HIM OVER ME. No, no he couldn't have. Naruto closed his eyes tightly

The screech of metal on metal clanged through the air.

IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME. He would, he would always listen to her. Why hadn't he? Naruto grabbed at his hair, pulling at it.

A wave of heat and cold battered the air around him.

BECAUSE I'M RIGHT! When had he become so arrogant? So absolutely sure in himself. Hadn't Haku taught him anything?

A crunching of snow and the sound of something whistling through the air.

If you can't trust me, or have faith in me Naruto, than I will not marry you, and I won't let you force me. Something smashed into Naruto and disintegrated against the full fury of the Kyuubi's cloak.

"HINATA!" It came out more of a roar than anything else. Now he had three perfect targets, they had attacked first, and so all moral responsibility went right out the window. Why should he hold back?

The big guy went down first. He was still sitting there looking at the remains of his arm when Naruto grabbed what was left of the wire. He twirled the wire and the guy immediately was yanked off his feet. Two spins later and he impacted the peak of the Iceberg. Naruto felt a moment of pity for the one with pink hair. He considered going for gray first, but when those sharp needles of snow pressed their tips into his cloak all mercy went away. Naruto pounced at her, only her wings snapping out as she flew into the air kept her from succumbing to his claws. Naruto howled and the wind around his battered her into the sky, sending her spiraling through the air and away. Now gray was left, turning to him, all he saw was a giant white whale falling from the sky. Naruto's three tails rushed to catch it as two more joined them. The five tails smashed right through the whale carving it into separate pieces.

The parts shattered the Iceberg, but spared the ship and crew. Gray was gone, and all that was two opposing flames, one of blue and the one of red.

Naruto looked towards the Cat, who's flames slowly dwindled and disappeared. Robbed of justification, Naruto slowly released his own.

"I suppose this means I can trust you." A single Kunai was given to him, it was of a design Naruto had never seen.

"Whats this?"

"Its the only thing you had on you, besides the horribly destroyed tux."

"Ero-Sennen is going to kill me."

"You've met the Gallant Jiraya?"

"The Gallant Jiraya?"

"Kid, you have no idea do you. His reputation is just that. Even the most hardened and paranoid Ninja know that if Jiraya gives you his word, the sun would sooner set in the east than it be broken. A favor owed by Jiraya is enough Capital to buy a city. I think the city of New Hope came into being that way."

"Really?"

"No I'm just joking with you, he's really the old pervert you think he is. OF COURSE REALLY DUMB ASS!"

"FUCK YOU! I BECAME A NINJA TEN MONTHS AGO! I HAVN'T HAD TIME TO LEARN ALL THIS SHIT!"

"You're still a genin!" Her laughter was seriously starting to hate her.

"BY A TECHNICALITY!"

"CUT! THIS IS GOLD! TELL ME WE GOT ALL OF THAT!"

Two heads swiveled towards the ship and both quickly headed towards it. Something they should have started doing once the Iceberg started ripping apart. The ship slowly left the iceberg behind. Naruto stood near the edge of the ship watching it sink into the distance.

"Now seriously, where the hell am I? And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ni Yugito, Ninja of Kumogakure. I'm on an escort mission protecting this film crew as they film their newest movie. We are currently off the coast of the land of snow. Now same to you."

"Uzumaki Naruto, no idea how I got here, might possibly be considered a missing nin."

"That could be a problem, I can't have a missing-nin from Konoha tagging along on a official mission from Kumo. It's bad for business... Wait, did you say Uzumaki?"

"Yea."

"I don't believe it, one of the descendants of Uzu. No wonder you are the host... Are you considering leaving Konoha?"

"Never, I'm the next Hokage."

"Well damn, the Raikage would have loved you."

"Can we go back to the part about me being a descendant of Uzu?"

"Oh, I forgot about how other nations treat their sacrifices. Your family were probably survivors of whatever happened to Uzu during the Third War."

"What happened to Uzu?"

"I don't know how to tell you kid, one day it was there, the next it wasn't. They didn't even have time to call for help, or if they did, it didn't make it past whatever destroyed them."

That was a mystery Naruto would have to leave behind. "Can I get a ship to Konoha from wherever we land?"

"Unlikely, from what I understand, they're going to be filming in some of the more rural areas. I'm not even sure we're going to be stopping at a port."

Naruto thought about that for a few minutes, it would take him forever to find his way back to civilization. What he couldn't understand is why those two would kidnap him, only to leave him on that iceberg. Or how they knocked him out in the first place, besides that one genjutsu Itachi had managed to use to make him miss them, he had been pretty sure he had successfully warded off the ones that Itachi had cast. Maybe he had been in the genjutsu the whole time, that might explain why he didn't have two holes in his chest. How much time had passed?

"Do you have what the date is?"

"LAND HO!" Yugito walked away, towards the captain, all conversation forgotten. Naruto decided he would head below decks and catch some sleep. He picked a room at random and just walked in, after all, everyone should be top side right? There was a naked woman, one of his favorite actresses, sitting on the bed staring at a open wardrobe. She looked to be staring blankly at it, but had broken out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening. A book slamming into the side of Naruto's head and much screaming of insults, made him remember it was impolite to stare. He hurriedly closed the door and marched away, happy that the walls of the ship were so thick. He really didn't need that kinda drama right now. The next room he tried, he knocked first. When he got no response, he opened the door. Finding a group of bunkbeds, Naruto chose one and quickly hopped into it.. He was gonna need that energy for his journey home.

When he did get home, Hiashi would suffer. Naruto was done being a little boy in a adults world. When he got home, he was going to war, and no one was going to keep him from his Hinata-chan. If she was ok with it, that is.

The lines were drawn, the tactics well sound. Naruto would have victory. For now, he would sleep, and when he awoke, it would be the first time the new him would open his eyes.

* * *

**Because all indications show the leaf heading to war, the director chose Kumo instead of Konoha to film part of his movie, this lead to a different escort. Kumo doesn't let anyone lie to them, they have many agreements with the manager about certain concessions and trade agreements that shall be made upon the new Snow government. That is the only reason they lent one of their greatest weapons for a "escort mission"**

**Yes, Naruto hirishined out of there. He's not aware of this. He probably won't figure it out for awhile yet.**


	46. Will He Listen?

Naruto was sitting on the handrails of the ship, looking about as people rushed to unload it and reload it into cars that had been left right in front of their landing sight. Naruto supposed it must have been set up ahead of time. But where were the people who delivered them? Yugito's voice cut through his thoughts. "You've calmed down quite a bit."

Naruto didn't turn around. "I can't do anything until I find a way home, so I may as well enjoy the ride."

Yugito leaned next to him, speaking softly."Not quite the attitude I would have thought you'd have."

Naruto turned towards her a smile on his face. "To tell the truth, I'm trying something a bit new."

Yugito pushed him slightly. "Doesn't suit you."

Naruto laughed. "Ah... Oh well."

Yugito looked away from him before speaking in a even lower tone."Do you want to talk about what happened on the iceberg?"

Naruto dropped off the handrails, landing softly on the snow beneath. "Whats to talk about? I controlled it."

Yugito followed shortly after. "No, it controlled you."

Naruto turned towards her, he could feel the anger struggling to burst free. "NO IT DIDN'T!"

Yugito hesitated before continuing on. "Still having those rage issues?"

Naruto lied through his teeth. "I'm not angry."

"No your not, anger and rage are far different emotions." Naruto decided it was time for this conversation to end.

"Just leave me alone." Naruto turned to leave.

Yugito grabbed the collar of Naruto's borrowed coat. "No, you need to understand this, or you will lose control one day, and do something you'll regret."

Naruto stared into the eyes of Yugito. He thought about Itachi and Kisame, and how his fight with them went. Naruto slowly looked away. "I'm listening."

"The demons will take any path they can to take control away from you. They prefer the brute force method, but the weaker the demon, the more clever they get. The Ichibi for example, likes to trick his hosts into thinking he's a member of their family, or someone who cares very much for them. Then he forces his wills upon them while they are vulnerable, and seeking someones approval."

So that's what happened to Garaa. "And the Nibi?"

"She waits until puberty, then strikes at your uncertainty. She shows herself as a confident person who knows how to get what she wants, and that if you let her help you, she will make you loved, make you wanted. Little do you know that your playing into her game, that each time you let her help you, your only increasing your own doubts and insecurities." Yugito was staring at Naruto, like it wasn't something that concerned her.

"And the Kyuubi?" Naruto was hoping that maybe there was some hint.

"He is the strongest, and as far as I know hes never felt the need to manipulate before. His attempts should be weak, forcing raw emotion into you. That's where your rage comes into it., you need to let go of your grievances, forgive those who have trespassed against you. Or you'll never be able to control him."

"How do you know that will work?" Naruto didn't think he could, he wanted too, but he couldn't do it.

"I don't." With that Yugito finally walked away, and left Naruto on his own. It looked like the film crew was ready to set out, so it was time to begin his journey home.

* * *

They took a small rest stop before a huge cavern that would lead them to the next film spot. Someone rushed out of one of the cars and yelled out, "DIRECTOR! MRS FUJIKAZE HAS GONE MISSING!" Naruto looked towards the scene of the commotion.

"DAMN THAT WOMAN! FORM SEARCH PARTIES! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Naruto walked to them, determined to make Yugito's job a bit easier.

"Stay together, I'll find her." Naruto was stared down by the director.

"How can you possibly manage that?" Naruto blushed as he remembered walking in on her, his brain had already cataloged her unique smell.

"Um... I have my ways, just believe in me." The director looked towards the camera crew, who had somehow set up and trained the camera on him in the five seconds they had stopped moving. They nodded excitedly."

"Excellent, I can find a place for that! Alright, since you've given me so much material, and I suppose it'd be very nice to be able to set up the set ahead of time... Alright, you've convinced me, we'll move onto the next spot, it's right on the other side of this tunnel, when you find the diva, meet us there." Naruto jumped away, already hunting down the trail. "

* * *

She was lying in the snow, Naruto checked to make sure she didn't have any injuries before placing her on his back and heading back. It didn't take him long to get back to the tunnel's entrance.

She didn't wake up until they were well into the tunnel. "So what's your problem anyway?"

"I don't have a problem pervert."

"First off, I'm not a pervert, that was an accident. Second, your lies should have at least some truth to them if you expect anyone to believe them." Naruto wondered if he had gone too far.

She stiffened on his back. "Shut up Gaki."

"I'll shut up when you start talk" A train whistle cut Naruto off. The ground underneath him shimmered with chakra and ice melted underneath him, revealing train tracks. Naruto looked behind him to see a light filling the tunnel, it was so bright it made it impossible to tell what the train behind it looked like.. Naruto looked to the roof, but without knowing how tall the train was, he couldn't simply cling to the ceiling, ditto for the width of the train and the walls. Faced with only one option, Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could.

"ITS GONNA OVERTAKE US!" The actress was terrified, but Naruto was busy calculating his speed and the speed of the train and when the two objects would interact with deadly force.

"NO WAY!" Naruto tried to come up with other options should that happen.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" What did she want him to do, drop her?

"I WON'T GIVE UP!"

"IT'S TOTALLY USELESS!" She was interrupting his calculations, which weren't easy to do running full speed and carrying someone who kept shouting at you, he needed to focus."

"SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" He could feel it, that easy power just begging for him to use it.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" He needed it right? Just once more and then I won't use it. He sounded like a junkie. "IT'S OVER!"

"I WON'T LET IT END!" He hadn't beaten Garaa with that power. "I WON'T GIVE UP EVER!" He had done it himself. "EVEN IF YOU WANT TO GIVE UP, I WILL NEVER EVER SURRENDER!" There had to be another option, some way to make it through this. He needed to speed up if he was going to live long enough to find out.

"GO GO GO GO GO! DAMNIT MOVE!" Naruto poured all he had into it, and the train slowed in it's approach. The light at the end of the tunnel came into sight. Naruto redid his calculations with this new data, and the outcome was bad, they would be run over just as they reached it, and that was if Naruto was even able to keep this speed that entire time.

"FUCK THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Naruto jumped as he spun around, the train smashed into his arms and legs, Naruto anchored himself with chakra as the impact nearly broke his bones. Yukie slipped, slowly losing her grip on him now that he no longer had his hands holding her up. They rushed into the light and Naruto threw himself to the side, as both he and Yukie flew through the air, he grabbed onto her and pulled her in close. He rolled through the snow and came up standing with her laying bridal style in his arms. She looked into his eyes, and Naruto wasn't sure if she should be looking at him like that.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Koyuki" Her hands nearly ripped holes in Naruto clothes and Naruto thought she might leave bruises on a normal person.

"Doto Kazahana"

* * *

**A/N Enjoy, next chapter, we'll see what two jinkurri can do to a train.**


	47. OUT OF CHAPTER NAMES!

"What has it been, ten years?" Naruto did not like the smug look on his face, like he had already won. "Come closer and let me see your face." Naruto held her closer to his chest. Glaring at the middle aged tyrant, Naruto tried to decide if he could draw, throw and kill before anyone realized what had happened. They stared at each other for a few moments. They were interrupted by logs rushing down a snowy hill towards the train. They smashed into the train, doing what looked to be mostly cosmetic damage. They would need much bigger weapons to do any damage to that.

"EVERYONE! PRINCESS KOYUKI IS WATCHING! WE WILL HAVE VICTORY!" Are they kidding, fifty middle aged men with what appeared to be old weapons and armor, probably rusty skills, a few didn't even seem to be in good health. Naruto alone could have torn them apart easily, this did not bode well.

"Sandayo"

"DOTO KAZAHANA! WE HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY!" A round of cheers could be heard all around. "I AND MY FIFTY LOYAL MEN WILL AVENGE OUR LORD SOSETSU KAZAHANA ON THIS DAY!" At this point Naruto was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Doto was to calm about seeing a enemy force. He and the whale jutsu ninja were exchanging words, like they were discussing the weather. This was not going to end well. With what seemed to be a telepathic message, they all charged towards the train at once.

The train immediately transformed into a massive weapons platform, it had to be a weapons platform , it was the only thing that made sense. And they were confident, they were way too confident. Naruto went through handsigns as quickly as possible, concentrating on making his jutsu as wide and as tall as possible. He watched as kunai suddenly launched out of the channels on the train, massive walls of kunai that not even jounin ninja could have made it past unharmed. Naruto released the last handsign and blew.

His Jutsu slammed through the air just barely getting in front of the kunai storm, kunai smashed into it and bounced off as the think wall of quickly moving air allowed nothing through. The charging men stopped short, understanding just how closely they came to losing their loves.

Naruto felt a large chakra source come from just out of sight "OY! DOTO! I'D START RUNNING WERE I YOU!" A stream of blue fire cut one of the train cars in half. The train took off immediately as a second train got melted into its base elements. Yugito wasn't having any of that, and quickly destroyed the engine car. "WHERE YOU GONNA RUN NOW?" Naruto was feeling a bit of satisfaction for this, try to run Uzumaki Naruto over will you.

A large wall of ice rose up in between Yugito and the train, a few moments later a huge blimp rose over the wall quickly flying through the air. A stream of fire hit the balloon only to dissipate into nothingness. A door opened and the one with the mechanical hand stepped out. The Hand snapped out faster than Naruto could have predicted and latching onto Koyuki, yanking with such force that Naruto had to let go or risk breaking Koyuki's back. Naruto quickly tied a rope to the only kunai he had and threw it. It impacted the balloon with a thud. Naruto felt the pull in his mind as he vanished from this plane of existence.

* * *

Naruto landed on his arms and knees with a thud, and immediately puked his guts out. He didn't even have time to recover before ninja wire quickly captured him drawing his arms to his sides causing him to careen wildly in a attempt not to go face first into his own vomit. They immediately dragged him from the walk way he was on and into the air ship. A few seconds later he was in front of the prick who took Koyuki away from him.

"Use the device on him, his chakra was strong enough to disintegrate my hand." Naruto was still trying to catch up on what was going on when he felt a strong burning sensation on his stomach, that quickly turned into shooting pains that flowed through his body. He could feel his chakra network burning as almost all the chakra in his body was pulled from his body. The pain hit him hard and everything got hazy before fading away completely.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a cell, he could only assume that he was trapped in a cell. He waited for ideas to pummel him and tell him how to get out... And he got nothing... For the first time in along time he was completely out of ideas. Why? What had changed? No time to worry about it, letting fear in would cripple his escape effort... But how to escape... If he had his own gear, he'd simply take the file he hid in his work shoes, but he hadn't been wearing his gear when he got into this situation. It's not like you can just ask someone to borrow their ninja grade file. So How... How would he get out of this.

Naruto heard noises coming closer, he quickly feigned sleep, and was privy to he sight of Koyuki getting stuck in the cell across from him. They didn't put her in the same level of restraints as him, which was a pity considering it would help him a lot to see how they put the restraints on in the first place. If only he had his gear... Speaking of gear, that kunai Yugito had given him, it was laying next to the cell door... Why? Why leave it here, where they that confident he couldn't escape?

But there was something about that kunai, something that called to Naruto every time he looked at it. Every time he looked away and got deep in thought he'd suddenly find himself looking at it.

"Its pointless you know." Naruto refused to look at her, he thought he had shown her he didn't give up. "To escape, its pointless, there's nothing you can do. That device has taken away your ninja powers, even if you get out, your just a lamb to the slaughter." Naruto scoffed.

"You said it was pointless when we were running from that train. You are not a expert on whats possible and whats not. Plus, I'm gonna be Hokage, there isn't anything I can't do." But even Naruto had to admit that as long as the thing was on him, his chances were pretty much useless. Naruto felt such rage at how helpless he was. Maybe if he could channel that... Wait, channeling, if he threw as much chakra as he could into the device, maybe he could cause a back up in the chakra channels and make it explode, kinda like the Hyuuga gentle fist style on steroids.

Naruto channeled chakra to the device, only to lose his concentration as pain jolted his system. He needed something to concentrate on through the pain... He thought about Iruka-Sensei treating him to raman. He felt a surge in his chakra as pain rushed through him. He thought about team seven, and he felt the chakra pool against the device. The Konohamaru Corps fed fuel to his fire. He thought of his Sensei, who quickly transferred over to his alter ego Gai. Gai led him to team Gai, which led him to Rock Lee. Lee would never, ever, ever give up, how could he give any less. The pain was overwhelming but he focused through it.

He thought of his friends from the academy, which started with Shikamaru and Chouji, who of course led him to team ten, which then took him to team eight. He thought of Kiba, and Shino, and a particular indigo haired beauty who needed him to come home, to set things right. He thought about how he hadn't had a chance to talk to the third yet, and about how he and Jiraya brought the old hag home. The pain grew. For just a brief moment chakra surged back into him, and he recalled the feeling of the kunai calling to him, and he leapt to it. The chains no longer holding onto him and the nausea combined with the pain the device was feeding until him nearly made him pass out. But he struggled through it. He stood and reached for the bars. "You see... Do you see what you can do if you don't give uEHHHH!" The bars fried Naruto, sending a massive jolt of electricity through his system. He fell backwards and lost conscience once more.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of an explosion, quickly he formulated a rough plan and just laid still. Sure enough two idiots rushed past him before stopping short. They quickly rushed over to recapture the prisoner... Dumbasses, two hits and they were down for the count. Grabbing the keys, he quickly got out of the cage. He walked over to Koyuki, mindful that he had precious little time. "I could just leave you here, and I will unless you tell me you want to escape, that you want out."

Koyuki looked at Naruto, and for a moment, Naruto thought he got through to her. She nodded her head. Naruto let her out and quickly grabbed her hand, leading her out of the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N= NEXT TIME THE CONCLUSION OF THIS ARC AND THE RETURN HOME! We've hit the home stretch boys and girls, the story is coming to a end soon. Just three or four more arcs. Thank you all for seeing this thing through with me, and I hope to give you all a amazing and satisfactory end.**


	48. Cool Ending!

As Naruto ran trying to find the best way out of the dungeons, he would occasionally turn and see Koyuki deep in thought. It bothered him that his bloodline seemed to be missing, he could only theorize that the device was keeping the chakra from hitting the right pathways. He really needed it right now, because what ever she was thinking, it might be important.

Naruto finally found a elevator, and up they went. Explosions could be heard as well as massive amounts of roaring. A rather loud explosion followed by a huge source of chakra flooding down the hallways made Naruto smile. Yugito had finally gotten inside. Naruto turned to head towards the chakra only to stopped by a tug on his hand. "This way!" That way only led deeper into the fortress, but once again she had this thoughtful look on her face. Naruto decided to trust her. A few turns later and they emerged in a massive throne room. Doto stood at the top of a pedestal, standing next to his throne. Koyuki ran up the steps, towards her uncle. Naruto moved to follow only to be blocked by three shadows.

"You forget... I'm an actress." Naruto felt that those words weren't directed towards him, even though she looked straight at him.

"Exactly it was all an act put on by Koyuki. Now where is the hex crystal?" She drew something from her robes, Naruto couldn't help but grin and wonder when she had taken it from him.

Koyuki stabbed his kunai into the man and Naruto felt the pull. This time he was ready for it. He landed on the edge of the platform just as the two fell forward. Naruto grabbed Koyuki and his kunai. He was worried he was about to be attacked from behind, but the three ninja just watched him.

Naruto felt confused for a second and held his kunai up to defend himself. That's when he finally noticed that there was no blood on the end.

"You can't kill me with a little toy like that." Naruto looked down and smirked, apparently a little toy like that held by Koyuki was enough to scratch that shiny emblem though. Someone burst into the throne room, a giant blue ball of flame. Oh... and he might have been smirking cause his reinforcements had arrived.

The man disappeared and reappeared right next to him. "FOOL!" A fist bashed into Naruto's face throwing him down the steps. "Your chakra is completely sealed, you can't keep up with me."

The three ninja leapt to engage Yugito, while Naruto grabbed for his kunai, man he was getting to love that thing. The roof exploded overhead while Doto suddenly rose upwards towards the newly created hole. Naruto threw his kunai and watched as Koyuki grabbed it. The familiar tugging in Naruto's mind pulled at him. Naruto pulled back and only just managed to grab Doto's leg. He was really going to have to learn how to deal with that nausea. The palace exploded underneath him, and it was only then that Naruto saw just how much damage Yugito had managed to do to the fortress. The entire thing looked like something a cat had played with, swallowed, then threw back up. Naruto smirked at his own quip.

"Your getting to be really annoying. Doto swung his leg back and forth, as Naruto struggled to hold onto the smooth surfaces of the armor. With nothing to grasp onto, and his chakra sealed, it was impossible. Finally flung off, Naruto plummeted through the air. Trees smashed into him, but Naruto refused to acknowledge the pain. When he hit the ground he quickly stood back up, and starting mushing through the snow. He was gonna get to Koyuki damn it. He knew where they were going, he'd get there soon enough.

Four chakra sources appeared on top of him. Yugito had he back to his as the other three surrounded him.

"I'm gonna be busy here for a while kid, their armor can take a hit, I'll give them that much. Take this." She handed him a copy of Koyuki's necklace, how did she have that. "You should be able to get Koyuki back with that."

"And just how will he get past us?" The white haired ninja was really starting to piss Naruto off, but he had a point.

"Yea, I just wanted to say sorry about this." A kick to the face sent Naruto sky rocketing from the clearing. He landed and rolled through the snow. At least he had gotten past those damn ninja. But fuck his face hurt... Even he was gonna have bruises in the morning. Naruto got up only to see the shocked look of some of the film crew.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KID! GET ON!" Naruto grinned and quickly hopped on board, as they barreled through the tree's Naruto could only hope Koyuki would be alive when he caught up.

* * *

There they were, Koyuki and Doto. "KOYUKI!" Naruto jumped forward and charged through the snow.

Doto grabbed Koyuki by the throat and forced Naruto to come to a stop about thirty paces away. "If you want her alive, you will find the hex crystal and bring it to me. I'm tired of these games."

"Is that what this thing is called? Let Koyuki go, and I'll give it to you... If not, I think I can destroy it with a simple stomp of my foot."

"And how do I know you will deliver?" Naruto laughed and lowered the crystal to the ground and put his foot on top of it."

"You have even less choice than I do, your greed needs to be sated more than your desire of the death of one girl, don't you think?" Doto glanced at the girl, before tossing her aside and towards the film crew.

"The crystal... Now, or I'll just kill her." Naruto hesitated, wanting her to get a little further. Doto put his hands into a hand sign.

"ALRIGHT! Here, there it is." Naruto threw it towards him. Doto caught it, inserted it into the shrine and then turned back to him.

"Thank you, NOW DIE YOU ANNOYING TRASH!" Doto rushed through hand signs as Naruto charged forward. A black dragon raced towards him. The adrenaline of it all must have been to much for the device as a small hit of chakra made its way back to Naruto's brain. Genius or Insanity, Naruto would never know, but Naruto didn't deviate from his course and took the dragon straight on. A small explosion sent Naruto flying through the air. Chakra flooded back into Naruto's body, and he was more charged then he had even been before. The storage of it all must have built up after awhile.

He felt like he had three, no four, no ten times as much chakra as he normally did.

Naruto stood up as chakra surged around him, it was pouring from his body, he just had to much. He raised his hand, and was able to create the perfect Resengan in a matter of moments, he decided it wasn't big enough, and made it three times it's normal size. Then, he increased the rotation so much that slices of chakra kept being thrown from the orb. Finally, he charged forward towards a Doto who had not been standing idle. From the look of fear on his face, he didn't want to get with what Naruto hand in his hand. Two black dragons shot forward only to be completely destroyed by the sheer power his Resengan was putting out. Naruto slipped to the side as a punch tried to knock Naruto away from him. Naruto decided to place his Resengan in the notch his unique kunai had put into Doto's armor.

Most targets would have simply been evaporated by the strength of his resengan, but the armor was still functioning, instead it simply exploded and made Doto fly into one of the pillars of ice. When he fell, a sheath of ice fell as well showing a sheet of glass. Moments later the ice of the other pillars melted too, and started playing a video.

"Believe in the future, then Spring is sure to come." A video of a little girl, who could only be Koyuki played. "Koyuki, What do you want to do in spring?"

"I want to become a princess!" Naruto looked over to Koyuki, who was memorized by the holographic image of herself.

"Oh? What kind of princess?"

"Ummm... A princess who is kind. And strong. AND A FIGHTER FOR JUSTICE!"

The man who Naruto could only guess was her father laughed. "That's some dream. But never give up, and believe in that dream and you will become that princess." The man finally came into the projection, and seeming looked right at Koyuki. "You can see her, can't you? There's a beautiful princess, standing right here."

Tears flowed from Koyuki's eyes, which Naruto could only guess had long been coming.

"But I'm in a dilemma... I also want to become an actress!" The man laughed, and Naruto saw Koyuki do so as well. She had accomplished both her dreams, and it was time for Naruto to do the same. Naruto turned to see Yugito standing at the top of a hill, a little worse for wear, but seemingly in good condition. Naruto waved to her, and then started walking. He had a long way to go before he reached his happy ending, it was time he started that journey.

* * *

**A/N Alright guys, here comes the end, we've hit the end of the middle journey, all that's left is the beginning of the end. Four arcs to go.**

I have to work all day tomorrow, so I'm updating this a bit early just in case I won't find a moment tomorrow.


	49. Return Home

Naruto had finally made it to a the land of fire's border. He couldn't believe that his dramatic exit had left him stranded with no money. It was so stupid of him, but he just couldn't bring himself to upset what was probably the coolest exit he had ever made.

As ninja travel it had only been about two weeks since his disappearance from Konoha, a lot can happen in two weeks. Especially for a nation on the brink of war. Speaking of, he had reached the border and nothing had intercepted him yet. The only thing that cold cause a lack of border security was that the enemy had gotten so deep they couldn't hold the borders, or there was currently a large scale invasion on another front that warranted risking a team getting through. Considering that he had only been gone two weeks, he went with option two.

"You there, state your name and purpose." Or maybe they had chosen to monitor him for a few seconds.

"Uzumaki Naruto, returning home." A kunai flashed towards Naruto who only just managed to move his head far enough not to be killed instantly. Instead he sported a rather large cut on his cheek. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Uzumaki Naruto was killed by Uchiha Itachi two weeks ago, I attended his funeral myself. I don't know how you've managed to change your body to mimic his, but we are not fooled." Ah so that's what they took from it.

"I'm alive and well thank you, I got away from Itachi." Naruto dodged backwards as a rotating blur that could only be a piercing fang flew by him.

"SHUT UP! My family personally inspected the trail, Naruto's smell vanished at the edge of a huge burn. They covered the whole area, the only explanation was his body was burned to ash. No one can vanish off the face of the earth." A faint buzzing sound rose around him.

"HOLD ON! IS THAT YOU KIBA? SHINO?" A moment of hesitation caused Naruto to continue. "Ask Hinata-chan she can examine me and tell you I'm alive."

"Hinata is on medical leave, morning you. My Kukai have confirmed that your chakra matches."

"YOU DUMB ASS!" A blur connected with Naruto this time he smashed into a tree and felt his air way constrict uncomfortably. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HINATA! SHE THINK'S YOUR DEATH IS HER FAULT! SHE TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

"Don... No.. Hap...pened... Mo...ment... here... Nex... Go..." Naruto tried to choke the words out, but was having a real hard time of it with his dwindling air supply.

"Kiba, I do believe if you don't release him shortly, we will have a second funeral when we get back." Kiba dropped him.

"You ever hurt Hinata again, and you will wish Itachi killed you." Naruto nodded, wondering just how bad things were at home. Too have just a two man genin squad covering one section of the border. Luckily it was them or else Naruto could have been in a lot more trouble.

"This is team eight, reporting MIA found, requesting back up and debriefing." A blur landed next to Naruto. "Hey sensei, that was fast."

Naruto looked at Kurenai, and figured if squads always traveled with four and Hinata was on medical leave... He hoped Anko wasn't with them. "We started towards you the second you said you picked up a chakra signature."

"Rabbit-Chan, you have a lot to explain to me, maybe while I play with some pointy toys of mine." Oh dear god he was doomed.

"Now, Anko-Sensei, I can explain." Naruto tried to appease her in some way, to prevent the coming pain.

"Oh so it's Anko-Sensei now huh? Not Snake Bitch?" yep he was fucked. "It'll be awhile before anyone get's here, our man power is just stretched too thin. I say we play with our little lost bunny." Kiba nodded eagerly, obviously still looking for a reason to exact justice for Hinata.

"Hokage-Sama will want to deal with him, and she will be able to tell which injuries are new and which ones are old. Leave him be. Naruto, I'm going to have to secure you until we get you home. Standard procedure." Naruto nodded, upset that they weren't 100% convinced he was himself, but considering who he was last known to be with, he couldn't exactly blame him. A genjutsu settled over him. He didn't fight it and let it take him into dream land.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in the Hokage's office, tied to a chair. He was slightly surprised to see Tsunade in his chair, but he went with it, as it was likely to save his ass from the fire.

"You have one minute to convince me to listen to the rest of your story, Failure to do so and i'll rip your heart out for daring to impersonate that boy."

Naruto gulped and quickly went into his story, telling about his encounter with Itachi and how there was a pulling in his mind and he awoke on a Iceberg. The second he mentioned the strange kunai, Tsunade shifted. It was a tell tale sign that she was hiding something, it was only thanks to Naruto's bloodline and just how surprised she was about that kunai that she showed a sign at all. Naruto stopped talking and measured Tsunade.

"I didn't say stop." Naruto continued to look at Tsunade.

"What is it about this kunai, it's saved my life several times over since I found it, it's not like any legendary weapon I've ever heard of."

"You wouldn't. Anyone who saw that weapon usually died before the news could be spread. Very few individuals know about these kunai and they were all sworn to absolute secrecy. Anyone who couldn't be trusted to keep that information till their death had it wiped from their minds." Tsunade seemed to at least buy into the fact that he was Naruto now.

"These? As in Plural? Why haven't I seen any before?" It didn't make any sense, a weapon of that level of power would make the leaf unbeatable. Even to a man as kind as the third, to be able to destroy all of the leaf's enemies would be too much a temptation.

"They were all locked away or destroyed, on the death of their creator. Almost every single last one has been accounted for, the few that escaped were assumed to be hidden by the Fourth himself." Then it hit Naruto, the Yellow Flash himself had used these kunai.

"But... but.. .that can't be right." Naruto's mind was hurtling to one conclusion, a conclusion that would shatter him. Naruto could feel the gears turning, and felt a dread at the coming information.

"What I'm about to reveal is a S-Rank secret. It's the reason Iwa has all but declared war on us. The Forth." The door slammed open, revealing one of the gate guards.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, but it's incredibly important, Uchiha Sasuke has left the village, and incapacitated Sakura Haruno on his way out, we're still trying to determine the exact chain of events." Tsunade cursed and quickly started laying out files.

"Bring me Nara Shikamaru, immediately." A slight flickering of the shadows was all that showed her order had been heard and obeyed.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade didn't even look up.

"Every jonin not assigned to village defense is out on a mission, or already has one that must be carried out as soon as possible. As are all the chunin, except Shikamaru, his laziness has finally paid off. I can spare the Inuzuka and Aburame heirs, they arn't needed on their sensei's next mission. Yamanka's daughter is on a mission. That weapon's mistress is on a retreat... Haruno is out only witness to the chain of events, so she's out. The Hyuuga's heir is on medical leave... The prodigy is available, as is his team mate Gai's clone. What about team ten's other guy... what's his name... He's free. Six... That's a good number. God help them."

Naruto was more than a little pissed to not be included on that list. "I request to be added to the roster, they are gonna need every man, and I'm currently ready to go." Tsunade looked up at him finally, staring deeply at him. A frown rested on her face and Naruto got the feeling she wasn't seeing him. Her hands shakily pulled a file out from a drawer and put it on the table. Tear stains marked the outside of it, a giant red deceased stamp was printed on it's cover. It was put in the pile of those going. "Thank you Hokage-Sama." She walked around her table and looked at him closer. A fist knocked lightly on his head.

"Call me by my name brat." Naruto hugged her. It was awkward, but it seemed to be the right thing to do. He was proven so when she hugged him back.

"Thank you Baa-Chan."

"Go, get your stuff before I change my mind. I couldn't order your apartment vacated, it'll be as you left it." Naruto disengaged from the hug, and pretended not to notice the tears in the Hokage's eyes.

"Brat, make sure you come back." Naruto waved as he walked out the door. He would get his gear and meet them at the front gate. He would fix all of this. He made that promise to himself.

* * *

**A/N The third to last ark, the Sasuke Retrieval Ark, Enjoy.**


	50. Time To Go

Naruto came out the gate to see the other five members of their squad already waiting. "I'm sorry, I had to break into my apartment. Long story." Neji looked even more like he wanted to kill Naruto than usual. He could only assume it was because of the circumstances of his disappearance and their consequences. It would have to be taken care of later.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, are there any concerns before we head out?" Kiba looked like he was about to say something before Shino elbowed him in the stomach. Neji looked Shikamaru over before he too said nothing. Shikamaru finally looked at Naruto and quirked an eyebrow. Naruto shook his head as well.

"We have a abnormal amount of people for this mission. So we're going to take an abnormal approach to this. We should expect ambushes and attacks to come at any second. Therefor we're going to take a defensive but fast moving formation. We'll take a staggered two column approach. Kiba will take first position, he will lead us to the target. Shino will take up his teammates back left, as they are used to working with each other. I will follow behind Kiba, with Chouji taking my back left. Behind me will be Naruto with Lee taking his back left. Neji will follow behind Naruto." Everyone nodded.

"Kiba will look straight ahead with Shino and I taking our respect forward sides. Chouji, Naruto, and Lee will watch the sides, finally Neji will cover the back with his Byakugan." Everyone one more nodded in understanding. Shikamaru stood and rolled a mat out of the ground. "Everyone's gear here, I want to know our total versatility and strength. I should be done in five minutes after you drop it here." Naruto placed his kunai pouch down, as well as his few explosive notes that he had managed to find. He also tossed out one odd kunai.

He figured Shikamaru couldn't possibly... Shikamaru eye's narrowed and he looked up at Naruto again, as if seeing him in a new light... Oh... "Don't ask." Shikamaru grimaced and nodded.

"Lee, leave your weights here. I know you can regulate your speed without them, this isn't a training exercise and we don't have a jounin to pull our asses out of the fire because your too pressured to remove your weights." A loud thud followed shortly after showing Lee had listened to him. "One more thing. Sasuke's not a very close friend of mine, nor is he someone particularly important to the village. However, he is a fellow Leaf Shinobi. He's our comrade, this is why we'll risk our lives for him. It's the way of the leaf and the reason we are so strong. Even someone like me can not goof off here. I'm responsible for each of your lives, and I will take this seriously." That made everyone's mood serious, determined is a better word for it. They were going to get Sasuke back, from wherever he was going.

Naruto looked at the village gates one last time, and his thoughts lead him to a certain pink haired... Pink hair? Sakura burst out of the gates and tackled him. Crying into his arms. "Naruto, your alive... And you come back just when I needed you most. I beg you, please, please, please. Bring Sasuke back. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stop him. The only person who can save Sasuke now, is you, Naruto, only you."

Naruto held her tighter. "Sakura-Chan. Don't worry anymore, I'll bring him back. That's a promise of a life time. You just make sure he has someplace to come back too." Sakura cried into his shoulder for a bit longer before Shikamaru finally stood up.

"Times up, it's time to get him." Naruto released Sakura, who somehow managed to remain standing. One by one, they jumped away, forming their formation up as they quickly followed after the fleeing Sasuke.  
Naruto watched his side, keenly, but his mind wondered to times he had seen Sakura cry.

* * *

Sakura was bullied, only slightly less than Naruto was. It was one of the first things that had attracted him to her. She was the only one who could understand his pain. Not that his eight year old mind comprehended that. She was crying, Naruto wanted nothing more than to go talk to her, but indecision cost him. Ino got there first, their words were to quite for Naruto to make out. Sakura stopped shaking and soon her tears dried. By then, Naruto knew it was too late, and he walked away. To avenge what he could not protect.

* * *

It was a hazy memory, jumbled and sped up, like memories always are. Naruto wondered if he had gotten there first, what would have changed in their lives.

* * *

**A/N I had left the end part till the last minute, as I advanced onto later chapters. So the last part is rushed and I apologize for it. The memory was meant to be rushed, but the last paragraph was supposed to be longer. As you can see the Sasuke retrieval ark is one of the last the three. Please enjoy**

**I really have to apologize, life has gotten even more hectic than usuall, and it's gonna be hard for me to get chapters out. I'll give it my best, and I hope i'm able to keep up.**


	51. Note 1

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

To sign the petion google STOP the destruction of fanfic

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

AnimeRocker 469

Shedevil628

gunman

djjaca

SoraDreams

MathiasNightlord01

Djefox

Gohan Zero

monkeygun99

NewSlove

Crystal Weaver

OrangeLamb

Kazuma Bushi

xXNaruto-NamikazeXx

Prodigy_Of_War


	52. First Encounter

"The winds blowing the sent of seven people, and... fresh blood. From the smell of it, six people were injured, two heavily so. Sasuke's sent is faint, like its only a residual scent. Four scents moving north, the other two staying where they were." Naruto cold guess what that meant, with the borders being so under staffed, a team must have been split up. Two of their comrades had engaged and been defeated by the sound nin. "Hold on, two scents joined the injured, there's some distress coming from the girl."

"I'm guessing everyone is tracking?" No one said anything. "Our comrades have gotten support, and we will only get in the way. Meanwhile, our mission is only getting closure to failure. I trust everyone is on the same page?" Shikamaru rubbed his head. "They will be expecting followers even more now, and their injured, which will only further push up their alert level. There is a chance they will stop to rest, be on your guard for traps." With that they shot forward again, a few minutes later Kiba spoke up.

"The smell of exertion has faded from the targets. Most likely they are... STOP!" They all came to a crashing halt. "They lingered in this area for quite some time..." Traps... Oh boy, this was Naruto's field. IF he was going to set traps, he would do something that forced people to the ground, where they'd be easier prey... Scanning the tree's in front of him, he soon singled out a tag.

Naruto pointed for the other's to see. "There, looks like a barrier jutsu."

Shikamaru paused for a moment before speaking. "Neji, see if you can find the other corner to that. We might be able to bypass it without losing to much time." A few moments passed in tense silence as Neji's eyes bulged. More time passed before the bulging receeded.

Neji shook his head. "The tags have either not been primed or have anti sensor seals... Without the chakra guiding my vision to it, it's like trying to find one exact leaf out of hundreds. I could do it, but it'd take time we don't have." Shikamaru nodded.

"It's unlikely the field covers the ground too. Standard barrier height is ten feet above and below the seal. Naruto send a clone to the ground and have him walk forward, be careful, there might be more traps down there."

"A moment please." Everyone turned to look at Shino who simply stared back at them. "My allies have eaten the tag, without the fourth corner, it won't function. We can proceed with all due haste and caution." Shikamaru smacked himself in the head. Naruto knew what he was going through, how could any of them miss something to obvious. Good thing Shino was here, he could be quite useful. Naruto stumbled as a rush of memories assaulted him. Luckily it was now instead of later, someone had destroyed his clone he had left to check on Hinata damn it. That blow to the head had been quite lethal. Naruto opened his eyes to find a thin spider web line right in front of him, It was placed almost like a... "STOP!" Every ninja stopped in their place. "No one... move... Neji... Trip lines... Disguised as spider webs... check everyone." Naruto couldn't even look behind him to see if Neji was following the command or not.

From the sounds of it, Neji didn't move at all, just the sound of steady breathing. "They are everywhere, the only person not linked to at least one is Shino. Scratch that, it seems that akumaru has also avoided the webs." Naruto took a kunai and slowly tried to cut through the web in front of him, not only did it not cut, but it would not remove from the kunai.

"We've got a serious problem here Shikamaru." Kiba slowly lowered Akumaru onto the branch next to him, being very careful to avoid the hidden in plain sight webs.

"Give him a minute." Chouji opened a bag of chips that he had somehow pullled from nowhere.

Shika was currently squatting with his hands in a meditative state. "Alright, this is a very bad situation, they know were coming, they have us tied with unbreakable string that may have some purpose other than setting off a alarm. Our only free people are Shino and Akumaru, which unfortunately are not our heavy hitters... I'm afraid we'll have to go in with the standard plan catch twenty-one. Spring the trap and hope it doesn't kill us before we kill them. Shino and Akumaru will be held in reserve and will only jump in if it's do or someone dies. If we're merely captured, stay back and let the Kikaku take care of them."

"There is one thing." Everyone turned to Neji, who surprisingly still had his byukugan active. "Sasuke is inside a wooden coffin, sealed tight, for some reason, I can not see through it either. Considering how much they wanted him though, I would bet he still lives. Perhaps he had second thoughts."

Shikamaru nodded before addressing the group. "I don't know about that, but on the slightest chance that is true, we must fight twice as hard now. Here's the plan."

* * *

Naruto knew that plans never survived first contact with the enemy, but Murphy went ahead and decided plans are for pansies. From the first moment shit went wrong. Shikamaru and Neji didn't even get a chance to analyze the enemy. From there, being pulled from their ambush spots was only a minor thing. What really annoyed Naruto was that they fucking had them. Trapped and ready to be finished off, only for some explosive kunai to seemingly throw themselves at Shikamaru. Naruto managed to deflect them into the air, but the resulting shockwave and smoke cloud broke Shika's technique. From there they ended up trapped in a damn earth bubble.

Everyone looked to Shikamaru who only sighed and signed that they wait. "Hey let us out of here! We surrender" A muffled voice came through the wall closest to Lee. Shika moved over there. "Then just let me out, I want to live!" This was the worst acting in the history of the world. Shikamaru listened closely before throwing a kunai into the wall. He then pointed to Lee, and then back at the wall. Lee cracked his knuckles and without a word shattered the doom into little pieces. The shrapnel left cuts on a very surprised looking fat guys face. What surprised Naruto was that he got out of the way of that blast. Naruto moved to attack when Chouji grabbed his shirt. "You guys go on ahead, I got this." His eyes met Naruto's before looking away. Chouji handed his pills over to Shikamaru. "Sasuke's getting further away by the minutes. Get going."

Everyone took a look at each other before nodding. They jumped away as Naruto hands took a familiar form. With the same orders they had given Shino, Naruto's clone dropped behind. Kiba was the first to speak, "Will Chouji be alright? That guy, all of the guys we are fighting, they arn't normal." Naruto had seen the look in Chouji's eyes, it was that of a man prepared to die.

Shino and Akamaru appeared next to the rapidly traveling group. "I left a group of my allies behind, they were feasting for quite awhile. And do not forgot out quarry was already weakened before we even got to them." Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You left out how strong Chouji is. The rest of you might doubt it, but both Neji and I know, he might just be the strongest of us."

The rumbling of earth and a rush of memories of a giant Chouji flying towards the ground was what convinced Naruto. Even diving the equilvalent of five storied into the earth hadn't saved his clone from being popped. " Chouji's fine, theres no way anyone survived that. He'll catch up. Naruto notched a tree as they flew by. Chouji would definitely catch up soon.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry im so late, life has gotten horribly busy for me, so much so I have a bunch of half fiished chapters lined up. If things don't slow down, I might just have to drop it too every other week. I'm really sorry about this.**


	53. Keep Moving

Kiba mumbled under his breath "There hasn't been any traps..." Everyone stayed quiet for a second. If anything the pace sped up, no one likes being under estimated.

"No one would set traps for their own comrades." Naruto eyed Shikamaru sure that he was quickly moving towards a master plan. "Alright, Naruto, I'm gonna need you to transform into the fat guy from before. They'll see through you, your just a distraction. We need to get in front of them, so everyone pull out the stops. Lee, Your the only one who's likely to be able to get Sasuke, so you go straight for it. Everyone else do their best to provide cover and create a opening for him."

* * *

Naruto's heart was beating at a hundred miles per minute, and his senses had never been sharper. He was ready for this.

"Nah, he's already here." The spider like one turned to look at him, Naruto kept his expression bored. He knew that they'd figure it out quickly, but he just needed to get a little closer.

"What took you so long?" The weird guy with the... is that a extra head?

"Sorry, it took some time to take those bastards chakra away." There was a slight tensing, he guessed he made his first mistake.

"Fatty, don't be so fucking slow. Carry the fucking coffin, that's your job dickhead." They were gonna hand him the coffin? SCORE!

"Yeah" They tensed more, and Naruto knew his cover was blown.

"Hey Jir" Naruto punched the air, sending a ball of air that the weird guy someone avoided without even seeing it. It did it's purpose in getting him out of the formation. The girl suddenly stopped short, her shadwo caught by Shikamaru. The spider guy kept moving, but ran right into Neji and Lee, he avoided Neji, but took a foot to the face from Lee, there was a loud cracking sound as he flung out of sight. The coffin dropped but was caught quickly by Lee, who quickly started to run towards Naruto. Naruto had lost his target, he had somehow disappeared entirely... Lee cried out as his target somehow walked right out in front of Lee.

Even Lee couldn't defend himself from a Jounin ninja with his hands full. Lee took what looked like only one hit, but it seemed like more to Naruto. Lee remained standing and conscience, but when a foot kicked his legs out from under him, he fell off the branch, the coffin stolen from his hands somehow. That guy was fighting like two jounin level ninjas, that's just how fast he was, it all looked simultaneous... if Naruto didn't know better, he'd say it was.

A arrow was slightly deflected by Shino which caused it to only grazed Shikamaru instead of plunging through his skull. Now aware of the threat, Shikamaru only just got out of the way of a second arrow, but was forced to drop the technique to do so, the red haired girl took off after the weird guy. Kiba spun quickly out of the bushes to intercept the weird guy but something hit him and just barely managed to shove him off course. Akumaru took his shot at the girl only to be forced away by a arrow bouncing off his rotating form. They both moved to take another shot only to find themselves webbed to the ground. Somewhere in the confusion, everyone had gotten trapped one way or another, leaving only Naruto and Shino free. A giant spider web took Naruto by surprise, he created a bunch of clones and only just barely got out of there via replacement. Shino was no where to be found.

Naruto stealthily made his way through the trees, getting above the spider... His clones were giving a nice distraction, a nice side effect of his escape. He didn't have time to form a resengan. Regretful, it looked like he'd have to go hand to hand. Naruto jumped just as the last clone dispersed. The man definetly had spidy senses, because he turned just in time to block Naruto punch. Naruto tried for a second punch, but was blocked by one of the lower hands. The other was doing something with a string... And it was tied around Naruto's foot... Great, Just great.

Naruto dangled from the attached web as the spider jumped towards him. If there was ever a time to make a miracle, now was it. "RESENGAN!" It formed perfectly in his hands, it was beautiful, and then Naruto was suddenly plummeting through the air. He righted himself and landed on a branch below. He found his friends in a defensive formation next to him. Though Shino seemed uncharacteristically still. Neji was in the front of the entire group as the spider was a good distance away. "Their getting away..."

Shikamaru sighed, "Neji take Shino..."

"No... I regret that I will be of no use here..." Naruto really looked at Shino then, and Shino just emitted a aura of fear, it was restrained, but only barely.

"Alright, Neji, you and Lee..."

"No. You will need Lee, he might be the only one who can fight the fast one... You'll need everyone who's left in your party. I'll handle this alone, I'm the only one who can. Naruto... You have better eyes than me, your the only one who can find Sasuke in the darkness, and bring him out. Only you.

Shikamaru studied Neji, before nodding. "Alright, let's go." They disappeared in a moment, but a shout followed them.

"YOU THINK I'LL JUST LET YOU GO!" A giant web got destroyed by Neji, who covered their retreat.

A few seconds past and they knew they had made it safe. Naruto felt the need to say something anything. "If theirs anyone who can beat that guy, it's definitely Neji." Naruto created a clone just in case, he just got this really bad feeling about Neji...

* * *

Naruto could sum up this latest memory in two words, Giant Spiders, no wonder Shino didn't want to deal with him. That had sucked hugely, but at least his clone had seen that Neji was kicking ass, he would succeed no doubt.

And now it was five vs two... They would get Sasuke back, definitely.

* * *

**A/N Yall have no idea what I went through to get this one out, I really need life to just slow the hell down already.  
**


	54. Beginning of the end

Naruto Stood triumphant on a branch, as two rapidly approaching sound ninja were barreling at him. He was not alone as he did this, Shikamaru and Kiba stood with him. They stood on one edge of a ravine as the group rapidly approaching them were just on the other side of it. This was the only part where ninja crossing was possible, and as such the perfect spot for their ambush.

"THESE PESTS AGAIN? I'LL KILL EM WITHIN SECONDS." The sound Ninja blurred towards them, racing through the air to fast to really see. Naruto only had time to toss a kunai before he was on top of them, Naruto kept his cool and ready his part of the plan. The kunai shaved a few hairs of the man's head, proving he wasn't untouchable, which did help Naruto out in calming down just a bit.. Kiba and Shikamaru leaped forward to engage, and took the first punches. They then exploded into smoke. Naruto let out a huge grin as the chakra in his palm spun into life as his other hand increased the speed and rotation.. The man quickly grabbed Naruto's hands before Naruto could put the jutsu into effect. "Your jutsu needs both hands, if I grab them before you set it off, its check mate."

Naruto's grin was replaced with shock... And then he burst into laughter. "Gotcha." A perfect resengan appeared in his hands before growing twice as big as before, sending the ninja flying through the air. He was intercepted by a rapidly spinning Kiba who sent him barreling skyward. His still spinning form was caught by Lee, who spun with him intent of smashing him into the ground.

The red haired girl looked like she wanted to flee, but Shikamaru had already engaged her, bugs swarmed over her, rapidly destroying what little chakra she had left. This left Naruto free to take the coffin, just as he arrived and picked it up, a huge thud landed behind him. Naruto didn't even have time to turn before he was backhanded away from the coffin. Both Kiba and Akamaru quickly tried to engage, only to be caught by their necks. They were soon thrown over the edge of the ravine. Lee smashed through a tree a few seconds later. Shikamaru and Shino were the next to fall as the branch they were standing on shattered beneath them. Shikamaru managed to recover and grab onto another branch, but Shino missed his window and he too, fell down into the ravine.

The freak quickly came forth and knelt in front of the long haired pale man, joining the red haired girl who too had started kneeling. "You are too late... Also, where are the other two... you two, who were once part of the five..."

The freak continued to look at the ground, but the girl looked up... "But, you, how can you move, is that body?"

"I move according to my will now, I can understand a little bit better now, this is the perception of one no longer bound by the prison of one's body. It is as if I've touched the border of Orcochimaru-Sama's dream." There was a pause here. "This vessel was an important part of the dream, but you were too late..." Naruto jumped to attack, but Lee grabbed his foot and pulled him back down to the branch. "The only reason your both still alive is that you have a purpose to fulfill here. Kill them, and return." And with that he was gone, a quite whispering of the leaves were all that showed that there had been movement at all.

The freak turned to Shikamaru."I"M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" He jumped towards Shika, who quickly activated a explosive tag, blowing him off the into the ravine as well. Naruto could only hope that they all survived, and and that Shino and Kiba could handle him. The girl leaped for Shikamaru who only just got out of the way.

"GO! GET SASUKE BACK, I CAN HANDLE THE GIRL, GO!" Shikamaru was yelling at them, this was his orders, it was time to follow them. Naruto quickly picked himself up and nodded towards Lee, and together they took off after the pale man. It was time to get Sasuke back.

* * *

They caught up to the man in a open field, just on the edge of the Land of Fire's border. They had to quickly act to cut the guy off, with no other option, Naruto summoned as many clones as he could, filling the outer edges of the clearing completely. The man stopped and turned towards the original. "Interesting, the trash has multiplied." Naruto gritted his teeth and watched for a window of opportunity, he signaled Lee to sit back and watch until he found a opening.

"Pattern seventy two." Five clones rushed towards the pale haired man, each attacking from a equally distant direction, as five more jumped into the air, attacking in between the gaps of the directional five. Five more disappeared into the ground only to erupt out of the ground at the perfect moment to hit at the same time as the other ten. All fifth-teen sent memories of one quick stab to the body. A few actually did manage to connect, but what they found was skin that felt like it was made out of bone, or brick, or concrete, something very, very, hard. What concerned Naruto was the stabbing without any noticeable sword, could he have a wind affinity that strong?

"I see that the only thing strong about you is your stench trash." Naruto balked at him, he had been moving quickly over the last eight hours, fighting here and there, in the middle of a Land of FIRE summer. How the heck was this guy not sweating profusely, he looked like he hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Pattern Fifty-Four." The first row of clone's all tossed Kunai as the second jumped into the air to do the same, they all quickly pushed the air forward, rapidly increasing the speed of the kunai. Most of the kunai missed their targets or were parried. The missed kunai struck clones on the other side, meaning quite a few clones all over the inner ring winked out of existence. There were two kunai stuck in the man, if only just the tips. The man slightly shook himself and they fell out. He glared at Naruto, and then he was gone, only the memories of dispelled clones told Naruto anything, and that was that he had to get the hell out of the way. He replaced himself with a clone only to get that clones memories a few seconds later. This was not going to be a easy fight, and he only had one technique that could possibly break through that armor. So with strategy in hand, he prepared to go to work. The man's hand moved to his shoulder before the bone ripped out of the skin of its own accord, he then grasped it and pulled it out, the blade was the length of his arm, and wicked looking.

"PATTERN OVERKILL!" Every clone created a resengan and charged forth as a huge cry went out. Naruto joined the mess, as did a flickering green blur.

The man, didn't even seem phased, he just jumped atop the coffin and started spinning, anything that got close to him was shredded instantly, while bone fragments destroyed the ones that just managed to avoid the spinning bones of death. Still, it was working, Little by little his clones were adjusting and getting closer, Finally Naruto found a opening and replaced himself with a clone, one of only six left. He was going to take a major injury, but at the very least he was going to get in a solid hit. That was when the coffin exploded.

* * *

**A quick note, I'm becoming incredibly discouraged, I will sell chapters for reviews if I have too! **

**Also, I'm sorry, but I might just have to go on hiatus after this arc I have 30 days left till shipping, and I have had to rewrite a lot of chapters and delete a lot of others. With training, work, the girlfriend, my family, and quite a few other things I will not be mentioning, I just don't have time to do more than provide a good conclusion to this arc and leave it open for either I or someone else to finish. I'm very sorry about this. There are three chapters left now, and I promise it will be worth your time invested in this story.**

**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! I'VE PUBLISHED THIS CHAPTER THREE TIMES ALREADY!**


	55. Round Three Begins

Naruto was pushed off his feet and shoved into the ground by the explosion. He quickly rolled away from the smoking wood and onto his feet. Coming up kunai drawn, he watched for anything trying to take advantage of the situation. In front of him stood Sasuke, and the bone man just beyond him. "Sasuke..." The marks , the marks that had made Sasuke so insane, they were back, and more than ever. Purple chakra was emanating from them, and Naruto could only guess what was happening to him.

Sasuke started laughing, just right there for no reason, full on laughter. It had a sickening edge to it. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" Sasuke finally stopped laughing, and then he just jumped into the trees, heading towards the border. Damnit Naruto really didn't have time for this. He hoped Lee could catch him, it looked like it was up to the Green beast of Konoha to rescue... A thump landing next to him cut his thought off.. What the hell was Lee doing?

"I can handle him Naruto-Kun, and you are the only one who can help Sasuke." Naruto mulled it over, maybe if they worked together... For the second time, Naruto's thought process was interupted."What are you standing around for?"

"Bushy brows..." Lee never took his eyes off of the bone dude, but he put his thumb and Naruto could tell he was giving him the nice guy smile.

"You promised Sakura-Chan, don't make her wait." Naruto smiled. Lee was just to Lee, and Lee would never lose to this ass. Naruto took off, not even looking behind. The killing intent aimed at his back was intense, but was cut off suddenly. The bone man really shouldn't have underestimated Lee.

* * *

Naruto only just made it as Sasuke crossed the border, Naruto could not follow him any further than that without serious repercussions. He had one chance to stop it. "SASUKE!" Across the river, on the head of Mandara Uchiha, Sasuke stopped momentarily. The was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Sasuke took another step forward. "ARE YOU JUST GONNA RUN AWAY?" Hit him in his pride, it was the only thing that would work.

Sasuke turned to look at him, his mouth moved and Naruto only understood what was said thanks to his blood line. "Hey dumbass, it's you this time?" Naruto had a bolt of fury shoot through him. He smothered it and concentrated on the task at hand. "I told Sakura this, so, don't bother me anymore." They stared at each other, Naruto wasn't sure if he was trying to get to Sasuke or just buy some time at this point. This wasn't the Sasuke Naruto had spent the last year with. This was someone on the edge of madness. Sasuke chuckled, and it wasn't a laugh Naruto ever wanted to hear again. "Whats with the grim face?" More laughter. This was not his brother... That shot through his mind like a bullet. When did Sasuke become his brother?

"Why Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes flared into the sharingan and Naruto repeated the question. "Why? What made you like this?" Maybe he was buying time, his team would catch up, Chouji would help Neji, and together they'd help Shikamaru and they'd all help Shino and Kiba before they would help Lee, before finally they helped him secure Sasuke. Yea, that was what would happen. Every single last one of his friends was strong... It was Naruto who was the weak... Naruto cut that thought off, he didn't have time for self doubt.

"What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path, I won't let anyone lead me astray. I will destroy any obstacle between me and my vengeance. No matter who that is. Let me make this perfectly clear to you. My childish games with you and the rest of Konoha, are over. Go home." Sasuke just watched as Naruto slowly clenched and unclenched his hands. Naruto would get him back, he would.

"Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, they all risked their lives to follow you here."

"Good for them." Naruto growled as he was interrupted. "I know your slow witted dobe, but must I repeat mysel" Naruto was done listening to this bullshit, Naruto left cracks in the rock face as he jumped through the air, pushing the air behind him to accelerate through the air before landing just in front of Sasuke with enough force to crater the ground. Naruto took all of that force and before the momentum halted, slammed his fist into Sasuke face. Any normal person would have been forced of their feet. But the ground underneath Sasuke merely cracked as he used chakra to anchor himself. Sasuke spat out a bit of blood before turning to look at Naruto who's hand had taken to gripping his Shoulder.

"What the hell are you thinking about your comrades... your friends?" Narutos left hand joined his right into holding onto Sasuke,

"So do I get any stronger... staying with those... comrades?" Sasuke's sharingan was spinning slowly, and Naruto had to tear his eyes away from them. "I'm going to Orochimaru."

Naruto lifted Sasuke off his feet. "OROCHIMARU WAS THE ONE WHO INVADED OUR HOME! HE ALMOST KILLED THE THIRD! YOU REALLY THINK HE'S JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU SOME POWER FOR FREE? HE WANTS YOUR BODY TO USE AS HIS OWN! YOU MIGHT BE KILLED BEFORE YOU EVER ACHIEVE YOUR VENGENCE! AND FOR WHAT? A SMALL CHANCE YOU'LL BE SLIGHTLY STRONGER THAN YOU WOULD BE NORMALLY? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE STRENGTH IT TOOK TO GET ME HERE? TO BE THE ONE TALKING TO YOU NOW?"

"I don't care. So long as I complete my objective, he can do whatever he wants to my body. What do I care of his weak subordinates, look at what he accomplished in the forest of death, how he fought the third to a stand still... That kinda power should be mine. And now your starting to get in my way..."

"I will result to force Sasuke, if I can't stop you through words, I'll stop you through action. Even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it."

"As I recall, we never did get our chance to fight one last time."

"Don't make me do this Sasuke, there's still time to come home."

And just like that the killing intent around both of them rose hugely, as they both started running through fights. Naruto's mind spun of scenario's faster than Naruto could keep up with them, and finally the correct path showed in his head, Naruto quickly moved to drop Sasuke, as having his hands occupied at this time was a very bad idea. Sasuke beat him to it by spitting blood into Naruto's eyes. In that small moment, Sasuke reared his head back and smashed it into Naruto's face. Off balanced by the sudden move Naruto was completely flat footed when a fist smashed itself into Naruto's stomach, sending him right off the monument's head.

Naruto smashed into the water with bone crushing force and only the chakra coursing through his bones kept him from becoming a pancake. Naruto emerged from the water coughing and sputtering, he quickly pulled himself on top of the water and stared at Sasuke. Then he rocketed off the water at the same time as Sasuke shot towards him, their fists screaming through the air. Both fists collided and the two both felt the other's feelings without words. Sasuke was not going to hold back, and that he would kill Naruto given the opportunity. Naruto knew that Sasuke was getting his message, that Naruto would bring him back to the leaf at all costs.

* * *

**And here we go... Next Time, Fight Til The End.**


	56. One Last Step

Naruto tried to kick Sasuke away from himself as they fell through the air, only for his foot to collide with Sasuke's as he tried to do the same thing, both spun through the air before hitting the water. Naruto climbed on top of the water, he looked around before noticing the lack of Sasuke. Naruto quickly jumped towards the rock face just as a massive underwater explosion took out where he had been standing. Shurikan and kunai peppered his position making sure Naruto was pinned down. Naruto cursed the open terrain and lack of cover. He ducked, weaved, and parried the ones that weren't clear misses. When the hell had Sasuke learned the kage shurikan and kage kunai jutsus.

Naruto could tell it was only a matter of time before it escalated towards explosive tags and jutsu, if he didn't find a way to get out of this situation, he was screwed. Still he couldn't help but admire the advanced planning and speed needed to set this up. In those five seconds Naruto had lost sight of Sasuke, he had set explosive charges, found a hiding spot, prepared his weapons, and anticipated Naruto's movements. His only chance was to do something stupid.

Naruto cut the chakra to his feet and plummeted into the water for a third time. He was really getting tired of that. An explosion sent him out of the water and right into the path of a giant fireball. Naruto blew at the fire ball only for the damn thing to expand to the size of a small sun. The heat was extreme, but on the plus side, he was dry again. The suspicious lack of attacks made Naruto turn around, he took a chidori through the chest. It only just missed his heart, but Naruto knew it was the end, he was dying and that was that. Naruto finally had enough of this.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself still holding onto Sasuke's clothing. Those sharingan eyes still looking into his. "That was cheap Sasuke... Why didn't you strike while I was distracted?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, still glaring right into Naruto's eyes. "The Dobe that you are, I know you let that one play out. I was curious why..." Naruto grinned.

"I needed to see how far you'd go, if you wanted me dead so bad, you'd strike while I was in your genjutsu. I had faith in my own abilities to stop you before you could actually kill me." Sasuke glared even more, if that was even possible. "What this tells me, is that you don't really want me dead Sasuke, even as fucked up as you are, you don't want your comrade to die."

The curse marks started to expand from Sasuke's shoulder. "I wanted to kill you after I broke your spirit Dobe, I will tear you to shreds and you will beg me for death before I deliver it unto you." Naruto smiled before back flipping of the cliff head, taking the surprised Sasuke on a merry ride. Sasuke tried to break free but Naruto had a vice grip on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Break this." They hit the water full speed there heads hitting the water free, only breaking the water with his chakra and reinforcing his body saved him. With any luck, Sasuke hadn't done the first. That would make this fight much easier. Naruto had lost Sasuke somewhere in the depths, Naruto surfaced and quickly created five clones, and each of them ran off in a different direction. One remained on the water while two took mid guard positions on the cliffs. One stood at the top of the water fall, balanced on a small rock outcropping, Another was quite a bit down the river, making sure Sasuke didn't slip out and escape. Of the sixth, he was no where to be seen. Sasuke slowly surfaced, back up, it looked as though he was knocked out and in danger of drowning. The one of the water bent over to check him. When the clone touched him, Sasuke's body exploded. Two kunai struck out and killed the two clones on the cliff side, who had covered their eyes from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, the original and Sasuke stood Kunai locked with each grabbing the other's kunai hand. "You're getting predictable Sasuke."

"Predict this?" Sasuke, without hand seals created a firebolt that went straight for Naruto face, Naruto knelt, forfeiting their arms lock and giving Sasuke a more dominate position. The fire bolt just barely shot over his head, singeing his hair.

Naruto groaned. "That the best you got? Naruto rolled backwards pulling Sasuke with him, the roll allowed Naruto to get his legs under Sasuke and sent him flying through the air. The two remaining clones held their position, ensuring Sasuke couldn't run away. Naruto's reserves were not at their best from the bone guy, it was unlikely that he could spam to many more clones, especially considering that Naruto wanted to keep a few resengan in reserve, just in case. Sasuke shifted through the air like a cat before landing on the water gracefully, only a few ripples on the water showing any impact at all. Naruto gritted his teeth and focused at the task at hand. Desperate measures were needed, and there might only be one possibly chance... Naruto looked into the eyes of his clones, who stared at him before nodding in understanding.

Sasuke and Naruto charged towards each other, Naruto just barely sliding underneath Sasuke's punch. Naruto turned to see Sasuke already flinging a roundhouse kick his way. Naruto ducked underneath that and hit Sasuke's stomach twice before a fist to the face made Naruto slide back. They stared each other down, both sliding into slightly different fighting poses. Naruto ran forward as Sasuke simply waited for his charge. Naruto jumped into the air to deliver two viscous kicks to Sasuke's face. Sasuke caught Naruto's leg and threw him onto the water. Naruto power jumped out of the water, trying to deliver a massive uppercut, only for Sasuke to take a half step backwards and deliver a massive right into Naruto's chest, sending him into the wall of the canyon Naruto looked up only too see the screaming of a Chidori, Naruto had only a second to react. He just barely managed to get out of the way. Sasuke got stuck in the wall, which Naruto didn't hesitate to use to deliver a devastating punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was forced out of the wall, sent tumbling through the air, and skipping across the water.

Sasuke finally stood up, and the black marks took over his body, covering every inch of visible surface. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?" Sasuke rushed across the water, Naruto deflected his punches, but a few got through, one massive kick sent Naruto flying.

Naruto touched down softly, and spoke just as softly. "I have not even begun to fight." Naruto returned the favor a second later. Second Sasuke flying through the air with a well timed faint turned spin kick. This was the problem with ninja fights, the power of their blows made it almost impossible to stand your ground. No matter how strong you were, enough force was able to dislodge you from your position. This is why ninja fights were mostly repeated clashes consisting of a single blow. Once you got to a certain level, one blow was all it took, one mistake was all it took. Naruto and Sasuke had not yet made to that level. But they were close.

Naruto's bloodline made miscalculations all but impossible. He could account for the slightest change in wind direction, the miniscule dents that would build into his equipment from repeated use, the slightest change in water density, the fatigue in his muscles, and how much force he could put into a single blow, he could see all the little things that one doesn't normally attribute to whether or not a fight wins or not. Where others saw random chance, Naruto saw the building blocks of victory. This is why the one thing he never saw coming, was his own arrogance.

A kunai was thrust into his upper back, just missing his spinal cord. Naruto could only theorize that somewhere in the chaos of battle Sasuke had created his own shadow clone, a technique that Naruto would never have attributed to Sasuke's fighting style. When Naruto had spun, Sasuke had replaced himself with the clone. While Naruto was staring down the clone, Sasuke slipped behind him and tried to ram a kunai into the base of his skull. By some slim fluke, Naruto had moved at just the appropriate moment to avoid the deadly attack from instantly killing him. Instead the pain filled Naruto with rage, and the second Sasuke took his arm out, that rage turned into something more.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who just stared in shock. A fist to the face later sure cleared that right up. Naruto dropped to the water, and it just felt so natural so right. Why did he resist this so much... This was good, this was great, this was how he was meant to hunt... And right now, he had prey to kill. Naruto waved his hands out and the wave of water that rose with it was pleasing to him. So much power, and it was all his. Now was the time to strike, while his pray was still frozen by fear. Naruto practically appeared in front of Sasuke. A quick swipe that Sasuke just barely dodged but a swift kick took him and threw him away from Naruto. The beautiful sight of his prey fleeing, even if it was a direct result of his own strength... Naruto needed more. Naruto darted across the water as fire balls hurled past him. Such pitiful fire could never have hurt him, but Naruto dodged them anyway as a show of power. A giant fire ball flew through the air towards him. Naruto just ran through it. Like fire could ever hurt him. A punch sent Sasuke flying one more. That was the way it should be. Naruto roared and charged forward, content to finally finish his prey. But his prey was changing... Becoming something... more than human.

That thought stopped Naruto in his tracks. More than human? Shouldn't it have been less than? Naruto didn't have time to think as a winged Sasuke and him went head to head. They traded blows, neither giving a inch of mercy to the other. Naruto tried to rip on of the wings from Sasukes back, only to be batted away by the other. This was a prey worth hunting. This was a prey worth killing.

Another shock flew through him. He had started this hunt to bring Sasuke home, not kill him. Looking at Sasuke, this was a man who was giving up his humanity for power... Naruto stared into the reflection of the water below him. Could he say he wasn't doing the exact same thing? Naruto was dragged into his mindscape.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, as waves of red chakra flooded through the sewer.

"**GIVING YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU WANT TO KILL HIM! TO TAKE THE PINK HAIRED GIRL AS YOUR OWN! HIS DEATH WOULD BENEFIT YOU! NO MORE WOULD PEOPLE CONSTANTLY LOOK TO HIM AND LEAVE YOU ALONE IN THE DARK! EVEN THE PALE EYED GIRL ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO MATE WITH THE MALE! HIS DEATH IS YOUR GAIN!**"

"I... I... I made a promise... And I always keep my promises." The blue chakra of the gates sparked, before kindling into a hug blue barrier. Slowly, the orange dissipated through the sewers. Destroyed by the blue light. "I WILL BRING HIM HOME!"

* * *

Naruto stood there, no Kyuubi chakra, no hidden plan, nothing left but himself... A slight sparkle of medal from the waterfall reminded him that he was never alone when he was just with himself. The only thing was to figure out how to use them. A wing bat him to the side, and Naruto had nothing to take the brunt of that blow except his arms. He skipped through the water before finally coming to a halt. He slowly stood up and waited. Sasuke slowly flew closer to Naruto, and suddenly he had a small plan. Naruto slowly walked forward, hoping his clones were as insane as he was. Naruto only had one thing as destructive as the Kyuubi, and he was going to use it. Hopefully, it would be enough. Sasuke floated closer to him. Naruto roared "NOW!" Naruto formed a resengan with almost all his remaining Chakra, he'd only have a tiny bit left, but it would have to do. Naruto plunged the resengan into Sasuke just as his two clones hit Sasuke's wings. Blowing them clean off. Sasuke roared in pain and smoke filled the air. Naruto thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, it was over.

A punch sent Naruto hurling through the air before he smashed into the wall of the canyon. He groaned and slowly pulled himself out of the small cavern he had created. Naruto spit out blood, his insides felt like they had been rearranged... twice. At least he had destroyed those wings. Even as he stood up, Sasuke's cursed marks were receding. It all came down to this next attack. Naruto couldn't even move anymore. It took everything he had to remain standing. This meant he had only one alternative. He called out to Sasuke. "Ha, look at your exhausted pathetic excuse of a being. So much for the mighty Uchiha clan. I bet you couldn't even power a Chidori anymore, let alone hit me with it. What a loser. You'll never be able to defeat Itachi." Sasuke flared up with rage. Naruto couldn't believe that worked. He must be really tired to be so easily manipulated.

Naruto focused, his breaths seemed to take longer and longer until finally he hit the state he wanted. Time was barely moving in comparison to how fast he was processing the data around him. Lightning flared around Sasuke's hand. Sasuke charged forward. Well he charged, to Naruto it seemed like he moved at a leisurely pace. At the last possible moment, Naruto shifted two inches. The Chidori slammed into his chest and the lightning alone should have killed him. But Naruto was strong enough to finish one last thing., and he grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

Naruto summoned all the chakra he possibly could, and slammed it into Sasuke's neck. Conscience left Sasuke, and Naruto could only breath a sigh of relief. He was tired, so very tired, but he had his duty, and it was time to go home. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and placed him on his back. He had a long way home to cover, and a few friends to meet up with.

**A/N Someone recently brought up the robin hood thing, and I just wanted to say that that entire addition was for a later arc that ended up getting scraped. Its a shame because it was a good arc, I just couldn't make it click. If I ever rewrote this story, there would be another ark, or that entire section would be rewritten.**

**There are parts of this chapter I poured my heart and soul into, and parts where I feel like there was so much more I could have given. Alas, I'm out of time and I still have to write the conclusion, and send Naruto on his trip. **

**I originally, didn't want to use that, but it's the only way this story will have a decent ending. I originally intended for Naruto to fight Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kisame, with only Sasuke and Kabuto by his side. A three way battle royal that would end with Itachi, Kabuto, and Orochimaru dying. Then the Akutski would invade Konoha, as the Kyuubi Jinkurri had become much to strong, and they needed to capture it before it got stronger. Somewhere in there, Naruto would have learned sage mode and the hirashin. It would have been awesome, as some of Konoha's best and brightest, as well as some of the future's talent, would have bet it all. I would have tied in Iwa ****invading a few day's prior as the reason why most of konoha's defenses were not there.**

**Anyway, that was the plan I can not use anymore. Next time, we will have a explanation of what happened to the others, and the consequences of this mission. The very last chapter will be a goodbye, as well as wrapping up a few lose ends.**

**I'm posting this early, as I do not believe I will have the chance the next few days.**


	57. Home again

Naruto finally emerged from the valley of the end, with Sasuke still clinging to his back, he trudged onward. There was something wrong though, the hole in his chest hadn't stopped bleeding. It was slowly closing, but Naruto didn't know if he'd make it back to Konoha or not. Could it really end just like this. Maybe God had taken promise of a lifetime seriously, and was taking his life away. Naruto was already feeling light headed.

"Naruto, that is cool and all, but if you lose anymore blood, you'll die from blood loss." Naruto looked up at the sound of his sensei's voice. Nostalgia flooded him as he remembered his first mission. Tears actually flowed to his eyes.

"SENSEI!" Kakashi created a clone who gingerly took Sasuke from Naruto's back. Kakashi then pulled out his medkit and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"If we don't stop or at least reduce the blood flow, you'll be in a really bad situation. Let me look at it." Naruto held still as Kakashi examined the wound before quickly wrapping it with a pressure bandage. "That should hold for a bit." Kakashi carefully picked up Naruto, and sped away, clone following after him. "There's a medic team a few clicks ahead, we should be able to meet up with them."

"Kakashi-Sensei... What happened to the others?" Kakashi didn't look at Naruto, and kept moving, his silence was incredibly disturbing. "We have not suffered any immediate casualties, but just from what I saw on my way past, medics were rushing Neji and Chouji to the hospital. Of the other four, I have no news."

Naruto was trading a faint head for a head ache. A few seconds later he was seeing black spots. "Kakashi-Sensei... I think... you should move... fa" The black filled his vision. A dreamless and peaceful sleep was his.

LB!

Naruto woke up to find himself a bit chilly. "Kakashi-Sensei, why can't you ever use the door."

"I'm sure your Sensei agrees with me when I say no self respecting Ninja uses the door." Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a hospital room, which wasn't that big a stretch considering what he just got back from.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Jiraya perched himself in the window, Naruto couldn't imagine that was actually comfortable, but hey, he's Jiraya.

"Listen brat, I don't got a lot of time. We need to go on a training trip, we needed to leave yesterday. I've already okayed it with the Hokage. You have just enough time to stop by your apartment, lock it up, and get the hell out of here."

"No." Jiraya looked at him like he was an alien.

"What?" Naruto stared at the ground.

"I have to find out what happened to the rest of my team, I need to find out what will happen to Sasuke... And I need to see Hinata." Jiraya looked at him

"You got a lot of nerve brat, but here's the run down. Sakura reported that Sasuke was taken from the village. Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba, reported Sasuke was carried in a coffin. No one else has filed a report yet. Chouji ate the Akimichi food pills, we almost lost him. Tsunade and the Nara's are truly a gift to the medical field. Neji took an arrow to the knee... Sorry, I meant chest. It went straight through him narrowly missing any instant death spots. As it was, we almost lost him too. Lee is still unconscious from using the fourth gate, but he should suffer no long term ill effects. Shino was infected by one of the niomi clan, and was almost eaten alive by his own bugs. Kiba suffered a stab wound near one of his kidneys by the same problem with his twin. Shikamaru was able to defeat his opponent with the least amount of difficulty, merely suffering a broken finger and chakra exhaustion. In reality he got lucky, but he's the only one who took his opponent alive. Any questions?" Jiraya asked that with a glare that showed that there would be no questions.

"Alright. Now as to that last thing... That will come through that door over there in exactly thirty-two seconds, and may God have mercy on your soul my apprentice. And with that Jiraya fled from the window, and Naruto could swear that he was screaming like a little girl. Then he felt it, such raw killing intent. It was freezing cold, and Naruto knew he was a dead man. He could make peace with that. Saying a quick prayer to every God he had ever heard of, saying a few more to the Log, and he just finished in time to lay back, put his hands over his chest, and kiss his life good bye. The door slammed off it's hinges with Tsunade level force.

Hinata entered the room, her eye's were red with bag's underneath them. Her hair was messy, and her clothes crumpled. He could hear shouting coming from behind her. But she just stood there, and looked at him.

"Hinata-chan?" Someone tried to grab Hinata, but he ended up on his back with a jyuken thrust into his chest. Suffice to say, the man didn't get back up. She slowly drew closer to him, Naruto was getting very scared. "Hinata-Chan?" She stood over him and slowly touched his face. Then she sat down on the bed and curled into his arms, before promptly falling asleep. Naruto was doomed.

LB!

**I have to say, I'm extremely disappointed. I got two reviews about the most important chapter in this story to date. I wouldn't care if it was all bad reviews, instead, it's like no one even read it. That really sucks. I expect better from my slaves.**

**As it is, there's one chapter left, and I'm afraid that it will probably come early.**

**Also, 8 days till I ship!**

**Here's some questions that were brought up.**

**Alright, in order.**

**What is it your refuring to when you say adding to the bloodline, as far as I know I didn't add anything or make it seem like I was.**

**The kiba/shino border confusion. To be completely honest, I was rushing, I have very little time these days, I ship in eight days, and I'm running out of time to do what I need to do, so things are getting rushed I'm sorry to say. I was going with a genjutsu/camoflauge idea, that made it hard for Naruto to pinpoint them. I also wanted it to be a surprise who it was that Naruto ran into, so it was kinda half assed.**

**The Hinata thing. Naruto has a mind that allows him to focus on the details that need to be considered. Yes Naruto is scared and worried, and if I had more time I'd go into more detail about it. Naruto did create a clone to see her, and was killed by someone. Probably someone sadistic who doesn't want Naruto to be with hinata. .^ To be honest, I never came up with a method for her. Theres just so many ways that fit her personality. Poison, stabbing, suicide by Hyuuga elder, I just can't make the choice.**

**Sasuke is surprised, but he's too crazy to show it. Yes, that's part of the reason, but why would Sasuke tell Naruto, In my mind, sasuke bottles everything.**

**I think Naruto has always doubted himself, it just shows itself rarely.**


	58. To be continued

"Naruto-Kun." His eyes blinked a few times before focusing on the girl in his arms. Apparently Jiraya had let them be. It was dark in the room, and the hospital was silent except for the slow sounds of their breathing.

"Hinata-Chan?" Hinata was unnaturally still, even for her.

"When you finally noticed me, I was so happy. Words could not explain the joy I felt every waking moment. But..." Naruto didn't like where this was going. First she barged into his room with more killing intent then Zabuza himself, then she snuggled into his arms, and now she had woken him up with what seemed very much like a break up lead up. Which was even more confusing considering she had already broken up with him.

"But?" Naruto prodded Hinata, not wanting her to continue, but helping anyway.

"But when I found out you didn't trust me... It nearly crushed me. It was like you were confirming everything the rest of my family has ever said." Naruto kept quite, wanting to defend himself but letting her say her fill. "And then... And then... You died..." Hinata's voice broke. Naruto didn't know how, but he could tell she was crying. "And left me alone, thinking it was my fault. That did break me. Kurenai-Sensei, Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun, and even Neji-Niisan they helped me put myself back together... Even when I was forced to stay in this hospital, they took care of me. And then, you were alive again. Just a brief glance, I saw you. Just a chance use of the Byukugan, and I saw you. My father killed your clone, but I knew you were alive and my heart swelled with hope. Only for it to be taken away by Hokage-Sama when she told me of your mission." She was really crying now, all Naruto could do was hold her tight in his arms.

"Finally, I heard of your return, and I came for you, looking for my Naruto-Kun. I heard you nearly died on that mission... I... I... I love you Naruto-Kun, but I don't know if I can handle the stress." Hinata weakly tried to move away from Naruto, but he wasn't having any of that.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm not perfect, and I'm an idiot. I screw up all the time, especially when it seems to matter most... I think I love you and I want to be with you. If you can put your faith in me, I will be better. I will trust you, and I will do everything within my power to make you happy." Hinata stopped moving for a second, before she flipped herself over to look into Naruto's eyes.

"I read Jiraya's lips when I was coming... You're leaving again... You're leaving me alone. Again." Naruto shook his head.

"You won't be alone, You'll have Shino and Kiba and Kurenai and Neji, and letters from me every time I can manage it." Naruto wanted to tell her he wouldn't go... But he knew he would no matter what happened. Hinata knew it too, and that's why she wouldn't ask him to stay. What a fucked up outcome. How did it end up like this?

They just stayed there, taking comfort in each others presence for quite some time. Nothing but the sound of the other's breathing, and the warmth of the other.

It was near dawn when Naruto heard the window being opened. "It's time isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, I've done everything I could to give you every last moment, but the time is up, say good bye kid, and let's go." Naruto looked at Hinata, before creating a clone and swapping with him.

"Hinata-Chan... I'm sorry, but I've got to go now. I'll be with you though for as long as possible." With that Naruto kissed his girl goodbye, and followed Jiraya out the window.

"For what it's worth kid, I'm truly sorry." Naruto nodded.

"Me too." Naruto looked up to find the Toad sage grinning evily.

"I'm not so sorry about this part." And Naruto puffed out of existence.

LB!

"So this is the boy eh Jiraya-Chan... Doesn't look like much does he." Naruto looked at the frog that was approximately the size of gamakichi.

"HEY SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DUMB TOAD!" A staff that Naruto hadn't even noticed whacked him on the head, Sakura hit harder... Sometimes. "OWWWW!"

"He's an loudmouth idiot too. The apple has fallen pretty far from the tree... He's not ready Jiraya boy." Jiraya nodded.

"Was I any different?" The toad nodded his head.

"Alright, let's go, For your first task, you are going to do a one handed handstand, while levitating three rocks with your chakra. Hold this for half an hour." Naruto blinked and his jaw slowly fell down.

"What?"

"Trust me kid... It gets better." By his tone of voice, Naruto was pretty sure he meant worse, a lot worse.

LB!

**I should have made this and the last chapter the same, but I was having trouble with the NaruHina scene. Even now I'm unsatisfied with it. I know this is a crappy ending, which is why I'm proud to say it's not the ending, simply just a to be continued. As of this posting, I am going to sleep for the last time a civilian. I won't be able to answer your reviews, and for that I'm sorry.**

I do promise that I will pick this story back up when I'm done, and I'll probably start with the revisions I always promised you guys lol. It;s been a dun ride, and I hope you all enjoyed the story, even though it is not yet finished.


	59. Return of the Prodigy

Hello, I'm back.

Straight onto business, I've hit upon a stumbling hitch.

I've looked through my work and found it wanting, it's decription is poor, it's flow is bad, and it has many other issues.  
Bad character design, horrible plot progression, loose threads and plot holes. But the idea itself, is so very good.

It will take me much time and effort to fix everything I've managed to bungle, and the characters would probably not be the same as you remember them. SO my question is, is it worth it? I have twenty weeks of very hard study in front of me,  
becoming a combat medic, and I'm not sure I'll be able to devote the time or effort. I'm very much tempted just to call it quits.

But theres one thing that has always bothered me about fanfiction, is all those incomplete stories. Everything deserves a ending, and I aim to deliver one.

So this is me, announcing my return and that you will be seeing updates from me in the future. Probably a great while into the future. Right now I'm anticapting the release of the first chapter 11-24-12.

I can't promise that my story will be worth the time, but as always I do promise you will have a ending.

Also, I apologize for the decieving chapter name, the prodigy returning is myself, not Naruto lol.


	60. Path of the Sixth Hokage

I decided to keep the old story up so I could compare, the new story is up now, and I hope you all enjoy.

Naruto: Path of the Sixth Hokage is now up.


End file.
